Why Her?
by dbsklover
Summary: The countries try to find out who Vietnam is in love with and begin to fall in love with her themselves. WARNING:Kind of AU and the characters are a lot OOC and VIETNAM CENTRIC. Filled with grammar problems and etc. (if you don't like it please just don't read it since I did leave a warning) COMPLETED. Taking requests for alternate endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I just stumbled on Hetalia and idk much about it but I like the idea of nations being personified. None of this will be real or correct. I'm Viet so yeah. LOL But I'm not going to do what lame people do and make the main character me and put myself into the story for people to love me, I hate it when peole make themselves into characters for a story. She is just a character just to state that I'm probably not going to be anything like her I just like Vietnam, she's modestly pretty. I like all the idea that Asia are siblings but there are also some Asian pairings so the idea is that their not really siblings but using the Asian system where they call everyone brother or sister. I'm pairing her up with another country I really love and would love for them to be together**! **XD So I'm writing this story. Hope you like this story! P.S. I'm not much of a writer. The characters are OOC and this is a kinda AU -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Power or the characters  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Miss Vietnam

All the nations were in a hall for a worldwide meeting but right now there was a commotion coming form the Asia side. Most of the members seemed to be fighting over something or actually, someone. Vietnam, this was her first time coming to a world wide meeting. Some of them recognized her around Asia but didn't really know her. She was

"Vietnam is sitting next to me aru," China shouted.

"No she's sitting next to me ana," Thailand argued.

"I think it'd be best if she sat by me," Japan interrupted. Vietnam just stood their with her head in her hand sighing.

She let them argue like this for a while until she finally broke them up by yelling," Alright stop it, you're all wasting time I'm sitting next to Hong Kong and Korea." She plopped right in between the only two Asian countries that weren't fighting over her. She was actually close friends with Hong Kong, they were both similar, reserved and quiet. Korea was just near them because he was good friends with Hong Kong. He seemed to be the exact opposite of them, he was bright and smiling all the time, the life of the party. Since he of course had all those K-pop stars in himself. The other Asian countries didn't even try to hid their disappointment and just decided to sit down.

The other countries were confused, what was so special about Vietnam, she seemed so plain, especially when she stood next to cute Taiwan. Taiwan was the cute twin sister of Hong Kong, she was always smiling and the center of attention. She seemed to cling to Vietnam lovingly, even she loved Vietnam. But when other countries passed by to talk to her she didn't hesitate to oblige in conversation. So during the break while the group was split between male and females naturally like school the other countries began to question the Asian countries. America was the first to ask anything.

"Hey China what makes Vietnam so special?"

China turned to America with a disgusted face as if he was just insulted," What? How could you ask such a thing about my precious little sister aru?"

"You don't ask how she's special, she just is ana", Thailand jumped in.

"you could even ask France he taught her when she was younger" Korea pointed out cheerfully.

America turned to France. France nodded,"it's true you just have to meet her to know she's silent but there's something about her... she just so..." His eyes began to sparkle ad he was grinning with a blush on his face. Hong Kong shoved his face away before he could turn all romantic on them, they didn't like that,especially about Vietnam. The other countries still couldn't understand. They all looked over to the girls group.

Of course being girls they were gossiping. Hungary was going on and on about how cute Austria was which left him blushing and Prussia irritated. "Okay we've all talked about who we like" Taiwan stated," what about you Vietnam, you were pretty quiet this whole time. Do you like anyone here? Huuh?"

Vietnam fidgeted around while all the girls began to nudge her. "Ohhh there is someone" Belarus smirked. She looked at the ground and when she turned to the males group her eyes turned wide and she blushed, whipping her head in the opposite direction, hiding her face. The male group all tuned around themselves blushing. _So that's why?_ She seemed so solid and reserved but that showed them she had a soft side too. While the other country males were blushing the Asian males were smirking.

"We told you so~ aru" China said in a sing song voice. Hong Kong just sighed, he was to close to Vietnam to fawn over her like the other Asian countries. Korea just leaned against Hong Kong smiling at the show, you could never really know what he's thinking. But then the other Asian countries froze mid laugh. Blushes crept up their faces too.

"WAIT, VIETNAM LIKES SOMEONE?" they all exclaimed. The room turned silent on their side, they all began glancing at each other.

_Who could it be?_

_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I have a lot of school work so it might take me a long time to update but please review and guss who do you think it is. I'll name the pairing once the mystery character is revealed.**_ -_**DBSKLOVER**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks to witchjuliana12 from informing me what I missed idk really how to use the "aru"s and "ana"s in a sentence though so tell me how and I'll fix them when I go back. The characters will be OOC and this is an AU. Sorry about the problems I really don't mean to offend. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Power or the Characters the original creators do.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's She Really Like?

All of the countries know knew the silent sullen Vietnam did have feelings for someone. But the question was _who_ was the someone? The girls didn't notice that the guys overheard over all their squealing. "Who is it, who is it?" Taiwan probed. The other girls were chiming along closing in on Vietnam.

All she could do was look at all of them turning redder by the moment. She then looked at the ground,"it's no one." Of course besides the blush and shy behavior giving it away, they all knew she was lying. The girls all gave her a "Do you think I really believe that" look. The guys turned back to their conversation when they knew that Vietnam wasn't going to tell them anything. China was clinging to Thailand crying.

"My baby sister in LOVE! Oh what a horrible day aru," China cried out."WAIT," China suddenly stopped crying,"Vietnam is in love with someone here aru!"

Everyone began looking at each other again. China, Japan, and Thailand were actually glaring at everyone and each other. Hong Kong was sitting with Korea outside of the glaring circle watching the show.

"So what, I still think Taiwan is cuter," said America stubbornly. The some of the others like England nodded in agreement. Thailand's mouth dropped open in shock. The other nation's faces registered similar expressions.

"Yes, Taiwan is cute but she get's all the attention from the other countries already, Vietnam is the one who needs the love," China explained,"as Vietnam is very very cute aru."

"Yeah my sister is an attention hog" Hong Kong chipped in,"she also gets annoying." Korea chuckled at his side. They all still loved Taiwan but she was more open and she was treated like how any siblings would treat their sister.

"I don't know..."America started to say but his eyes began to wander to the girls group. The other male nations followed his eyes, Vietnam was looking in their direction again while the other girls had gone back to their talking. As the guys looked at her, her eyes widened and she whipped her head away but you could still see the crimson in her cheeks.

_Who was the guy she liked?_

"It must be me," Chine said proudly,"I am her big brother and she used to cling to me all the time when we were younger aru."

"Please you scared her away," Japan interjected,"I'm the most suitable match for her, we both don't like you."

"Shut up, she doesn't like you either Japan," Thailand sneered,"she hates you too for trying to take her over ana."

"I think she likes Korea," Hong Kong just stated.

"I think she likes Hong Kong," Korea smiled.

That's when they noticed France wasn't with them. He had headed over to the girls group but all the girls began backing up from him looking disgusted, all except for Vietnam. She greeted him with a bow,"hello France."

"Good to see you too," France smiled and grabbed her hand a pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. It set the Asian countries on fire. They were all there in an instant, China used his Kung Fu skills, Japan used his Aikido, Thailand used his Muay Thai, Korea used his hwa rang do, Hong Kong used his Wing Chun and France was left in a broken heap.

"Vietnam I told you don't let him do that aru," China scolded.

"She never hesitates to beat us away," Japan muttered.

"What, why?" England asked.

"Since France was her mentor when she was younger she can't do anything whenever he does his gross deeds, she feels like she should respect him," Hong Kong explained.

"Which is another reason why Vietnam needs our attention, to keep that pervert away ana," Thailand said while trying to put a protective arm around Vietnam, which she just shrugged off and gave him an elbow into the chest to warn him.

"Let's get some frozen yogurt," Korea offered to Vietnam smiling and he led her along with Hong Kong.

"I wanna come aru," China chimed in.

"NO," Vietnam turned back and ordered. The three left with Taiwan tagging along.

What happened with France popped a new thought in everyone's heads, even the girls.

_What if the person Vietnam likes isn't in Asia?_

_

* * *

_**I'll leave it at that. Who do you guys think it is? And who do you guys want it to be?****I might change the pairing if I think your pairing is cute enough, though I really like the pairing I have in mind. ****As you might of noticed I love making Hong Kong and Korea close friends(their not gay I'm sorry I just don't like yaoi, I hate it when two cute guys are taken and by each other, why are all the cute guys gay? T_T)Please review? -DBSKLOVER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took so long to write**.** Had wayyyyyy ton of school work stayed up so late to finish everything. I still don't think I have the aru's and ana's right. Hearing about all the pairings people want makes me feel bad I find those pairings cute too and wish I could just make them all paired with her but I can't but I'll try to add a moment for those characters, who knows one of you guys might of guessed the right pairing. Characters are OOC and this is an AU.-DBSKLOVER**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers the creators do**.

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Go to Asia!

"Okay so it's certain now that Vietnam likes someone," stated China seriously," we just have to figure out who it is aru. Which leads me to this idea, how about all the Nations return to Asia with us and we see if Vietnam acts embarrassed in front of any of us then we'll know and you'll see how cute she really is aru."

Vietnam, Hong Kong, Korea, and Taiwan were the only ones not in this discussion since they left for frozen yogurt. America and a few other countries wanted to refuse. Hungary didn't want Austria to go, while Prussia scowled when she didn't argue about him going. Belarus didn't want Russia to go either. But no one wanted to argue with the look Japan was giving them. So after the four missing Asian countries would come back they would all agree that they were going to tour around Asia. America was against this, he still thought Taiwan was cuter she actually spoke to him and seemed alive while Vietnam was so plain, she never even bothers to dress up or do anything nice with her hair she just ties it in a pigtail behind her back.

"Tell me again why everyone is staying in my home?" Vietnam asked irritated with her brother. Right after her nice calming ice cream trip she came back to hear her brothers had planned for all the nations to visit Asia not only that but they were all staying in Vietnam.

"So that they can see the most beautiful part of Asia aru," China beamed at Vietnam opening his arms for a hug.

But as he was giving her the hug she was pushing his face back, "that doesn't explain why you guys are staying here too." The brothers who had come up with the idea decided to stay too to keep anyone from actually getting close to Vietnam.

"We thought you'd have more fun with us around ana," Thailand smiled trying to hug her from behind as she was pushing her away but she pushed him back with her leg. That didn't stop them from reaching for her they both knew she had to give up sometime but before either could notice she had released bith of them and leaped into the air letting the two crash into each other.

"Fine everyone can stay but that doesn't mean I won't be stopping my work," Vietnam sighed grabbing her leaf hat and headed out the door rolling up her sleeves."I'll be in the rice fields if you need me."

"I'll help Thailand said rolling up his sleeves," as he headed out after her. A couple of the other nations decided to follow them wanting to help out too.

Vietnam just looked over her shoulder smirking at them," Okay as long as you think you can handle it."

"What is this?", America exclaimed as his boot got stuck in the mud," this isn't even a field it's more of a swamp." He wasn't the only one getting stuck the other nations that had come along were getting stuck in the mud too but Vietnam and Thailand were just fine with their pants and sleeves rolled up and their feet shoeless.

"Don't be such a baby," Thailand scoffed as he began picking the rice with ease. Thailand was a pro at rice picking as was Vietnam. But unlike her brother instead of laughing at them she began helping them.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be a bother," Vietnam sighed rolling up England's sleeve," roll up the sleeves of your shirts and pants and take off your shoes." Even though she seemed to be scolding them England blushed at the gentleness of Vietnam's hands as she helped him roll up his sleeves. After America finished rolling up his sleeves he proceeded ahead with determination, he wanted to show Vietnam that he was cool enough to pick up rice picking quickly. He turned back to see that Vietnam was helping Russia pull his scarf out of the mud and wrapping it around his neck a couple times to make it shorter. "There it seems like you really like this scarf, I'll help you clean it when we get back," she spoke to him in a gentle voice.

America was so caught up with her kindness that he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped. He just laid there scowling at the sky as he heard Thailand laughing. He got up and proceeded to splash Thailand in the face with the swampy water. That shut Thailand up. The area was already cleared of rice so Thailand wasn't afraid to splash back. Except America ducked and it hit England in the face. England of course got angry and they proceeded to start a splash war.

Vietnam on the other hand just stood there and watched sighing and shaking her head. "And I thought I could get any work done." America looked over and saw that Thailand had caught his eye. The both began to smile with the same idea in mind. They snuck behind Vietnam quietly and... splashed her.

She was still for a long time and the smile on America and Thailand's face began to falter. Uh oh she was mad. But as she turned slowly someone splashed her face head on with water before they could see how mad she really was. Vietnam stood wide eyed and soaking wet, shocked. Everyone turned to see that the one who had splashed Vietnam was Korea. They all waited in silence for Vietnam to explode. But Korea's face didn't register fear like everyone expected, he was actually smiling at Vietnam. And Vietnam did the most surprising thing of all...

She laughed.

She had a soft laugh that rung like little tinkling bells. She just laughed and laughed and laughed. Everyone stood their blushing and in shock, they didn't know how to react to this. Everyone stood in place until Vietnam finally stopped laughing long enough to splash Thailand, America, and Korea back. Everyone continued with their water wars.

As Vietnam was focused on splashing Thailand and Korea America stood their observing Vietnam for a bit. She looked really pretty when she had a genuine warm grin on her face.

_Maybe she's not so bad,_ America thought.

* * *

**Taadaa! I'll try to add little cute moments with as much characters as possible and you'll have to figure out who it is. Please leave a comment on who you want Vietnam to share a cute moment with. It could even be just a friendly one. As you can guess this one was America and even has hints of others. Guess who it is! ;] Till next time!-DBSKLOVER**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back though I'm not supposed to be sneaking time in right now. I have a four day weekend this Thursday so I'll try to update more. Thanks for all the support. I love hearing who you think she will or should end up with. Please continue supporting me and telling me who you think she should end up with and who you think she will end up with if your guess changes please tell me who and why you think so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hetalia- Axis Powers. The characters are OOC in this story.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: History of Vietnam

After their little water battle they all went back to the house to clean up. China stared at them in shock as they approached the house. "What happened aru," he asked.

"We tripped," came Korea's cheeky reply.

"Well I'm not going to let you guys in until you guys are clean," Taiwan teased sticking out her tongue.

"See what I mean by annoying," Hong Kong murmured behind her. That earned him an elbow in the stomach.

"Well then how are we going to shower if we can't step in the house," asked America teasing Taiwan back.

"The showers are outside," Vietnam stated, she returned to her silent nature right after the battle ended. She waked around to a water pump and stopped.

"Where are they," asked Russia confused.

"Right there ana," Thailand smirked pointing to the water pump. America's mouth dropped in shock.

"You expect us to shower with _that_," America shouted," _outside _and _naked?"_

"Uh duh," Thailand's smirk grew," don't worry there's another pump on the other side for girls, besides no one cares to see you naked ana." France laughed he was here when Vietnam was younger and already knew about this custom.

After the guys took their showers they were accepted inside the house again. Vietnam went on the other side. Her brothers of course stood guard. She got out about the same time the guys were done too. She paused and looked at them for a bit as they were all relaxing in the living room. She then picked up a towel and headed over to England. He was about to ask what she was doing when she dropped the towel on his head. "You have to dry your head before it gets dark or else you get a cold," was Vietnam's answer to his silent question. She just sat there rubbing the towel gently through his hair. England's eyes began to droop at the comforting rhythm when he opened his eyes to see how close Vietnam's face was to his own. He noticed her large dark eyes and her soft light pink lips. He could almost kiss her... but out of no where a pillow was sent flying at his head. He looked around to see who did it but all the brothers were in one area and there was no telling who did it. With that Vietnam stood up.

She headed over to Russia and asked for his scarf. "I'll try to get it clean as soon as possible and give it back to you." She noticed Russia's hesitation and added gently," I'll be sure to take good care of it." With those reassuring word he handed it over smiling gently back at her.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Taiwan was hanging around the guys and America showing her calligraphy practice when America looked around the house. He then asked," Hey Vietnam why don't you have any Asian calligraphy like around the other Asian homes?" The room became silent. The other Asian countries looked at Vietnam, France looked away.

Vietnam stood their staring at him silently. She stood like that stiff like a board in what felt like forever. "I'll get started on cleaning this scarf, excuse me." With that she rushed out of the room.

China smacked America on the back of the head. "Idiot," Japan sighed," you shouldn't of asked her that." Taiwan went to go check on her.

"Actually," added England," not to be rude, but why shouldn't we ask her that. I was also kind of curious myself."

"It's a long story ana,"Thailand shook his head.

"Vietnam didn't grow up with us," Hong Kong broke through.

"It's my fault," France murmured," I took her away from them at a young age so I could teach her my ways."

"Vietnam uses the alphabet like you and France not Asian characters like us, China informed America and England," it's a hard subject for her aru."

"It makes her feel left out around us," Japan added," it reminds her she didn't grow up with us."

"Which is another reason why Vietnam needs more attention than Taiwan," Thailand continued," after France abandoned her she was tossed back into our world ana."

"She didn't feel like she belonged and secluded herself and rejected us," China spoke in a whisper," it took her a long time to finally accept us ana."

"But when she broke down her walls and let her tears pour that's when we promised to protect her," Hong Kong stated staring at Frances' back, "from anything and anyone."

Taiwan reentered the room alone. "Vietnam won't talk to me," Taiwan sighed. They were all silent for a while. Taiwan tried to cheer everyone up after a while people began talking again. But America felt guilty about what he did. He was anxious about how Vietnam was doing.

When all of a sudden Hong Kong stood up. "I'm going to check up on Vietnam," with that he left the room. After a few minutes America decided to do the same.

He was walking down the hall when he remembered, he didn't know where Vietnam's room was. "You lost," came a voice that made America jump. He turned around to see a smiling Korea. "Here I'll show you the way," Korea added before he could ask anything. America just followed him down the hall and stopped in front of a door. When he cracked it open he saw a sleeping Vietnam on the floor, he noticed her eyes were puffed, a sign of crying. His heart panged at that.

Then a hand came down and whipped a remainder of a tear gently off the sleeping girls face. America then noticed it was Hong Kong. He was just sitting next to her watching her sleep. When he suddenly leaned down bringing his face closer to Vietnam's. His lips hovered over hers when he paused. He then moved his lips upwards to her forehead and kissed her there. He then lifted his head back up, swiped his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Told you I thought it was Hong Kong." America jumped and closed the door, he was so caught up in what he saw he forgot that Korea was still there. "He's the one out of all of us who knows her best," Korea smiled sadly.

"Are you jealous," asked America.

Korea paused then returned to his regular cheerful self, smiling. "Of course, Hong Kong is my best friend!" America was shocked, he actually meant to ask if Korea cared for Vietnam like his siblings but it seemed he cared for Hong Kong more. "Hey don't look at me like that," Korea commanded pointing at America," I'm not gay." He walked down the hall then turned back and winked at America," unless you want me to be..." America was knocked speechless at that, which sent Korea to the ground laughing," I'm kidding! But man you should of seen your face."

After that Korea left leaving America by himself. _Vietnam has a weird family..._ was all that he could think at that moment.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Hope you like! Okay we know now that Hong Kong cares for Vietnam but that doesn't make it certain that she likes him back. But does she? o.O? It could still be anyone right now. I love Korea and just had to add a little funny moment for him. XD Please review! -DBSKLOVER**

**Hint: one of the character knows who Vietnam actually likes try taking a guess at who that is.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back again! Four day weekend! WOOOHH should I try and update all four days? Please review and if you want to see a pairing with Vietnam please tell me. witchjuliana12 I'm really really flattered you would bother being a beta for someone so amateurish as me but idk what beta's are like and how to work with one. I'm not much of a writer, I'm just a dreamer. I have such a big problem with grammar but I'm to lazy to fix it and I just write and update as I go I don't proofread it XP I suck I know. But thank you, if you explain what beta's do I'll try and make it work thanks. I'm a noob at writing. :D But seriously flattering. I GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO WITCHJULIANA12 -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5:Surprise Party

After America went back to the living room he began feeling guilty. He remembered seeing Vietnam's tear stained cheeks, he wished he never asked anything. He finally couldn't take it anymore and sighed,"Guys I feel awful I should never of said anything."

"Don't worry you didn't mean it," said Taiwan trying to comfort him.

"But he did anyways," Japan murmured.

"Japan," Taiwan scolded softly. Taiwan never did anything to Japan but scold him but then again he never did anything.

"How about we cheer her up then," Korea suggested. All heads turned towards him. "How about we through a party to show her that she is part of our family, that she does belong," Korea smiled as if it was the most obvious solution.

"Korea you genius aru," exclaimed China beaming.

They all soon began to plan the party. Half way through Taiwan noticed something."China, there's only alcohol we need to get juice,"Taiwan exclaimed seriously.

"Okay," answered China with a sharp nod," America we're leaving you in charge for now aru." With that Taiwan Korea and China headed out to get the missing drinks.

"Why is juice so important," asked America," Taiwan can't hold down her alcohol?" He turned around to see that the other Asian nations were already in the kitchen preparing the meal. "And I'm ignored..."

America was already pouring the alcohol into cups when he heard footsteps down the hall. He looked up to see Vietnam peeking into the room. The other nations all turned to see her enter too. The room became silent they were waiting for one of them to make the first move. Vietnam was obviously not going to be the one to make the first move so America did. He held a cup up nervously to Vietnam,"want a drink?"

Vietnam looked at the cup analyzing it then finally took it. Everyone let out a silent breath. What surprised them was that Vietnam not only took the drink she chugged the whole thing in one gulp. The room was silent except for the sound of Vietnam gulping. As she finished and put the cup down America smiled," wow Vietnam never knew you were the drinking type."But instead of replying Vietnam just dropped to the floor.

America was still in shock when of course, China and Taiwan came through the door, Korea was outside unloading the drinks. To make it worse Japan, Thailand, and Hong Kong were stepping out of the kitchen carrying the plates of food. Thailand dropped his platter at the sight. "VIETNAM ARU," China screamed and ran over to her.

"Oh no," America heard Japan say before China shook Vietnam awake.

"Vietnam wake up," China gently shook her," are you okay.

Vietnam simply opened her eyes at first the asked slowly," China?"

"Yes?," he asked. But instead of reply Vietnam shot up into a sitting position.

She looked around the room, taking in everything slowly. She finally turned her look towards China and her eyes were brimmed with tears,"Big brother China~" She then leaped into his arms and began bursting into tears. Everyone was in shock.

"America," China asked slowly," did you give Vietnam alcohol aru?" America nodded slowly. China then leaned over and hit America over the head. "You idiot," China screamed in a whisper as to not startle the drunk Vietnam. He looked over to Taiwan,"get Korea in here and Hong Kong you and Korea will have to get Vietnam into her room."

"What," asked America confused,"I thought Taiwan was the one who couldn't hold alcohol."

"Taiwan can hold more alcohol than most of us," Hong Kong commented. Taiwan laughed embarrassed and shot Hong Kong a glare. Hong Kong ignored it,"Vietnam can't handle any amount of alcohol, whenever she drinks it she turns into her toddler self and forgets everything the next day."

"Exactly," exclaimed China,"we never should of left you in charge."

But Vietnam pushed China away,"Big brother China please don't be mean to America he was trying to help me." She then turned her teary eyes over to America and leaped onto him,"I'm sorry America, you where only trying to help." America was beet red, up close he began to notice things about Vietnam he didn't think about before. Like how soft she was or how nice she smelled. As her hair brushed against his hand he felt how soft and silky it was. He was about to wrap his own arms around her when Korea entered the room.

He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Vietnam he smiled. "Vietnaaaammm~" he called extending his arms. As soon as Vietnam saw Korea she shot out of America's lap and jumped into Korea's arms.

"Koreaaa~," Vietnam cries," I missed you." Korea just laughed and lifted her up in his arms bridal style.

"Let's get you to bed," Korea smiled gently," you must be sleepy." Vietnam gripped his shirt and nodded.

But as he carried her out of the room she turned over her shoulder,"wait where's Hong Kong." At her call he silently appeared by her side and she found a grip on his sleeve, only then would she allow herself to be carried out.

"Wave good night to everyone Vietnam," Korea whispered to Vietnam and she looked over his shoulder and waved to everyone shyly. And the three left the room.

"What was that," England asked.

"Before she was taken away she always clung onto somebody, very cute huh aru," China beamed," but the only ones who every managed to get her to comply easily was Korea and Hong Kong."

No one knew what to do until Taiwan finally decided to break the silence,"hey let's not waste the food let's party for Vietnam!" Everyone was glad the awkward silence was broken. The whole evening was unexpected, their surprise party had turned and surprised them. And the whole time America couldn't stop thinking about how cute Vietnam looked starring at him so innocently and how tightly she clung onto him like she needed him.

* * *

**Whatcha think? :D I kinda wanted to make Vietnam a crybaby for a moment because she's portrayed tough so much. Please please tell me who you want Vietnam to have a cute moment with I'm running dry right now. I make everything up as I go :P Hope you like and are still guessing. Please tell me your guesses who she likes and who knows but I won't tell who got it write you just have to continue reading and see if you were correct. XD -DBSKLOVER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh I have no ideas what to write! I apologize ahead if this chapter sucks idk who to pair her with right now. I usually come up with a moment for the couple after I figure out who they are. Please tell me who would you like to see I'm trying to update everyday as I promised so here I am! :) -DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the characters  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Do-over Party Plan

The party wasn't as cheerful as it should have been, their guest of honor wasn't even there. Taiwan had run out of things to do to entertain the crowd and had given up. The nations where just wondering where other Asian nations where when they heard someone bang down the hallways.

"Be quiet you'll wake up Vietnam aru," came China's whispered voice down the hall. They heard some more banging and stomping.

"Then give me the camera," demanded Hong Kong.

The footsteps got closer and China popped his head into the room holding a camera in his hand. "Hey everyone look how c-" China was cut of as he was being dragged back, most likely by Hong Kong. But before he was fully dragged out of the room Thailand jumped over China and looked back with a mischievous grin and took the camera.

"Hurry before Hong Kong catches me," Thailand grinned showing them the camera and from outside the room they heard a scream from China. As he flipped through the camera looking for the right picture Hong Kong stomped angrily into the room. He set his death glare on Thailand and Thailand tossed it to Russia,"hurry look at the picture while I distract Hong Kong." Hong Kong shot out the room and Hong Kong was hot on his tail.

The other nations crowded around Russia now curious about the mysterious picture. There were three figures in the picture. It turned out to be a picture of Hong Kong, Vietnam, and Korea sleeping. Vietnam was in the middle under the sheet and the other two where on top of it on either side holding her hand. Hong Kong and Korea fell asleep themselves while they were putting Vietnam to bed and China caught it on camera waking Hong Kong up. And the rest came as followed. They heard a scream outside the doorway and turned around to see Hong Kong huff through the door. As soon as he noticed they all saw the picture he looked at the ground and blushed.

Korea broke through the silence by walking in. "What was all that noise you guys woke me up and almost woke up Vietnam," Korea yawned rubbing his eyes.

"You perverts, you weren't supposed to fall asleep with her aru," China swung Korea's head but he ducked.

Korea woke up and was hurt at that motion, he wasn't used to being attacked," hey I'm not the one that tries to peek while she bathes." China blushed embarrassed and chased after Korea.

"Hey guys," Japan's voice boomed through the room,"we all agree that tonight's party was a total fail right?" Everyone nodded including America. "So let's redo the party, this time we leave England in charge."

"Why him?" asked Taiwan.

"Because she won't go to any party by us and England is the most classy, she'd most likely go to a party he planned," answered Japan. The nations began nodding at each other. This wasn't a bad idea. England agreed blushingly admitting he wanted to see Vietnam dressed in one of his countries renaissance dresses. They decided the party would be as soon as possible making it the next day.

After they woke up the next morning Vietnam came downstairs acting as if the night before never happened. "Why doesn't she have a hangover,"America asked Thailand.

"That's the weird thing ana," Thailand answered him," she gets drunk easily but she doesn't have any side affects and forgets the next day so its like it never happened." After breakfast Korea was the one who told Vietnam about the party, they decided it would be best if it wasn't a surprise this time.

Vietnam took a long time deciding but finally answered with a sigh. "Sure." They would have to hurry if they wanted it done by that night.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I was watching Toy Story 3 while typing at the same time. I promise I'll update more tomorrow but please give me pairings. I have the next chapter planned but nothing after that. -DBSKLOVER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back and focusing all my attention on this and kpop mv's but thats pretty good considering I have LASD(LowAttentionSpandDisorder) Anywho here we go! I'm doing pretty good so far on the updating everyday thing. Sorry for my horrid grammar peoples as I said before writing is not my best subject. XP-DBSKLOVER**

**DICLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the characters or Taeyang's I Need a Girl  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Performance

They had already booked a hall and everyone was dressed in traditional old English renaissance clothing. The girls were yet to enter the room and the guys were all standing around feeling awkward all except England who planned the whole party. They weren't used to the whole tights outfit.

"Korea stop that aru,"China commanded,"this is supposed to be a classy party."

"But this thing is giving me a wedgie," Korea explained still hopping around. Then they heard the doors creaking, the girls were finally here. They came in wearing a variety of colors. Most of them stuck to a pack and moved towards a table. Taiwan, in a pink renaissance dress, pranced over towards the males seeing who would like to escort her to a dance. Vietnam entered the room last wearing a green renaissance dress. Her hair was braided down her left should with a gold ribbon intertwined. She looked like Cinderella as she observed the room shyly.

England, being the gentleman he was walked up to her and bowed. He offered her his hand and she took it confused as he led her to the dance floor. When she noticed what was going on her eyes widened and she tried to pull back,"no I don't know how to dance to this kind of music."

But England just pulled her back, their faces almost touching. "Don't worry I'll teach you," England smiled. Even though they started off slow Vietnam still stepped on England's feet and tripped over him. She wanted to give up red with embarrassment but England wouldn't let her give up. After a couple of more tries Vietnam stopped stepping and tripping over England, they even managed to finish a whole song without a problem.

After the song ended Vietnam beamed at England,"how did I do that time."

Seeing her look at him for approval made him blush. He turned away covering his face and coughed,"that was good..."

China then jumped up and ran over to Vietnam," now that you're lesson is over which one of us will get the pleasure of dancing with you first."

The guys all stood in line for them Vietnam to pick. Hungary was about to pull Austria away but Prussia saw and pulled her to the dance floor with him, jealous. Vietnam brought her hand to her mouth nervously, she was shy to meet any of the guys in the eyes for more than a flash. She finally stopped in front of Russia and smiled,"would you like to dance?"

Russia's eyes widened and he blushed behind his scarf that Vietnam had given back for the occasion. He nodded and extended his hand for her to take. Vietnam took it smiling and they headed towards the dance floor. As they were dancing it seemed that Vietnam was leading the conversation and the dance. It looked weird considering he was the bigger person. Belarus was sitting at a table glaring and stabbing her piece of turkey.

"How come she's so nice to Russia," America asked China.

China was pouting and mumbled,"because Viet loves big shy people. She finds them cute, to her Russia is like a giant polar bear." By then some of the other nations where beginning to move on the dance floor.

japan walked up to Russia when the song ended and asked Russia,"may I take your partner?" Russia nodded and Taiwan gasped. She was standing next America and he saw her grip on her drink tighten. As they were switching partners Taiwan rushed up onto the dance floor towards Japan and Vietnam.

"Japan I wanted you to dance with me," Taiwan pouted. But Japan began dancing with Vietnam in tow. Vietnam looked between the two nervously.

"I'll dance with you after," Japan replied.

"No I want to dance with you now,"Taiwan demanded.

"Taiwan stop acting like a child I'll dance with you later," Japan sighed. Taiwan was silent for a minute then splashed her drink on Vietnam. Everyone turned to look at them.

"You guys always put Vietnam first what happened to me,"Taiwan screamed at Japan. She was glaring at him her vision clouded with tears then ran out of the room.

"Taiwan," Japan yelled running after her. It was obvious to everyone that Taiwan was in love with Japan except Japan.

Vietnam was still standing on the dance floor soaking from Taiwan's drink. "Let's get you cleaned up ana," Thailand spoke gently leading Vietnam off the floor. No one felt like dancing anymore and waited for Vietnam to come out. When she did come out she was wearing a female waiters outfit. It was a black pencil skirt with a white buttoned top, not the right close for the guest of honor to wear. When Vietnam entered the room she kept her eyes on the ground as everyone watched her. She felt like crying, her only sister hated her and she didn't even know.

But before a tear could drop a more modern song came on. Everyone looked up to see Korea dressed in the male waiter clothes, he just smiled and said,"the tights were irritating me." He walked over to Vietnam and held out his hand," you know these clothes are similar to the ones in my countries mv I Need a Girl." "And right now I know it sounds corny but I need a girl," Korea smiled and that made Vietnam laugh and roll her eyes. "Come on your the only girl here who knows this song," and with that urging Vietnam took his hand.

As Korea's voice took the form of his pop star people began to crowd around them. Korea was a natural performer but what surprised them was the shy Vietnam from before was now dancing with confidence. They guys couldn't turn away from their performance Vietnam was in step with every one of Korea's movements.

After the song ended Vietnam was huffing but smiling. The crowd burst into applause. "I thought you said you couldn't dance," asked America with a raised brow.

"I _said_ I couldn't do _that_ kind of dancing," Vietnam smirked.

"Vietnam loves Korean music," explained Hong Kong quietly. There was a small hint of jealousy in his voice.

Vietnam suddenly stopped smiling and looked in one direction. Everyone followed her eyes. Taiwan was standing at the door she had seen the whole performance. Vietnam looked away afraid of what Taiwan was going to say. When Taiwan finally spoke she clapped her hands,"nice performance."

Vietnam looked up and smiled near tears again. "Thank you," she choked out.

That killed Taiwan. She ran over and nearly tackled Vietnam and started crying,"I'm so sorry. I was being stupid, a jealous stupid freak." Vietnam shook her head and tried to comfort Taiwan. "No I was, you know I love you though right?"

Everyone began to party normally letting the two sisters make up. Everything was turning around again. "Good job Korea," complimented Japan.

Korea grinned," no problem."

"But," japan smirked," J-pop is better."

Korea's jaw dropped,"hey where was your J-pop when Vietnam was crying huh?" And the two began their argument.

America stood watching the two wondering what exactly was going on. "Korea and Japan have this competition on who's pop celebrities are better," Hong Kong dropped in to explain," Taiwan is on Japan's side of course and Viet is on Korea's side. Korea and Japan try to convert the girls onto their side. They don't bother with us guys cause frankly we don't care."

The evening went without a hitch after that Korea was standing in front of Taiwan trying to tell her how wonderful K-pop was while Japan was trying to do the same thing with Vietnam except with J-pop.

* * *

**I put in a hint of Hungary and Prussia because they were the first pair I ever saw and got me looking into Hetalia Hee hee had to add some Kpop in there too (you should listen to I need a Girl though its catchy). I like Jpop too but not as much as Kpop (and most of it is kpop stars singing in japanese...; but i would recommend the song Let Me Hear Your Voice by Big Band the singers in I Need a Girl are in there too). But I do like Japanese anime better but then again I love Korean dramas... Okay back on track now! I'm at a dead end now. Who would you like the pairing with Vietnam to be and am I missing anybody you wanna see with Vietnam? Please comment. I seriously don't know what to write next, I write this as I go so yeahh... XD -DBSKLOVER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey back. Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of anything to write about, still can't... writer's block you know. But I'm still trying not going to give up. I had requests for some characters but as to not disappoint I remind you the characters are waaaayyy that my grammar and stuff are bad like I've said before I'm not a writer X( Sorry please forgive me I've got a sensitive soul. Love you guys though! :D-DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9:Bored

After the whole ball thing the following days were calm, Vietnam was busy with her rice picking leaving the rest to do what they wanted around the house. But the days were _too_ calm.

"I'm so bored," America whined resting his head on the arm rest of the couch. "It's soooo hoooooott tooo." Everyone felt the same but the constant whining from America wasn't making it any for everyone, that moment Vietnam came back. As she was hanging up her hat America rushed up to her," Vietnam can we do anything I'm so bored."

Vietnam pondered that for a while, she had already finished her chores for the week so she could afford a few days off. "Okay," Vietnam nodded. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I wanna go out to eat," America was the first to speak," I wanna try the food around here."

"I want to go see the scenery," Japan said.

"You've already been here before ana," Thailand pointed out.

"I would like to play soccer," England piped in.

After a while everyone was putting out ideas of how they wanted to spend the day. Vietnam just stood there and sighed, she would have to be the one to choose in the end. That's when she noticed a blond leaning against the wall outside of the discussion. He looked identical to America except had a darker blond wavy hair and missed the air of confidence America had. Vietnam decided to walk over to him. "Why haven't you said anything?"Vietnam asked him.

He turned to her startled," Oh me?" Vietnam nodded, confused by his reaction. He chuckled,"No one ever really listens to my opinion, I usually just watch from the side." "It's especially hard to get anything in when my brother's dominating the conversation," he pointed his thumb at America. "I usually get forgotten."

Vietnam studied the America's brother for a moment then sighed and sat down next to him. "I know what you mean," she whispered. The nation looked down at Vietnam confused. "What's your name," asked Vietnam.

"Canada," he smiled,"nice to officially meet you." he held out a hand for her to shake and Vietnam took it smiling.

"Nice to meet you Canada," Vietnam responded," tell me what would you like to do while you're here?"

Canada pondered this for a moment. "I'd like to go to the beach," came his answer.

"Beach it is," Vietnam stood up. "Okay everybody I have decided along with Canada that we're going to the beach." No one really had a problem with that idea since it was a hot day after all. But Vietnam's sudden budding relationship with Canada kind of bothered him.

As they all headed towards the beach America got excited and was the first to jump into the waters. He turned around splashing anyone within splashing distance from him. He wanted to recreate Vietnam's playful behavior at the rice fields and turned to look for her. She was sitting on the beach with Canada talking while her brothers were watching not that far behind them. Vietnam and Canada clicked instantly, she was talking casually with Canada and even laughed along with him. America felt a sudden annoyance for his brother, he had managed to break down Vietnam's cold exterior and they even seemed like a old friends. America walked over and lifted Vietnam up and carried her into the waters.

"What are you doing," Vietnam demanded shocked," put me down."

America smiled playfully. "Okay," and with that tossed her into the waters. America waited for her to pop up out of the waters and yell at him so he could tease her back. But when Vietnam popped up and opened her mouth to yell at him she was suddenly pulled into the ocean. Vietnam had been caught in a rip tide. Vietnam wasn't strong enough to get out of it and was getting pulled back farther.

"**VVVIIIIEEETTTTNNNAAAMMMM**,"Thailand roared jumping into the waters after her fully clothed. America was about to head towards Vietnam too when a blur passed him and reached Vietnam first. It turned out to be France. He grabbed a hold of Vietnam and began swimming diagonally towards shore. When he reached the point where he could stand he lifted the unconscious Vietnam out of the waters and ran towards shore.

He set her down gently and everyone began to crowd around him. "Vietnam," France shock the unconscious girl,"Vietnam wake up!" But she stayed still. He then leaned his head down ready to give her the kiss of life. He moved ever so slowly almost like he was going to kiss a lover when all of a sudden he flew backwards. They were then met with the sounds of coughing. Thailand who was frozen with fear the whole time had dropped to his knees in relief.

"You should of at least checked if I was still breathing first," Vietnam coughed. But instead of a comeback she was engulfed in France's arms.

"Thank God,"he whispered,"I thought I lost you."

Vietnam's eyes opened in shock but then her eyebrows scrunched together and pushed him away. "I'm not yours anymore and even though I'm thankful you saved my life I don't think I can ever be yours again." France tried to argue but stopped at Vietnam's next sentence. "You abandoned me," Vietnam looked at France hurt in her eyes, France just stared into her eyes a lost for words. With that Vietnam tried to stand up but was tackled yet again by Thailand.

"No I'm carrying you to the first aid area,"Thailand said turning around showing his back towards Vietnam," I'm letting you walk until I'm sure you're okay. Now get on."

Vietnam sighed."Thailand I'm fiaaaaahhh." Her protest was cut off when he decided to lift her instead. Vietnam protested but the rip tide had tired her out and she gave up. She had spotted Hong Kong in the crowd of people and reached out her hand towards him. He was there in an instant and offered his hand to her. The three left towards the first aid area while everyone else tried to calm down. They all decided that that was enough drama for the day and decided to head back after Vietnam was examined.

When they got back it was already dark out. Everyone went and took their showers and relaxed in the living room. As everyone was laying around right after the showers the air was warm and relaxing leading to people falling asleep. Vietnam entered her living room finding several people sleeping and began shaking them awake so they could head towards their beds to sleep. As Vietnam reached the last sleeping nation it turned out to be Switzerland. Vietnam walked over and gently shook him," Switzerland, wake up you need to head towards your room to sleep."

At her shaking his eyes snapped open and pushed Vietnam down so that he was on top of her and pulled out a pistol pointing it at her head. When he woke up and saw who it was he pulled back his gun," Oh Vietnam I'm sorry I wasn't-" He stopped mid sentence blushing, he had noticed the intimate position they were in. Before he could apologize or move Vietnam had flipped him and she was on top of him. It was Vietnam's natural reflex but this situation didn't make this any better for Switzerland if possible he was blushing even more.

"Oh sorry,"Vietnam apologized seeming not to notice how awkward the position was for Switzerland,"natural reflex." She began blushing out of embarrassment making Switzerland face feel like it was going to explode. To make it worse Vietnam had not moved and a light breeze had blown in and Switzerland could smell Vietnam's fresh out of a shower scent.

"**What **are you doing aru?"They turned around and saw China standing mouth agape at the door. The two were stuttering trying to explain to China but he pulled Vietnam up and pulled her into a protective hug. "Switzerland how could you, trying to take advantage Vietnam when she's weak from earlier today aru." Switzerland stood stunned, China had entered the room seeing Vietnam on him and China misinterpreted it as him taking advantage of her.

"China it wasn't what it looked like," Vietnam pushed away from his chest trying to explain," i was only trying to-"

"Uh huh," China interrupted still glaring at Switzerland now feeling really awkward. Some of the others had witnessed the whole scene while they were exiting the room and stood waiting for someone to make the next move.

"I'll go to sleep now..." Switzerland said scratching the back of his head as he headed out the door still blushing. As he was headed out the door Hong Kong silently tripped him

"You should head to bed too aru," China suggested leading Vietnam out of the room. In the doorway they stopped and they bid their good nights but what startled everyone was when China leaned in and gave Vietnam a kiss on the forehead.

Everyone waited for Vietnam to smack him but instead she just bowed her head,"good night China." With that she headed towards her room.

"What was that," America screamed in a whisper trying not to wake the nations already in bed.

"China and Vietnam were very close when she was little before France took her away," Hong Kong explained his eyes still following Vietnam,"China used to kiss her forehead every night, its the only thing Vietnam will allow him to do but no one but him. America suddenly flash backed to the moment when he saw Hong Kong kissing the sleeping Vietnam on the forehead and sighing. Was Hong Kong actually jealous of China? Was China right and Vietnam did like him?

* * *

**That's it for today peoples! And probably for a while... I'm still at a dead end. Does anyone have any ideas or more pairings they'd like to see. Please just comment I might get an idea looking at comments. I also want to know who your favorite Vietnam pairing is and maybe I could add more for those pairings. Thanks for sticking by me for so long even though I have terrible writing :P-DBSKLOVER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ready to update again! Thanks to you guys I finally have my next idea! The Nordics will all be brothers in this story. Raine Sung, i was wondering where did you see the pic I'm curious to see it now XD Hope you guys like dis chapitar.-DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nordics

Iceland woke up at first confused at where he was. He then sat up and remembered he was with his brothers and a couple of other nations in Vietnam's home. He personally was beginning to like Vietnam. He had fallen for her laugh but he sighed, she didn't even know he existed. He then huffed, though she managed to notice Canada and they even instantly clicked. Iceland suddenly felt as if he was missing something and looked around to see that Mr. Puffin wasn't there. Iceland lifted the sheet and looked around the room but Mr. Puffin wasn't with his brothers either. Iceland decided to get up and look for Mr. Puffin, he must of wondered around looking for food.

Iceland decided to head towards the kitchen first. As he got nearer he heard crunching of crackers and was sure it was his puffin. But before he stepped in the room he heard a female voice,"Good bird. You must be hungry huh?" He froze, _it couldn't be..._ He peeked in the room and there she was. Vietnam was crouching next to his puffin feeding it crackers and stroking its head. Iceland's heart began to race and his face began to heat up, this was his chance to finally be known by Vietnam. But he was frozen stiff in his spot. He was to nervous to take any step forward. But his puffin had seemed to sense he was there and began walking over towards him and began chirping when it reached him. Vietnam's eyes followed the puffin confused until she landed her eyes on Iceland. His puffin nudged him towards Vietnam and winked before leaving the two alone. Iceland blushed glaring after the retreating bird, had the bird planned all this for him?

"I'm guessing that bird was yours,"Vietnam asked smiling up at Iceland.

He was frozen, Vietnam was actually talking to him. He snapped out of it and rushed to answer Vietnam,"Oh, Yes!"

Vietnam's eyes widened at his loud response then laughed, Iceland's blush depend. Vietnam then stood up and walked over to Iceland extending her hand,"I'm Vietnam, and you are?"

Iceland felt like he was going to soar Vietnam was asking who he was! He reached out and grabbed a hold of Vietnam's hand,"I-I'm Iceland." Iceland noticed that even though Vietnam worked all day using her hands they were surprisingly soft."

"Nice to meet you Iceland,"Vietnam smiled still shaking Iceland's hand. She turned around to look at the crumbs,"I hope you don't mind that I fed your puffin. He wondered into my room and he looked kind of hungry." Iceland could only nod, he was still in shock at the fact that Vietnam was still holding his hand. He then though he'd have to thank Mr. Puffin later but not before scolding him for entering Vietnam's room. Lucky bird.

"Iceland are you in the kitchen,"asked a sleepy voice. They both turned towards the door to see Norway walking in yawning and scratching the back of his head. He woke up when he saw who was with Iceland. "Oh Vietnam." He walked over and held out his hand smiling gently at Vietnam,"I'm Norway, nice to officially meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Norway,"Vietnam smiled shaking Norway's hand.

Norway blushed and scratched the back of his head,"I never got to tell you before but Vietnam has very beautiful scenery." Iceland's mouth fell open in shock, Norway liked Vietnam too.

Vietnam looked at the clock in the kitchen,"you guys are up pretty early, you should go back to your room and get ready while I prepare breakfast."

The two bid farewell to Vietnam and began heading towards their room. Once they reached their room Iceland turned to Norway,"You like Vietnam too?"

Norway blushed scratching the back of his head but then snapped out of it,"wait, _you_ like Vietnam?" Iceland's eyes widened then he looked down blushing and nodded. Norway looked at Iceland then sighed,"you are my precious little brother but I'm afraid I'm going to have to fight you for Vietnam if that's what it takes." The two then proceeded to glare at each other.

"You have to get Vietnam away from her brothers first." Norway and Iceland turned to see Denmark facing them on his bed lying on his stomach and his head propped on his arms."You guys woke us up with your fighting." Finland and Sweden nodded getting out of bed.

"Do you guys like Vietnam too," Iceland asked suspicious.

Denmark shrugged,"Eh, I find her cute but we're all brothers if you two want to fight over her we have to get her away from her brothers before you guys can get a chance to even fight." Iceland and Norway looked at each other and nodded, that was true. How could either of them court her if the Asian countries were trying to kill them. "Just leave everything to me," Denmark smirked.

The Nordics headed to breakfast together. As the Nordics got their breakfast and sat at their table they all waited to see what Denmark planned to do. As soon as Vietnam got her plate Denmark strutted over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her towards their table. "Hey, how about you sit with us for breakfast today." He then held a hand out for her to shake,"By the way I'm Denmark."

Before Vietnam could answer Denmark's hand was slapped away by Japan and his arm was lifted off Vietnam's shoulder by Hong Kong.

"Don't touch Vietnam without permission," Japan warned.

"You don't ask for permission," Vietnam mumbled rolling her eyes. Her comment was ignored.

"She's eating with us, she always does," Hong Kong stated.

Denmark tried to reach for Vietnam's shoulder again,"Maybe she wants to sit with us for a change." But China got a hold of his hand.

"She's eating with us aru," China repeated in a warning tone.

"How about we have a competition for who get's to hang out with little Miss Vietnam,"Denmark smirked.

Denmark jerked his hand away and glared into China's eyes. The rest of the Nordics stood up and took their places beside their brother. The Asian's were beside China in an instant. While China and Denmark were in a stare-off so were their brothers. Japan was up against Norway, Thailand was up against Sweden, Korea and Finland were actually waving at each other and smiling, Hong Kong was up against Iceland and since Iceland had his Mr. Puffin Hong Kong pulled out his panda bear. The other nations just watched the tension building between the two groups.

Vietnam sighed slapping her forehead and sighed. This was going to be trouble.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter? I actually kinda really like the Nordics. XD I got this idea off a picture I found of the Allies vs. Nordics. Instead of Allies it'll be Asians(lame i know)XD I made the panda Hong Kong's because he's seen with a panda in some fan arts. Though I want to do a competition between Asian and the Nordics idk what the challenge should be, so ideas please? And please tell me who you'd like to win. :) -DBSKLOVER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks for all the suggestions but idk still on making who to win please review and tell me which side do you want to win. I can't pick and I have a feeling I'll be biased I already am a little in this chapter... heehee ^^; I also think the Nordics are handsome too though so its a tough choice. please help P. I also find it ironic that there are 5 Nordics and in my story there are 5 Asian Nations XD-DBSKLOVER**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10:Asia vs Nordics

The other nations gathered around ten men facing off. The Asians and the Nordics were facing off to see who Vietnam would spend the day with her, originally it was over who she would sit with but they wasted breakfast glaring at each other. Iceland wanted to give up but Denmark wouldn't allow it,"Oh no, it isn't about getting your girl anymore they challenged me and no way am I backing down from a challenge."

They decided to make the challenge official. Every side had five people each so it was going to be five one-on-one challenge and whoever has the most wins in the end wins overall. They would be picking the challenges out of a hat. They had already decided who would face who, Denmark would face China since they were the suppose "leaders" of their side, Japan and Norway would face each other since they had similar quiet personalities, Thailand and Sweden were facing off just due to the fact they both wore glasses, Korea and Finland would face off since they were both the chipper ones in the group, and Hong Kong would face Iceland because he had a mini panda to go up against Iceland's puffin.

First Challenge:  
"I'll go first,"Japan stepped up volunteering himself and Norway. Japan was ever so polite to let Norway to pick their challenge though. When Norway pulled out a slip their challenge was a cooking contest, who could produce the more favored dish. They also had to provide a large amount of it.

Japan already had dish in mind and set on it, that didn't help Norway's nerves but he maintained his composure set to start his own dish. Japan was cutting up beef and chicken while Norway was stirring a pot of what looked like cheese. The nations were engrossed in the challengers. They both wore such a serious expression while they cooked, like one of those TV chefs. When they were done Japan presented teriyaki chicken and beef while Norway presented his mysost cheese on rye crackers. Japan was smart to choose teriyaki because it was already a famous dish already favored by many while Norway want as lucky with his cheese people either loved it or hated it. So in the end Japan managed to gather more votes.

First Challenge Winner:**Japan(Asia)**

Second Challenge:

"Don't worry Norway I'll win this next challenge for you,"Denmark stepped up confidently.

"Don't be so sure of yourself just yet Denmark aru," China smirked picking up the next slip. His face dropped,"someone had rigged the next challenge aru."

To late let's go Denmark smirked pulling China towards the table with all the food Japan and Norway had made.

Their challenge was to eat their competitions food and whoever finishes first wins. But it was a major setback for the Asians. China _hated_ cheese. Denmark had no problem eating the teryaki, he dove head first devouring the food. China just sat staring at the cheese as if waiting for it to come to life and attach him. "Come on eat just eat the cheese ana,"Thailand screamed angrily at China,"it's just cheese!"

"I ca-,"China protested but was cut off by Korea cheering.

"Do it for Vietnam,"Korea yelled cheerfully knowing that would get China to start eating.

China snapped out of his stupor and nodded. He put on a brave face and bit into the first piece of cheese but as soon as his teeth chomped down on the cheese they all heard the sound of a plate being slammed down on the table. "Done,"Denmark exclaimed smug.

China spit out the cheese,"What?"

Second Challenge Winner:**Denmark(Nordic)**

Third Challenge:

"I guess I'm gonna go up next to make up for China's loss ana," Thailand walked up onto the stage upset, he didn't want to lose Vietnam to other men even for a day. Sweden just followed him silently.

Sweden just stepped up and picked a challenge while Thailand was ranting. Everyone's mouth dropped at the challenge. The challengers would have to try to romanticize Vietnam in their own way. They had to restrain China from attacking the two,"those lucky b-" They decided to tape his mouth, tie him up, and cover his eyes and ears for this challenge for everyone's sake.

Thailand smirked at this his dramas weren't as famous as Korea's but they were pretty romantic to the women. He took off his glasses and walked up to Vietnam and stared into her eyes.

"Um Thailand why did you just take of your glasses you know your vision is horrible without them on,"Vietnam asked feeling awkward under his stare.

"Because," Thailand knelt down on one knee and held Vietnam's hand,"I don't need glasses to know your the most beautiful thing I'll ever see." This sent a squeal through the room from the girls.

All the girls except Vietnam. "I choose Sweden," she stated hiding behind Sweden,"that line was way to corny."

"But Sweden didn't do anything,"Thailand exclaimed offended. Sweden blinked staring at the huffing Thailand and turned to look at Vietnam hiding behind him. He then turned around and gathered her into a tight hug, the surprise hug made Vietnam blush.

Third Challenge Winner:**Sweden(Nordic)**

Fourth Challenge:

"Me next,"Korea chuckled raising his hand and stepping up to pick the challenge. Finland just smiled excited for the challenge. There were quite a few "Ohhhh's" for this challenge. It would be a dance off everyone would judge. Finland just smiled.

"Come on we need one more win you better win this,"Denmark exclaimed. Sweden then proceeded to slap Denmark behind his head. "Ouch! Okay think about it, besides the dances to his little Korean songs that they probably take weeks choreographing Asians probably only know how to dance on DDR."

"You can go first,"Korea smiled. Finland took a breath, walked up to the stage confidently and started dancing. He began belting out some popping and locking moves and even some tutting. Peoples mouths fell open in shock, they never knew Finland was a dancer. After a few counts he moved over to Korea and challenged Korea.

Korea put up his hands and walked up on stage. What confused people was that was all he did, Korea just got up on stage and smiled waving to the crowd. "Haa looks like he's giving up,"Denmark boomed. But all of a sudden Korea started moving, he was beginning to dance. He started out tutting and people noticed he wasn't that bad, maybe he could make up his own moves. Then he surprised everyone by starting to bboy. Peoples mouths fell open in shock.

Korea made his way to Finland and pointed at him,"your turn again."

Finland just chuckled and raised his arms in defeat,"you win."

"Wait,"Denmark exclaimed,"where in the world did that come from?"

"Oh yeah,"America snapped remembering something,"I have a show called America's Best Dance Crew and one of the winning crews had two Koreans. Most of the winners were Asian too, I even had to banned fully Asian crews."

"And you said Asians can't dance ana,"Thailand snickered at Denmark.

Fourth Challenge Winner:**Korea(Asia)**

Fifth Challenge:

This challenge would decide the winner. It all came down to Hong Kong and Iceland. Hong Kong wore a serious determined expression while Iceland bore a nervous but still as determined glare.

They were about to pick but Japan interrupted their challenge,"wait how about we make this interesting." People turned their heads towards Japan confused. "Since Hong Kong has his panda and since Iceland has a puffin why not use them in this challenge." People still looked confused. Japan then pulled in a large tiger, there were screams and people backed away from. The tiger looked bored and actually sat down

People were unsure of the tiger all except Vietnam she beamed and wrapped her arms around the tigers neck,"Ho!" She rubbed her face against the tigers neck and the tiger purred nuzzling into her in return. Vietnam turned and glared at Japan,"Japan what is Ho doing here?"

"Don't worry Vietnam he won't get hurt we just need him for this challenge,"Japan explained. He turned to face everyone,"Hong Kong's panda will represent us Iceland's puffin will represent the Nordics and Vietnam's tiger will represent her. The tiger will pick which out of the two he liks better and that will decide the winner."

As they set the bear and the bird in front of the tiger the Nordics were nervous. The tiger and the panda had lived around each other while Mr. Puffin was still an outsider. But they held their breathes along with everyone else when the tiger raised it's paw. The paw was then raised slowly and was moving over the puffin. The Nordics were going to win!

But then the tiger stomped his paw down almost hitting the bird, when he saw that he missed he went after the panda missing the panda too. He began pawing at both the smaller creatures like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. He wasn't picking either, he thought of them as toys. People just stared at the sight. The panda and the puffin were scurrying for their lives.

"I guess that means it's a tie,"England said astonished.

Fifth Challenge:**Tie**

"I guess that means it's up to Vietnam to make the final decision,"America said.

"Why didn't we just let her pick in the first place,"Korea asked. People ignored his question. They looked around the room for Vietnam.

China finally found her sitting out on the porch,"Vietna-" Vietnam wasn't alone, she had fallen asleep leaning on Russia who was also asleep. Sitting outside in the warm sun had put them both to sleep.

China was about to yell in outrage when Korea quickly covered his mouth,"shhh she's had a long day let her nap." They decided that would be okay but that didn't mean the happy with it, Hong Kong made sure to draw on Russia's face before he left the two. They'd have to wait for the decision making later.

* * *

**Please vote for who you'd like to win. You can see who I was biased to right XDDDD Korea! But I do love ABDC and find this new rule unfair! I actually met We Are Heroes and met Poreotics twice and got their autographs. Poreotics' manager used to be our school's dance teacher until last year when he left to manage them.:( I never got the chance to learn under him I only made the school dance team this year boo. D; LOL Sorry I get really off track sometimes I have LASD! But I seriously need you guys to pick cause idk who to win. I need to find a winner for the next chapter and I need you to pick your please pick! :D -DBSKLOVER**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Happy Thanksgiving y'all! I'd like to thank all of you out there who read my stories, I really am grateful. Hope you guys are stuffing your faces I already did all day and doing again tomorrow with the other side of the family. Thanks for the links to the pics i really enjoyed looking at them. Hope you like this chapter I'm still accepting request for pairings. I will do ones that you'd like to see of more of if you ask. :) This is all for your entertainment.-DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 11:A Day With the Nordics

When Vietnam finally woke up she was surprised to see the painted face of Russia. She got a towel and proceeded to wipe the marker of his face, he just sat there blushing. Hong Kong was sulking, this wasn't what he wanted. As Vietnam wiped his cheek Russia shut his eyes and held her hand there. Vietnam's eyes widened but before she could react anymore she was pulled away by Thailand.

"Vietnam since your awake now choose who you want to spend the day with us or _them_ ana," Thailand spat the last part.

"The Nordics,"Vietnam answered without hesitation.

"What aru,"China shrieked.

"What," Vietnam turned to China annoyed,"they're my guest and who invited all these people to my home in the first place." China opened his mouth to argue but found himself speechless, he had lost.

While on their trip to lunch Finland was chatting up a storm with Vietnam while Iceland sat stiffly on the other end of the car. He couldn't believe Vietnam had chosen them. _Vietnam chose me..._ whenever that thought popped into his head he would start blushing and would take a peak at the girl sitting in between Denmark and Finland.

As they got out of the car Norway held the door open for Vietnam, he had seen the way Iceland had looked at Vietnam the whole trip. He saw that Iceland had a really big crush on Vietnam. He sighed, he really liked Vietnam too but she was his darling little brothers first crush so he'd be the good big brother and step aside. But as Vietnam got out of the car she tripped and since Norway was holding the door open he managed to catch her with the hand that wasn't holding the door open. Norway couldn't help but look into Vietnam's big light brown eyes that widened in shock. He was close enough to see her long light lashes and smell her natural scent. Vietnam didn't use perfume but her natural scent was indescribable, it was just Vietnam's scent. It was warm and just made you feel as though you were home. "Um thank you,"Vietnam thanked flustered.

Norway let her go turning his blushing face away,"ahem, um it wasn't a problem." Dang, staying aside was going to be harder than he thought.

Iceland was brooding. He had seen Norway catch Vietnam, _It's not fair, he got to be like those princes in the movies and Finland got to talk to her and make her laugh in the car._ He then turned to Denmark and Sweden, at least they can't be like that, it just wasn't in their personality. "Hey Vietnam,"Denmark asked,"is it true you have a paddle you carry around?"

Vietnam appeared to have pulled out a paddle from nowhere,"yes why?"

"Perfect,"Denmark boomed he pulled out his large axe,"how about we duel it out."

"Denmark that isn't a very good thing to do on a date,"Finland said disapprovingly,"Vietnam is a lady."

"I don't mind,"Vietnam positioned herself and smirked. Denmark grinned and brought his axe down as if he was actually planning to slice her, the other Nordics were standing mouth agape, surprised that Denmark actually did that. Vietnam barely managed to dodge it thought but Denmark brought his axe up again and swing it to the side forcing Vietnam to do a matrix but Denmark took that as an opportunity to sweep her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY,"Iceland screamed at his brother. Denmark hovered over Vietnam and was swinging it down at her when she held her paddle in both hands stopping his axe mid-swing. She brought the paddle up to the curve of the axe and pulled it up out of Denmark's hands and sent it flying behind them. She lied there positioning her paddle at his neck, her face concentrated and waiting for his next attack. Denmark stared at the girl in front of him shocked.

He then stood up lifting the girl with him,"this girl is feisty! I like her!" Denmark beamed at Vietnam,"I can't let you go back to your brothers, you're a Nordic now!"The lift had surprised her and Vietnam clung to Denmark for dear life. Denmark had his face close to hers as he spoke to her and the close proximity was making her conscious and she looked down blushing.

Sweden saved her and lifted her out of Denmark's arms and after getting distance between them and Denmark set her down. Vietnam looked up at Sweden and smiled and breathed,"thank you." He responded with a nod. This made Vietnam laugh,"you're so mysterious. Like what you did during the challenge, that made my heart skip a beat." Sweden stared at her, face expressionless then he did something that surprised everyone,"he kissed the top of Vietnam's head. Vietnam touched the top of her head where Sweden kissed her blushing madly,"w-what was that for?"

The corners of Sweden's mouth moved upwards, which was a smile for Sweden,"I'm full of mysteries." Sweden returned to his silent self and after everyone got over the initial shock they resumed to go to their seats and order.

Iceland walk pouting as he ate his parfait. Finland had already gained a close relationship and was proceeding to feed Vietnam part of his cake. Vietnam just chuckled and ate the pieces fed to her. Denmark saw this and offered fed her a piece of his gelato. Iceland was to shy to even think of feeding Vietnam and began to gobble his parfait down. So far he was the only one who didn't get a romantic moment with Vietnam. He was still sulking when he felt a napkin rub his cheek. He looked up to see it was Vietnam. When she saw him look at her surprised she smiled,"you had some cream on your face." Iceland's face instantly exploded into a crimson color.

Norway chuckled,"sorry, this is why he'll always be our precious baby brother." Iceland turned to glare at his brother, he hated being the youngest and he hated how his brothers always coddled him.

Vietnam giggled,"I find that very cute."

Iceland's face was dark with so much blush. Vietnam thought he was cute! He forgot what had happened after that but the next thing he knew they were all in the car. But luckily for him this time he sitting next to Vietnam, he had switched places with Denmark since Norway didn't trust him by Vietnam. But as Iceland thought about how Vietnam wiped his cheek it was like watching over a child. Though it made him happy it wasn't actually romantic. The bubbly feeling in his stomach began to fade when he felt a pressure on his arm. Vietnam had fallen asleep on his arm!He turned his head to face her shocked. "Um V-Vietnam?"Iceland whispered, his blush back. Vietnam cracked her eyes open, they were glazed over showing that she was still asleep. She looked up at Iceland for a moment and he was frozen under her dazed gaze. After what seemed like a lifetime to Iceland, Vietnam dropped her head against Iceland again and snuggled herself into his neck. Iceland stayed in a stiff frozen the rest of the trip back. The other Nordics chuckled at their little brother's predicament.

But Iceland's dream was popped as soon as they reached Vietnam's home. Her brothers were all standing outside ready to greet them. Iceland waited in fear of what Vietnam's brothers would do if they found Vietnam asleep on his shoulder. As soon as the car stopped China ripped the door open and saw the sleeping Vietnam sleeping on Iceland. "Vietnam?" China screamed shocked.

Vietnam looked up again still half asleep. Vietnam reached out towards China and murmured,"big brother China..." His face softened and he lifted her up and began carrying her into the house. As she was being carried to the house she smiled and waved goodnight to the Nordics still half asleep. Hong Kong who was walking along side China and Vietnam turned to glare at the Nordics, China gave the Nordics a sideways glance and turned back to give Vietnam a kiss on her forehead and that put her to sleep. Japan was waiting at the door holding it open for them. Thailand was seen in the upstairs window just watching them.

The Nordics were still staring after the the three figures that departed and were surprised to hear a chuckle. They turned to see Korea leaning against the car. He unlike his brothers didn't have a hostile aura around him. He smiled at them as he got off the car."She fell asleep on you,"Korea turned to Iceland,"that means that she trusts you." With that he followed his siblings into the house.

Vietnam woke up the next morning early and was washing the dishes that was left behind yesterday. She didn't remember falling asleep but let things be. She then saw arms on both sides of her and felt someone hovering over her. She then felt a head rest on her shoulder, it was Thailand. "Why are you so nice to them,"Thailand murmured into her shoulder,"why don't you let me do the same things with you."

Vietnam sighed and tried to shrug him off her shoulder,"stop kidding around Thailand I'm busy."

Thailand raised his head but didn't move from his spot. He surprised Vietnam when Vietnam met his eyes. "I'm serious,"Thailand affirmed Vietnam,"I envy them, all those who get your attention, why can't you look only at me?" Vietnam stared at him speechless.

* * *

**LOL this chapter ending was totally Korean drama status. I was listening to Korean songs while writing that part. Which Nordic is your favorite in this chapter and which Nordic moment is your favorite. Who would you like to see Vietnam with, did your favorite pairing change or stay the same? Please give me more pairing to work with! The more input you guys give the faster I can update. I'm not a good writer...-_- I can't do this alone... Thanks for all you guys!-DBSKLOVER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay you guys gave me a lot of pairings to work with! In fact i can't fit them all in this chapter I'll try to do write in the order that was requested first but I might switch a couple of the characters around and some that I might add. Thanks for reviewing! And for adding your opinions I'll try to add all the pairs you request on.:)-DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 12:Mommy?

Vietnam was frozen, Thailand had not moved from behind her. Thailand was expecting an answer from her, he basically confessed to her. Her face began to heat up, he had hugged her and kissed her cheek without permission before but he never acted serious about it. Thailand was very close to her even though he annoyed her sometimes, they had the most in common in their countries."Why are you so nice and trusting to strangers and not me, who's been by your side for years.' Vietnam still couldn't respond. Thailand leaned his face closer to Vietnam's and she noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and at that moment she really saw him as a man. "Please, look only at me."

Vietnam had shut her eyes tight and her cheeks felt hot. She was still unable to move. But as Thailand lips neared Vietnam's she was knocked away by an unknown source. "NO,"came a child's voice.

Vietnam looked down shocked to see a little blue eyed blond haired boy clinging to her. "Sealand I told you, you couldn't go on this trip,"a voice came from outside the kitchen scolding the little boy. The three heard footsteps near the entrance of the kitchen and the footstep owner turned out to be England. "Oh Vietnam, Thailand, have you seen a little boy wi-," when he saw Sealand hugging Vietnam,"SEALAND!" England was red, jealous that his brother got to cling to Vietnam and because he wished he could do the same thing.

"NO,"Sealand screamed in defiance and clung to Vietnam tighter,"it's not fair that everyone get's to go on this trip but me. Why can't I stay?"

England blushed, how could he tell his little brother that they were all here to see who had won Vietnam's heart? "Because this is an business trip for adults, we are visiting Vietnam and trying to know her more."

This didn't help, Sealand still clinging to Vietnam and glared at his brother,"So? I wanna know Vietnam too, how that is an adult trip?" Sealand looked up at Vietnam pleadingly,"Please don't make me go home all alone, I wanna get to know you too."

England was about to protest but all of a sudden he heard a squeal. It had come from Vietnam, she was know cuddling the little boy. "You are so cute,"Vietnam squealed.

"Vietnam has a huge soft spot for children and animals ana,"Thailand explained to the confused England. "Just let him stay, there's no use trying to pry a child from Vietnam especially if he doesn't want to leave either." Thailand patted England's shoulder and left the room but before he did he past by Vietnam and whispered in her ear,"I'll be waiting for your answer."

Vietnam blushed, where was the Thailand that was her annoying brother? But Sealand snapped her out of it. "Hey would you play with me, I didn't get that much time with you since I was hiding from my big brother."

"Of course,"Vietnam beamed at the little spent the morning feeding the little boy and playing his little games. The others watched the little boy envious, none as much as England. Whenever Sealand caught England watching them Sealand would smirk and bury his face in Vietnam's chest and hugged her tightly. That would set England off. The males decided to play cards to get his mind off it.

As they began playing Sweden and Japan began winning since they had the best poker faces. "Oh SHIT," Romano yelled as he lost again. Everyone looked at him silently and they turned to Vietnam. He turned to look at Vietnam confused too. Vietnam was staring at him and covering Sealand's ears. "Um is something wrong,"Romano asked blushing under Vietnam's gaze.

"Vietnam hates cussing,"Hong Kong explained. He and Korea weren't playing cards, Hong Kong was watching Korea play a video game.

Romano's face paled,"oh um I'm sorry I'll try to restrain from cursing any further." Vietnam nodded and smiled at him, Romano wasn't the only one blushing at this. But as the game continued he began getting frustrated again. "Oh SHhhh-," but he turned to see Vietnam watching him,"-poop."Vietnam chuckled at that causing all his heat to raise towards his cheeks. But as the game continued the more his anger rose. When Japan won for the fifth time in a row Romano stood up. "YOU B-,"but he turned to see Vietnam staring at him wide eyed. Her large brown eyes reminded him of a deer caught in headlights,"-ig red balloon." "DA-awgonnit." "MOTHER F-ather." "SON OF A B-rick." By the time they were done playing Romano was tired out. "Shit that was hard,"he sighed but froze, he had cursed. He shot his head around to face Vietnam ready to apologize.

Vietnam raised her hands up chuckling,"it's okay you didn't do it on purpose. Beside you did fine throughout the game." "Good job," she clapped. Romano blushed, maybe he should try and stop cussing for good.

Sealand tugged on Vietnam's sleeve trying to get her attention back on him,"hey Vietnam how about we play house. You can be my mommy."

Taiwan came over to play with Sealand, she also had a soft spot for little kids. "Can I play,"Taiwan asked pointing at herself.

Sealand nodded and pointed at her,"you can be my aunt."

"Then who will your daddy be,"Taiwan asked. Everyone waited for his answer.

Sealand pondered this and turned to the anxious group of guys. "I don't know, well see,"Sealand smirked. This was his revenge on getting left out, he would be the center of attention now. The guys were always there to cater to his every need. "Vietnam, I'm cold can I get a blanket?" China and Thailand were already there with a blanket, but Sealand would only take Vietnam's. 'Vietnam, I'm hungry." America was there with a hamburger and Norway with cheese. Yet again he only took the food Vietnam offered him. They decided the best way was to try to play with him. He wanted to play soldier and everyone wanted to be on his side, daddy's can't be an enemy.

Korea was the first to be on the other side, he actually got into the game and built a fort out of pillows. "I'll be the bad guy, try getting past my fort," he dragged over China and Japan against their will, "and my sidekick and Godzilla." China and Japan wanted to protest, if they were on the enemy side they couldn't play daddy either.

They had no time to protest. "Okay your on,"Sealand cheered excitedly, the game had started. They had ended up throwing pillows back and forth. Korea used China as a shield and if he got hit he'd make up a fake force field he had and Sealand would begin an argument. After a while Sealand got tired and began to fall asleep.

England had sat out during the whole ordeal sulking, there would have been no way that Sealand would choose him as the daddy. As soon as Sealand was asleep England approached Vietnam,"um I'm not trying to separate you and Sealand but he really has to go home." Vietnam looked sad but nodded understanding him.

They brought Sealand to the airport while he slept to stop him from arguing with them and when he woke up he began screaming. "NO I don't wanna go home,"by now he was crying. He reached out for Vietnam and Vietnam reached out towards him pained by his crying.

But Korea held her back. "I don't want him to leave and he doesn't either,"she protested.

Korea smiled and spoke to Vietnam gently,"think about it like this, the sooner he leaves the sooner you get to see him again." Surprisingly it made sense to Vietnam and she closed her mouth and nodded.

Sealand on the other hand was still crying. England then knelt down and held Sealand's face in his hands,"listen to me Sealand, stop crying." But Sealand was shaking his head trying to break away from England's grip but he held on,"LISTEN." At that Sealand stopped and turned his tear-stained face towards England."If you go home I'll promise I'll take you to see Vietnam again, but you have to go home for now okay?"

"You promise?"Sealand hiccuped.

England nodded and held out his pinky,"I pinky promise."

Sealand hooked his pinky to England's and shook their hands. After they let go he hugged England. "I'm gonna make you my daddy the next time we play with Vietnam,"Sealand whispered for only England to hear and rushed onto his flight. He turned back to wave to everyone and saved his last wave for England. England waved back still shocked he was chosen.

"You'll make sure to bring him with you next time you visit right," Vietnam asked breaking his trance. He nodded and she smiled and turned to leave. As soon as Vietnam left England noticed something and blushed. Next time? that meant she was expecting to see him again and next time Sealand comes he would be playing father.

* * *

**You guys have to remember I already have a end pairing, who do you think it is? I could be asking for request and acting stupid to throw you guys off, I give very small hints throughout the story [or it could be out in the open who knows? ;)] I also made Thailand speak without his ana to be all seductivie XD. I seriously don't cuss and don't like cussing either. I had trouble just writing poopoo XD. I even have my friends sensor what they say around me. I'm such a child! XD I'll try to update the other pairs soon but hope you liked this chapter! -DBSKLOVER  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey idk if I'm writing the pairings the way you guys like but I'm trying. And i don't see why you guys worry about long reviews the longer they are the better. :) I like long reviews there's more to read. Hope you keep reviewing it helps tell me what you guys like. -DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 13:Friends

After Sealand left for his flight Vietnam was a walking zombie. She was gloomy all the ride home, no one knew if they should comfort her or leave her alone so they chose the later. Vietnam walked looking down even after she headed out the car. "Good to see you again Vietnam,"came a gentle voice.

Vietnam snapped her head up,"Tibet!" The bald young man smiled gently at her. Vietnam grinned at him,"your back from your retreat?"

Tibet chuckled,"if I wasn't would I be here?"

"Of course,"Vietnam chuckled at herself,"would you like to come in, would you like something to eat, something to drink?"

"Who is he and why is Vietnam treating him so special,"America asked Thailand.

"That's Tibet,"Thailand smiled fondly at the sight of Vietnam and Tibet,"he and Vietnam are very close." "All three of us were like a group, our other siblings were always more famous than us and we were left aside whenever there was an important nations meetings."

"Tibet is also the only normal male around Vietnam,"Hong Kong added,"especially compared to China and Thailand. Thailand hey'd in the background but of course he ignored it,"he also has a calming air around him and Vietnam respects him a lot, he's a dear person to Vietnam."

During the next day of his visit Vietnam turned all her attention on making sure Tibet was okay. She was always asking him if he needed anything and ended running all around the house. Tibet just shook his head and laughed,"Vietnam it's okay just sit down and talk with me, we haven't had a real conversation in so long." As she walked closer she noticed Thailand was sitting next to Tibet. She hesitated but Tibet didn't seem to notice and patted a spot right in between the two. Vietnam sat down but she was stiff. She kept her head down or facing body was stiff, afraid of bumping into Thailand. She had yet to give him her response. Tibet surprised them by leaning over and gathering the two into a group hug,"we're all back together again."

Vietnam was blushing and turned nervously to peek at Thailand. Vietnam couldn't see Thailand anything besides a man now, he was like a completely new person to her. Thailand sighed and gave her a sad smile and chuckled,"gosh Vietnam if I knew you were going to act like this I never would of said anything ana. Just forget what happened okay ana?" Vietnam nodded letting out a breath of relief. But when she peeked at Thailand she knew she wasn't going to be able to see him completely the same way anymore.

Tibet stared back and forth at his two close friends then let out a chuckle-sigh,"you guys always were closer to each other than me."

"No that's not it! It was-"Vietnam began to protest but Tibet chuckled patting the female on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding, you have to learn how to relax Vietnam." Vietnam blushed feeling embarrassed and nodded. The other nations weren't happy that Vietnam was blowing them off for one nation but who could hate Tibet. They couldn't hate him they only hated that Vietnam's time was taken up. Tibet somehow sensed this,"Vietnam I have to go besides you seem to have guest to entertain."

Vietnam shot up,"No you don't have to go. I want you here, you don't have to go."

"Calm down Vietnam,"Tibet smiled gently,"it's okay I have to leave anyways it's good to make new friends."

Vietnam was panicky now,"No, you don't have to go. You still belong here, there's always space for you." Vietnam was crying now,"Tibet you don't have to go."

Tibet stood up and held her face similarly to how England did to Sealand but they had a more intimate feeling to it. "I understand,"Tibet spoke gently,"I know you're not replacing me but I do have to go soon."

"You don't have to go,"Vietnam repeated holding tightly to Tibet's hands that were holding her face.

Tibet sighed then smiled,"I know, Vietnam just because you make new friends doesn't mean your replacing me and you like your new friends right?" Vietnam looked across the room and nodded,"See? That's good I'm really happy for you, when your happy it makes me happy. I may have to return to the temple but next time I'll stay longer and we'll sit just the two of us and talk about your knew friends okay." Vietnam nodded and gave him one last hug. Tibet waved to everyone before he left and scratched the back of his head nervously,"sorry for causing so much trouble." How could anyone hate a guy like that?

Vietnam was staring blankly out the window watching Tibet's departing figure sniffling. She sat there long after he was gone. People didn't like seeing Vietnam so sad but no one knew how to cheer her up. Prussia was the first to do something. he decided to go with the teasing approach,"so little miss Vietnam had a crush on Tibet huh?"

Vietnam began blushing,"N-no where did you get that idea?"

Prussia smirked, that did it,"well you seemed so heartbroken when he left and when he was here you were all over him."

Vietnam's blush exploded in another layer of red. "No I wasn't,"Vietnam exclaimed. She lowered her eyes to the ground and mumbled,"I just really respect him, I could never have a crush on someone so great as him."

"I don't know,"Prussia shrugged,"sounds like a crush to me." Vietnam stood up trying to punch Prussia in the arm. He began avoiding her laughing. Everyone resumed what they were doing glad Vietnam was normal again After a while he saw something and caught his eye. "Wait,"Prussia yelled seriously and pulled Vietnam behind the couch.

"What?"Vietnam asked curious peering over the couch.

"Shhhhh,"Prussia hissed pushing her head down."Are you willing to help me on a mission?"Prussia asked Vietnam serious. Vietnam hesitated but nodded slowly. "Okay,"Prussia ushered Vietnam with a hand to follow him as he peered over the couch,"you see that guy over there?" He pointed at a guy wearing a keffiyeh.

Vietnam nodded,"that's Egypt right?"

Prussia nodded,"we have to get his hat thingy off."

"Why?"

"Because,"Prussia turned to Vietnam with excitement in his eyes,"I bet you if he took that hat off he'd be super ugly or have horrible hat hair because he never takes that thing off. Whenever I try to take it off he dodges my attack but this time you'll be my backup if he fights back."

Vietnam found no point in this but as she turned to the capped man again she began to feel curious too...

"Hey Egypt,"Prussia walked up to waving,"how are you?"

"Fine,"answered Egypt calmly,"what are you up to n-" But Prussia already had him in a full nelson hold. Egypt began to struggle and yell,"what in the world are you doing?"

"He's resisting,"Prussia yelled,"tase him, tase him now!" Vietnam raised an eyebrow at Prussia, instead she just walked up and pulled the keffiyeh off. She gasped and her eyes widened at what she saw. So did the few people who had watched their little show. "Dang,"Prussia sighed,"he looks normal.

In fact Egypt was quite handsome with his keffiyeh off. As he ran a hand through his hair the girls gasped,"was that all you wanted, you could of asked." He turned to Vietnam and saw that she was still frozen,"Vietnam?" His vision suddenly went black,"wait what's going on?" It turned out Vietnam had shoved the keffiyeh back on.

But when he tried to pull it up he heard Vietnam yell,"don't take it off!" He lifted it to be surprised by a blushing Vietnam. It turned out she was one of the girls who found him handsome too. She refused to look him in the eye,"I'm just not used to seeing you like this."

Egypt smirked and took the hat off. "Am I too handsome for you,"Egypt teased, since he had Vietnam's attention on him he was going to suck it up. He grabbed her hands as she tried to shove the hat back on," if not look me in the eyes."

Vietnam blushed even more. "it's not like that,"she mumbled but she still refused to look Egypt in the eyes. That's when they were interrupted by Prussia.

"Ohhh Vietnam hitting on Egypt now that Tibet's away naughty naughty~,"Prussia sang. Vietnam resumed her chase after Prussia. Her face was red, half from anger the other from embarrassment. Hungary saw Prussia laughing with Vietnam and it somehow irritated her. She was supposed to care for Austria not Prussia. But the longer she saw him laughing with Vietnam the more it bothered her.

"Prussia can you leave Vietnam alone,"Hungary scolded.

"Jealous,"Prussia smirked but followed her order,"see you later Vietnam, gonna get in trouble with my mom."Hungary rolled her eyes at the last comment. "You don't have to be jealous I was just cheering her up,"Prussia teased.

"I wasn't jealous,"Hungary huffed defensively,"I was just helping the poor girl."

"Well if you're not jealous then Vietnam's kinda cute,"that earned him a punch in the arm but he just laughed. He did what he was needed to do, cheer Vietnam up. In return he got Hungary's attention. Prussia smirked, _this was a pretty good trade._

Vietnam sighed but was smiling as she shook her head at Prussia. He was a good person, she was silently cheering on his relationship with Hungary. "So we're alone,"Egypt appeared at her side,"if I take my keffiyeh off again can I get a date?"

"How about a date with me instead pretty boy,"Korea teased leaning over Vietnam's shoulder.

Japan stood in between Egypt and Vietnam,"thank you for your roll in cheering Vietnam up but you're presence is no longer needed." With that they dragged Vietnam away.

Egypt stood there watching them take Vietnam away and his shoulders began to shake. He was laughing twirling the cap on his finger,"I'll get to her next time."

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't depict Vietnam with Tibet the way you like but couldn't think of any other way. Vietnam still has a childish side which showed when she was fooling around with Prussia and I had to add him and Hungary together. They were the first pairing that got me into this. XD Hope you liked it, I still got a couple more pairings up that you guys requested, still taking more so don't feel shy. If you don't like how I wrote a pairing please tell me and I'll try to make another moment better. Who do you think she'll end up with and please tell me why, schools going to start again soon and I don't think I'll be able to update as often anymore. :( But I'll try! Please continue supporting me! :D -DBSKLOVER  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey snuck some time in to write XD I don't have much hw today since its the first day back from break. I'm running low on request so feel free to add. Don't worry if you asked for a pairing and it hasn't shown up I'm going to add it later. Yes witchjuliana12 I did write two stories for Vocaloids and thank you for your avid reviews they make me happy knowing someones following my story so closely :3 Thank you all for reviewing! Love for all! If you're reading this I LOVE YAH!-DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Power or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14:The Ladies Men

Spain was lying around Vietnam's house. He never really paid any attention to the female, her brothers always crowded her and he only saw her from a distance. Spain liked to flirt with woman but Vietnam was too much of a challenge with her brothers around and from what he saw she seemed too plain for his type. He felt footsteps nearing the door to his room and presumed it was his brother Romano. The footsteps were followed by a bang, Romano had stubbed his toe. Spain closed his eyes smiling waiting for the comforting sound of his brothers profanity but it never came.

"POOP," Romano screamed in anger. Spain's eyes shoot open. He scurried to the door.

"Romano," Spain exclaimed,"you didn't cuss."

"Yeah, so what," Romano murmured examining his foot.

"Amazing,"Spain breathed," I never thought the day would come."

"Shut up you you you..."Romano stuttered trying to think of an insult without cussing. "JUST SHUT UP." He began walking back the way he came but a door opened hitting him right in the face.

"Did I hear yelling I thought it was Romano but I didn't hear cussing," the person who opened the door asked. The person turned out to be none other than Greece.

"Oh hello Greece, yes it was Romano I was wondering the same thing."

Romano was clutching his forehead shaking from anger and pain while Greece and Spain waited for his next move. "MOTHER FFFF-ATHER SISTER BROTHER,"Romano mumbled angrily still clutching his forehead.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Will you guys shut up,"Romano spat at the two who seemed to be enjoying his pain.

"We will as soon as we discover what happened to my potty mouth little brother,"Spain smiled. Romano's face began to heat up. "Ohhhh this is interesting." Romano swung at his brother,"okay at least tell us why you're not cussing."

Romano glared at his brother face still red and bent over and hid his face in his knees. "Vietnam,"came Romano's muffled voice. His brother and Greece leaned in interested for him to say more. "She doesn't like cussing and when I didn't cuss she clapped and smiled for me,"Romano looked at the ground blushing tomato red.

"Adorable,"Spain tackled his brother," a woman has cured my brothers cursing mouth." He decided to give Vietnam a chance after all,"for curing my brother I will show my gratitude with a romantic evening with myself." He began walking and waved to Greece and his brother over his shoulder," don't expect to see me soon tonight."

Romano was about to charge his brother but Greece held him down,"go get 'em Don Juan."

Spain headed around the house looking for the black haired beauty that tamed his brother. Even though she looked plain if she was able to charm his bullheaded brother he'd give her a go. He found her in the kitchen washing dishes. Spain put on his charming smile that got women to swoon for him on the spot and greeted Vietnam,"well hello there beautiful my name is Sp-"

Vietnam had turned around and looked at Spain right in the eyes. His jaw dropped and he stared into her warm brown eyes. In her eyes he saw his future with her. Them settled down in a happy little cozy home. Vietnam's head on his shoulder as they sat on their patio in the warm sun. He even saw their half-Spanish half-Vietnamese children running around the yard laughing. "You're Spain right?" Vietnam asked snapping him out of his day dream.

"Uh ah um yes,"Spain managed to stutter.

Vietnam wiped her hands on her apron and took his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you,"she smiled shaking his hand. Her hands were so soft and next thing he knew he was imagining their wedding. Spain imagined her beaming smile as he put the ring on her hand and her gripping his hand as they held their first child. "Well I better go check on the laundry,"Vietnam spoke walking Spain up again.

"Uh ah um yeah bye,"Spain managed to wave this time. Long after Vietnam left Spain was still rooted to the spot.

He finally managed to somehow head back to his room in daze. "Hey I thought you said you wouldn't be back soon,"Greece tilted his head confused. "What happened, got hit with something again?"Greece asked smirking,"the look on your face says you got it really bad."

"I don't know,"Spain breathed still in a daze." "It was amazing,"Spain awed,"I saw my whole future with her, we were happily married with little children running around. It was just... wow." And he lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What,"Greece asked confused,"what happened to the Spain the lady killer, the eternal bachelor?"

"She's just different,"Spain explained,"I could tell just by looking in her eyes.

Greece scoffed,"yeah right." "You're just getting lonely."

"Please you would fall for her too if you met her,"Spain countered.

"She'd fall for me first long before she could cast any spell on me,"Greece laughed.

"Care to prove it?"

"Any time any day,"Greece smiled confidently.

"You're on."

After Spain left for a few minutes he came back smirking. "Follow me,"Spain smiled mischievously. As they were headed towards their destination Spain warned him,"since I know you're going to lose I'm warning you now don't you dare try anything with her remember she's going to be my future wife."

"Fine, fine,"Greece sighed walking ahead of Spain. He heard the door slam behind him. "What the heck,"Greece yelled as he jostled the door,"why is the door locked."

"The key of your escape is falling in love with Vietnam,"Spain spoke through the door,"but remember don't try anything funny."

"What does that even mean,"Greece exclaimed.

"You'll see~"Spain sung his voice getting farther away,"good luck Casanova."

"Hello?"

Greece turned around to see Vietnam staring at him. "Um hi I'm Greece," he waved nervously. As he got a closer look at Vietnam he understood what Spain meant. Vietnam wasn't exceptionally pretty but there was a special feeling she struck in you when she looked you in the eyes.

"Hello it's nice to meet you,"Vietnam smiled at him then began looking around the room,"do you know why we're here?" Greece shook his head. "That's weird Spain gave me a necklace he told me to wear and asked me to wait in this room."

Greece froze. He knew what was going on. The necklace was hidden under her ao dai. The only way to get to it was to undo the first few buttons. That was what Spain meant by don't try anything. Greece's mouth fell in shock. Why was he nervous at this, he should be used to it. He had gone further with other women before. He would just flirt with her tease to get the key and get out.

"Greece?"Vietnam asked as soon as she saw how silent Greece was,"are you okay." Greece peeked over his shoulder and met her eyes. He couldn't do this. He tried to glimpse at her neck for the sign of the necklace but as his eyes traveled down her neck he turned away. His face was red, he hadn't stared at anything but her neck but he couldn't even think of looking any lower. What was wrong with him? He would spend most of his time with women looking at their chest. "Are you okay,"Vietnam asked getting worried by his silence.

She began scooting closer and Greece's face began getting redder. "You look like your getting a fever,"Vietnam pressed her hand against Greece's forehead. Her chest was so close. He needed only to reach out and grab the necklace and they'd be free. She looked so soft, her skin so silky but Greece still couldn't find himself to touch her. But it was their only way out, he steeled his nerves and held Vietnam's shoulder with one hand. Vietnam looked at him with wide eyes confused,"Greece?" He reached out for the necklace...

"WHERE IS VIETNAM ARU?"China demanded from Spain. Vietnam's brothers were surrounding the Spaniard. They began worrying when none of them had harassed her yet.

"She's in one of the rooms with Greece,"Spain explained,"but he won't do anything."

"WHAT YOU LEFT HER WITH THE GREEK CASANOVA?"Thailand roared.

But they all heard a thump and a girl squeal from a room. They all rushed towards the direction of the room. Hong Kong was in the lead,"VIETNAM!"

As they reached the room they heard yelling,"help someone help." The door opened to show a shaken Vietnam.

"It's okay aru,"China cooed holding her head into his chest,"we're here Greece can't hurt you now."

"What do you mean,"Vietnam pushed away from China," Greece is the one hurt." Everyone was confused now,"I think he has a fever, he was red and staking when he reached out for me and then he fainted!"

They all looked in the room to see a collapsed Greece, he had fainted with his arm still outstretched and it was frozen that way. "Wait,then how did you get out?" Spain asked confused.

"I used the key," Vietnam pulled out from her ao dai," wasn't that why you gave me the key?"

"Well ah um uh,"Spain turned away covering his face, his speech was impaired when Vietnam's eyes where on him.

Korea laughed wrapping an arm around Vietnam's shoulder,"wow, you took down the nation's two top ladies men."

Vietnam huffed frustrated,"did I miss something?"

* * *

**My friend sensors herself like Romano and I find it funny and had to add it heehee :3 Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to make some ladies men out there and they seemed to fit perfectly. I was making this as I go and I think this was pretty good. Hope you like, any other hidden pairings out there? Please review!-DBSKLOVER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey it's the weekends! But still got a lot of work to do a lot of projects before break...-_- but sneaking in time again! Don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. So here it is. Please give me info about your preferred pairings. I wanna keep this story going so you guys can put in requests for pairings before I end it. Some of your request might waver how the story ends and so far some have. ;) -DBSKLOVER**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 15:Aussies!

Things were calming down after the Greece and Spain incident. Vietnam's brothers made sure to keep a closer eye on her and anyone who approached her. They went everywhere she did and when someone came to ask Vietnam anything they would interrogate the person first. Finally Vietnam couldn't take it anymore. She turned around ready to yell at her brothers,"Will you guys leave me a-"

The door slammed open. "Sorry I'm late,"a voice boomed through the house,"got the message late, was camping in the outback." While Hong Kong and Japan was guarding Vietnam, China and Thailand peeked down the hall to see who it was. They were met with a tall man with a bandage on his nose. His posture basically screamed confidence one look at him and you knew he was the adventurous type. "Did I miss anything fun? How about we make some fun now that I'm here?"

They all knew Australia, he never really took things seriously, he preferred to spend time having fun. He was bold and brash and always on his self lead adventures. No one really hated him but they found his obsession with fun annoying at times. Like right now, the Asian nations didn't want to bother with someone as distracting as Australia while they were "protecting" their sister. But they felt no worry with him around Vietnam hated men who were loud and obnoxious which is why she hated them.

"Don't worry Vietnam we'll keep him from annoying you aru,"China assured his younger sibling.

But instead of seeing Vietnam stare at Australia annoyed she was looking at him in amazement. Everyone's mouth fell open in shock. This was not the reaction they were expecting.

"Well who wants to go on a hike with me?" Australia asked extending his arms grinning. People averted their eyes. "How about you China, you up for a man's adventure?"

"No thank you aru,"China glared at him,"if you don't mind leaving we have better things t-"

"I'll go!" Heads turned to see who replied. Vietnam was beaming with her hand waving above her head."I love hiking."

Australia stepped up and leaned his face closer to Vietnam's,"well well well we got a tough little lady on our hands."

"Vietnam,"China screamed in a whisper,"what are you talking about you hate hiking aru."

"No,"Vietnam huffed,"I just don't like hiking with you."

China held his chest hurt,"what makes him special then aru?"

"I don't know,"Vietnam stared at Australia with admiration,"there's just something about him that makes me feel adventurous."

Was Vietnam falling for Australia? "Well then we're going too ana," Thailand pouted.

Vietnam snapped her head around to face them,"NO. I'm doing this to get away from you guys too."

"Well who else want's to come,"Australia asked. "Or do I make this a date with me and little miss Vietnam here,"Australia asked wrapping an arm around Vietnam. America, England, Russia, and a couple of the other countries jumped at the offer now. The male Asian siblings were of course band from this activity.

America was miserable, pouring sweat, as were most of the camping group. What really made the camping trip suck was the fact that Vietnam was in the front strolling with Australia as he told her his great adventures. They couldn't tell if Vietnam was falling for him or just admired him. It was hard to tell but the fact that her eyes were glued to him and how she talked animatedly to him made it certain that Australia interested her. America hated all of this he never got to spend any time with Vietnam alone like the others did. He hated his brothers since they had their own time with her too.

They decided to break when some of the nations began collapsing on the ground. Vietnam was beginning to huff too. "Are you okay Vietnam,"Australia asked.

Vietnam grinned at him,"it's gonna take a lot more to bring me down than a little walk."

Australia caught Vietnam under one of his arms and proceeded to mess up her hair,"I like you Vietnam, you got a good endurance." Vietnam gripped onto the arm around her neck and started laughing. For two almost opposites Vietnam and Australia got along quite well.

America glared at the closeness of the two. he decided to sit down near the edge of the hill of the mountain far away from the two. He felt himself tilting and heard Vietnam yell his name," America!" He turned around to see that the ledge he was on was collapsing taking him with it. Vietnam was running full speed towards him reaching out her hand. America caught her hand but ended up pulling her with him. They were rolling down hill when America hit his head on something and blacked out.

America woke up to the sound of a running river. He felt sore throughout his body and felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head,he sighed to tired to open his eyes. That was until he felt a cold cloth touch his forehead. His eyes opened and he shot forward. He turned to see a shocked Vietnam beside him, he looked down to see a wet towel. She must of been the one who put the towel on him.

"Um where are we,"America asked looking around only to see trees and a river.

"Well you fell down the side of the mountain then proceeded to pull me along with you,"Vietnam answered picking up the towel. "You then bumped your head as we were rolling down hill and blacked out. You're lucky we managed to fall near a river, we can just wait here till someone finds us."

America felt a pang of guilt,"I'm sorry I pulled you down with me."

Vietnam's face softened,"no it's okay you didn't mean too. Besides without me with you you'd be waking up more confused than you are now." America tried to sit up more but his body protested and he crouched in himself with pain. "Don't strain yourself,"Vietnam warned worriedly,"just rest up and I'll get you a wet towel to cool you down." America nodded and lied back down.

As he was lying there his heart started bubbling, he was now alone with Vietnam. The best part was that she was taking care of him too, like a personal nurse. He looked at Vietnam's back at she rinsed the towel, America had officially fallen in love with Vietnam especially with the gentle side he was seeing now. He was blushing as Vietnam pressed the wet clothe on his forehead but as she did he noticed something.

America sat up and grabbed Vietnam's arm,"what's this." There was a large gash along Vietnam's arm near her right shoulder.

She glanced at it,"oh it's nothing, your the one who passed out."

America squeezed her arm and she winced,"no your not okay. You're probably more sore than me too." He then loosened his grip and slid his hand down to hold her hand. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on his knees, still holding Vietnam's hand. "Why am I always the one who hurts you,"he mumbled into his knees. "Every attempt I do to get near you always ends up hurting you."

Vietnam pulled her arm away and glared at him,"I'm capable of taking care of myself I don't need your pity, I don't need _anyone_ to take care of me, I can do everything on my own."

America snapped his head up,"No I didn't mean that." He scratched the back of his head trying to figure what to say,"I... I... I just want to be there for you, I want you to know you don't have to be alone..." "When your alone or pull yourself away from everyone I just want to hold you in my arms and keep you from hiding in yourself."

A wave of surprise washed over Vietnam's anger,"what?"

It was now or never. America sighed, he basically confessed his feelings. He stared right into Vietnam's eyes,"Vietnam, I think... I'm falling in love with you..."

* * *

**Cliffy. Gonna leave you guys with that. ;D I love aussies they are so cool. I made friends with some last year and their are impossible to hate and a lot of Viets live in Australia so I had to add Australia. XD Don't know how soon I'll update the next chapter though. Pairings? Ending guesses? or just plain reviews would be okay too. :) well laters-DBSKLOVER**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry been so busy lately. This last two weeks turned in 4 projects and had like two timed writes and two essays due. Along with everyday work. This week has been hectic since its the week before winter break teachers were cramming in work. This week has been so tiring staying up until midnight four days in a row, dance practice,tennis banquet (got MVP doubles with my partner XD), and two concerts yesterday and today.I'm so tired but am here for you guys! kept you guys waiting for long enough. Hope you like though I'm running low on ideas but if you give me your favorite couples it might give me an idea. I'm writing everything as I go XD. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters or any of the movies I listed they belong to the original creators.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 16:Movie Night!

Vietnam was frozen in shock but color began to creep into her face. "What?"

America sighed running a hand through his hair blushing,"Gosh it was tough enough saying it the first time, you heard me!"

"..."

"So..."

"..."

"Um, do you like me too?" America asked innocently.

Vietnam began to look around," I-I don't know, I don't really know you..."

"Do I at least have a chance?"

"... I-I don't know."

America scooted closer to Vietnam now that his feelings were out in the open he had more confidence," are you attracted to me at all?"

"well... I thought you were kind of cute when we first met..."

"Really?"America beamed scooting even closer.

In return Vietnam scooted back blushing," but that doesn't mean anything it's personality that counts."

"But still you found me cute that means your attracted to me," America grinned scooting towards her as she began retreating.

"Stop coming so close,"Vietnam exclaimed her face red.

"If I do will you give me a chance?"

"VIETNAM"came a voice echoing through the surrounding.

Vietnam jumped up,"Thailand? We're right here."

Thailand crashed through a brush and gathered Vietnam into his arms,"thank god you're all right." But he suddenly became stiff and grabbed Vietnam's arm,"you're bleeding ana!"

"I'm fine,"Vietnam sighed trying to pull her arm away but Thailand's grip was stronger.

"No I'm taking you to the hospital,"Thailand scolded.

Vietnam's face paled,"No! I'm fine really!" But Thailand pulled her towards his motorcycle, Vietnam struggling against him all the way. America trailed after them trying to keep up but by the time he reached the road Thailand was already speeding off. But America wasn't abandonedHong Kong and England were in a car waiting for him.

"Hurry up and get in before we leave you behind,"Hong Kong ordered. He was fidgeting, seeing Thailand rush off like that meant something was wrong with Vietnam. Of course America wasn't going to argue with Hong Kong so he rushed into the car. They found the two down the road, Vietnam was hunching over and Thailand was holding her shoulders looking frantic."What's wrong,"Hong Kong jumped out of the car without even shutting off the ignition.

"I don't know,"Thailand knit his eyebrows together,"she yelled at me to stop and her she is shaking and pale, I think its because of that gash on her arm ana."

"No, I'm like this because of your suicidal driving,"Vietnam turned and glared at Thailand. Vietnam's face paled again and she stumbled,"gosh I feel sick.'

"What are you talking about,"Thailand asked genuinely confused, "you must be confused from the blood loss get on and -"

"No,"Vietnam exclaimed,"I'd rather die here peacefully from the blood loss then with you and the person your going to run over."

"I'll bandage you up,"Hong Kong interrupted Thailand before he could protest,"I brought a first aid kit in the back."

As Hong Kong began bandaging up Vietnam's arm Thailand beamed at him,"good job, you were really prepared for this rescue mission."

"Actually this first aid kit was for you,"Hong Kong answered not turning away from the bandaging,"the way you ride I'm genuinely surprised you made it this far." Thailand's mouth fell open in shock. Hong Kong's next move made everyone else's mouth drop. After finishing the bandaging he lightly kissed the injury," to help it heal faster."

It was silent until Vietnam broke it by standing up,"well let's head home." She began heading towards Thailand's motorcycle and Thailand began to follow her but before he could even get close Vietnam swung onto the bike and was gliding away.

"Yeah Vietnam can really ride a motorcycle,"Thailand explained to America and England,"and she just stole my bike." They all piled into the car and began heading back to the house. When they reached the house they saw Thailand's bike with the tires deflated. "My bike!"

"Vietnam just saved everybody,"Hong Kong muttered when he entered the house. They found Korea lounging on the couch watching tv. "Where's Vietnam?"

"In her room,"Korea yelled over his head munching on chips,"she was muttering something about Thailand killing her."

"I'm going to go check on her,"Hong Kong said already walking down the hall.

Seeing Hong Kong walking down the hall towards Vietnam's room reminded him of the time he saw him kissing her forehead. "Hey Korea how close are you and Vietnam?"

Korea turned around and smiled at him,"we're pretty close next to Hong Kong she's my second best friend."

"Oh, so were you serious when you said..."

"That Vietnam likes Hong Kong? Yeah I'm pretty sure its' him,"Korea nodded then grinned at America,"you want me to help you don't you?"

"Do you think I have a chance?"

Korea shrugged,"I don't know, I'll try to help but remember Hong Kong is my best friend so you can't completely trust me."

"I'm willing to take that gamble."

Korea smirked,"is that Vegas talking?" He then turned towards the halls and yelled,"MOVIE NIIGGHHTTT! Mandatory for everyone to come unless you don't want to."

"How is a movie night going to help me?" America asked.

"Look at it like this,"Korea put an arm around America and pointed to an imaginary image above their head,"you Vietnam sitting in the dark, close together, hands touching in the popcorn bowl..." America nodded fiercely understanding. When everyone was in the room he clapped his hands together,"Okay! what movie should we watch?"

"An American action movie,"America exclaimed, besides the plan he loved watching movies,"like Unstoppable."

England scoffed,"Please, your American movies would be no good without _British_ actors, let's watch 007."

"I want to watch an anime like Ponyo,"Japan added.

"I want to watch Mulan aru,"China piped in.

"Bruce Lee,"Hong Kong said.

They all began arguing over which movie to watch. The other countries got tired of watching their arguing and began heading back towards their rooms. This argument went on for quite a while. It was already late at night and their voices were still going strong.

America finally broke the yelling,"you know what let's ask Vietnam." He turned around and asked,"Vietnam, which movie do you want to watch?"

They were all surprised to see Vietnam was already watching something. She was on the couch already in the middle of a Korean drama with Korea. They were huddled together holding hands and crying as they watched. _If you'd taken just one more step..._ came a line from the movie and Vietnam and Korea squeaked. They started watching it when everyone else left and the group was continuing to argue. They all sighed and sat down to watch, that decided the movie.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter suck. I wrote this based on a little comic-strip I made but idk how to show you guys. Viets love Korean dramas, actually, who doesn't like Korean dramas. That line was actually a line from a drama and it's my favorite line, it kills me every single time, can anyone guess which drama it's from? Sorry my kpop fanatic self got out. But any guesses on who it is? Coupling suggestions accepted too. well I'll try to update soon.-DBSKLOVER**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey wazzap peoples, I'm back. To Raine Sung I'm on jv I'm not that good LOL idk how I got MVP Doubles. Can anyone guess what drama I'm talking about and who was talking and being refereed to in the last chapter and the beginning of this chapter? The second one I talk about later on is a different one called Boys Over Flowers and it's not the one I want you to guess its the first two italics from the last chapter and the beginning of the one. The first person who guesses right I'll try to find a way to add your name into the story somehow. XD It's my favorite line from any drama "_If you'd taken just one more step..." _ahhh that just kills me! Hope you likey. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of the characters or the Korean version of Boys Over Flowers**

**

* * *

**Chapter 17:World Tour

They were now nearing the end of the drama. They nearly watched the whole drama. _Please let me go..._ came the voice of the female lead. "No don't do it,"Vietnam cried," he loves you so much!" Vietnam and Korea were about to share another tearful embrace when Hong Kong leaned over the couch and shoved Korea's face away.

"Keep your tears to yourself Korea," Hong Kong sighed sliding between them. It didn't bother Korea, in fact Korea and Vietnam began crying into Hong Kong's shoulders instead. Korea looked up abruptly no longer crying and looked at America and mouthed for him to sit on Vietnam's other side. America sat down next to her and waited for the next touching scene.

When the scene came Vietnam teared up and began leaning towards America. But as America readied his shoulder he felt his face being shoved away roughly. America looked over the hand pushing his face away and saw Hong Kong glaring glaring at him over Vietnam's shoulder. Hong Kong had pushed America away and gently pulled Vietnam's head to his shoulder instead. America slumped, how could he share a moment with Vietnam with Hong Kong there

They finished that drama and began another one called Boys Over Flowers. The only ones who remained interested in the drama the whole time was Korea and Vietnam. It was to romantic and corny for the other males. Every "romantic" line sent shivers down their spines. But Vietnam just ate the lines up. By the time that drama was over half of them were already asleep.

At the end of the drama America sighed,"thank goodness it's over!"

"Yeah that drama was just a copy of my countries,"Japan huffed.

"Hey"Korea jumped up,"it isn't a copy if it's better than the original besides my actors are more handsome then yours."

They were in another argument again. They were very competitive and they turned to Vietnam to choose since Taiwan was already asleep. "Vietnam which one of us is better?" both asked her at the same time.

Vietnam wasn't really paying attention, she was just staring blankly at the TV even though it was off. Vietnam just sighed sniffling,"I wish I could travel to all those beautiful place like they did in that drama, it was so romantic."

You could practically hear all the light bulbs going on in the males heads. After the Asian siblings and Vietnam went to bed the male countries that had tried to court Vietnam were all in the living room for a meeting.

"Okay we all know that none of us can get to Vietnam here,"England started.

"Vietnam said she wanted to travel and see the new sights," Russia said,"we should take her to all our countries."

"That way we-have a home field advantage over the Asian brothers", America added," we might also find hints about who Vietnam likes traveling through the countries."

Everyone agreed to the plan and proposed to start it the next day. The next morning they called Vietnam to talk. "Vietnam you've been very kind to let us stay here," England smiled," but we've all decided that we've overstayed our welcome."

"Oh it's fine it wasn't a problem," Vietnam tried to wave it off.:

England shook his head. "No we should repay you for your kindness, we all decided to return the favor by taking you on tours of our own countries. Would you like that."

"Um... sure."

"Perfect. Where would you like to go first?"

* * *

**Where do you want Vietnam to go first? It was an idea that just came to me add a little flavor XD But it's impossible to watch a whole drama let alone two in one night unless you fast forward or skip parts but oh wells. But come on what Viet girl doesn't like Korean dramas. scratch that who doesn't like Korean drama? I know dudes who like them! LOL Well please tell me where would you like her to go first! Sorry this chapter is so short but I'll try to update fast since it's break! Please support! -DBSKLOVER  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all your suggestions. Please continue suggesting beacuse the more possibilities that are thrown out the faster I can get inspired to write something. Also please request couplings you'd like to see more of so I can focus on giving them a cute scene. And CONGRADULATIONS to RAINE SUNG! you guessed right I love that drama and that scene killed me so would you like me to use your penname or would you like to give me a name? Hope you guys like this chapter! p.s. for whoever requested Phillipines there hasn't been a character for that released yet so idk what to base the character on not because I don't like the idea I have a lot of Filipino friends and I love them-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of the characters. Please also excuse me if I describe the Songkran Festival incorrectly, I don't really know it.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18:Thailand

"We're going to Thailand ana." All the heads turned towards the voice of none other than Thailand. "We're going to my home first, besides the Songkran Festival is coming up."

"Um it's Vietnam's choice,"England informed him slightly annoyed, he wanted the chance to be picked first.

Thailand ignored his comment and looked straight at Vietnam," remember Vietnam? You used to love it when we were younger ana."

Vietnam looked down and her shoulders heaved as she sighed,"there's going to be no arguing with you. Fine we can go to Thailand but only for the festival."

Thailand grinned,"Perfect! Everybody start packing we're going to head out tonight!" Everyone knew about the plan the night before so they left pretty early and Thailand's home wasn't very far.

After they exited the air-conditioned airport they were hit by a blast of heat. "It's hot!" America exclaimed.

Thailand lead them to his home and assigned everyone a room. He then turned back to grin at everyone,"everybody dress in something that you don't mind to get wet like a bathing suit and meet back in front of the mansion tomorrow ana."Thailand then rushed down to the hall to what must have been his room.

It was late at night by then so everyone just shrugged and went to bed. The next day everyone stood in front of Thailand's home sporting their swimming wear or loose clothing. Everyone turned up but the host himself, the nations looked back and forth between each other but Thailand was no where to be found. "Hey ana,"came a voice from the roof, "sadawee!" And before anyone could do anything they were all doused in water. Thailand then made an amazing leap from the roof to the ground standing in red swimming trunks with blue strips down each side outlined in white like his flag and smiled. "Happy Songkran Day!" Everyone stood soaking and shocked. All except for Thailand and...

All of a sudden a splash of water hit Thailand from behind. He turned around to see who hit him and saw Vietnam in a green bikini with an empty bucket smiling," Happy Songkran Day. I knew you were going to plan something like this" Thailand's face registered shock but that didn't last long before it turned into a grin. He picked up a water gun from the ground and everyone began to notice that the surrounding was surrounded by water guns and such.

Everyone began to get the idea and picked up water guns of their own and started fighting with each other. It was like the mud fight in Vietnam but cleaner. Thailand and Vietnam were focused on each other specifically and were running around laughing like children. As they reached the pool to refill the guns they both dropped the guns and began splashing the water at each other using their hands. Vietnam then ran away after she splashed Thailand and he presumed to chase after her. Vietnam ran all around trying to avoid him but he finally caught her by the waist and lifted her and spun her in circles. Vietnam let out a squeal of surprise but turned into laughter as he spun her around.

Even after Thailand got dizzy and put Vietnam down they remained laughing. Thailand still kept his arms around Vietnam's waists. Vietnam turned around to look in Thailand's eyes. They stopped laughing and just looked at each other. Thailand surprised Vietnam and everyone by pulling her into a hug,"it's good to know that your still the same..." Vietnam was shocked but then smiled gently and closed her eyes and returned the hug but all of a sudden they heard screeching.

In their chase they had ran into the streets and the road was slippery from all the water and the car in front of them was having a hard time braking. The driver wouldn't of been able to stop in time! Vietnam looked like a deer in the headlights she was frozen in fear but Thailand wasn't, he turned and pushed Vietnam out of the way but... he ended up getting hit. His head hit the hood of the car and he passed out, seeing Thailand hit woke Vietnam up and she cried,"THAILAAAAAANNNNDDD!" The driver of the car was making the emergency call frantically and everyone was surrounding Thailand. Vietnam refused to leave his side and sat there cradling him and crying his name. Thailand's head was bleeding and he was already pale when the ambulance came. Even as they lifted him off the ground Vietnam refused to let go of his hand and they had to take her along. They managed to wrench her, crying and screaming, from Thailand when they took him into the emergency room. Vietnam then fell on her knees in front of the doors screaming in sobs.

Everyone stood in shock and Korea was the first to walk over and give Vietnam a hug. "It'll be okay Vietnam, he'll be okay,"Korea whispered reassuringly into her ear but he was shaking and getting choked up himself. Vietnam clung onto him and sobbed into his shoulder. After she cried herself out she fell asleep and they took her in to get cleaned. She might of not gotten hit but when Thailand pushed her aside she got a couple of bruises and scratches. When she woke up she was in a white hospital bed and looked over to see Thailand next to her.

"Thailand!"she exclaimed and jumped out of the bed but her knees gave in. Hong Kong was there to catch her though.

"Careful the whole accident tired you out and the injuries didn't help,"Hong Kong said leading Vietnam slowly over to Thailand,"Thailand's going to be okay." Vietnam didn't talk she just cried and reached out and touched Thailand's face.

At her touch Thailand's eyes opened slowly, after observing the whole room he turned and smiled at Vietnam,"hey ana." At that tears began streaming down Vietnam's face and she cried on the sheets while Thailand chuckled stroking her head. The others began leaving the room deciding to give the two some time alone.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"Vietnam cried over and over. Thailand just continued patting her head.

"It's okay, how could it of been your fault," Thailand spoke reassuringly and chuckled lightly,"besides I'm kind of glad it happened ana." Vietnam's head shot up shocked. "I don't mean the almost dying part, I meant I finally protected you ana." Vietnam still looked at him confused. Thailand sighed and smiled gently. "I thought you didn't need me anymore." Vietnam tried to protest but he held up his hand, let me explain,"we used to do all kinds of things and had fun like today when we were kids. But then France took you away... When you came back you were cold and pushed me away. I almost got used to it because you treated all of us like that but I thought we were closer since we and Tibet were always excluded together but... Then everyone else came into the picture you began changing, returning to your old self I was happy until I noticed you were directing your smiles at them not me. What hurt the most was when I couldn't protect you, like at the beach or at during the hike. Whenever I tried to reach you someone else always beat me to it. My heart sank I couldn't be around you or protect you, I was no longer needed in your life..."

He then felt a light slap on his cheek. He turned to see a shaking hand and followed the hand to the owner. it was Vietnam of course shaking and glaring at him through tears,"you idiot." Thailand was confused and Vietnam began hitting his chest,"idiot, idiot, idiot."

"Ow ow ow! Vietnam I'm still injured ana,"Thailand cried and felt Vietnam hug him.

"How could you think something so stupid like that,"Vietnam murmured into his shirt.

Thailand looked down at her and hugged her gently. "I know,"Thailand chuckled softly. He looked up at the clock," oh you better go decide where you want to go next ana."

Vietnam looked up confused,"What?"

"I'm the one who got hit but your the one who stayed asleep for two days,"Thailand tease,"you have to decide where you want to go next."

"But what about you,"Vietnam asked.

"They asked the same thing, don't worry just go, I'll catch up with you guys later ana,"Thailand waved her off. Vietnam walked to the door slowly and turned to look back at Thailand and he shooed her away,"go! How can I get any sleep and heal if your watching me so intently ana."

Vietnam walked into the hall and met the others. "Are you sure you want to continue with the tour, Thailand said it was okay but..."England asked nervously.

Vietnam nodded. "I want to continue. It's what Thailand wanted."Vietnam replied determination in her voice.

"Where do you want to go next?"

As they left the hospital Thailand saw Vietnam's form. A tear rolled down his cheek,"good bye Vietnam, you'll never be mine alone anymore and I have to accept the fact that you never were mine..." "I'm not the one you love..."

* * *

**Or is he? LOL sorry this chapter was so sad. I thinking of killing Thailand off to make it more sad but couldn't do it, I like him too much T^T and the story wouldn't flow as smooth if he did. Do you want me to write a little alternate of if he actually died? But what was ironic to me was that I had my ipod touch on shuffle as I wrote this and the song Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played as I wrote the accident scene. LOL Try playing that song while reading that part and you'll see why it's so funny. XD Anymore place request and anymore couple request? don't worry Thailand isn't cut out he just thinks he is. Thank you for reading!-DBSKLOVER**


	19. Chapter 18:Alternate

**This is an alternate ending to chapter 18 if Thailand died. It's was to sad for me to kill him and it would of made the story awkward, like Raine Sung said if he died wouldn't all of Thailand die so yeah... This chapter is just to show what would of happened if he did die. This takes place after he got hit the rest is the same as the real chapter 18. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 18:Alternate

"THAILAAAAAANNNNDDD!" Vietnam screamed. Everyone turned to her scream. By the time everyone reached the sight the emergency call was made and all they could do was wait. Thailand was loosing blood fast from a crack on his head, the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. Vietnam held onto him not even looking at the cut. She called out to him but all he did was look at her.

He was slowly loosing conscious and he reached up and stroked Vietnam's face. He smiled weakly at Vietnam tears were now starting to well up in his own eyes,"It's okay Vietnam, I'm going to be okay, your okay that's all that matters." But he began coughing and heaving and next thing they knew he was coughing up blood.

"THAILAAANNDDD", Vietnam cried tears streaming from her face. They heard the sirens as the ambulance approached but Vietnam kept her eyes on Thailand begging for him to stay awake. "Thailand please wait, we're going to make you better. It's okay, please... I need you. Pleeeeaasssee..." Tears were now blurring her vision and she tried to blink them away and keep her eyes on Thailand, she was scared if she took her eyes of Thailand he'd leave them.

He smiled as he held Vietnam's hand,"no Vietnam you don't need me but I'll always need you." He kept his death grip on Vietnam's hand and wiped her cheek with his other hand," don't cry for me please, don't worry I'll always be by your side if you know I'm there or not." The medics began lifting Thailand off the ground and yelled at Vietnam to let go.

But Vietnam refused clinging on to the hand as they were pulling him away. China and Korea had to pull her back. Vietnam was determined to keep her grip on Thailand and he seemed to be holding on too. But his grip then loosened and his hand slipped out of her's. Vietnam looked into Thailand's eyes, they were open but there was no life in them. The light that was always in his look was gone.

Vietnam began thrashing,"THAILAAAANNNNDDD!"

"Please stop Vietnam, their trying to help him,"Korea was holding her from behind,"it's going to be okay." Vietnam tried to fight him but she felt water on her shoulder, Korea was crying. Vietnam broke down on her knees and turned up to face the sky and cried. The bright sky began turning gray and it started to rain by the time they reached the hospital. That wasn't a good sign, it meant he was dieing.

Vietnam stood facing the window and watched as the rain increased. She had stopped crying, it was too late. They were still trying to revive him but it was useless. She always knew when Thailand was getting a cold before he even caught one when they were younger. That feeling was telling her he wasn;t going to get better this time.

They wouldn't let her see him just yet, they still believed they could save him even though she tried to convince them otherwise. So she began walking outside. The rain was pouring and she was wet in seconds but she couldn't feel the cold or the slaps of the rain. To her this was Thailand, she could only feel the warmth of his hug and she could of sworn she caught his smell and her tears began mixing in with the rain.

"Vietnam,"came a broken voice came from the hospital door. She turned around to see Korea crying,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She knew what he meant and she closed her eyes and faced the sky letting the rain hit her face.

She was crying but she could no longer feel the pain,"I know." Wither it was an answer to Korea's apology or the understanding of the news she didn't know.

As they were leaving the airport she heard sobs and cries around her but she couldn't bring herself to cry. This couldn't be real, this must all be a dream. This can't happen to Thailand, he never did anything wrong, he didn't deserve this. This was all a dream no a nightmare. She would wake up and Thailand would be there smiling at her like he always did. She began remembering how they used to sit and each lunch alone with Tibet when China and the rest were away, the times when she went to him during a thunderstorm when China wasn't there, and the times when they both hid under the bed after breaking Japan's toy robot. But as they took off she looked out the window and began crying, no he isn't dead, this was all to horrible to be real. But if it wasn't real why wouldn't she wake up, why is her heart so constricted, why won't she wake up already? She looked out the window again and began sobbing uncontrollably,no he was dead. She only needed to look out the window to prove it. There was an empty slot of land where Thailand used to be.

There was no more Thailand.

* * *

**There it is, I killed Thailand. T^T but don't worry I'll bring him back to life in the next chapters. This also gave me an idea, please stick with me throughout the story till then end and if you don't like the ending I'll write an alternate ending for yah! So there, everyone will be happy but I still want you guys to guess the pairing I have in mind.-DBSKLOVER**


	20. Chapter 19

**On to the next chapter! Raine Sung don't worry I didn't forget you I'm trying to fit your name in somewhere most likely in the Hong Kong chapter. hetaliaworldpeace123 by South Italy that isn't Romano do you mean North Italy/Feliciano? quynhti do you have any pairs that you like so far and LOL high five! LOL! autograph? no I'm not much of a writer more of a daydreamer but I live relatively close to Disneyland(the happiest place on earth~) so I'll be sure to tell you XD Hope you guys like this chapter.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Egypt

"She wants to go to my home," Egypt answered for Vietnam already pulling her and her bag towards the airport. Vietnam looked up at him confused. "You aren't going to be able to get away from me this time,"Egypt smiled.

Vietnam was silent on the plane ride there and Egypt didn't bother her. When they reached Egypt's home though they were all silent. "It's all sand!" America exclaimed. It was kind of true though, everywhere they looked they were surrounded by sand.

"What are we supposed to do here,"Japan asked skeptically.

Egypt shrugged,"anything you want, I just wanted to bring Vietnam here and she seems to be enjoying herself." And sure enough they turned around to see Vietnam squatting and moving her hands around in the sand.

"Vietnam, what are you doing aru?"China asked.

"Building a sandcastle,"Vietnam answered focused on the mound she was working on. "I kinda always wanted to build one but the beaches were always to full of people and the waves kept washing my castle away."

"Here let me help you aru,"China said after looking at Vietnam's "castle" that looked like nothing more than a pile of sand.

"No,"Vietnam yelled," I want to do this myself, you could build one yourself if you want to."

SO that's what he did, that's what everyone else did too. Soon enough they all became absorbed in their own castles.

"Oh Vietnam I finished building my castle for you aru,"China beamed presenting a simple little sand castle.

"Please. Vietnam I made you a castle too and mine is better,"America smiled presenting his castle that was a little bit bigger than China's.

"I like Korea's"Hong Kong added. It turned out Korea built a little town but he was soon crashing through it roaring. Japan looked shocked.

"What about you Vietnam aru," China asked.

"Shut up,"Vietnam mumbled. Her "castle" still looked like a lump, it didn't change from the last time they saw it except maybe it got bigger.

"How about we all hang out in mine,"Egypt suggested pointing to a life-size sandcastle. When he saw the shocked looks he smiled,"I live here, had a lot of practice." He began pulling Vietnam in the castle while everyone else was still stunned. "I'm going to take Vietnam on a tour of the castle, you guys can do whatever" Egypt yelled over his shoulder. But the others were soon on their tail. "Run,"Egypt whispered in Vietnam's ear and before she even got a chance to answer he was dragging her along.

Vietnam was confused at first but after a while she began running too. She began following Egypt's lead them around their pursuers. After a while she got into it and had to try to hide a laugh. They stopped in a room out off breath,"I think we lost them,"Egypt laughed looking out the door. Vietnam was looking out the door right under him but when he looked down Vietnam backed away. "What you don't want to hang out with me without my hat off?" Egypt asked leaning towards Vietnam.

"No..."

"Cause I can take it off I don't mind,"Egypt said taking off the keffiyeh.

But as soon as he did it was instantly shoved back on his head."No I can't talk to you with it off,"Vietnam answered him blushing,"you just look weird with it off..."

"Really?"Egypt asked leaning in. He had caught her hands again,"cause I don't think you'd act this way if you found me 'weird' with it off." Vietnam still blushing tried to pull away but Egypt pushed her gently to the wall and trapped her between his hands. He proceeded to take off his keffiyeh again. Vietnam kept her eyes locked on him in surprise since he pushed her towards the wall. He brown eyes were large and Egypt chuckled,"you don't know how cute you look right now Vietnam." He then tilted her head up and moved his face closer their lips were almost touching,"told you I'd get to you somehow."

He was about to lean down when the door was slammed open. "VIETNAM ANA,"Thailand had burst through the door. There were squeals from the girls when they saw what Egypt was doing and a wolf whistle from Korea.

"Thailand,"Vietnam exclaimed.

Egypt sighed taking one hand off the wall to run it through his hair."Dang I thought you were dead. How'd you find us"

"I told you I was coming back,"Thailand growled,"and my Vietnam senses were tingling. More importantly how dare you try to take advantage of her while I was gone ana!"

Egypt shrugged,"I would of taken advantage of her if you where here or not." And to prove it he tilted Vietnam's head sideways and kissed her cheek and gave Thailand a sideways glance and smirked. His action caused another wave of screams from the girls.

"Dang this guy,"Korea exclaimed smiling,"he's like the bad boy in my dramas that always get the girl in the end."

"Like in mine too,"Taiwan squealed waving her hands back and forth fanning her face.

"NO"China yelled lifting a protesting Vietnam and ran out of the room," we're leaving now aru!" He pointed a finger at Egypt,"you are no longer invited aru!" But as they headed towards the airport after China Egypt came along anyways.

China and Thailand made sure to glare at Egypt the whole time as they waited for Vietnam to choose the next location. "Okay after Egypt's... interesting tour,"England coughed," where would you like to go next?"

* * *

**This was because of Selene of the Pure Moon's request but I'd like to say she met Egypt for a little before in chapter 13 if you missed it. Any more requests? I have quite a few stored up in my head but I want you to suggest some in case I miss someone. Hope you like this chapter and... 2 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! XD -DBSKLOVER**


	21. Chapter 20

**Happy Christmas Eve! This chapter is an early present for you guys hope you like. I'll try to update a chapter tomorrow too but no promises cause gotta go see the relatives yah know? Welp hope you like it I kinda prepared this in my head a while back.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 20:England

"I think I'd like to go to your home England,"Vietnam answered.

England blushed,"r-really?"

"Why his home aru? China asked.

"Because,"Vietnam sighed," he was the only one who asked where I wanted to go so far."

England went a shade darker. He was scratching the back of his head nervously but inside he was bubbling. He kept a straight face the whole plane ride to his home but America could sense the giddy aura around his brother. And as England lead them all into his home America was the last in and before he stepped inside he patted his brothers shoulder and whispered in his ear," I know you like Vietnam."

"What," England laughed nervously," what makes you think that?"

"Come on we both know I know,"America sighed," but don't expect me to back down just beacuse your my big bro."

"Well I didn't expect you would,"England smirked in reply," but just don't expect to win."

As soon as they set their bags down they saw something flash down the hall and crash into Vietnam."Vietnam!"

"Sealand!" Of course.

After they cried and hugged for most of the morning Sealand brought up a subject that caught peoples attention. "Can we play house,"Sealand asked,"I didn't get to pick the father last time." He turned and pointed an authoritative finger,"everyone wait in the hall and I'll call you in and give you your roles." England puffed up his chest proudly, he already knew he was going to be the father so he just waited for Sealand to call him in. But after he was called and as he was walking the room Sealand announced," and my mommy will be America this time, due to his request."

America leaped onto England and puckered his lips,"hey sweety."

"What's going on?"England exclaimed confused.

Sealand shrugged,"hey I promised you'd be the dad the next time we played and you are aren't you?"

America leaned over and whispered into England's ear,"do you really think I'd seriously let you be the daddy if Vietnam was the mommy?"

"Vietnam, you'll be my princess this time,"Sealand declared. Vietnam smiled and nodded but the others began to protest. During the ruckus Korea jumped in and swept Vietnam away.

"I'm still the bad guy and I'm kidnapping your princess," Korea laughed evilly,"try to get her back if you can!"

"You monster,"Sealand screamed already absorbed in the game.

"I'm not the monster,"Korea grinned pointing at Japan,"he's the monster, my monster to be exact."

"But Sealand was still focused on Korea,"I just shot you with my laser."

"Oh but Vietnam is in front of me, you shot her instead,"Korea countered pulling Vietnam in front of him,"oh she's dead."

"What kind of bad guy kills his hostage?"England exclaimed but his complaint was ignored.

"N-no, it's a special laser that only get's the bad guys so she can't get hurt,"Sealand tried to defend himself.

"Ah, but to me your the bad guy so it can't hurt me,"Korea laughed,"no I bomb you BOOM!"

"You can't I have a force field and flung the bomb back at you!"

"Aha but it's a special bomb that breaks through force fields."

"No you can't do that!"Sealand exclaimed,"I'm the good guy!"

"Oh your yelling at me that makes you the bad guy,"Korea pointed.

"NO!"Sealand exclaimed frustrated. He then threw his toy gun at Korea but Korea had grabbed China and used him as a shield. It hit China right in the face.

"Korea stop acting like a child aru!" China yelled rubbing his face.

"NEVER"Korea laughed manically. "Now get them Godzilla!"Korea pointed towards Sealand and the others.

"No."came Japan huffed, he just stood on Korea's side beacuse Vietnam was there. They spent the whole day just watching the back and forth battle between Korea and Sealand.

England finally got tired of it, he was also still upset about the sudden change in roles. He snuck around Korea when he was in an heated argument with Sealand and lead Vietnam back on their side."There I saved Vietnam. Game Over."

"No that's no far the winner get's to marry the princess!"

"Ohhhh~you just stole Sealand's princess~"Korea oohed.

"You dirty little cheater,"America exclaimed outraged and slapped England.

England groaned, this was not how he envisioned Vietnam's visit.

"America you slapped him really hard,"Vietnam scolded. "Here, let me see that,"Vietnam reached for England's face gently,"oh it's turning red let's get some water on it." Vietnam went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of water and a towel. She sat down next to him and began pressing it gently to his cheek. She started laughing softly and England looked at her confused,"last time I had to wipe water from your hair now I'm wiping it on your face."

England looked down blushing and laughed a little. That was the moment when he really fell for her and he couldn't believe she remembered let alone be so close to her again. He closed his eyes and relaxed again. He breathed in the smell of Vietnam and his home, it was as if they were married, happily living by themselves and it made him smile to himself when he felt something hit his forehead. Instead of a pillow it was a suction cup arrow.

"Wow this thing is so cool,"it turned out to be Korea holding a bow excitedly.

"I know,"Sealand smirked and turned to England,"perfect aim." England groaned, he remembered that they weren't alone.

"Hey England stop whining about a little slap and show us something, we're bored,"America whined with a little jealousy in his tone.

"You guys can do whatever,"England waved them off trying to focus on the feeling of Vietnam's gentle hands again.

"Get your own line, that's mine"Egypt pointed out from his lounging place on the couch.

England groaned again, this really was not how he envisioned Vietnam's visit to go.

* * *

** Taadaa! Okay I know this chapter sucked but I tried. T-T How Korea played with Sealand is how I really play with my little cousin LOL I'm so mean! XD But it's almost Christmas! Ima try and stay up till midnight! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas!-DBSKLOVER**


	22. Chapter 21

**Merry CHRISTmas! Hope you guys are all having fun! Here is my present to you guys another chapter! May be going to Vegas next week have to sort things out with everyone around me so busy augghhh! and this is supposed to be my break. Oh wells life is funner when you think on the brighter side :). -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 21:Russia

England was still moping about now little time he got to spend with Vietnam in his own home. Vietnam was yet again heartbroken to leave little Sealand. But Russia turned that around when he went up and asked her,"Vietnam would you like to come to my home next?"

Vietnam smiled at him and nodded,"I would love to."

That shocked the others, maybe they should of just asked her to visit their country first instead of try and lead her around. Instead of the heat they were used to so far they were met with freezing cold weather in Russia.

"This is f-f-freezing!" Thailand exclaimed,"how c-c-could you e-ever get used t-to this weather a-ana?"

Everyone was freezing and cried out in joy as soon as Russia's home came into view. Once inside they began crowding around the large fireplace in the living room. The warmer countries near the equator cried in relief as they felt the fire's heat. Seeing their actions began to worry Russia and he turned to Vietnam,"your a warm country too Vietnam you must not like this weather..."

Vietnam just shook her head and smiled up at him,"no I'm fine this weather's kind of a nice change." Russia felt a warm feeling bubbling inside of him when Vietnam said those words, he never seemed cold whenever she was around.

Russia turned to the whole group and smiled,"who'd like to go outside and look around?"

"..Ana."came Thailand's reply, he was dressed in all the warm clothes he had and was sitting in front of the fire and it still wasn't warm enough for him. Others agreed with him, people would have to be crazy to walk outside in that weather! Russia was kinda saddened no one seemed eager to see his home. The Asian siblings reasons for not following Russia besides the cold was that he got Vietnam willingly follow him to his home.

Vietnam saw that no one would go with Russia raised her hand,"I'd like to go with you Russia."

Russia beamed,"perfect!" He waited as Vietnam put on her coats and gloves and they headed out together.

The Asian siblings were pressing their faces against the window and glaring at Russia as he and Vietnam left. Korea was breathing on the window and drawing pictures in the fog left on the glass and Hong Kong was doing the same thing. "He must of planned that ana,"Thailand mumbled. The others nodded in agreement but none was willing to risk walking out in the cold and follow them. They instead just clawed at Vietnam's leaving form.

Vietnam noticed outside walking in the sun was actually keeping her warm. "So Russia where are we going?"

Russia looked down at her and smiled,"since it's the two of us I'd like to show you someplace special." Vietnam tilted her head confused but didn't ask him anything further instead she just proceeded to follow him. Russia was blocking their path with his large physic so Vietnam had no clue where he was leading her. He stopped suddenly and Vietnam bumped into him and was pushed back. Russia turned around and laughed embarrassed,"sorry."

Vietnam just laughed it off,"it's okay. So are we here?"

Russia smiled,"yes, this place always makes me feel at ease and I'd like to show it to you. Russia stepped aside to show stalks upon stalks of sunflowers. Vietnam was in awed it was like looking at millions of suns at one time.

"Wow,"Vietnam awed," this place is amazing!" Vietnam ran up to a stalk and began looking up at the stalks. Russia looked at Vietnam from his spot and chuckled at how tiny Vietnam looked next to the sunflowers. He began walking over to Vietnam and when he saw which sunflower Vietnam was looking at he plucked it.

"Here,"Russia handed the flower to Vietnam shyly. This was his first time handing flowers to a girl besides his sisters.

Vietnam looked at the flower and smiled genuinely at Russia,"thank you." Russia ducked into his scarf as heat began rising hiss face, Vietnam made him feel warmer than any sun.

"Oh it's getting dark already,"Vietnam pointed out looking up at the sky,"should we head back."

"Oh not yet this is the perfect time to show you something else,"Russia said energetically,"I'll show you." He lead her onto a bridge that was facing a nearby city. Vietnam looked at him confused but Russia just help up a finger to his lips smiling and pointed at the city. Vietnam turned back to the city and as soon as the light from the sun disappeared the city began lighting up with it's own lights.

Vietnam's eyes widened in shock and she let out a squeal of excitement. Russia turned and beamed at the sight of Vietnam but he caught a shiver from Vietnam. "Vietnam are you cold?"

Vietnam turned and smiled at him,"I'm okay." But suddenly she felt a cloth wrap around her neck and turned to see that Russia had wrapped his scarf around Vietnam and himself. Russia refused to look at Vietnam but a hint of pink could be seen on his cheek if you looked close enough. Vietnam smiled to herself and proceeded to look at the beautiful city lights. Russia turned slowly to peek at Vietnam. She was illuminated by the city lights and looked warm holding the sunflower. Russia remembered his first impression of Vietnam, a cold emotionless woman but since the first time he ever made contact with Vietnam she was nothing but kind to him. She let out another shiver even though the scarf was wrapped snugly around her. She always seemed so strong but standing next to her he realized that she was still a female and no matter how big she acted she would always be this size.

Vietnam began to notice his silence,"Russia?" Russia was speechless when noticed how Vietnam's solid dark eyes looked like such a soft light brown in the light. Right then Vietnam looked so fragile, like anything could break her. Russia couldn't take it anymore, he cupped the left side of her face with his right hand and braced his left hand on her right shoulder. He wanted nothing more to kiss her right then but couldn't bring himself to do it and instead pulled her into a hug. "R-Russia?"

"Sorry I was cold," Russia murmured into Vietnam's hair trying to hid his blush.

Vietnam was shocked at first but began to hug him back. She relaxed into the hug closing her eyes and smiled,"it's fine, it actually feels nice." That didn't help Russia's blush one bit. Vietnam turned out to be the one to break the hug. She held her hand out to Russia and smiled,"let's get back before the others begin to worry." On the way back they got smiles and giggles as Vietnam was leading Russia, who was hiding his blush in his scarf, home. Every once in a while Russia would pick up a _so cute~ _or _such an adorable couple_ but Vietnam seemed oblivious to the passing comments.

When they entered the house China tackled Vietnam in a hug,"we were so worried, we thought Russia kidnapped you and left us all here to die aru!" Vietnam tried to push him off but that's when he noticed the sunflower in Vietnam's hand. "What's that?"

"A flower obviously,"Vietnam sighed,"Russia gave it to me."

"Where did you guys go aru?"

"It's a secret,"Vietnam held a hand up to her lips smiling. This made China blush, he was glad to see Vietnam act so cute but that made him even more curious. He turned to Russia and found that his face was steaming.

"WHERE DID YOU TWO GO ARU?"

* * *

**Merry CHRISTmas again! Hope you liked my present to you guys. Please tell me if any of my chapters made you start liking any pairings! And requests are still being taken!-DBSKLOVER**


	23. Chapter 22 & 23

**Monaty'sfantasy, I'm sorry I don't really know about Hetalia I go off what fanart show me but I can fix Thailand's speech(is China's speech correct though?) and I can go back and fix it if it bothers you and I totally forgot about Finland for the Christmas one! Lucky for you this one is Italy I was planning for it to be him. I'll add the others onto the list! I don't know what pairings you guys want so I'm just going of the request. As I've said before I'm not much of a writer I'm more of a dreamer I need the people to think of a corny scene to put them in. XD Well I had trouble writing Italy with Vietnam cause he seems so carefree but I tried.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters or Letter's to Juliet or Romeo and Juliet  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 22 & 23:Italy(North and South)

China was still trying to get information out of Russia and Vietnam but they would admit nothing.

"Good night China,"Vietnam sighed closing the door to her room. China hunched his shoulders finding that there would be no use protesting.

"Vietnam aru,"China called out to Vietnam before she closed the door and she stopped giving him a _what?_ look. He walked over and kissed her forehead,"good night aru."

Vietnam just smiled and shook her head and closed the door. If you looked carefully you could see Hong Kong huff in the corner of the room not alone though. They all headed to bed and Vietnam would decide the next place the next morning. No one wanted to stay another day in the freezing Russian weather. China decided to sneak into Vietnam's room early the next day to wake her up and see her peaceful sleeping face. But when he reached the bed he found that she wasn't alone. There was another man hugging Vietnam like a pillow.

"Vietnam aru!"China exclaimed horrified,"there is a man in your bed, how did the abomination get in aru?"

Vietnam sat up still groggy,"how did _you_ get in my door was locked?" The other person in the bed sat up and yawned, it turned out to be the other Italy, Feliciano.

China rose a shaking finger at Feliciano,"YOUUUU how'd you get in here and why were you sleeping in Vietnam's bed with her aru?"

Vietnam sighed,"he was already asleep in my room when I got in yesterday night, he woke up in the middle of the night and said he thought it was his room. It seemed to tiring to kick him out so I let him stay."

"Then why didn't you wake him up and kick him out aru? He could of been trying to attack you aru!"

Vietnam looked over at Feliciano and shrugged still slightly sleepy,"you tired me out so much yesterday and he kinda reminded me of a puppy. He stayed on his side of the bed most of the time until this morning. We actually had a little chat before I fell asleep yesterday night, he's an okay guy."

Feliciano hugged Vietnam,"you're such a nice lady and I'd be so happy if you'd come to my home next!" He began rubbing his cheek to Vietnam. Vietnam didn't push him away, she just chuckled and patted his head.

"What is this aru?"China exclaimed.

Vietnam shrugged,"like I said he reminds me of a puppy."

"FELICIANO! WHAT THE H-OT CROSS BUNS ARE YOU DOING?"exclaimed Romano. He was in the next room and came out because he heard China's yelling. He was blushing at the sight of Vietnam but also half in anger at the sight of his brother in the same bed.

"Romano,"Feliciano exclaimed happily,"I couldn't find out room yesterday and Vietnam was so kind as to let me stay in her room." He proceeded to hug Vietnam again.

"Okay okay you can calm down now,"Vietnam sighed trying to pry him off.

"She said get off!"Romano ran in and began pulling his brother away. Feliciano began clinging to him instead. "GET THE F-UDGE OFF ME!"

"I don't see any fudge on you,"Feliciano said confused,"but guess what Vietnam is going to come to my home!"

"What, how'd you get her to agree to that?"Romano exclaimed.

"That's cause Vietnam is super nice,"Feliciano flung himself back on Vietnam. Romano,mad again, hit Feliciano on the head. "Ouch, don't worry I got her to agree to going to your home too,"Feliciano pouted. Romano blushed, Vietnam was going to visit his home.

China ran over to Vietnam and held her shoulders,"is this true did you decide to go to their homes or did they force you aru?" Feliciano chuckled at this while Romano went redder with embarrassment.

"Yes, can you all please leave so I can pack,"Vietnam sighed. They were headed to Italy later that day.

Italy was beautiful and Vietnam walked around in awe. Her brothers were surrounding her and trying to keep Feliciano at a distance but it was difficult seeing that he was their tour guide. He was always wrapping an arm around her or pulling her along or trying to kiss her cheeks. The circle of Asians around Vietnam began attracting attention from the citizens. A waiter at one of the restaurant reached in the group and managed to pull Vietnam out of the group.

"Are you a princess from Asia?"the waiter asked. Other Italian men began surrounding her and trying to holding her hand and ask their questions.

"She seems beautiful enough to be one,"another said holding her hand.

"Then would you give me the honor of being your prince charming,"another asked kissing her hand.

China ran into the middle of the group and picked Vietnam up. "What is this aru?"China screamed outraged.

"Oh you heard how romantic Italian men are,"Taiwan giggled as an Italian man kissed her hand. Hong Kong flicked the man's face away from his twin sisters hand.

"That reminds me there's somewhere I wanted to show you," Feliciano exlaimed and dragged Vietnam with him. They were in Verona the famous city where the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet took place. He even took Vietnam to Juliet's balcony and let her write a letter and stick it on the wall. She was slapping her brothers hands away when Feliciano got an idea and grabbed Vietnam's arm. "How about we reenact the play together!" Vietnam followed along and Feliciano even managed to get them all in costumes. Feliciano was Romeo and Vietnam was obviously his Juliet. They all followed the play grudgingly until the balcony scene came up. "I'll climb up to you in that tower,"Feliciano instructed," then follow the lines I gave you and we're going to kiss a little get married sleep together then I kill you cousin a-"

"What?"Japan exclaimed,"do you seriously think we'd allow you to actually do any of that with Vietnam?"

"Good job being the Capulet but Juliet's daddy doesn't appear in these scenes,"Feliciano beamed,"we're not really going to do all of it maybe just a little kissing here and there."

"Vietnam why are you letting him do all this?"Japan asked exhausted.

Vietnam shrugged,"he just seems like an innocent little puppy, can you really stop it if a little puppy wanted to give you a little kiss?

"No we are doing none of that we are done,"Romano seethed,"we're going to my home now!" No one argued with him and hurriedly pushed Vietnam along. Along the way they were yet again stopped by another attack of Italian men.

"Learn to control your people aru!" China exlaimed while trying to carry Vietnam out of the group. No matter how much Vietnam protested China would only let Vietnam down when they reached Romano's home. Romano was worried about his own people approaching Vietnam too and decided it would be safer to keep them inside the house. He brought one of his story tellers to his home and within minutes everyone was engrossed in the tales. While everyone was focused on the storied Romano snuck around and pulled Vietnam away from the group.

"Is there any place you would like to see?"Romano asked Vietnam nervously. He didn't know what to do now that he actually got her alone with him.

Vietnam seeing how nervous he was smiled,"I heard about Pompeii and I would love to see it myself." Romano nodded and while he lead Vietnam around Pompeii he told of the tragic volcano eruption that destroyed Pompeii and surrounding towns. After his little speech on Pompeii Vietnam was silent. "So many people died,"Vietnam whispered.

She had seen some of the people trapped remains of the victims on their tour. She began crying as she thought about all the children terrified and crying and their mothers with no way to comfort them and the next thing they knew they were dead... Romano was frantic, he didn't mean to make Vietnam cry.

"I-I'm sorry,"Romano apologized,"GOSH DOGGIT I can't do anything right! I cuss then make you cry..." "Stupid stupid who takes someone on a tour to see dead people?" Romano yelled at himself pulling his hair.

Vietnam began laughing and wiping the tears out of her eyes,"it's okay it's the thought that counts, I know you're trying really hard to make sure that I had a good time so thank you."

Romano turned to Vietnam,"really?"

Vietnam chuckled,"yes really." She walked over and stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek,"it's very sweet of you." Romano instantly turned red and held his cheek and began stuttering nonsense. Vietnam raised an eyebrow confused," don't you like kisses like Feliciano?" She only got more stutters from Romano. "Let's get you back I think you might be catching what Spain had."

"No"Romano reached out and gripped Vietnam's hand. Vietnam turned to look back at him surprised."Um let's not head back yet, I think I just need some gelato to cool me down,"Romano explained blushing.

"Oh naughty naughty Romano,"came a voice that caused Romano to jump. it turned out to be Feliciano. He ran over and hugged Vietnam," trying to steal her for yourself but she's my guest too." Feliciano then began pulling Vietnam with him towards the nearest gelato place while Romano tried to slow his heartbeat from the shock that Feliciano gave him. When they reached a shop Feliciano made Vietnam sit at a table while he went to get the gelato, Romano kept her company. When he got back he only had one bowl,"I got one so we could share!" Romano blushed but didn't say anything until... "Vietnam say ahhh~"Feliciano grinned lifting a spoon feeding it to Vietnam. Vietnam took it like she did with Finland and the Nordics.

"What are you doing?"Romano exclaimed tomato faced again.

"Treating her like a princess! She is our guest after all,"Feliciano smiled,"you should do it too."

Romano hesitated but didn't disagree, he actually kind of wanted to do it too. So he raised a shaking spoon to Vietnam and after she ate it all he could do was stare wide eyed at the spoon. _She's so lucky, she's got two hot Italian guys feeding her ice cream!_ Romano heard a passing tourist say and heard her friends whispering in agreement. He turned three shades darker and started mumbling again.

"I think Romano's getting what your brother got,"Vietnam said worriedly,"let's get him home."

"Yeah I think he has the same thing too,"Feliciano winked and whispered in his brother's ear,"and it's called love-sickness." Romano stood up suddenly and glared at his brother but saw Vietnam's large brown eyes look up at him worriedly. As soon as Vietnam reached out to touch his cheek to see if he was okay that was it. All this heat to his face was too much for him and he fainted.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I put them both in this chapter since their both Italy. XD Well sorry for my mistakes again not that good at writing. Oh got that Juilet letter thing from Letter's to Juliet the movie. XD-DBSKLOVER**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey back again. Figured out that I'm going to leave for Vegas on Thursday so I'll try to post for the last two days. EileenSeverusTomPrince, there hadn't been official characters for India or Singapore yet so I don't have anything to base on but I was planning on writing Germany you'll just have to wait and see. :) Thanks you guys I've got such a big list of pair now! :D The more nations that means the longer this story is going to be which is good cause I'm making this up as I go using my inner hopeless romantic. Please support me!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 24:Spain

Spain was scowling. He was looking at his two brothers sitting on a park bench with Vietnam. He had noticed in the middle of another story that Vietnam was missing and found that his brothers were too. He went out searching for them asking every pretty girl that passed him if the three had passed by and after would bid them farewell with a flirtatious smile. He found them using the sound of Feliciano's laughter. He was met with the sight of Vietnam pressing ice onto his brother's forhead.

"What is this,"Spain questioned.

"We were sharing gelato with Vietnam when Romano fainted,"Feliciano answered smiling, wrapping his arms around Vietnam's neck.

"I see that,"Spain answered his face plastered with a fake smile,"but it's not fair for you to take her for yourselves, others want to spend time with her too."

'This is our home we can do whatever we want,"Romano countered in a bored tone.

"Don't be jealous,"Feliciano waved,"if you want to spend time with her yourself just ask her to visit your home."

"What?"Spain puttered blushing.

"Don't worry, she's very nice,"Feliciano assured Spain,"here I'll ask for you. Vietnam would you like to go to Spain's home?"

"Sure."

Spain clutched a nearby wall. It was that easy? And he fell on his knees when he realized what just happened, his dream wife was actually going to visit his home. Feliciano and Romano had to drag Spain back to the villa. Once they reached the villa Feliciano exclaimed the news,"Vietnam wants to go to Spain next!" Everyone turned to Vietnam to see if it was true and she just sighed and nodded her head. "Vietnam, I'll help you pack your things and we can talk together like we did last night,"Feliciano smiled pulling Vietnam towards her room.

"No you're going to pack your own things,"Romano growled dragging Feliciano by the collar of his shirt."What did you talk with Vietnam in her room anyways?"Romano asked nervously.

Feliciano broke from his brother's grip and planted a kiss on Vietnam's cheek and with a wink,"it's a secret between Vietnam and me."

Argument broke out. "Alright everyone stop and get packed or we're never going to get anywhere,"Vietnam finally ordered. So the next day they were all packed and on the plane. But disaster struck as soon as they landed, Vietnam's luggage was lost. Spain didn't like this, his trip was already starting out badly, they wouldn't be able to reach the house until the luggage was found and who knew when that would be.

But Korea swooped in and saved the day,"you guys can go on ahead I'll wait for your luggage Vietnam.

"No Korea-"

"It's okay Vietnam go ahead,I'll watch over Korea,"Hong Kong reassured her."Korea get of the luggage area." Korea was riding on one of the luggage on the line. After a moments hesitation Vietnam agreed to leave.

Spain was in his kitchen trying to calm himself down. As soon as they stepped onto his property he kept seeing his future with Vietnam. The daydreams were stronger and more lifelike now that she was actually in his home. As soon as she stepped through the door he saw him carrying her into their home on their wedding day. When she sat in the chair, a scene of them snuggling in front of the fireplace on a cold winters day popped up. Finally he excused himself into the kitchen to prepare iced coffee for everyone. After he got his breath at a regular pace again he walked out with a tray of coffee. He handed the cups out to everyone waiting till Vietnam was the last person before he faced her.

"Would you like a cup,"Spain smiled nervously.

"Sure,"Vietnam smiled up at him extending her hand for the cup. But in Spain's eyes he saw her extending a hand to hug him while the other rested on her stomach on their first child. The image shocked Spain so much he ended up spilling the cup right on sat wide eyed still shocked.

"I'm so sorry,"Spain apologized,"I wasn't paying attention and-" In his panic he didn't notice that he how close he got when he began wiping the coffee off her face. He began backing up rapidly,"I-I'm so sorry I-I"

Vietnam began laughing,"it's okay it's just a little coffee, it's not like I'm going to kill you." Hearing her laughter Spain's heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest. If she was going to keep doing to him she was going to kill him.

"You can borrow my clothes since your still at the airport,"Spain offered. As she was changing Spain tried not to think about the fact that Vietnam was changing in his room. He turned around to hear a clicking that meant the door was being opened. He stood awed feeling another daydream coming up. Vietnam had stepped out of his room wearing one of his white button ups and the sleeves were obviously too long for her and a pair of his khaki pant which were bunched around her feet. Spain saw her barely waking up and stretching wearing that outfit. He saw her run over and hug him with her hands hidden under the sleeves. She looked so petite and small in his clothes. He was starting to feel woozy when luckily the phone rang. "Hello?"He picked up the phone to hear a group of girls squealing. They were girls Spain went out with around town.

"Spainy poo~ we heard you were back in town!"a female voice cooed.

"We heard you had some friends, bring some along to hang with us too but only the cute ones,"came another voice.

Spain turned to look at Vietnam and saw that she was looking at him along with some others. "I don't know we're pretty busy here,"Spain spoke lightheartedly into the phone turning away from everyone,"but don't worry I'll see you girls soon." That earned another round of squeals in the phone.

He was trying to pay attention to one of the girls stories when he heard Feliciano ask Vietnam a question. "Vietnam what do you think of womanizers?" Spain held his breath for Vietnam's answer.

"Womanizers? I hate them."

Spain froze. "Spain! Are you listening?"came one of the girls voiced annoyed over the phone.

Spain almost dropped the phone but managed to keep hold of it. "Yes yes I'm listening,"Spain tried to laugh reassuring her.

"I'm actually a very jealous woman I want a man who will look only at me or I don't want him at all,"Vietnam explained.

"I can be your man then,"Feliciano grinned leaping onto Vietnam and the others were there in an instant to pull him away.

As soon as she said those words he saw Vietnam walking away taking his children with her leaving him crying, begging them for one more chance."Please I can do better,"Spain cried.

"Spain are you okay?"came a concerned voice on the other end of the phone.

"No,"Spain cried,"my wife is going to leave me! I'm sorry girls I can't talk right now."

As he was hanging up the phone surprised gasps came from the phone,"YOUR MARRIED?"

Spain crouched down feeling like crying.

"Is he okay?"Vietnam whispered worriedly to Feliciano who was spinning strands of her hair on his finger.

"Oh one of his girlfriends must have broke up with him, but don't worry he has others,"Feliciano answered causually,"that's right Spain is a womanizer, does that mean you hate him."

Spain waited for her to to say yes and break his surprisingly fragile womanizing heart.

"I can't, Spain's sweet but that doesn't mean I like that side of him. I like the nice Spain but I dislike his womanizer side."Spain looked up,she had said she liked him! There was hope for him yet! "Womanizers are okay as friends it's as boyfriends I hate." Or not...

If he wanted to be with Vietnam he would have to give up his womanizing ways. Would he be able to do that? He had only to look into the eyes of his imaginary children and he knew the answer. He would be able to do it.

He turned around and walked back to the group ready to start a new. He walked over to Vietnam who was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Honey?"she looked at him questioningly holding up her cup.

That was too much for Spain and he fainted with a thud like Romano did the other day.

"What happened,"Feliciano asked looking over the couch at the heap that was his brother.

"I don't know I asked for honey for the tea and he collapsed,"I think somethings going around."

* * *

**Done! How you like this chapter? I also want to know do you guys have one pairing your rooting for with Vietnam and you don't care for any other pairing or do you have a couple other pairings you think are cute too? -DBSKLOVER**


	25. Chapter 25

**THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR THIS YEAR. cause I'm leaving for Vegas tomorrow to celebrate New Years! XD EileenSeverusTomPrince I tried looking on the Hetalia wiki and I can't find the characters you request and sorry but I don't understand your second post I'm sorry to you and anyone if I insult or offend you D; This is not my intention at all, I write in hopes to entertain you and maybe even make you laugh but if you feel like offended in any way tell me and I'll try to fix it and offer you my apologies. I really don't want to cause problems and hurt people so yeah... Raine Sung don't worry I'm going to fit you into the Hong Kong chapter so please wait with me! Hope you guys like this chapter!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters. This story does not reflect my opinions or feelings on how the actual countries are, it is specifically for entertainment use only, not for offense.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 25:Germany

They were all surrounding Spain's bed, he was still knocked out. Greece was about to seize the opportunity to ask Vietnam to visit his home while everyone was distracted.

"hey Vietn-"

A door was slammed open in the hall. "WHAT IS THIS,"a voice boomed through the halls. A blond haired, blue eyed man walked into the room looking livid. "You all left me your paperwork so you all can go on 'tour'? DO you know how long it took for me to find you people?"

"Well Germany if it took you so long to find us I'd think you'd of had all the work done by now if you did it instead of looking for us,"America pointed out.

"Shut up, if you want me to help you then you'll have to come back and help me,"Germany scolded," I need at least 5 people to come back and help me with the work if you all want to play around." Everyone backed away, no one wants to work willingly right?

"I'll go,"someone volunteered. Of course it was Vietnam.

"But this tour was all for you,"America tried to talk her out of it.

"Which means this is my problem,"Vietnam sighed,"I'll go help Germany and you guys can pick the next place."

Germany looked surprised to see Vietnam,"Um thank you miss..."

"Vietnam,"Vietnam smiled at Germany holding out her hand,"they were staying at my home for a while and they decided to pay me back with a tour of their countries. Sorry if I caused you so much trouble."

"Oh no, no problem at all,"Germany waved blushing a little,"it's just that it's great of you to help and all but we still need at least 4 more people." Of course many of them wanted to volunteer to follow their guest. "No we don't need all of you it would only cause distractions. Vietnam would you do the honors of picking the four to join us?"

"Well who would like to help?"Vietnam asked and arms were raised. "Hmmm" Vietnam walked over to England, "England seems to be a hard worker and he seems organized enough." "Japan would be good he is focused." "Hmmm Russia would be nice working company." And they waited anxiously for her to pick the final and last person. "Annnnddd Hong Kong, he doesn't kid around so much."

They were beginning to let out awws when Korea jumped in,"if Hong Kong is going so am I we're a package deal."

Germany was about to protest when Vietnam asked for him to wait,"Korea may seems childish but he can actually get work done pretty fast." Germany nodded and began leading the group out the door when Thailand interrupted.

"Ana Wait!, if Korea's going to tag along then so am,"Thailand ordered. The others heard this and began protesting themselves.

They were closing in on them when they heard a helicopter over their head. It dropped down a ladder and Germany yelled,"get on hurry!"

Thailand was the last on the ladder and kicked America off as he tried to follow them. "Sorry you guys but I have to make this up to Germany, you guys can decide with each other where we're going next and I'll come back as soon as we're done!"Vietnam apologized to the rest of them.

"Protect Vietnam from the other three brutes aru,"China yelled up to his brothers. After they left it all went silent,"so how are we going to decide aru..."

Greece raised his hand,"I call dibs on next." Everyone groaned. The next destination was decided. All they could do was wait...

"How'd you know we were going to need a helicopter escape,"England asked.

"I didn't,"Germany explained,"I was expecting to have to drag people back with me and a helicopter escape would be the fastest way if they tried to run."

Vietnam laughed,"I love how your always ready for anything, it's different from what I'm always around."

Germany began blushing,"um thank you Vietnam, you seem to be in fine shape- I mean you look fine- I mean you look organized too." Germany covered his face blushing, this was the first time he didn't know what to say, he hadn't ever been shown any appreciation before.

Vietnam began laughing again,"thank you but it's hard to keep everything in order with my family around."

But before Germany could say anything else Korea tackled Vietnam," aw Vietnam, but our spontaneous lifestyle keeps things interesting."

Hong Kong and Japan took the opportunity to slip in between Germany and Vietnam. "So what do we need to do?" Japan asked Germany trying to distract the conversation while Hong Kong and Thailand were glaring at England and Russia on Vietnam's other side.

"We're going to sort out paperwork,"German explained resting a hand on his face,"how so much papers can be mixed up is a wonder to me."

Japan looked away. This was all his idea, he got everyone into distracting Germany. He found out that Germany had the most similar personality with Vietnam and decided to eliminate him from the beginning. Which is how Germany ended up with everyone's pile of mixed up paperwork. "It sure is a mystery," Japan agreed still refusing to look at Germany.

When they entered Germany's home all their mouths fell open. There were mountains upon mountains of paperwork. "I'm sorry Germany,"Vietnam tried to apologize again.

But Germany waved it off chuckling,"don't worry it looks like a lot but is pretty easy." Germany set up seven desks filled with even amount of work and all of them faced the wall. "They will all be facing the wall so none of us get distracted,"Germany explained,"Vietnam will be at one end and I will be next to her to keep the rest of you from getting distracted and talking, next will be Japan then Hong Kong, England,Russia,Thailand and finally Korea."

"You just want to sit next to her huh,"Korea teased leaning over the back of his chair.

Germany blushed, he hadn't thought of that while he was planning the seats,"no it's- no!" Germany began blushing even more when he noticed that denying it so strongly made him seem more guilty. "I- not- augh..." Germany gave up covering his face with one hand trying to fit the rising color.

Vietnam laughed again,"don't take him seriously Germany, he's just teasing you. Korea stop it and get to work please." And with that they all sat down in their assigned seats and began working. It was silent for a while until Germany heard Vietnam call him,"hey Germany, you said you set this all up so none of us would get distracted but would it hurt if we talked a little as we work?"

"No it's fine,"Germany waved,"I was worried about the others getting distracted by you so I set this up."

"You think I'm distracting?"

Germany's posture shot up,"N-NO! It's not that your a problem- I mean your very attractive- I mean not saying that I'm starring- I mean not that your not very appealing to look at- I mean" The snickers coming from Germany's other side weren't helping.

Vietnam stopped with him with another laugh,"it's okay, sorry I was teasing you." Germany started blushing again wearing a shocked expression. "You don't have to be so nervous, just talk to me casually." Germany nodded turning back to his work. While looking at her work Vietnam asked,"so Germany do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I like baking..."

"Really?"Vietnam asked genuinely surprised. Germany nodded, starting to feel dump for saying that but Vietnam answered with,"that seems nice would you let me try a cake?"

Germany turned to her surprised by her reply and nodded again,"sure."

"You know what,"Vietnam asked when she was starting on another pile,"you're going to make someone a very good husband someday." They other nations leaned back in their seats to look at them more clearly and Thailand even fell out of his chair.

"W- what,"Germany asked blushing sure that he had heard wrong.

"Yes, you're organized and polite and on top of that you can bake,"Vietnam turned and smiled at Germany,"you're every girls dream."

Germany's face was completely red. He was to shocked to even stutter anything. The others were also staring in shock. Korea finally broke the silence. "Ahhhh~ I'm so borrreeeddd," Korea leaned back over his chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Then work on your pile of paperwork,"England answered him.

"Already done,"Korea sighed spinning around in his chair.

They looked over and amazingly enough Korea's piles were done and arranged neatly. "I told you,"Vietnam smiled.

"I'll help you then Vietnam,"Korea smiled and walked over to Vietnam's table."Gotta separate you and Germany before you guys end up getting married,"Korea teased. Vietnam just laughed. And when Germany wasn't looking the others threw paper balls at the back of his head.

After a couple more hours of teasing and working they were finished. "We're done,"Vietnam stretched,"now we can go back and see what our next destination is." As they were walking out of the room Vietnam noticed Germany didn't follow them,"Germany aren't you coming?"

Germany began rubbing one of his arms,"I don't know... I don't think I should go, I don't really fit in with you people..."

"What are you talking about,"Vietnam huffed,"we all got along fine today." She extended a hand to Germany,"besides you still owe me that cake." Germany took her hand and smiled at her but felt wads of paper hit his face. When he looked up the other nations were all occupied with staring at something else.

* * *

**Hope you like the last chapter for this year see you guys next year! I bet you can't guess who's next! XD I might not be able to update as much now that schools about to start up again but please continue supporting. -DBSKLOVER**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey I'm back! Wow I haven't posted since last year. LOL I've been saying that for everything, "Oh I haven't _ since last year" Well happy new years guys! Vegas was so fun loved the fireworks. Now I'm back but schools gonna start soon so I won't be able to update as fast or often and I still gotta finish up this project so idk if I can post another chapter before break ends but I'll try. EileenSeverusTomPrince its okay haahaa I thought you were the one mad at me and where those suggestions for chapters you sent me cause your pretty good, you should try to write your own story. :) And she's nicer to Thailand now that she almost lost him. Thanks for the support guys!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAMER:I don not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 26:Greece

Greece was grinning ear to ear. They were all now in his home while Vietnam when to help Germany he called first dibs so now they were in his home. He also got the fun of watching Spain break up with all his girlfriends. Some of them really took it badly. But Greece was smarter than Spain, he would break up with his girlfriends after he got Vietnam until then he'd just have to hide that side of him. How hard could that be?

He had called ahead and warned all his girlfriends that he would be very busy and for them not to go looking for him. It was all perfect, it was now his turn to woo Vietnam. His pride depended on this to make up for his fainting. He would take them all around and be his gentlemanly self and win Vietnam over. He decided he'd take them to his famous city of Athens. He made sure to be the perfect tour guide, he turned around and made sure to smile as much as possible mostly directing it at Vietnam. While pointing he also made attempts to show off his toned muscles. "And that's the Acropolis of Athens,"Greece flexed once again and this time he looked back to see if Vietnam was watching. But when he turned around it turned out Vietnam was blocked from his view by China. Another advantage was that China was obsessed with the sights so he wasn't as focused. That was good because as he awed at the sights the other Asians were also distracted. But the downside was that he was subconsciously getting between Greece and Greece tried to ask Vietnam if she was enjoying the trip China would pop up with a question.

"That's amazing! Could you take us up there aru?"China asked excitedly.

Greece turned to Vietnam,"Would you like to see it?" And when Vietnam nodded he smiled,"then up to the Acropolis we go." On the way up Vietnam tripped but Greece caught her hand in time and even though it was unnecessary he pulled her towards his chest. He turned on his signature flirty smile and asked,"are you okay?"

"Um yeah,"Vietnam answered shocked by the trip and Greece."Thank you." Greece flexed his chest and gave Vietnam a squeeze before he let her go. He was determined for her to notice how muscular he was because that was what always won over the ladies. Taiwan who had noticed Greece's muscles all the way faked a trip but Hong Kong was behind her and just shoved her upright causing her to slap him.

Greece saw that and chuckled, if he wasn't on a mission to win over Vietnam he would of gone for Taiwan for sure but he took her trip to try something. "This road seems to be slippery why don't you hold my hand,"Greece smiled extending a hand to Vietnam.

Vietnam looked at the hand and smiled,"thank you again." This was good for Greece, holding her hand made it easier to get her attention and talk to her without interruptions. So far it was working, he had Vietnam's full attention and he began talking to her causally to gain her trust like he did most of the girls he dated. Greece was genuinely smiling as he talked to Vietnam, walking together while holding hands made him feel like they were an actual couple and he liked the feel. Until China popped in between them.

"Vietnam look we're near the top aru,"China pointed at the Acropolis eyes shinning. Vietnam began laughing and humored China when Thailand came huffing after.

"Ana I hate this, it's so hot," Thailand complained pulling on the front of his shirt to fan himself. That gave Greece another idea.

"Yeah it is getting hot,"and with that Greece took of his shirt. He mentally smiled, it would be awfully hard to miss him shirtless now.

"Oh my goodness,"Taiwan squealed hugging Vietnam's arm,"he's like a Greek god!"

"Um yeah," was Vietnam's answer. Her eyes were wide in surprise. Greece smiled, Vietnam finally noticed.

But Spain and the others weren't happy with Greece. The other males began pulling of their shirts, it had turned into a macho test. The females were squealing and covering their eyes.

"Okay stop stripping,"Korea exclaimed eyes squeezed shut while covering Vietnam and Taiwan's eyes.

Vietnam pulled his hand away from her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Korea,"you should be talking." It turned out Korea had taken of his shirt too.

"Stop looking you perverts,"Korea ordered covering himself but still smiling. Korea was a slim muscular built and most of the males were too and they began attracting attention from people around them. The older people started whispering while the females were squealing trying to get a better look.

"Everyone put your shirts back on we look weird,"Vietnam ordered blushing from the attention they were gathering. Some of the males awed and Taiwan and some of the other female nations did too. Vietnam refused to look at any of them until they had a shirt on when she noticed a little gray kitten.

She smiled softly and squatted extending a hand to the kitten. "Come here little guy, I won't hurt you,"Vietnam cooed and the kitten sniffed her hand before approaching her. Vietnam beamed when the kitten began licking her fingers. Greece smiled another idea in mind and he rushed off while everyone was distracted by the oncoming cats.

"Vietnam,"Greece called when he came back. When Vietnam turned around she saw that Greece had his hands behind his back as if he was hiding something behind his back. "I'd like for you to meet someone. When he pulled out his hand he was holding a tiny orange cat with black strips.

"Oh my goodness he looks exactly like Ho,"Vietnam beamed. When she pet the kittens head it purred and nuzzled her fingers causing Vietnam to giggle. Greece smiled at Vietnam standing across from him. He was still holding the kitten so when Vietnam got closer to the kitten she was also moving closer to him. They were so close that Vietnam's hair were nearly touching his neck. He noticed how perfectly she would fit into his neck if they were going out. These moments made Greece want to have this relationship with Vietnam but he began to think of the the other women in the world. Would he be able to give them up like Spain? He looked down at Vietnam again, well he could surely try. Greece inched closer trying to touch his shoulder to Vietnam when they were interrupted with a squeal.

"Greece~yoohoo~,"came a flirtatious feminine voice.

"Girls,"Greece smiled weakly. The invading party were the girlfriends Greece asked to keep away. "I thought I told you guys not to come looking for me."

"You did but we missed you to much," another girl pouted swirling her finger in circles on Greece's chest.

"Why would we in the right mind miss seeing you when your home,"another girl said while stroking his hair.

"You're always so busy,"another girl whined stroking his cheek.

"So~ Surprise!"another girl exclaimed jumping up to give him a kiss. That got "heys" and "not fairs" from the other girls so they all began fighting to place kisses on Greece. Greece tried to pull his way out of the mob but when he managed to pull his head out the others where just standing there watching him being attacked. He looked around anxiously for Vietnam ready to say,"I can explain."

But when he found her she was being led away by a man. "Let's go to my home while Greece deals with his...business," the man explained.

Egypt went up to the man and put a hand on his shoulder,"back of Turkey she's mine."

Sure enough Turkey looked over his shoulder at Greece still trapped in the mob of girlfriends and smirked,"all's fair in love and war."

Greece's mouth fell open in shock. When the anger snapped him out of it he yelled,"YOU B-"

"Barbie Doll!"Korea censored him following after Vietnam. The others began doing the same thing leaving Greece with his girls. Spain turned back to stick his tongue at Greece before leaving.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Might be the last one for a while D; please stick with me though. I'll try really hard to update. For those who stuck with me from the beginning, thanks guys a ton for staying with me for so long I mean since last year!WOW! XD And for those who have just started reading this please support me throughout this story. Love and thanks-DBSKLOVER**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm baaacckkkk~ Did you guys miss me? ;D School is actually doing okay right now and finally got the dance down for my dance class XD Things are going good. EileenSeverusTomPrince I can't respond to your messages because you locked private messages and Raine Sung don't worry I didn't forget you I'm still saving you for the Hong Kong one but I feel that I'm not going to give you a good enough part...T_T Thanks all for putting up with me!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Power Axis or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 27:Turkey

"So has Egypt pulled any of my moves on you,"Turkey asked Vietnam.

"What do you mean,"Vietnam asked walking beside Turkey.

"Stuff like kidnapping you, sweeping you of your feet, kissing you without permission, stuff like that,"Turkey asked. Vietnam didn't answer but as she remembered Egypt she started blushing and that was enough for Turkey. Turkey let out a booming laugh, "that boy's learned from the best!"

"Shut up,"Egypt glowered,"I learned nothing from you and would you please back off Vietnam, she's mine."

"She's your huh?" Turkey asked raising an eyebrow. Egypt just shot him a look that said yes. "Okay then,"Turkey grinned and began on another topic. "So Vietnam do you want to try on my mask,"Turkey asked when the subject came up. Without an answer he took it off and put it on Vietnam's face.

Vietnam had a smaller face then Turkey so her eyes didn't fit in the eye holes. "Um Turkey, I can't see,"Vietnam said reaching up to take it off.

But before she could Turkey lifted her up and smiled,"I know."

"Hurry get him before he gets away,"Egypt yelled. The others hesitated in shock but ran after the Turkish man.

"To late,"Turkey laughed,"I'll be taking your precious Vietnam and if you find her you can take her back or else she'll be mine."

Egypt began chasing after Turkey,"give it up old man I'm faster than you and I know all your little tricks and hideouts."

Egypt stopped chasing after them when Turkey jumped over a cliff. Turkey turned back to smirk at Egypt,"not all of them." And with that Turkey and Vietnam disappeared in a puff of smoke. They looked over the edge and there was nothing but an angry river flowing at the bottom.

"Great so the man's a kidnapping lunatic and a magician,"England exclaimed exasperated.

But Egypt was already walking towards the nearest city,"he wouldn't hide to far because he gets bored easily but he'll be somewhere we'd never expect. Egypt knew this because he grew up around Turkey. They began walking around town trying to find clues as where Vietnam might be hidden. They checked at Turkey's home and in all the ally ways and rundown buildings. It was getting dark and they began getting tired when a phone rang in the abandoned building they were in.

"Okay that's creepy,"America said backing away from the phone. "Stop don't pick it up!,"He yelled when Japan reached for the phone,"don't you remember the movies? They all start dying when someone picks up the phone."

Egypt sighed and picked up the phone. All of a sudden their was a pained cry and someone fell to the ground.

"See? I told you so,"America exclaimed.

"No it's just Korea,"Hong Kong sighed kicking Korea in the back.

"Ow," Korea turned to the side,"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Once he saw the others angry expressions he started laughing,"you all should of seen your faces."

"Sounds like your all having fun,"came the a voice from the phone.

"Turkey,"Egypt spat and everyone turned to him, watching intently. "Give me Vietnam back,"Egypt barked.

Turkey just laughed on the other end,"if she's yours why is she with me?" They heard a gagging sound in the background. "Are you okay there sweetheart? You should of just given up when I gave you the chance."

"Never,"they heard Vietnam cough.

"What did you do to Vietnam,"Japan ordered, his emotionless face now filled with anger.

Turkey laughed again. "Nothing, I just gave her somethings to eat...I have to admit she's very entertaining. I'll give you a hint where I am, I'm in a very obvious place. Better hurry up don't think she'll last any longer." With that Turkey hung up. They were in shock, no one expected Turkey to be such a cruel man.

Egypt slammed the phone down. The group began panicking now, where would Turkey take Vietnam? That's when America snapped his finger,"I think I know where he is!"

"Where aru?,"China asked anxious.

"Well he said a very obvious place,"America turned to the window and pointed at a tall dark tower,"the bad guys in the movies always keep their prisoners in places like that."

"Wow he actually makes sense," Spain awed. With that they ran towards the building. It was on the other side of the city and the only way to reach it was to pass through an old abandoned street with the streets broken with ruts. They were running at full speeds and America tripped several times to rushed to see where he was going but he wasn't the only one Russia England and some of the others where too. Hong Kong was running full speed ahead jumping and dodging the holes with China and Japan on his tail.

"Show offs,"Korea yelled as he walked slowly piggybacking Taiwan who was now crying.

Hong Kong was the first to reach the tower and slammed the door open,"Vietnam!"

They all heard a voice echo from upstairs,"very smart of you to choose this place." With that they all ran upstairs after the voice but once they reached the room where the voice came from it was empty. Turkey's voice came from a speaker connected to a phone. "But not the right one. Augh! Sorry my hands are pretty tied up right now."

They heard a grunt of pain in the background. "Vietnam!,"Thailand called out, face pale.

"Sorry she's the thing keeping me busy, don't worry I won't kill her,"Turkey chuckled,"ready to give up now Vietnam?"

"Not to you, not to anyone,"Vietnam spat to Turkey in the background. They heard a slam in the background.

"Dang it! This isn't over,"was the last thing Turkey said before the line went dead.

Thailand punched the wall. "Let's go back to the front of the town and start the search over from the beginning and look for anything we missed,"England offered. They all agreed not knowing what else to do.

When they reached the front of the town all they saw were little shops and people walking back and forth causally. It didn't look like any place where someone would be tortured.

"Gosh where could he be,"Egypt roared running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down everyone,"Korea waved, the only one calm in this situation. "He said he wouldn't kill her."

"But he didn't say he wouldn't hurt her aru,"China pointed out.

"How about we all relax a little and go get a little treat and... you guys aren't listening,"they began dispersing and searching as Korea was giving his speech."Well I'm tired and I'm going for a snack." Korea walked into a near by bakery.

Russia was looking high and low, he was getting worried for Vietnam, her cries of pain still rang in his ears. It made it hard to remember the sound of her laugh and washed away the warm felling she left. _Where could she be?_ was everyone's thought.

"Oh hey Vietnam."

Everyone turned to Korea's voice and rushed into the bakery. And there she was, sitting at a table looking just fine. Except her face was scrunched up and she was glaring at the man sitting across from her. Their right hands where linked on the table and Vietnam managed to slam his hand down. "Ha!" Vietnam smirked.

"Dang! Tied again!" Turkey sighed.

"What's going on,"England asked,"we thought you were torturing Vietnam and yet you guys are sitting in a bakery?"

"Well I said we were in an obvious place,"Turkey spoke in a tone as if to say it was the most obvious thing in the world. He pointed towards the bakery's sign in the front. The bakery was named _Hiding Spot_.

"But what was the gagging sounds in the first phone call,"America asked.

"Oh that, we were having a cake eating contest and Vietnam couldn't hold it down but man, this woman wouldn't give up so I switched it to a arm wrestling challenge which is where we are now,"Turkey explained. "What I told you guys I wouldn't kill her,"Turkey grinned mischievously.

"Sorry for worrying you guys but I kind of got caught up in Turkey's challenge,"Vietnam apologized.

"It's okay,"Turkey laughed putting a hand around Vietnam's shoulder. "But I think it's time you get back to your little tour,"Turkey added when Hong Kong removed his hand."But could you try on my mask one more time, don't worry I won't kidnap her again,"Turkey reassured them when he saw the Asian's faces. Vietnam looked at Turkey unsure but put it on. And as soon as she did he leaned down and kissed her cheek,"I'll be fighting for you too now and I never give up." Vietnam's face when red in shock, confusion, and embarrassment.

With that Vietnam's siblings led her out of the bakery in a hurry as Turkey sat waving goodbye,"it was lovely spending the day with you Vietnam."

"Where would you like to go next,"England asked.

"I say we stay in Turkey,"a voice offered in the back. They turned to see Turkey leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?,"Greece exclaimed.

"Following Vietnam like everyone else,"Turkey smiled extending his arms in peace. AS he did this Vietnam was swept up by Denmark.

"She's gong to my home now where she'll be safe along with her fellow Nordics,"Denmark grinned."

"Denmark you can't go around making people a Nordic just because you like them,"Norway sighed even though he wouldn't mind Vietnam being a Nordic.

"Besides she's already an Asian,"Korea plucked Vietnam out of Denmark's arms carrying her back to the Asia's side. The dark aura was back as the Nordics and Asians were glaring at each other.

"Let's go already,"Vietnam called out as she and the others were headed towards their gate. Denmark jumped happily to Vietnam's side.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Idk I was determined to have Turkey kidnap Vietnam in my mind maybe because the mask or cause of Phantom of the Opera. XD It might take a while for me to update again or not but please continue reading!-DBSKLOVER  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! Turned in a major project and tired but posting anyways since today didn't have that much hw. Still have some hw but its due friday and Ima procrastinate! :D Well here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's plain dead on the inside right now -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 28:Denmark

Denmark was grinning to all of them. "Welcome to my humble abode," he exclaimed extending his arms. He ran over to Vietnam and put an arm around her shoulder,"what would you like to do first here as a Nordic?"

"She's not a Nordic, she's an Asian aru,"China huffed.

China was ignored and Denmark dragged her under his arm towards the window. "You can do anything you like," he swept his arm offering his land to her.

"Well..." as she was pondering Hong Kong walked over and plucked Denmark's hand off Vietnam shoulder. "Well actually I don't know what I want to do, I guess you can decide."

Denmark was grinning ear to ear,"Perfect." Next thing they knew he plucked her up and was headed outside the house. The others were right at their tails not risking another kidnapping. It turned out he lead them to his back yard. Unlike the green grassy lands around his house the yard was brown and barren. "Here we are,"Denmark placed his hands on his hips proud of his work.

"What is it?"Vietnam asked seeing nothing.

"Oh no,"Iceland's face paled.

"Denmark, don't,"Norway warned.

"Too late," he had pulled out over sized axe. "I think it's time for our little rematch Vietnam."

Vietnam was smirking and was pulling her paddle out from her back,"I agree." They charged each other and they could hear metal hit wood. They were both moving in a blur.

"Are you crazy?"Iceland screamed,"how did you manage to win 'happiest place in the world'?" Everyone stared at Iceland incredulously.

"You're a fast one!" Denmark laughed swinging the axe. But Vietnam wasn't listening, as he swung the axe down she used the handle end of the paddle to smack Denmark's hand putting him off balance and took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

She placed one knee on his chest and rested the paddle at Denmark's neck. "I win,"Vietnam smiled down at him. She was ready for ann attack but not the one she got.

Denmark had engulfed her in a hug,"I love you! If I had to fall in love I'm glad it's with you!" Vietnam who was caught off guard didn't have time to react to this.

"Wow, that would sound romantic if he weren't so cheeky,"Japan huffed.

But next thing they knew Denmark had grabbed Vietnam and pushed her down so he was on top,"but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win." The attack brought out Vietnam's instincts and she pressed her knee into his stomach and braced her arms on his shoulder and pushed him off. Once she was on top she rolled forward over Denmark leaning on a shoulder. She stopped and crouched a few feet away from Denmark. She didn't understand his confession due to the instincts that took over from the sudden attack.

Denmark did a kip up and reached for his axe. He wiped the dirt off his clothes and turned to smirk at Vietnam, mischief glinting in his eyes. He swept his axe horizontally barely scraping the ground causing dust to fly in the air. The dust began to form into a dust cloud. Vietnam looked around trying to find Demark in the cloud but he was no where to be scene. AS they waited for the dust cloud to clear up Denmark tackeld Vietnam. It looked so gentle as if he were embracing her but he had brought her to the ground under him.

"Gotcha,"he grinned. He raised his axe and was going to swing on her when Norway screamed.

"DENMARK! Is this how you treat someone you like?"

Denmark lowered his axe and rubbed the back of his head ebarrassed. "I've never liked a girl before and I don't know how to act around them." A blush was blooming on his cheeks,"I really like her and this is the only way I know how to get close to her."

Vietnam who was oblivious to his confession due to the adrenaline rush from the fight smiled. "Don't worry just act like yourself. I want to get to know you for you."

Denmark's face lit up. He ran over and squeezed Vietnam in his arms,"I knew you'd make a great Nordic." He carried her yet again into the house," how about we share a bed tonight and bond some more?" But as he was about to enter Vietnam's assigned room Sweden stopped him.

Sweden plucked Vietnam out of Denmark's arms seeing he was the few that were actually taller than Denmark. "You can sleep in your own room tonight, you're to dangerous to leave alone with Vietnam." "You can all go to sleep now I'll watch over her tonight,"with that Sweden carried Vietnam into the room and closed the door. They were all quiet and heard the door being locked. No one knew how to disagree with Sweden, he was always so silent and reserved. Would he really just watch over Vietnam?

* * *

**Sorry this chapters so short. T^T I really like Denmark too! Idk my juices have been squeezed out from hw, hopefully i can rejuvenate myself this weekend at the retreat. That's right I wanted to post because I can't this weekend because I'll be at a retreat for three days. So busy and I hate it right now, no time to relax except through this. So please keep faith in me.-DBSKLOVER**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey back from a retreat and back in school. The retreat was amazing I laughed then I cried then laughed then cried again but it was the most wonderful experience ever. I loved my group/family. They will always be remembered in my heart. Well back on track sorry its taking so long for me to update but don't worry I'll update faster during breaks. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis or any of the characters the ones who created them do.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 29:Sweden

The rest of the nations were glaring at the door to Vietnam's room tired. Finland, Denmark and Norway had gone back to their rooms. "Don't worry Sweden is a perfect gentleman," Finland had tried to reassure them. But they weren't listening, Sweden was always the silent mysterious one and those were the ones that had to be watched out for since they cause the most problems. Even Iceland couldn't risk it, what if Sweden had a hidden wild side to him? It was around one in the morning and they were all slowly falling asleep when they heard something fall on what sounded like a mattress and a squeal.

"Sweden,"they heard Vietnam gasp in surprise.

They were up at the door in an instant. "Vietnam are you hurt?" Japan banged on the door. There was no answer and he continued to bang on the door. After a couple more seconds of banging on the door it creaked open. In the door Sweden peeked out.

"Everything is fine, there was just... an incident. You may all go back to rest, you will be able to see Vietnam tomorrow before we leave,"with that he shut the door. But everyone noticed how he his cheeks were slightly red and that his chest was huffing. They had no choice but try to get some sleep they were definitely going to need it for the next day but no one could sleep. Especially Iceland, what could Sweden have done, he had never seen Sweden act that way. The nations were half dead the next day when they met up at the airport.

Vietnam herself looked slightly worn out but Sweden wore the same emotionless face making them wonder if they were all imagining Sweden's face the last night. Taiwan was the brave one and ran over to Vietnam,"Vietnam what happened last night?" She tackled Vietnam,"we heard a thump and a squeal."

Vietnam blushed and started fidgeting,"it was nothing." That made everyone lean in curious to hear more but Vietnam just stared at her hands.

"Our planes here,"Sweden broke through the silence. Unlike the night before he seemed just fine. He acted as if they never asked anything. But on the plane everyone was restless. What could have gone on between them?

When they reached Sweden's home there was a moment of pure awkwardness. They just stood in his home no one saying a word. The males were not ready to talk to Sweden yet and the females were to shy with all their fantasies in their head. "Um Sweden what would you like to do?" Vietnam asked shyly trying to kick the elephant out of the room.

"Well right now I would be painting..."was Sweden's answer. After that it became painstakingly quiet again.

"How about we all paint your home,"Vietnam asked hastily. Sweden nodded and the others let out their breaths. The awkward silence was over. AS they were setting up the paint sets they began chatting.

As they were setting up Japan's stomach growled rather loudly leaving him red in the face. Sweden stared at him for a minute before leaving to the kitchen to offer some Swedish meatballs. Being Japan he refused,"oh no I couldn't."

"Okay,"Sweden turned away to offer some to the others without hesitation. Leaving Japan shocked. But Vietnam came over and offered Japan her meatball. She knew that you'd have to offer things a couple of times before Japan would take anything even if he was extremely hungry.

Finland came over smiling shyly,"sorry Sweden takes everything seriously if you say no to something he takes it to heart. Next time don't worry just take it the first time he offers."

After that they started painting. It was quiet but not awkward there was idle chit chat here and there. After a while Vietnam looked over to Sweden's painting. "Wow! Sweden I didn't know you could paint so well!"

Sweden was painting the sunset that was outside his window and he matched every shade perfectly as if it was a picture. His picture actually looked better than the actual thing. Sweden murmured, "no I messed up on the shading of the surroundings..." But a light pink over his cheekbones showed that he was actually happy with the compliment.

Vietnam smiled,"I was trying to paint the sunset too but I can't get the colors to mix right." Vietnam was using oil paints and her picture wasn't bad but the colors seemed to split in lines.

"Here try using your hands to blend the colors" Sweden instructed moving behind Vietnam. He sat down behind her and took her hand and moved it over her painting. "Don't be afraid to use your fingers to mix the colors until you get the color you like." He hovered over her leading her hand along the painting. Sweden was focused on blending the colors and Vietnam was looking with awe at how her painting was coming to life. The girls were sitting back awing at how cute they looked. A small Vietnam wrapped in Sweden's arms as his lean figure seemed to create a protective shell as he helped lead her hand over the painting.

After they were done Vietnam turned around to Sweden beaming," Sweden that was amazing, you made my painting come to life!" She was so excited she didn't notice that he was still holding her hand. But Hong Kong did and didn't hesitate to pull it out of Sweden's hand. Sweden and Hong Kong then shared a look, it wasn't a glare but it might as well have been seeing how cold the room became.

Korea ended the staring contest by shoving his picture between them."Vietnam look at what I painted!" Korea beamed holding out his painting. It was a picture of Vietnam and Sweden painting together. He had captured Vietnam's soft features and Sweden's focused eyes perfectly in his picture.

"Korea you can paint?"America exclaimed shocked. But before they could look at the picture more Thailand had grabbed the painting and ripped it in half separating the painting Vietnam from Sweden. Leaving Korea mouth agape.

"Ana there much better."

Taiwan ran over to Vietnam and grabbed her face,"ughh this is killing me what happened between you and Sweden late night?"

Vietnam blushed,"well..."

"Well?"

"Um... I tripped on Sweden..."

"Whaaatt?"they all asked simultaneously.

"Vietnam got up to use the restroom at night and when she was heading back I woke up thinking someone was trying to sneak into the room. That's when I bumped into Vietnam in the dark and we tripped onto the bed." Sweden answered calmly.

People began nodding with understanding. As they were cleaning up their painting Finland came over to Vietnam. "Hey Vietnam would you like see my house next,"he asked smiling holding onto Vietnam's arm.

"Sure,"Vietnam smiled back at him. You could hear the others groan from loosing their chance.

As they headed to the airport later the next day Russia remembered something,"oh yes, Sweden why were your cheeks red when you opened the door yesterday."

The red began appearing on his cheeks again and he mumbled,"Vietnam was really soft and smelt really good." Vietnam was unable to hear this as she was behind the wall of screaming female nations. But when Vietnam asked what he just said he actually held a finger up to his lips,"it's a secret." A tiny smirk was visible at the edge of his mouth. Another roll of squeals was heard. Sweden was really full of mysteries.

* * *

**Done!Hope you guys liked this chapter and stay with me even though I won't be able to update as fast as I'd like. Please continue supporting your favorite couple and be sure to let me know which one they are. -DBSKLOVER  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey back still got hw... but I'll do it later. XD Hope you like this chapter I really like Finland, he seems cute. I just want to remind people the characters are OOC, just wanted to remind yall.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 30:Finland

"Welcome to my home,"Finland turned to everyone and grinned. Finland's home was covered in snow but his house was relatively cozy. Everywhere Finland's home had a cozy relaxing feeling to it just like Finland himself. He seemed genuine about giving Vietnam a tour. Vietnam and Finland got along swimmingly. Since Finland seemed like a good guy no one objected to his closeness with Vietnam. That and he didn't look like the type to be able to carry Vietnam away.

"Let's go into one of my little cities Vietnam,"Finland smiled pulling her hand along. As they reached a little shopping center Finland began pulling her towards the stores. "Let's go shopping I bet it's been a while since someones bought you something huh?" He started running towards a bright neon colored shoppe obviously for girls. The other guys were to afraid to approach the shop without a girl around. They didn't want people getting the wrong impression of them. Finland headed in with Vietnam so it just looked like a guy taking his girl out shopping but for them, they were just a group of guys. They were already getting dirty looks from girls for standing outside the shop.

"Perverts,"one girl yelled at them. They began feeling awkward and decided to disperse.

Korea on the other hand had a bright idea, he grabbed Taiwan and walked into the store,"let's get you something too Taiwan!" Hong Kong saw this and pulled the nearest girl with him which happened to be Belarus. America grabbed Belgium and raced in after them while Russia asked if his big sister Ukraine would accompany him into the store. After all the girls had been taken the guys left over had to wonder around the mall until they were done.

Inside the store Vietnam was being lead around the store hand in hand with Finland. He was holding outfits up to Vietnam complimenting how nice it'd look on her. She'd deny it smiling and blushing. He'd hold an outrageous shirt up once in a while to tease her and she'd push it away laughing. He finally found an outfit that caught his attention and ran to grab it. He hid it behind his back and pushed Vietnam into the changing room.

"She's so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend,"Russia overheard one of the female store clerks say.

"I know he takes time to not only take her shopping but picking outfits for her and even listens to her," another clerk squealed,"he's the perfect boyfriend!"

"Or he's gay,"America muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on guys Vietnam need a guys who's willing to just be her friend right now let her have her fun,"Korea smiled while holding up a dress in front of a mirror,"you know I think I'd make a pretty hot girl."

They thought about what Korea had said and turned to Finland. He was sitting outside the changing room laughing will talking with Vietnam through the door. "Come on out Vietnam I bet you look cute,"Finland urged.

"No,"came a shy reply inside the stall."I don't think this outfit fits me that well."

"Aww but I'm going to buy it for you so that you'll always remember me,"Finland pouted,"you don't like what I got you?"

"No! It's just..."there was a silence then a sigh and the door creaked open. But that was as far as it went. Finland just stood up and opened the door.

"You look so cute,"he exclaimed. His back was facing everyone covering Vietnam. People tried to peek over Finland to see but he finally stepped back to show his choice," doesn't she look cute everybody?"

Vietnam was wearing a red female Santa suit laced with the white cotton around the collar, sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt. Vietnam was tugging at the bottom of the skirt nervously. The people clapped and cheered and hooted. Vietnam ran behind Finland to hide her blush. Finland laughed and held a hand up to everyone,"thank you we'll be buying this then."

"That was so embarrassing,"Vietnam muttered as they left the store.

Finland just laughed,"Come on you know you liked the attention, especially from the guys." With that Vietnam turned and punched him playfully on the arm, Finland faked a hurt expression and she came back to hug his arm. The others where trailing after them, maybe Korea was right about him. Especially since he let them see Vietnam in such a nice outfit.

The guys were starting to get bored. The girls were around Finland and Vietnam as they gossiped and window shopped. Finland finally stopped to stretch out his arms. "I'm tired, how about we go to a hot spring to relax?" The guys were eager to go anywhere else besides shopping. Finland managed to get cars to take them to the nearest hot spring. It was a cozy little place with a male side a female side and a co-ed in the middle.

The guys started heading through the male side and the girls side but as Vietnam headed towards the female side Finland pulled her back. "How about we go into the co-ed and talk some more,"Finland asked innocently. The others began protesting but Finland turned and huffed at them,"I'm not going to do anything to Vietnam, we're going to be wearing our towels and I'm pretty sure Vietnam could beat me up if I tried anything." The others didn't protest but they didn't leave. Finland's face fell,"she's in my own home and you guys won't even let her spend even a little time with me." With that they began feeling guilty and started heading into their sides of the spring.

While inside their sides of the spring the guys pressed their ears to the co-ed wall trying to hear what they were saying. All they could hear was muffled talking and laughing. It seemed like normal situation until they heard screaming and splashing. They were all momentarily shocked until they turned around to see that it was just Korea splashing in to waters.

"Korea stop it,"China scolded,"this isn't a pool aru!" But Korea just responded with a splash in China's face. Soon the whole spring was filled with the sound of splashing.

"Wait,"England held up a hand,"do you hear that?"

They all stopped. "Hear what,"America asked. They all stopped to listen, through the wall they heard giggling and small noises that sounded like...kissing noises!

They all bolted out of the male side and ran into the co-ed."Vietnam!" When they burst through the doors though they only found a random couple staring back at them in surprise. The girl started fawning over the amount of shirtless guys in towels and her boyfriend scowled at them.

"Do you guys mind, me and my girlfriend were having our moment."

They all backed out of the room apologizing. They went back into the male room and began changing back into their clothes. When they walked outside Vietnam was sitting next to Finland on a bench sipping on hot chocolate.

"Where did you guys go?" Hong Kong asked Vietnam, he kind of shaken from the kissy noise scare.

"Well Vietnam thought that you guys where too loud next door for her to relax so I decided to take her out for hot chocolate as we talked,"Finland explained. Hong Kong was still mad at Finland for taking Vietnam away without him knowing just turned away from him and walked over to Taiwan as the girls were coming out of the spring. Finland stood there feeling awkward.

Korea walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry he's just the jealous type." Finland nodded nervously and the others felt kind of sorry for him.

"Well that's all I have to show you in my home let's go to Norway's home next since we're already half way through the Nordics,"Finland said cheerfully. Norway walked over to Vietnam and began talking to her excitedly as they were headed towards his home.

As they were headed onto the plane Thailand went over the Finland and thanked him. "Ana thanks for being a guy friend, Vietnam really needs a guy to talk to her that isn't after her."

Finland stared at them with a blank expression but then a smirk crept onto his face,"who said I wasn't after Vietnam?" He turned around and his face registered his playful smile and he ran over and hugged Vietnam as they were headed onto the plane. Those who saw where in shock, he was the one that they had to watch out for not Sweden. But dang he was a tricky one.

* * *

**LOL bet you guys weren't expecting that. I felt like Finland having a more mischievous side to him to spice things up and surprise you guys. I have some of the characters chapters ready but I'm going to put them later so if you requested a couple before and its still isn't up yet I might be using them in a part later on so please be patient with me and my slowed updating.-DBSKLOVER**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey hey doing this during finals cause I have less hw right now but still got a lot I mean I have almost 100 history review questions and have to textmark a hundred pages while working on finals -_- But oh wells better than a ton of hw on a regular basis. Hope you guys like this chapter! Today's my hubby's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEJOONG! lol sorry but I am "DBSKLOVER" after -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 31:Norway

Finland wore a calm cool look as they headed towards his home but he was screaming on the inside. He wanted to hug Finland when he helped convince Vietnam to head towards Norway's home. But he was also nervous. He liked Vietnam but Iceland liked Vietnam a lot he told himself he'd be just friends with Vietnam, being around her would be enough for him and that way his little brother would be happy too. It was a perfect plan everyone would be happy. But what Norway didn't know was that things never go the way people plan.

As soon as they got off the plane things became complicated for Norway. The elevator leading them down out of the airport was crowded and as Vietnam was walking in she was pushed. Pushed right into Norway and the elevator became to crowded for Vietnam to move so she was stuck in Norway's arms the whole 7 stories down. Norway was blushing the whole time but was having mixed feelings he was happy that she was in his arms but he could see his brother watching them the whole time. It didn't help that Vietnam's siblings were shooting glares from across the elevator. Norway was glad that the elevator was to crowded for them to move or he'd be dead by then.

After the elevator door open Norway was the first to shoot right out the door. He sighed leaning against the wall this was going to be hard from now on he'd have to avoid Vietnam. But easier said then done on the car ride to his home the car was jammed with people and he was sitting next to Vietnam. He was so nervous that when his knee touched her's he jerked it away. That gesture made Vietnam self conscious and she started blushing wondering what she did wrong. Of course this didn't go by unnoticed by others that sent their own glares at Norway. This was not good for him at all.

Because of those events that were out of his control the others were keeping a close eye on Norway. Which sucked for him because he was naturally sweet on women. Like when he pulled out Vietnam's chair for lunch, Norway didn't look up but he could feel the weight of all their stares. When he tried to sit down in the seat next to Vietnam America jumped in and sat in the seat. "Vietnam let's pretend this a date just you and me,"he turned to her and smiled.

"America could you please get out of that seat it's Norway's and since we are in his home..."America pouted but proceeded to jump over and seat himself on her other side. "America I wanted Russia to sit there,"Vietnam sighed and Russia sat in the seat blushing.

"Why,"America pouted from his seat next to Russia.

It was Vietnam's turn to blush,"I just can't sit next to you okay." She was still kind of nervous whenever she was around America due to his confession. Besides that the meal went pretty smooth,Vietnam was busy talking Russia and England who sat across from her and then trying to calm people down after Korea flung food at England. Everything calmed down as they brought out the dessert. The fact that Vietnam wasn't talking to him made him relieved yet upset. He was happy that there wasn't anything going on between them but he was also upset that nothing was happening at the same time.

He sighed and put his head on the table. "Do you want to try some,"came a voice to his side. He looked up to see Vietnam hold up a spoon of frozen yogurt. "You look a little down, sorry if it's my brothers' fault." He would love to have taken a bite of Vietnam's dessert but Thailand sat directly across from him with China and Hong Kong on his side.

"No thank you,"Norway politely declined.

"I'll take it,"America exclaimed. He leaned over and took Vietnam's hand and ate the yogurt on the spoon. After swallowing he smiled with his eyes on Vietnam,"delicious." The intensity of his blue eyes made Vietnam blush.

Hong Kong made his way over to Korea and whispered something into his ear. Korea nodded once and grinned,"hey America!" When America turned to face him he had a spoon full of Korea's frozen yogurt on his face.

But with that Vietnam stood up,"let's go to the next destination." She had grabbed Norway's hand when she stood up and was dragging him along with her. When she stopped she noticed and became self conscious again. "I'm sorry,"Vietnam blushed and let go,"so where are you taking us next."

Norway decided to take them on sightseeing and he knew the perfect place where they could see everything. There was a very tall building in the middle of that city and he decided they could see everything in one go. On the elevator ride up this time it was less crowded but Norway made sure to keep his distance from her. It was getting late out and the city began turning on it's lights. The elevator was glass and see through so they all awed at the lights.

"So beautiful,"Vietnam gasped as she watched.

As she was watching the city Norway was watching her. She looked so pretty with the lights illuminating her face. "Yes you-" he stopped himself midway seeing the look the others were shooting him,"-uuueeessss it is." Vietnam gave him a confused look but by then they reached the top of the building. It was these times that he was glad Vietnam had overprotective brothers to keep him from doing anything.

As they walked out they began to notice that it was cold here too and they all rushed to the side to see the view and huddle with the people around them. Vietnam began edging over towards Norway but Norway saw the look the brothers were giving him and backed up. But instead of seeing contented faced he saw that they were outraged. "She's cold and your backing away from her aru?"Norway saw China mouth. So nervous he tried to put a hand over Vietnam's shoulder but got silent screams from the Asians and that moment Vietnam turned to see Norway's awkward hand. He pulled it back blushing causing her to blush too and finally he sighed. he took off his jacket and put it on Vietnam's shoulders. He would rather be cold than deal with the situation.

Vietnam looked surprised at first but turned to Norway and smiled,"thank you." Norway blushed and it sent warmth through his whole body.

"Vietnam can we head to my home next,"came a nervous but loud voice. It turned out to be Iceland, the scenes with Norway got to him and the jealousy gave him a burst of courage.

Vietnam surprised at first but smiled and nodded,"I'd love to, Iceland." It caused Iceland to blush and Norway to smiled. But when Iceland noticed his brother he glared. Norway crouched down and hid his face in his legs his feelings were so conflicted.

* * *

**Done hope you likie this chapter. Hope you guys keep reading and more people to start reading too.-DBSKLOVER**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yes! Finals are over! NO school today too! LOL all the comments about Iceland. Don't worry he's a good kid just get's jealous like any other little bro would. hetaliaworldpeace123 don't worry Purssia is already on my list. He's coming up soon...(I think...). Well hope you guys continue reading.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Iceland

Iceland was squirming in his seat. They were now headed towards his home. Vietnam was sitting right next to him and every time there was a bump in the road they would bump shoulders, Vietnam didn't seem to notice at all while Iceland's grip on his puffin tightened each time, the poor creature was near fainting. Luckily for the puffin they reached his home. It wasn't particularly large but gave a nice neat feel to it.

"You have a very nice home,"Vietnam turned to compliment Iceland.

His eyes widened and blush immediately covered his cheeks. "T-thank you,"he managed to stutter. He heard stifled laughter and turned around to see his brothers laughing at him. They weren't laughing because they were being cruel but because they thought seeing their little brother flustered was cute. Iceland turned to glare at his brother the red on his face now out of embarrassment. Iceland caught Norway's eyes but quickly turned away. He knew he was being mean to his brother but he couldn't help it, the jealously just came out when he saw Norway with Vietnam. He was always jealous of how easily Norway could converse with females. Iceland was inexperience with women because he never really talked to anyone besides his brothers but all of a sudden now he had fallen for Vietnam.

He wanted to try his best and be smooth like his brothers but when ever Vietnam turned to look at him everything he planned to say or do flew out of his head. "So what are you going to show us first?"Vietnam asked smiling.

Iceland had planned a horse backing day for them but all that came out was,"I-I like horses." Everyone just stared at Iceland confused.

"I think he means that we should go horse back riding,"Finland chuckled. Iceland turned and gave Finland a small smile of thanks.

AS they got out to the field they noticed some of the people didn't know how to ride horses. Some of the girls were even afraid of riding the horses. "There are some ponies for beginning rides if you want to try riding them,"Iceland offered he felt bad that not everyone was enjoying their trip to his home.

"Korea get off that pony you know how to ride aru," China scolded.

"Aw but riding the pony is more fun,"Korea protested but got off the pony anyways. He proceeded to jump quickly and shot off like a bullet. He even ended up standing up and yelling. "WOOOO!"

When Iceland got on his horse he saw Taiwan shriek as a pony approached her. He galloped over to her and extended his hand,"would you like to ride with me for a bit? I'll make sure you won't get hurt." Iceland gently helped Taiwan up and began a slow gallop. Taiwan began blushing and when she looked up at Iceland he smiled back kindly at her,"not scary right?" She turned her head forward again trying to hide her blush. When they got back from their round girls were lining up for Iceland.

"Can I ride with you too,"Belgium asked.

"Belgium you already know how to ride,"Belgium's older brother reminded her.

"Shut up,"she turned to his at him. The girls began surrounding Iceland as soon as he helped Taiwan off. Iceland was confused. Iceland never had experience with women but what he didn't know was that he naturally attracted them. After he gave every girl that asked a ride he looked for Vietnam hoping she needed help too.

He found her by a horse that she had picked out. It was a dark brown horse with jade green eyes, she just stood next to it stroking it gently. Iceland smiled at the sight but stiffened when he saw what happened next. Some of the male nations were walking over to her. "Hey Vietnam need any help getting up,"America grinned.

"Please you'd just toss her on, here I'll help you,"England butted in offering his hand.

"I could help you up,"Russia smiled.

But as they were arguing Vietnam gracefully lifted herself onto the horse, it looked as though she had floated onto the horse. Vietnam turned and gave them a playful smile,"thank you all for your offers but I'll be fine." With that she started out with a graceful gallop. It left them and Iceland standing with their mouth hanging open.

"Iceland want to ride together,"Vietnam smiled as she rode over to Iceland. Iceland closed his mouth and smiled a little. He nodded and rode next to her as they headed out on the trail. "You know this is very fun I haven't ridden a horse in a while,"Vietnam began speaking.

Iceland's heart began beating faster, she was happy with his choice. "Yeah I really like animals."

"I can tell,"Vietnam laughed a little as she reached over to pet Mr. Puffin. He was perched on Iceland's shoulder and Iceland froze as he watched Vietnam's hand. He was bubbling with happiness, Vietnam was making conversation with him and now she was so close. But the happiness didn't last for long.

"Hey Vietnam,"Korea rode over and was beaming,"wanna race?"

"Sure,"Vietnam grinned and with that them moment was over. Vietnam turned to Iceland,"would you like to join us?"

"Sure,"Iceland smiled using Vietnam's reply. As they rode off Iceland noticed that Vietnam and Korea were very quick. They were both very competitive and rode close to each other when the problem of the day came. Their horses bumped.

Kore was larger than Vietnam and managed to stay on his horse but Vietnam was smaller and lighter and began teetering. Iceland rushed forward in pure fear, he wasn't going to make it in time. Vietnam was already beginning to fall off her horse. "Vietnam!"Several people screamed her name. It seemed to be happening in slow motion but Korea who was still close to her at the time managed to grab her left arm as she was falling and pulled her up. With the help of Korea's grip she managed to lift herself onto Korea's horse.

Korea turned behind him and asked breathlessly,"Vietnam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"Vietnam said in an abnormally calm voice. But if you looked carefully at her hands, she was gripping Korea's shirt tightly and her hands were shaking. "Thank you Korea,"she whispered into his back as she leaned her head against it.

Korea was surprised at first but understood. "No problem,"he laughed. As soon as they got down from the horse people began surrounding them to see if they were okay. But Iceland wasn't part of the group he walked over to the edge of a near by pond and began throwing rocks into it. Though he knew Korea and Vietnam didn't have any romantic feelings for one another he still kind of wished he were the one that save Vietnam. Why was it that things never worked out for him like it did for his brothers?

"Iceland,"Iceland heard a familiar voice call out. He turned around and shot up when he saw that he was right, it was Vietnam. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah..."Iceland mumbled scratching the back of his head,"are you?"

"Yeah,"Vietnam laughed,"Thailand wanted to send me to the hospital again." Iceland scowled at the mention of another man and Vietnam noticed."Iceland somethings bugging you, what is it?"

"It's all the other guys,"Iceland mumbled. "They're always there to help you and can talk to you so normally while I'm never able to get anything right like this horse riding idea," Iceland continued when Vietnam looked confused.

Vietnam's face softened,"I don't need help or anyone's protection."

"But I want to be there and protect you,"Iceland burst.

"Why?"Vietnam asked confused.

Iceland's face exploded with a blush. He took a deep breath and looked in her eye with the most serious eyes he could muster,"because I like you."

Vietnam stared at him blankly for a second but then broke into a grin,"I like you too but that doesn't mean you have to protect me." Vietnam thought he meant as a friend.

"Ohhh shot down,"came Korea's voice. They looked up the hill to see that everyone came to watch. The girls were awwing and blushing while the guys were acting like Korea. Vietnam smiled up at them and they all shook their heads and sighed, Vietnam was really dense.

"Iceland I have to confess,"Vietnam smiled,"for a moment I thought it was a love confession." Vietnam blushed touching her cheeks.

"?" Maybe she wasn't so dense.

"But your face was to serious for that,"Vietnam laughed.

Iceland's shoulders slumped and he felt like crying. Things never worked out the way he wanted. But at least he had his brothers there, they all patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Vietnam may I speak to you for a moment,"Netherlands asked in the mist of it all. Everyone turned to look at him confused.

"Sure,"Vietnam answered slightly confused herself. They walked to a distance where they were still visible but couldn't be heard. Netherlands asked something and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Vietnam beamed and nodded jumping excitedly.

"Hey Belgium do you know what their talking about,"America asked still keeping his eyes on them.

"How should I know,"Belgium huffed. She didn't get along that well with her older brother.

Vietnam raced back to the group grinning,"we're going to Netherlands' home next!"

* * *

**I was just thinking as I listened to a song by AJ Rafael I kinda wish there was a Philippines . I know a lot of Filipinos and they're awesome and I'm pretty sure Philippines would be smooth with the ladies like the guys I know. Oh yeah please remind me of your favorite pairings its been a while and if you haven't told me please do. Welp hope you liked this chapter and hopefully it'll help you feel sorry for Iceland a little. -DBSKLOVER  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey wassap? LOL glad you guys like the Nordics. Monaty'sFantasy you forgot about poor old Denmark lol jk but nah Thailand thought Finland was just going to be a friend but yeah he had a dark side and Korea... well he's Korea XD Well hope you enjoy. Selene of the Pure Moon I kinda want to make an OC Philippines but I'm scared I won't get him right and some people dislike OCs.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 33:Netherlands

They were all still confused. Vietnam was sitting next to Netherlands openly cheerful. She was actually acting kind of girly with him nudging him and giggling. What could he have said to her to make her act this way? Netherlands just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Belgium sat a couple of seats behind them glaring, the only female Netherlands ever paid attention to was her and even though she usually ignored him she didn't like the attention shift. The others didn't like the attention Netherlands was giving Vietnam either. It was most visible in China who had his fingers dug into the armrest of his seat.

When they got off the plane Korea finally went up to them and asked,"Vietnam what was it that you were talking with Netherlands about?"

Vietnam giggled and leaned in to whisper,"well he-" But Netherlands rushed in and lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder walking away blushing. "Sorry I guess that means it's its a secret,"Vietnam laughed as she was being lifted away. She patted Netherlands head as he was carrying her and cooed about how cute he was. He coughed and hopped causing Vietnam to cling to his shirt but after the scare she started laughing. Belgium liked Vietnam but was getting angry at Netherlands that was what he'd do to her.

No one was enjoying this trip it seemed except for Vietnam and maybe Netherlands. Belgium was detesting this trip. Everyone wished Netherlands would just put his attention on his sister again. Belgium found her brothers attention annoying before but she was beginning to miss it. Everyone was sulking confused or both. Vietnam was giggling all the way and holding onto Netherlands' arm. They looked a lot like a couple and even Vietnam's siblings were confused she never ever acted like this with anyone before but no one said anything, they just watched this abnormal scene.

When they reached Netherlands' home they saw that everything was neat and in order and there was a giant tulip field. "Wow your so neat, girls love neat guys,"Vietnam smiled nudging Netherlands. Netherlands just blushed a little smiling and backed his arm away.

"He missed a spot,"Belgium pointed out throwing dirt at the window. Netherlands just looked at Belgium, sighed and shook his head smiling. Vietnam then awwed and placed a tulip in his hair. Netherlands sat there as Vietnam began placing more and more tulips in his hair.

Netherlands smiled and placed one in her hair as well. Vietnam's eyes widened in surprise and a light blush graced her cheeks. The girls other than Belgium swooned at that. Belgium just crossed her arms and huffed. She then felt an hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Belarus. "Don't worry I understand I love Vietnam but I hated it when she was with Russia."

Belgium saw what Belarus was implying and laughed it off,"please me jealous of that big idiot no way he's just annoyingly air headed today."

As she said this a rabbit bounced into the field next to Vietnam and Netherlands. It was Netherlands pet and Vietnam just sucked in the sight of it. Netherlands cradled the bunny like an infant and Vietnam scooted over to pet the bunny. Netherlands smiled as Vietnam slowly reached for the bunny and smiled as the bunny bumped it's nose against her hand. He placed the bunny in her hands and walked away, Vietnam was confused but was content with the bunny sitting in her hand. Netherlands came back in an instant holding something behind his back. Vietnam stood up trying to see behind his back but he moved away wagging his finger at her.

It turned out he got anther bunny. This one was smaller and had a green ribbon around its neck. Vietnam squealed and reached for the little creature and Netherlands took back his little bunny. They sat side by side letting the bunnies rub noses with each other. Belgium was shocked, that was the bunny he kept trying to give her but she always refused. She was hurt, it was like he was purposely trying to replace her.

They decided to put the rabbits back into their cages and they decided to walk around the house a little. During the walk Vietnam would make Netherlands bend down so she could whisper stuff into his ear. Sometimes he'd laugh and sometimes he'd blush causing Vietnam to laugh. It was so strange, everyone was wondering what Netherlands could have said to make Vietnam act like this. Near the end of their walk Vietnam began huffing, Netherlands noticed and proceeded to give her a piggy back. Vietnam smiled gently and thanked him and extended her hands as he walked. Belgium's heart clenched, Netherlands used to do that to her when they were younger and before she found her brother overbearing.

Belgium thought, when did she and Netherlands drift apart? She thought back and remembered, it started when she became a teenager, she wanted to approach boys and Netherlands disapproved. He began chasing off any boy that got near Belgium and she finally got tired. She exploded and told him to stay out of her life but he never stopped trying to protect her from other guys.

When they reached the house Netherlands placed Vietnam on the swinging chair on the porch. Vietnam pulled her legs up and smiled at Netherlands,"Netherlands do you know how sweet you are?"

Netherlands chuckled and waved the compliment off,"nah."

"No I'm serious,"Vietnam smiled gently,"the person most precious to you must be a very lucky person."

Netherlands gave Vietnam a genuinely sweet smile and said,"do you know how cute you are?" Belgium could of sworn before he said that he gave her a sideways glance and smirked.

Belgium gasped and that was the last straw she was there in an instant and slapped Netherlands. "You jerk,"tears were beginning to pour from her eyes,"are you trying to replace me?" That smile was always meant for her and he'd only say that to her.

Netherlands didn't look angry or surprised by her action,"Belgium, are you jealous?"

"Yes stupid,"Belgium shoved Netherlands,"anyone would be if they were being replaced.

Netherlands than surprised Belgium by lifting her up and swinging her around. Vietnam surprised everyone else by laughing along,"it worked Netherlands!"

Everyone stared at them confused. "What's going on,"England asked.

"Oh Netherlands asked me to help him reconcile with Belgium,"Vietnam smiled.

"Ana so this was all an act?"Thailand asked.

"Yup,"Vietnam grinned,"sorry for tricking you all but Netherlands was so sweet I couldn't say no."

"You jerk,"Belgium began pounding on Netherlands chest.

"I love you too,"Netherlands chuckled. Belgium blushed and turned away. Netherlands walked over to Vietnam and smiled,"thank you for everything Vietnam." But when Vietnam tried to wave it off he kissed her cheek. Belgium began dragging Netherlands away angrily by his scarf while he just laughed. Vietnam was left there blushing holding her cheek.

Prussia broke through the moment and grabbed Vietnam in a head lock,"hey how about we head to Austria's home next than to mine so you can see how much more awesome I am than him?"

"Fine,"Vietnam sighed,"I'll do it if you just let go of my head." When he did Vietnam swept him in a blink of an eye. "I guess that means we're headed to Austria next."

* * *

**Daadaan! Hope you liked this chapter, I love Netherlands IDK why XD he looks cool and in a school group thing I was in Belgium's group so I kinda really like her too. I also love these two together IDK why maybe because I love Netherlands and I was Belgium but I'm not pacing myself as her I'm way to spacey. Sorry off topic but next is Austria then Prussia! Let's go!-DBSKLOVER**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey I'm back but I think I'm going to be busy all week got a dance show coming up then gotta work at the Tet Festival this weekend. So busy! I might be making up a Philippines cause I think I have a pretty good idea what he'd be like. I hang around a lot of Filipinos, love them. But IDK scared I won't be able to do them justice. Well here we go!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 34:Austria

Austria was nervous. He was annoyed yet glad that Prussia sent them all in his direction. He was glad because he had a growing interest in Vietnam and was afraid he'd never be able to approach her with her family and the others around. But he was also afraid of what Vietnam might think of him. What if Prussia was right, what if she went to his home and found him boring compared to Prussia? What if she thought he was just some boring freak who was obsessed with music?

He was barely able to open the door to his home. His hands were shaking as he reached for the nob. Hungary walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He smiled and some of the pressure was lifted, enough for him to open the door. "Welcome to my home,"Austria breathed.

Everyone awed as they stepped in. It was a large manor with two glossy black pianos in the large living room. One was black and one was white. The room was also filled with various other instruments, mostly classical. People stepped in and began looking at the instruments in amazement. "Wow Austria this is so cool,"America grinned.

The pressure was lifted off Austria's shoulders, he actually even felt lighter. They didn't hate his home they even liked it! He began walking through his house a little more proudly. It made him smile as everyone was fascinated with their own rooms too. They were all nice and each one designed a little different from the other. When they entered the living room again that evening Korea ran towards the black piano. Austria was about to call out for him to stop, worried for his instruments safety but stopped dead in his tracks.

Everyone stopped and turned to look, Korea was playing fluidly and instead of the silly look on his face he wore a calm cool mask. This sent Cupid's arrow through several of the girls' hearts. Austria was amazed, Korea almost played as well as he did, almost. "Oh stop trying to show off, playing your Korean music,"Japan sighed irritatedly as he headed towards the white piano. "My Japanese songs sound a lot better on the piano."

Korea looked up and smirked,"we'll see about that." He started to play a louder more upbeat song. Japan chose to do the same. Austria was yet again surprised with Japan's piano skills, but it still wasn't up to his level of course. The rest just sat around watching the two have their own little competition. After a while the songs toned down a bit and it seemed that the songs were starting to fit well with each finally ended with a huffing Japan and an ever the same grinning Korea. Korea was rarely scene tired. "So who's music was better,"Korea asked eyes sparkling.

"You're songs actually sounded better together, you were both good it just sounded better together,"Vietnam answered their question. "Basically you guys were even."

Korea pouted."You're only saying that so we don't argue aren't you?"

"Basically."

They decided to end it with that for the night. Austria was kind of upset that he wasn't able to show Vietnam and everyone his musical skill. He went to bed thinking that he'd be able to do it tomorrow. But he woke up in the middle of the night to the light sounds of the piano. He followed the sound into the living room. Vietnam was sitting at the white piano illuminated by the moon wearing a white nightgown with a light green silk robe. Austria was mesmerized by her beauty and her playing. The song she was playing was so soft and smooth, relaxing but hidden under it there was a hint of sadness, pain. This sent chills up Austria's spin, did all the Asians know how to play the piano? But apparently the song ended and Vietnam looked up surprised to see Austria.

She shot up,"oh I'm sorry did I wake you up? I wanted to play before but Korea and Japan were showing off."

Austria raised up his hands and smiled,"no it's okay. I was going to say that you actually play really well."

Vietnam smiled and it seemed to shine in the moonlight,"thank you." Austria felt the tempo of his heart speed up and he shifted his eyes downward.

"Then why won't you guys play a duet,"came a voice from the shadows that made both of them jump. It was Korea on the black piano. "Vietnam can also play the violin so why doesn't she play on the violin while you play on the piano, it'd sound really nice."

"Korea you scared us,"Vietnam scolded holding her chest.

"Haa haa sorry,"he laughed smiling at Vietnam but turned his head to Austria again,"so how about it?"

"Uh sure?"answered Austria confused. This was a good situation for him he got to play not only for Vietnam but duet with her. But it also made him nervous, he'd have to make sure that he was playing at his best. When they all went to there perspective rooms that night Austria fell asleep practicing some notes with his fingers.

The next day Korea woke up early and announced the concert to everyone. "What when did all this happen aru,"China asked.

"Yesterday night,"Korea answered handing out fliers that he already made.

"What? You snuck out in the middle of the night with Vietnam aru?"

But Korea ignored China and continued on his way. Austria was sitting at his white piano wearing concert attire, a black tuxedo. He was starting to get really nervous and he never did. He was always confident and held his head high when it came to concerts. Vietnam stood on the other side of the piano wearing a white button top with a black skirt holding a white violin. She smiled to Austria reassuringly and his nerves when down a little.

When everyone had gathered around Vietnam was first to start. Her notes were smooth and warm and her vibratos seemed to vibrate themselves into everyone's hearts. Austria was also so pulled into Vietnam's playing and almost missed his cue. It started out fine like it always did but his finger slipped and he hit one wrong note. He began to feel self conscious and that caused him to slip up even more. As he looked around the room he saw that some eyes were sympathetic which made it worse. He met eyes with Hungary and she smiled weakly but it couldn't help him out this time. He finally locked eyes onto Vietnam who was look at him over her violin. Her eyes seemed to say "I believe in you." And he began to regain strength in his fingers and the notes were coming back to him and he managed to finish the song beautifully. After the applause and bow he rested his head on the piano.

He felt a hand on his shoulders and he looked up to see Hungary. She smiled gently at him and said,"I'll get you some water." Austria smiled weakly and leaned his back against the piano. He sat up as Vietnam walked over.

"Hey,"Vietnam smiled sitting down next to him.

"Yeah sorry I messed up the song in the middle,"Austria apologized scratching the back of his head.

Vietnam laughed,"it's okay everyone get's stage fright. I was terrified in playing in front of my brothers when I was younger."

"How'd you overcome it?"

Vietnam laughed,"Korea was always screaming and wooing I finally snapped one day and yelled at him to shut up and that got rid of my stage fright." Vietnam smiled,"it was actually Korea's plan, he's actually a lot smarter than people give him credit for."

Hungary was about to step through the door but when she saw the two sitting together she stopped and leaned against the wall. She wanted to see what they were talking about, Austria was acting different around Vietnam like the other guys were and Hungary was getting worried.

"So what do you think of Hungary?"Vietnam asked to break the silence. Hungary smiled, Vietnam remembered that Hungary liked Austria and was trying to find out if he felt the same for her. That meant Vietnam didn't feel the same.

Austria's eyes widened at the sudden question,"Hungary? She's... she's someone special to me."

Hungary's heart was about to explode. "She's like a sister or a mother. She's always watching out for me." Hungary's heart sank, was that all he thought of her?

"But isn't there a girl you like,"Vietnam asked trying to get him to give him another chance,"Hungary's a nice girl."

"Hungary is a wonderful person,"Austria agreed," but so is the girl I'm starting to like." Vietnam tilted her head confused and Austria was staring at her blushing madly hoping she'd understand.

Hungary wanted to run somewhere and cry her heart out but as she ran she ran into someone. She tried to push away but the arms pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, you're too good for him." Hungary's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She looked up to meet the ruby eyes of Prussia. "I heard everything but man up, your Hungary you can find better." He wiped the tears on her cheek with his knuckle and smiled,"You'll see one day that there's a guy out there more awesome for you than that wimp." He kissed her forehead and made her heart race the way she thought only Austria could. But instead of staying with her he had to ruin the moment.

He ran into the living room. Austria was still trying to get Vietnam to understand that it was her who he liked when Prussia jumped in. "Hey now that we saw how lame Austria is how about we go see how awesome I am?"Prussia stood smirking with his hands on his hips.

"Wait Austria is trying to tell me something,"Vietnam waved Prussia off. But of course Prussia wouldn't stand for that.

He picked Vietnam up as if she were a sack of rice and slung her over his shoulder. "TO MY HOME," he boomed marching and pointing ahead.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next one might take a while to update due to my hectic schedule this week. See you guys later! -DBSKLOVER**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey sneaking in time. So tired ahhh got classes still on weekends and helped out at the Tet Festival. It was fun yet tiring, they had cool dance shows on stage I almost cut of my hand watching as I was working. LOL Well back on topic here's Prussia!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 35:Prussia

On the airplane Prussia was sitting while clutching his stomach in pain. After he lifted Vietnam and pointed forward yelling,"TO MY HOME" Hong Kong took the liberty to punch him in the gut and get Vietnam back. He was now sitting behind Prussia with Vietnam, glaring and huffing at Prussia. He wasn't going to risk losing her to some creep again. Vietnam was actually worried for Prussia, Hong Kong could be pretty strong if he wanted to be.

When they reached his home he was his happy bold mood again. "Welcome to my awesome home,"Prussia grinned. He turned and smiled at Vietnam,"cool huh?"

"It looks like a normal home to me there isn't anything awesome about it except maybe that its a little on the dirty side,"Vietnam said.

"Why you little-"Prussia hissed and proceeded to grab her head and giving her a noogie.

"Hey,"Vietnam screamed, she managed to grab him and toss him down. "Ha,"she yelled actually smiling triumphantly. To others they looked like brother and sister but there seemed a hint of something else to cute.

"Oh yeah,"Prussia perked up as if remembering something and pulled Vietnam by the hand,"come on I have to show you how much more awesome I am than Austria!" Hungary sucked in her breath there it was, Prussia never grabbed a girls hand and lead her he would lift her up and carry her brutally. Hungary kind of knew that Prussia had a crush on her and his words when they were in Austria's home basically proved that, or so she thought. Maybe he was just using Vietnam to get her jealous.

Germany voiced her thought,"Prussia are you just using Vietnam's help to get Hungary jealous like Netherlands did?" Everyone waited for the answer hoping that was it.

"Pfftt,"Prussia laughed,"I'm to awesome to get help from anyone, I'm just trying to show Vietnam how awesome I am." He tapped her on the forehead smirking,"she can't seem to see that right now." Vietnam was about to smack Prussia but Korea was there to hold her back.

"Let me go Korea,"Vietnam hissed as Prussia stuck his tongue out leaving the room.

"I can't if Vietnam kills Prussia you'll get in trouble and we don't want that."

Vietnam opened her mouth to protest but a guitar began blasting. They all turned around to see Prussia standing on a stage playing an electric guitar. A crowd had already formed. "What the poop? Where did that stage come from?Romano exclaimed.

"Where did these people come from?" Russia asked being shoved around by the fans.

Vietnam looked at the group of screaming fan girls at the front of the stage,"those girls are stupid to actually like that guy." Hungary laughed at Vietnam's comment and somehow Prussia picked it up under the screaming.

He grabbed the mic,"yo Vietnam wanna be the lucky girl that gets to stand on stage with the awesome me?" The girls gasped and Hungary took in a breath.

Vietnam who seemed to notice nothing just stood crossing her arms,"no thank you."

Prussia jumped off the stage and walked over to Vietnam as the spotlight followed him."Come on," he smirked leaning towards her, causing the girls to scream and Hungary to just stare."I'll beg if I have to."

Vietnam just pushed his face away,"no thank you."

What Prussia did next surprised everyone including Vietnam. Prussia got down on one knee and genuinely asked,"please?" The girls were squealing with jealousy but the ones that knew Prussia personally were shocked. Prussia never backed down to anyone. When Vietnam didn't respond Prussia reverted back to his conceited self and pulled Vietnam by the hand towards the stage. "I'll take that as a yes."

As he lead her to the stage people began snapping out of their shock and began cheering. The other nations began blocking the exits in case Prussia wanted and escape. While on stage Prussia began playing again and jumping around Vietnam. Vietnam rolled her eyes at first but it cracked into a smile and soon enough she was laughing. Hungary's face betrayed no emotion she just kept her eyes on Prussia the whole time. He seemed genuinely happy. She was angry at Prussia if he liked Vietnam he never should of did what he did to comfort her, it was leading her on.

During the middle of one performance some staff popped on stage and strapped an electric guitar on Vietnam and Prussia grabbed the mic and pointed at Vietnam with the other hand,"now Vietnam!"

Vietnam just stared at Prussia wide eyed,"I can't play guitar."

"What?" With that the crowd was gone through the doors and the room was empty again.

"I can't play the guitar," Vietnam mumbled blushing.

Prussia began laughing,"that's hilarious, the guitar is too awesome for Vietnam!"

"No!"Vietnam stomped,"I just never learned."

"Because it's too awesome for you,"Prussia smirked bringing his head down to Vietnam's level.

"No!,"Vietnam yelled exasperated. She walked up to Prussia and poked him in the chest,"I bet you I can learn guitar."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

By then their faces were almost touching. Prussia was smirking and Vietnam was huffing with annoyance. Nether seemed to have noticed how close they had gotten to one another so the others began moving them apart. "Then I'll teach you,"Prussia said walking towards the other room.

On his way Hungary extended her arm blocking the door,"you shouldn't play with girls' feelings like that."

Prussia was smirking,"I never lead girls on, Vietnam's a good friend and cute when she's angry." Hungary lowered her arm without any protest and Prussia walked by whistling. Hungary was referring to Vietnam but she actually meant herself, she was actually missing Prussia making fun of her.

When Prussia came back he brought an acoustic guitar with him,"we'll start you out on this because electric is to awesome for you right now." Vietnam glared at him but didn't protest and Prussia laughed. He taught Vietnam note by note slowly and steadily. He was actually acting like a good teacher. Vietnam struggled to reach the notes but she didn't give up.

"Now move your finger this way for G,"Prussia instructed while moving Vietnam's fingers. He was actually leading her fingers gently to the position.

"Ouch,"Vietnam exclaimed pulling back her hand,"that hurt!"

"How come on it's easy, see?" Prussia proceeded to demonstrate by playing that note on his own guitar.

"That's because you're fingers are longer than mine," Vietnam protested extending her arm over her guitar,"see?"

Prussia extended his hand and pressed it against Vietnam's,"whoa it is tiny!"

Vietnam locked fingers with him and began pushing his hand back."My hand isn't tiny it's just small next to your abnormally huge hands." Prussia began pushing back smirking. Soon enough they both began laughing.

Hungary felt even more irritated. She missed Prussia teasing her, even though they fought a lot it always ended with a smile or laughter. He always made her forget what had upset her in the beginning. Hungary finally cracked when she saw Prussia smile gently at Vietnam. All of a sudden a frying pan was sent flying at Prussia and he barely managed to dodge it. They turned to see Hungary standing there huffing.

"When I told you not to lead girls on I meant me stupid,"Hungary squeaked crying tears of anger. Prussia walked over and hugged her surprising her and everyone with his gentleness.

"I know."

"Then why did-,"Hungary asked.

"I hung out with Vietnam to get you jealous,"Prussia snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world,"I never said I was in love with her or anything, she's just a good friend."

"But I thought you said you weren't using her,"England eyed Prussia suspiciously.

"I said I wasn't using her _help, _and it's true Vietnam didn't know anything about this."

Hungary started blushing,"you stupid, big headed, idiotic jerk! I was beginning to think you were talking about someone else when you said I'd find my guy."

Prussia just laughed,"well I said AWESOME guy and who's the only awesome guy around."

"Why couldn't you just say you liked me like a normal guy instead of making all of us go through this?"

"Because you had to confess your feelings to me I'm to awesome to ask anyone out," he smirked closing his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hungary screamed choking Prussia.

Prussia just laughed it off,"at least now we know it's because you love me so much." Hungary just blushed and began smacking Prussia.

"let's get out of here,"Germany sighed rubbing his temples,"we can go to my home since it's close." No one had the energy to argue with Germany, all were tired from their day with Prussia.

"I apologize for my brother Vietnam,"Germany apologized rubbing the back of his head.

Vietnam looked up at him and laughed,"it was fine, I had fun besides it isn't even you're fault." Vietnam patted Germany's arm,"you need to learn to relax." With that Vietnam walked to her room to pack.

Germany was still standing there, blushing, holding the arm that Vietnam touched.

* * *

**It actually took me two days to finish this because I didn't have enough time Sunday. I missed my friend performing onstage at the Tet Festival due to a club dance practice ;A; Back on track as you can see I support PrussiaxHungary but I think Prussia and Vietnam would make good friends. I like Germany too and I feel that since he looks so serious all the time he'd be shy around a girl he likes. Well hope you guys read the next chapter. -DBSKLOVER**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys sorry didn't update in so long I'm sick right now I've been really sick like missed 3 days of school sick, cough until I feel like throwing up sick. I'm still coughing bad but not as bad as before so I wanted to update. It's boring lying around anyways. So yeah LOL .-DBSKLOVER  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 36:Germany

"Vietnam already visited your home," Hong Kong said staring Germany down.

German returned the stare,"she came to help me clean up everyone's mess, I hardly call that a visit."

Korea began pushing Hong Kong into the airport happily trying to break the tension. Germany sighed and followed after them, he hated problems. When he entered the plane he was ready to just take any readily available seat but he saw Vietnam waving at him. She waved for him to come over and patted the seat next to her. Germany blushed, she saved a seat for him.

He took his seat and tried to act normal. But it was pretty obvious that he was leaning away from Vietnam. Vietnam noticed this and frowned. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Germany blushed and turned to face Vietnam.

She smiled,"relax you can sit closer to me, it's not like I have cooties." Germany thought about how strange she was making him act and he thought she might actually of had cooties.

Vietnam began making small talk with Germany and he just politely answered it. Vietnam didn't like how formal he was acting so she grabbed his face and made him look in her eyes. "Hey Germany, we're friends now, you don't need to talk so politely," She let go of his face but he was frozen in the position she left him in. Vietnam leaned in her seat and sighed," you talking like that makes me feel like you don't want to be my friend."

"No that's not it,"Germany jumped in his seat. His little outburst made heads turn and he slunk back in his seat from embarrassment.

Vietnam smiled,"good now we can talk like normal friends." Germany didn't know how to respond to that so he just smiled and nodded. They began talking again and this time Germany smiled as he spoke. Every now and then he would even chuckle at something Vietnam said. Germany liked this, it was a while since he was this relaxed. But it didn't last for long.

Italy was sitting behind Germany and leaned around to poke Germany's cheek. "Hey Germany can we switch seats for a little bit I want to talk to Vietnam too." Germany didn't really want to but he sighed and got up.

Seeing what Italy did the others stood up too. "I want to sit there,"Hong Kong demanded. He detested the whole time Vietnam was laughing with that stiff blond.

Soon everyone was standing up arguing for seats. Germany sighed rubbing his temples. But suddenly Germany felt someone pull him back into his seat. He turned to see it was Vietnam. "Okay everyone that's enough." Vietnam was standing tall and took on a commanding tone. "You guys already caused problems for Germany by leaving all your work for him to do can't you let him relax a little?" Everyone had returned to their seats and were listening silently. "For the duration of time we're in Germany's home I'll be spending time with him and I want all of you to leave him alone."

Germany blushed, the whole time spent in his home he would be alone with Vietnam! When they landed Germany was nervous to show Vietnam his home though they've already been there before. When they entered the house Vietnam turned to everyone,"okay you guys can go where ever you want now."

Korea was hanging off Hong Kong's shoulder smiled and reached out for Vietnam. "We want to spend time with you Vietnam~" Vietnam smiled and sighed.

"Too bad find something else to do."

"How about we play card games again, Romano you wanna play?"

Vietnam turned to Germany,"so what are we going to do?"

He blushed,"um...uh...ah..." Dang his stutter was back.

Vietnam laughed," how about you show me that baking skill of yours?"

With that they headed towards the kitchen. He left Vietnam sitting at a stool facing the stove. Vietnam leaned over the table casually swinging her feet as Germany gathered material to make a fruit tart. But before he started he turned to Vietnam,"um Vietnam could you turn away?"

"Why?"

"Because there's this thing I need when I bake and it's kind of embarrassing."Germany answered nervously.

"Okay,"Vietnam smirked and swerved around.

When Germany was sure that Vietnam wasn't looking he pulled out a bright orange and yellow apron. He put it on blushing, he knew it was silly but he felt he couldn't bake well without one on. But as he started baking he heard a little laugh. He turned around blushing madly,"I told you not to look!"

Vietnam burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I'm sorry but I wanted to see you bake. "Besides,"Vietnam said while wiping a tear,"it looks cute on you."

Germany sucked in a breath and turned back to cooking telling himself his face was only hot because he was near the oven. Vietnam sat there patiently watching the whole time.

When he was done he was holding a tiny colorful little fruit tart. He had taken off his apron and he stood there a big muscular man in a black wife beater holding a tiny delicate sweet.

Vietnam smiled,"well isn't that a paradox."

Germany blushed again and nudged the sweet across the table towards Vietnam,"here you go."

After taking the first bite Vietnam was beaming," Germany this is delicious!" She proceeded to take another bite.

Germany rubbed the back of his head embarrassed but he was smiling. "Thank you." He walked over towards the kitchen again,"do you want a drink?"

Vietnam nodded still savoring the cake. What she didn't know was that Germany was asking if she wanted wine. He didn't know about Vietnam's alcohol problem. The wine looked well enough like apple cider. Until Vietnam took a drink. After a couple of seconds she passed out.

"Vietnam?"Germany yelled panicked and shook Vietnam. As soon as he did she shot upright again. Her eyes were half open and stared blankly at Germany.

"Vietnam are you okay?" Germany asked slowly confused by the way Vietnam was acting.

"Germany?"Vietnam asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you not like me?"

"What?"Germany was taken back, where had this come from?

"Why are you so distant with me,"Vietnam asked tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Germany's mouth opened and closed repeatedly but he couldn't get anything out.

"I knew it you hate me,"Vietnam cried tears began pouring. She leaned towards Germany,"why don't you like me? I like you Germany."

Germany was stuttering nonsense, his face and neck completely red. He was utterly confused.

"Ana Vietnam what happened we heard yelling,"Thailand yelled bursting open the kitchen doors.

China saw the cups of wine and began yelling at Germany," you weren't supposed to give her alcohol aru!"

Vietnam pulled Germany into her chest,"Big Brother leave Germany alone I like him!"

"What aru?" That killed China.

"He's my friend." Germany was blushing from the fact that Vietnam was holding him.

America ran up and held on of Vietnam's hands to get her attention. "Vietnam do you like me?"

"Yes."

"No I mean like-like."

"I don't know..."

"That's enough,"Hong Kong interrupted," let's go Vietnam." He tried to carry her but she pushed him away.

"No I want to spend more time with Germany, he's my friend,"Vietnam cried holding onto his shirt.

"Vietnam aru."

"No."

"Ana Vietnam."

"NO."

"Vietnam."

"NO!" Vietnam refused to listen to all three of her brothers.

"Vietnam nappy time then we can spend all day playing kay?" Korea came up and poked Vietnam's nose. Vietnam finally agreed and let Korea piggy back her out of the kitchen.

China smiled and sighed," Korea was always best with children aru."

"That's because he is one,"Hong Kong added.

As everyone began emptying the kitchen German stood where he was. He was still hopelessly confused.

* * *

**SO whatcha think of this chapter. Hope it satisfies your hungry eyes after so long. Please review and support.-DBSKLOVER**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey I'm back and better now! :D witchjuliana12 thanks for offering and I'm really really flattered you'd be a beta for someone like me but I just post it right after I type it. But it's really flattering. Well I'm gonna add my OC Philippines now. Hope he's okay. x/ All the pick up lines used in here I have heard from my friends most of them Filipino and laughed so hard when I heard them. XD  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters except my OC Philippines  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 37:Philippines

They were headed towards the airport the next day when Vietnam was better and Vietnam still couldn't decide where to go. Hong Kong was in a bad mood because Vietnam rejected him when she was drunk the night before and the others were afraid to approach Vietnam when he was in this mood. Vietnam was standing near a map of the world trying to decide where to go next.

Little did they know a male surrounded by giggling girls was going to cause trouble for them. He was minding his own business getting attention from the females around him when he noticed someone he knew America. He lowered his shades to get a better look and when he was sure that it was his blond friend he smirked and began strolling over.

"America! Hey bro what's up,"he called out to America grinning.

America was grinning when he saw the male and extended his arm,"hey! haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" They proceeded to give each other a pound hug. The girls were giggling and sneaking peaks at the new stranger. He was tall and lean and his muscles showed through his white v-neck. The white accentuated his tan and his black hair was styled in a nice fohawk. When he took of his shades they saw that he had nice chocolate brown eyes that seemed to say "I can be nice but I can also be the bad boy".

"I'm just travelin the world, you know meeting all the fine ladies out there." He turned towards Vietnam,"In fact." He had noticed America looking at Vietnam and thought he wouldn't mind getting to know her himself. "Hey there do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" he said in a seductive tone.

America's jaw dropped, he almost forgot, his friend was a major ladies man. This was trouble. The other guys were doubting their ears. The girls were beginning to get all giggly. Hong Kong was already seething. "What?" Vietnam asked confused.

The new country chuckled,"sorry my name is Philippines." He looked up at her through his long lashes and took her hand in his and smirked,"so do you have a name, or can I call you 'Mine'." The girls were outright giggling.

Vietnam was slightly confused by this and just repeated,"what?"

Hong Kong sliced his hand between Vietnam's and Philippines'. Hong Kong turned towards Philippines and shot him a glare,"her name is Vietnam and if you excuse us we're very busy."

Instead of backing down Philippines gave Hong Kong an amused smile,"well it seemed to me that Vietnam was having trouble picking where to go next." He looked over Hong Kong and smiled at Vietnam,"how about we visit my home, I was headed there anyways."

Vietnam saw no harm in that and Philippines looked friendly enough,"sure."

All the way on the plane Philippines was hitting on Vietnam and the other girls were gathering around them trying to flirt with him. Even the female flight attendants. Vietnam finally understood that he was hitting on her but she just rolled her eyes or laughed along. Even after they got off the plane he was still flirting. He walked over to America and asked to borrow a certain candy, America didn't want to give him anything because he was hitting on Vietnam but after Philippines began nudging him he sighed and handed the red bag over smiling. Philippines poured some of the bright colored candy into his mouth and called for Vietnam. "Hey Vietnam, I got some Skittles in my mouth, you wanna taste the rainbow?" Vietnam cracked up laughing and the girl's started giggling too and flirting back yelling stuff like,"I want to!"

The guys already loathed the Filipino. He was getting all the attention and he seemed to be the only guy who's romantic intentions were being noticed by Vietnam. When they were sitting in front of Philippines home he looked across from Vietnam,"hey wanna here a joke? Vietnam nodded curious since he asked her this time and it seemed harmless enough. He took her hand in one of his and began tracing a circle on her hand with the other. "There was this duck and...,"he paused and looked up at Vietnam giving her a seductive crooked smile,"I don't remember the rest of the joke I just wanted to hold your hand." The girl's or course freaked out again. The guys were getting tired of Philippines pick up lines.

Hong Kong was fed up with it. He pulled Vietnam up and spat at Philippines," are you going to show us something or did you just invite us here to waste our time with your stupid pick up lines." Everyone was quite, they were all shocked at Hong Kong's outburst. Philippines didn't seem affected by Hong Kong's rant. He just sat there staring at Hong Kong. He then offered a friendly smile to Hong Kong.

"Well the girls seem to be having fun to me but sorry I must of forgot about the guys. How about we do something that involves all the guys this time?" The guys looked at one another confused, they shrugged what harm could it do to get involved with Philippines idea? When they all agreed a mischievous glint passed through Philippines eyes. "Good because we couldn't do a male beauty pageant without any males." The guys' mouths fell open in shock and the girls were squealing with excitement. The guys began protesting but the Filipino shook his head smirking,"you guys can't back out now and what kind of male beauty pageant would it be if we didn't have any males."

So thus the pageant began. All the females would be the judges. The males had to go through the typical portions of a beauty pageant;talent, swimming suit, and questionnaire.

Any male could just jump up and do any portion he'd like. The guys decided they'd all work together this once to beat Philippines. Taiwan was to be the MC. "Okay who wants to start up the talent portion, starters get bonus points,"Taiwan spoke into the microphone. None of them wanted Philippines to win so Japan jumped up on stage. "Good job Japan, so what cute thing are you going to do for us tonight?" Japan had just jumped up to prevent Philippines from getting on stage so he had no idea. He looked at Korea and got an idea.

"I'll be doing a little dancing and singing to the song Weeek by NEWS,"Japan said into the mic blushing. He began dancing but thirty seconds in the song he stopped and started blushing.

Taiwan was already on stage hugging him,"oh my goodness that was your Nanikeidemonai dance! You were so cute!" They heard a large "pfffftttt" in the crowd. They all turned to see Korea leaning in a seat with his feet up.

"You call that a dance and song?" He jumped up on stage and smirked,"I'll show you a real show." He already worked it out with the set guy and started the song. He danced to TaeYang I'll be there and for a little extra he ripped his shirt before he fell at the end earning him a couple of cheers and whoops. He then got up and covered himself smiling,"stop looking you perverts!"

"If you didn't want anyone to look then why did you rip your shirt?" Hong Kong asked pushing Korea off stage. Hong Kong and China did a martial arts routine together. They were flipping and jumping around all through the stage. The others didn't want to go up after them, they'd leave the round to them this time. All except Philippines. He walked up on stage and smiled into the mic,"I can do those fancy flips and those little dances but instead I'd rather sing you ladies a song from my heart. He sat down and pulled out a ukulele. He began playing AJ Rafael's I Just Want You and made sure to look at all the judges in the eyes. He ended the song by giving Taiwan and all the judges roses.

"Kiss up," England muttered.

"Okay after Philippines wonderful performance," Taiwan turned and smiled blushing at Philippines and he winked in return,"it's time fooooorrrr thhheeee SWIMMING SUIT PORTION!" The judges were squealing in excitement. England walked up sporting swimming trunk with the British flag on it but mid-walk America jumped up on stage and began flaunting his American flag shorts and England began chasing America off stage. They got some extra points for comedy. America was happy with it but England was kind of disappointed, he actually wanted points for looking cool. Next came Thailand wearing the swimming trunks from when they were in Thailand. The judge's hearts panged at the memory of what happened and Vietnam wanted to run up hung him just to make sure he was actually there. The guys were secretly applauding him for his clever idea. Thailand managed to brighten the mood by shooting water in the air with a water gun and smiling. He gave off a happy cheerful atmosphere. Next came Korea. He walked on stage with a boogie board and began doing tricks on it. He did hand stands and acted as if he was fighting waves and Thailand snuck up on stage and began spraying him with the water gun causing people to laugh. And of course the guys saved Greece for last. The girls were squealing as soon as he stepped on stage. Some were giving him standing ovations. Greece just smiled and turned around giving them a full view, which they enjoyed to the fullest. The guys were giving each other high fives, their plan was working perfectly, Philippines would have trouble beating that.

But they weren't expecting what came up. He came up wearing a bikini top and a towel around his waist. The girls were screaming and giggling at the same time. It made it better that he was acting seductive and flexing. He looked attractive yet funny at the same time. Taiwan ran up and pulled the towel off but he was wearing trunks under it and ran off stage in mock embarrassment. This guy was good.

The guys decided to start off with a new tactic. They'd let Philippines go first and they'd try and beat him from there. "Okay the final portion will be the questionnaire, each contestant will have to answer two questions," Taiwan announced. "First up Philippines, your question is, 'What is your your dream girl like?'"

"That's easy,"Philippines turned to the judge table and gave them a crooked smile,"'you.'" The judges began squealing and throwing roses at him.

"Okay,"Taiwan chuckled waiting for the cheering to die down,"the next question is,'how would you describe yourself in three words?'"

"Three words?"Philippines put a hand on his chin pretending to think. He turned to look at the crowd and smirked and whispered seductively into the microphone,"The. Whole. Package." The girls were screaming yet again while the guys were groaning.

Taiwan was squealing too and after she calmed down she laughed into the microphone,"okay who's up next." But the rest of them had already given up by then. "Okay that ends our pageant! The judges will now total up their scores."

The guys were praying on Taiwan's crush on Japan and all the girl's crush on Greece to help them win. But unfortunately Philippines was to suave. "The winner is Philippines!" Taiwan had announced and all the females cheered while the males sulked.

As they were heading out from Philippines house Vietnam spoke to Philippines one last time,"it was great visiting your home."

"It was no problem, I had lots of fun..." as he said the last part he shot a smirk at the males. "Come visit me anytime."

"Thanks, hey would you like to come with u-" but Vietnam never got to finish her sentence before Hong Kong and China dragged her away. Philippines just stood there laughing and waved goodbye as they drove away.

* * *

**Well how'd you like my OC Philippines? All the pick up lines except for the skittles one were said by Filipino friends from my school. Sorry I had to add kpop again in this XD and I wanted Japan to compete with Korea but I don't really know any Jpop songs except those sung by Korean bands. And the things that Philippines did in the pageant are what the Filipino guys literally did in my school's male beauty pageant even giving the judges roses but he sung a different song and had someone else play guitar but all the Filipinos I know seem to all know how to play the uke or sing. They did everything except for the questionnaire part the first question was what I thought one of the contestants should have said and the second one was said by my Vietnamese friend. I thought that was so clever. I was cracking up when he said that and he thought of it so fast too. XD Hope you liked my Philippines cause he likes you. ;] jk lame joke. -DBSKLOVER**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys I'm back! SelenaofthePureMoon sorry I forgot to tell you but I did read your story :) witchjuliana12 sorry I feel really guilty but I really am glad that you would even bother offering to someone as low as me and that you review all the time :) And I'm glad that you guys like my OC Philippines because if you're a female he likes you too~;D Dudes too but he doesn't really role that way. Philippines might pop back up if you guys like him. I had a hard time thinking of something to write for this chapter since there isn't that much info on him. Sorry if this chapter sucks.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 38:Estonia

Vietnam was having a really hard time deciding their next stop. She didn't really know who to choose and no one really wanted to be that person right now, Hong Kong was on jealousy overload he wouldn't even kid around with Korea. Korea left Hong Kong feeling dejected but he was the only one allowed near Vietnam and right then she was consoling him. They were sitting around waiting when Estonia stood up.

"I know how about we hold a raffle and choose the next location by random,"Estonia offered.

They looked back and forth nodding. That was a good idea, that way the next person wouldn't face Hong Kong and the rest of the Asians wrath. So all of the nations that were yet to be visited put their names in a bowl for Vietnam to pick from. They all waited anxiously for Vietnam to pick a name. As she lifted up a slip of paper she accidentally picked up two. They all held a breath, she would have to pick between the two pieces.

Vietnam, oblivious to the tension, picked one of the slips and was about to toss the other piece into the bowl again when Korea caught it. When Vietnam looked at him questioningly he just smiled,"for some fun later."

She opened it and everyone's jaw dropped. "I guess we're going to Estonia," Vietnam replied.

Estonia was one lucky nation but at the same time deadly unlucky. The reason was that the other slip happened to be Hong Kong's name. Inadvertently, Vietnam had picked Estonia over Hong Kong. Korea was almost screaming with laughter rolling on the ground holding his stomach. "This is going to be fun!"

If it was possible Hong Kong was even more upset. He would not take his eyes off Estonia. Not even when his sister tried to distract him. Taiwan tried to block Estonia from his line of sight but he just pulled her down to the seat next to him and continued glaring. The other nations were actually feeling sorry for Estonia and we're trying to help extinguish Hong Kong's anger. But it was pretty hard trying to talk to a deadpanned Hong Kong. They finally all gave up and Estonia had to just try and ignore the death glares.

"Don't worry Hong Kong is actually a good person, he isn't usually a sore loser,"Vietnam reassured Estonia. Vietnam wasn't blind, she could see that Hong Kong was upset. She just didn't really know why. She just thought that he was upset over the raffle.

Estonia was worried about Hong Kong but he was feeling better about how the other nations treated him. He was afraid that they'd start hating him like they did all the other nations but Hong Kong seemed to fuel the hate for all of them. Vietnam was also being extra kind to him to make up for Hong Kong's behavior. So in a way he was lucky. Estonia had a small crush on Vietnam but was just fine admiring her, especially since Russia had his eyes on her. He just wanted to get to know her in a way that no one would hate him for it. So far things were going well.

When they reached Estonia's home Vietnam placed a hand on Estonia's shoulder,"so what are you going to show us?"

Estonia stiffened. He was too afraid to turn around but he could practically feel the hate radiating from Hong Kong. He had to be careful any slightly romantic thing or anything that can be interpreted as romantic could get him killed.

"How about I just show you around my home," Estonia asked nervously. His home would be safe. A home can't be romantic, right?

But Vietnam, who was trying to make up for Hong Kong's attitude, made things a lot worse for Estonia. She was overexcited in her compliments.

"This is my library,"Estonia pointed out with a crooked smile.

"Wow! It's amazing Estonia the books are so pretty,"Vietnam smiled.

As they left the room Estonia heard a rip. Hong Kong was beginning to rip the books in his library. Estonia was about to say something but Hong Kong looked at him as giving him a warning and Estonia closed his mouth. The others were getting annoyed at the attention Estonia was getting too but they weren't ready to do what Hong Kong did just yet.

"Here is my technology room,"Estonia opened the door nervously.

"Amazing! You must be very smart then Estonia," Vietnam beamed.

This time Japan pushed down a monitor. "Oops." This was Japan's warning.

The other were getting annoyed and began "tripping" on the wires and "bumping" the laptops and screens over. Estonia was getting more nervous by each room.

"This is the kitchen,"Estonia hunched his shoulders for the next attack.

"That's so cool! You must be the best cook,"Vietnam complimented.

"No you don't need to say anything,"Estonia waved his arms defensively.

"No really. You must be the best EVER."

This time they heard a plate crash. They turned to see broken glass next to... Germany? He coughed embarrassed. "Ahem, sorry." The other picked up the plates and just dropped them muttering hollow apologies.

Estonia felt eyes watching him as he lead them to the next room. Estonia froze, the next room was his bedroom. He was too afraid to imagine what they would do if he were to show Vietnam his room. Estonia's train of thought was interrupted with a crash. They turned to see Korea push over a vase. He proceeded to pull down the curtains and tip over a couch laughing.

"Korea what are you doing aru?"

Korea looked up at them confused," what I thought we were just wreaking things when Estonia stopped." Thailand and America tackled Korea before Vietnam could hear that.

"Ana let's continue,"Thailand laughed nervously pushing them stopped completely when they noticed they had just stepped into Estonia's room.

They turned to him and gave him a dirty look as if to say,"so this was what you were planning..."

"Wow Estonia your bed is so soft." They turned to see Vietnam lying on Estonia's bed. Estonia was shaking, his legs were wobbling when he turned to see what they were going to destroy next. He almost screamed in surprise when he saw Russia and England holding his little brother Latvia by his shoulder. Latvia was shaking near tightened their grip and Latvia let out a squeak.

Vietnam sat up at the were all frozen, Vietnam had finally caught them in the act. They were waiting for her to explode but she just sat their starring at them. The silence seemed to go on forever and the emotionless expression Vietnam drained the blood out of everyone's face.

Vietnam finally spoke,"What. Is..." They were all waiting for Vietnam's explosion. But the explosion was not the one they were expecting.

"THIS LITTLE CUTIE DOING HERE?" Vietnam had thrown herself at Latvia.

"Told you Vietnam had a soft spot for children and animals,"Korea pointed out hand cuffed by America before he could do anymore damage.

"How about we go to Latvia's home now,"Estonia offered trying to save the remains of his home. Vietnam agreed immediately. Estonia wasn't as lucky anymore and now shifted the trouble over to his little brother. "I'm sorry Latvia..."Estonia muttered as he followed along them.

* * *

**I made Estonia unlucky because it said in Hetalia wiki that he was lucky and had good relations so I decided to do the opposite. I feel bad for Estonia but I made everything up as I went. XD Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much. Oh yeah do you have any guesses on who she'll end up with or are you guys at a dead end now? or anyone you want her with?-DBSKLOVER **


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey hey back. My legs are sore like crazy from exercise and practicing a dance. But I really it, we had a guest cheorographer come in and it was a song he put his heart into and I felt it too so I put my heart in it too and now I'm sore! XD But hey he said "if you feel sore the next day that means you went full out" Well back to this story, I really like Latvia, I find him adorable, I have a really big soft spot for shy little kids and animals to the point of freaking them out. XD-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 39:Latvia

The rest of the gang didn't know how to act. Right then they were on a plane to Latvia's home. She was showering him with love and affection. But she only saw him as an adorable child. They wanted to hate him but unlike the others he was just a child and he was already emotionally fragile. The only one who wasn't afraid to show any hostility towards the young boy. Latvia was confused by the attention Vietnam was giving him and could only stare at her wide eyed.

"So what is your home like?" Vietnam asked him talking to him as if he were a toddler.

"Um... I don't... know... it's... um... my home?" Latvia answered not knowing how to respond.

But he could of said anything and Vietnam would of reacted the same way. Yet again she engulfed him in an embrace. "You are the cutest little boy I have ever met!"

Somewhere in the world Sealand felt something was off.

After a while Latvia was still confused but was starting to warm up to the kindness Vietnam was giving him. He wasn't used to the affection Vietnam was giving him and he was really enjoying it. That and the point that Russia couldn't harm him with Vietnam watching.

When they reached his home he was happily hugging Vietnam back and soaking in the warmth she gave him. The others where not angry at Latvia but the boy was becoming increasingly annoying. Hong Kong wasn't alone with his jealousy this time Russia was also giving off the deadly aura now. Latvia being a child didn't stop them from being jealous. The rest of them were making sure Latvia was out of their lines of fire, as the two males were shooting glares that would surely kill the boy.

"So Latvia where are we headed to first?" Vietnam asked smiling.

"Um I don't really know what to show you all but I was thinking we might head to my home first," Latvia placed a finger on his chin to ponder.

Yet again he was in Vietnam's arms,"aww you are so cute!" Latvia was now laughing in Vietnam's arms. Initially, Latvia was confused and alarmed by Vietnam's hugs. He was not used to affection and was afraid she was trying to choke him but as he saw that she was doing it out of tenderness he enjoyed the others didn't really approve or disapprove of the attachment Vietnam had for Latvia but they had pity on the child. He had grown up surrounded by unfortunate events so they decided to overlook this and give him a short time to be happy. Besides he'd pay afterward with Russia.

As they stepped into Latvia's house Vietnam was squealing over everything. Latvia's home reflected how he was it was small and modest but held a optimistic light to it.

"Latvia your home is so cute, just like you," Vietnam awwed, "what do you usually do?"

"Um I usually read romance novels in my library,"Latvia answered slightly embarassed.

"Really?"Vietnam beamed,"I love them too!"

"R-really?" Latvia smiled in disbelief,"I know this really good series would you like to read it?"

Vietnam of course agreed and they headed up to Latvia's library. It was filled with romance novels and books filled with love poems. Latvia and Vietnam were eagerly discussing a series. As Vietnam read the series Latvia gave her he sat next to her and whenever she read a part she'd like they would both discuss it. The others found the two of them darling. The looks of pure joy as they discussed a book, they couldn't bring themselves to interrupt the two. They decided to relax and read some of the novels and poems to pass the time. Soon the girls were obsessing over novels and began discussing with Latvia too. Korea was enjoying the book,"hey these are like my dramas but in words, kinda like the script." But most of the other guys were nauseous from reading the cheesy novels and books. They turned to see Latvia surrounded by women all eager to talk to him. He seemed to be having a good time for a pitiful boy.

"Latvia where's the next novel in the series?"Vietnam asked as she finished a book.

"I don't have it yet,"Latvia answered apologetically.

"Then go out and get it,"Russia ordered Latvia smiling. Though his face showed a carefree attitude his grip on Latvia's shoulder showed that he felt otherwise.

"B-b-but the next novel isn't out yet around here,"Latvia whimpered.

Russia was still smiling but his aura was getting darker. It was halted when Vietnam placed a hand on his shoulder,"now Russia it isn't Latvia's fault that the book yet, it;s okay."

They were waiting for Russia to attack Latvia, and Latvia himself was shaking and ready to cry. Russia surprised everyone except Vietnam with the his response. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and backed away shoulders slumped like a puppy that had just been scolded. Latvia was the most surprised at how Vietnam got Russia to react and now regarded her as a goddess in his eyes.

Vietnam turned back to Latvia without realizing what she did,"Latvia you are so cute your just like the lead character in the book. Even the clothes you were look like a prince."

Latvia smiled scratching the back of his head blushing.

Vietnam knelt down to match Latvia's eye level and tapped his nose,"you better hurry up and grow up to be my prince charming okay?"

Vietnam was of course teasing but Latvia's face exploded in a blush. The others weren't laughing either, especially Russia and Hong Kong. Hong Kong was really upset now, he was losing out to a kid.

And somewhere in the world Sealand was wrestling with his teachers. "I have to see Vietnam, something is really wrong!"

"How about we go to Lithuania's home,"Estonia offered envying the attention his little brother was getting. Vietnam of course agreed.

Everyone began heading out after Vietnam, except Latvia he was still frozen in shock. His blush still bright on his cheeks and he mumbled,"I think I might be in love." Unfortunately for him the others heard and now that the attention was shifted over to Lithuania it was a free for all for Latvia. Of course right outside his door Russia was waiting to "greet" him with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

**Poor Latvia I have a feeling he'd be the type to be pushed around a lot. He's so small and fragile looking. I have a HUGE soft spot for those types and yet I was so mean to him in this chapter... T^T But I do really adore him, I hope he can forgive me...-DBSKLOVER**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey I'm going to be busy these couple of weeks, I have a ton of hw and international week rehearsals and perfomance. I'm also in two different performances so I have to which around. Then I have dance still so I might not update for a while but stay with me! I am not giving up on this story until it's complete.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Chapter 40:Lithuania

They were all now in Lithuania's home but Vietnam was coughing as she sat in her room. She was tucked under her blanket coughing, every cough seeming to cause her pain. It turned out Vietnam was sick. She felt a little ill as they stepped of the plane and the next day she was bedridden and unable to even speak. The nations were worried but at the same time guilty. They were kind of happy happy that Vietnam had gotten sick that way Lithuania couldn't do anything romantic with her.

They all were sitting around Vietnam in silence. They didn't know what to do, they only came to spend time with Vietnam. "Vietnam I brought you some lemon tea with honey, I think this will help your throat feel better,"Lithuania smiled carrying in a tray of tea. "Are you feeling any better?"

Vietnam coughed and smiled weakly at Lithuania. "Thank- you-,"she barely managed to squeak.

He sat at the side of her bed and handed her the cup of tea but not before blowing lightly on the cup. "I don't want you to burn your tongue now."

"If she did I could just kiss it and make it better,"said Philippines casually leaning against China.

China jumped back,"what are YOU doing here aru?"

"I heard Vietnam was sick and decided to cure her with the help of my presence and~ I was a little bored,"Philippines replies extending his hands. "Hey there beautiful, how you feeling?" he asked sitting next to Vietnam on the bed.

"Fi-"Vietnam tried to reply but choked on a cough.

"Doesn't sound that way to me,"Philippines chuckled placing a hand on the bed and leaning closer to Vietnam. "How about I take away your kiss through a kiss?"

Vietnam pushed his shoulder away chuckling. Thailand placed an hand on Philippines shoulder,"I think you should leave."

A glint passed through Philippines eyes,"are you going to make me."

"If I have too." The tension was thickening the already sickness filled air.

"I think it's best if you all leave for now Vietnam can't get any rest with all this commotion around,"Lithuania scolded gently,"now shoo all of you."

Hong Kong stood rooted by Vietnam's bed,"I'm not leaving her."

"If Hong Kong is staying so am I,"Korea grinned hiding behind Hong Kong.

Lithuania sighed but did nothing but smile. The others were trying to peek through the door. Lithuania seemed pretty sincere when he was trying to help Vietnam get better. But the nations where still worried even if Hong Kong was there.

Lithuania sat down and held Vietnam's wrist checking her pulse."Your heartbeat seems like it's getting better, how are you feeling so far."

"I'm feeling better, I think your tea really helped,"Vietnam smiled weakly at him,"it was also very tasty."

Lithuania chuckled,"thank you, I'll make you another cup." He gave her hand a squeeze before he left. Vietnam looked as he left smiling gently before closing her eyes for a nap. Everyone was getting worried now, they were acting like a married couple. The squeezing of Vietnam's hand was also a major cause of the worry. Was he just comforting her or did that reveal his genuine feelings? The fact that there was a chance that they had nothing to worry about it made them worry even more.

They acted casual as Lithuania stepped out of the door to get the tea and when he came back. But as soon as he stepped in the room they were all crowded against the door trying to peek into the room. "Here I brought you some tea and some soup too,"Lithuania smiled gently at Vietnam. Vietnam was too weak to feed herself so Lithuania was there feeding it to her. She was blushing but it was hidden under her fever. He smiled and chuckled lightly at her shyness. They looked like an adorable relaxed married couple.

Spain was facing a corner. He was in denial trying to piece back his dream world. He turned to face them with tears in his eyes,"my wife has another husband, why didn't she tell me about him?"

After Vietnam was done eating Lithuania placed everything on a tray,"I'll be right back."

But Hong Kong, who was in the room the whole time stepped up,"I'll take care of her from here, you can relax, this is you're home after all."

Lithuania wanted to protest but held his tongue when he saw the determination in Hong Kong's eyes. Now it was Hong Kong's turn. His eyes lost their cold dark color and reflected the concern he felt for Vietnam. He sat down and mumbled,"I'm sorry I let you get sick."

"It's not your fault,"Vietnam chuckled,"I'm feeling a lot better already thanks to you guys."

"Don't lie to me,"Hong Kong muttered. He then rested his forehead against Vietnam's closing his eyes. "You still have a high fever."

Spain screamed out in agony,"she has third husband too? Oh my poor heart! Aren't I enough for her anymore?" They now turned their attention to Spain, did he happen to catch what Vietnam had?

Vietnam was sitting wide eyed staring at Hong Kong as he rested his forehead against her's. "I'll get you some wet towels for your forehead." When Hong Kong stood up Vietnam finally resumed breathing. As she lied down Hong Kong placed a damp cloth on her forehead. You're fever is still high I can feel it radiating of you.

"I'll help you lower it,"Korea popped up on the other side of Vietnam's bed shirtless.

His appearance surprised everyone, after everything they forgot he was there.

Korea then jumped under the sheets next to Vietnam and held her close.

"Korea what are you doing, you're cold,"Vietnam protested blushing.

"I read somewhere that this is one way to cool down a person's fever, and I only feel cold because of the fever" Korea smile holding Vietnam closer.

"Korea get out of the bed,"Hong Kong ordered, annoyed. But before anything could be done America burst through the door.

"I'll help too!"

Soon the other males were following along and the room was filled with shirtless men.

Vietnam finally hid under the covers,"get out everyone, this isn't a harem!"

They were all upset about getting kicked out of the room especially Hong Kong. He stood staring at the door looking like a sad puppy, you could almost feel his imaginary ears and tail flatten down.

"What's wrong I heard Vietnam yelling?" Lithuania asked worriedly.

Since Vietnam had kicked them out they decided to turn their attention on him.

"Lithuania do you like Vietnam?"England asked.

"Of course,"Lithuania smiled innocently.

"No I mean romantic like."

"Oh," Lithuania blushed wide eyed,"I-I never really thought about it like that." And the more that he did the more he began blushing.

Russia then walked straight up to Lithuania and asked with his icy cheerful smile,"well do you like Vietnam that way?"

"N-n-no she's j-just a good friend,"Lithuania answered panicked.

Russia seemed happy with that answer but to everyone else that meant nothing.

* * *

**I was inspired by my sickness a while back for this chapter. I thought Lithuania would make the perfect person to take care of Vietnam if she was sick. But I added a little Hong Kong in there because I felt bad about what I did to him these last few chapters XD And Philippines popped up again! I didn't plan to add him he just appeared, I told you guys I update as I write this. Well might not be updating for a while :( Please wait for me though-DBSKLOVER**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm baaacckkkk. Sorry I was unable to update on for the longest time. It's almost Spring Break(haruyasumi!) for me! Got all my test done for history,English, math, and Japanese now I'll be able to update more, though all my teachers are giving me a ton of worK... well let's not think about that XD -DBSKLOVER**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Poland

Lithuania was starting to feel Russia watching his every move while he was taking care of Vietnam and the moment she got better he offered an idea. He pulled Poland over to meet Vietnam. "Vietnam how about we visit Poland's home next, he's a really good friend of mine,"Lithuania offered.

Poland eyed Vietnam suspiciously behind Lithuania. All Poland knew was Vietnam was the reason for Lithuania's discomfort and he didn't like that. Lithuania laughed nervously,"sorry Vietnam Poland is shy around strangers but he's really a nice guy."

Vietnam nodded,"I'd love to visit your home Poland."

Poland just stared at Vietnam but Lithuania nudged him forward smiling. "Don't worry Poland she's a really nice person."

Poland hesitated for a moment but sighed. "If Liet says your okay then let's go I'll show you my home."

On the plane ride there unlike the past hosts Poland didn't talk to Vietnam, he didn't even sit next to her, Lithuania was sitting in the middle of them talking to Vietnam during the trip.

"Well this is my home,"Poland pointed out bored as they all stepped into his home. He didn't take them anywhere, he just stood there and let them examine his home on their own. He felt uneasy with so many strangers in his home but this was for Lithuania so he put up with it.

"Wow Poland these outfits are so cute,"Vietnam smiled as she saw some schoolgirl outfits on his couch. While she was focused on how adorable the outfits were the others were wondering why they were in Poland's home in the first place.

"Really?"Poland perked up.

Vietnam turned her smile towards Poland,"yeah I don't have any cute outfits like this at home."

"Well,"Poland began scratching the back of his head,"I more in my closet, would you like to try some of it on?" He said this with a straight face but you could tell he was actually excited.

Vietnam looked up wide eyed with excitement,"really?" This got a blush on a couple of the males, they had never seen Vietnam so excited.

Vietnam came out wearing a navy sailor suit uniform and they guys were coughing and turning away to hide their blushes but their faces paled when Poland came after her wearing the same thing. Vietnam didn't seem to think it was weird and even complimented Poland in it. As soon as she did Poland began opening up to her. He began smiling and talking excitedly to her showing her other outfits. The guys would of liked to stay and watch Vietnam in variations of schoolgirl outfits but they couldn't stand seeing Poland walking right after her wearing the same thing, so they left the two to their own devise. As they checked on Vietnam and Poland after a while they were talking as if they were best friends. It was surprising considering how he had acted around her only a few minutes ago.

Poland looked up and stopped smiling as he saw the others approach. Though he accepted Vietnam that didn't mean he opened up to all of them, he was still distant to the others. "Oh you guys are back,"he sighed," I guess that means you're hungry or something." With that he just lead them to the kitchen. "You guys can pick whatever you like," was all he said.

The others were felt kind of awkward about his response but slowly began looking through the kitchen, it was true they were a little hungry. Vietnam was fine with this and opened a cabinet to get a cup but it was just a bit out of her reach, she did her best and tried to stretch to reach it but all of a sudden an arm reached out effortlessly and brought the cup down for her. She turned around and smiled when she saw it was Russia. "Thank you Russia." When she took the cup her hand brushed Russia's, she didn't notice but Russia stiffened and a blush crept it's way into his cheeks.

Poland noticed this and was across the room in an instant and was hugging Vietnam possessively,"she's mine now so back off." Everyone stopped to look at this. Lithuania laughed,"Poland get's a little possessive of the people he likes." "Poland how are you going to make more friends if you keep acting like that?"Lithuania scolded.

"I don't need anyone but you and Vietnam,"Poland mumbled holding onto Vietnam tighter. Poland was glaring at Russia and Russia just stood there staring right back. The tension was building but before anyone could read what was in Russia's eyes Korea popped in the room...

wearing one of Poland's schoolgirl outfits.

"Hey guys how do I look?,"Korea grinned.

"Korea?"Vietnam questioned wide eyed and blushing as were many others.

Poland was outraged,"who let you wear my outfits?"

Korea waved it off smiling,"oh come on your just jealous it looks better on me."

"No way! I look way hotter than you!" Poland ran into his closet and came out decked out in another uniform. He turned to everyone,"which one of us loos better." No one answered and the two began walking around harassing people to pick.

Vietnam stood next to Lithuania watching. Lithuania laughed and Vietnam looked at him confused. "Poland says he doesn't want any new friends and I was worried he'd be to shy to ever get any new friends but thanks to you guys he's starting to open up even if he doesn't know it,"Lithuania spoke watching Korea and Poland harassing Hong Kong to pick between them. Vietnam smiled at the sight before her.

* * *

**Taadaa sorry it's short I'll try to make the others longer since I'll have more time (maybe...) Hope you like Poland in this, I would like a person like Poland. Till next time! -DBSKLOVER**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey I'm back! Don't wanna do the hw... Oh yeah I'd like to apologize those who read this and were bothered by my mistakes and character OOCness but I did say that the characters would be OOC in the summary, Canada's going to be OOC in this chapter too and sorry that my writing is not the best but I've explained through the story. Sorry if my bad grammar and etc. bother you... :[ I'm more of a dreamer than a writer and I hope you can see past the errors to the story I'm trying to tell behind it. I am sincerely sorry if it bothers you, please don't take this as me brushing off what your saying or me trying to be aggressive, I'm actually a sensitive passive person if I say so myself and I understand you took the time to write a comment and just in doing that it shows me your kind enough to write it too help otherwise you wouldn't bother. Thank you for taking your time to read it though and thanks for all those who welcomed me back!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters. WARNING: TOTAL OOCness (I will emphasize it more in the summary now.)**

* * *

Chapter 41: Canada

That evening Poland announced that he and Vietnam were sharing a room. "Viet and I are going to have a slumber party with just the two of us so don't interrupt us!" With that he slammed and locked the doors to his room. Some just shrugged and left to sleep in their own rooms. Others like Hong Kong sat up standing guard at the door. Through the night they heard muffled chit chat between Poland and Vietnam. Mostly just loud outbursts from Poland and a muffled response from Vietnam. Eventually everyone fell asleep except for Hong Kong who kept his eyes loyally guarded on the door the whole night. When they woke up he was still staring at the door.

After they finished breakfast they headed towards the airport. As they waited for Vietnam to pick the next location the most unexpected person stood up. "Vietnam if I may ask, would you like to visit my home next?" Everyone turned to soft voice of Canada.

Vietnam turned and smiled warmly at Canada,"sure Canada." As they were walking towards the airplane Vietnam even began idle conversation with him,"it's been a while since we've talked."

"Yeah,"Canada answered softly, softly but not nervously. America stared after his brother, Canada was always the quieter one, the shyer one but now he was the first to approach Vietnam.

Canada didn't do anything out of the ordinary, while on the plane he had a small ordinary talk with Vietnam but that was strange to most of them who knew Canada. Canada was quiet and shy not normal. But other than that he wasn't possessive of Vietnam he had no problem when Hong Kong insisted on sitting on Vietnam's other side. Only when he was next to Vietnam did Hong Kong let the exhaustion of the last night overcome him and fell asleep on Vietnam's shoulder and Canada payed no attention to that and just continued talking to Vietnam.

When they landed Canada already knew what he wanted to do. He took them all canoeing. Conveniently they were all two person canoes so Vietnam decided to share one with Canada. Hong Kong paired up with Korea, Taiwan paired up with Japan, Russia paired up with the Philippines, China was in a canoe with Thailand, and America shared one with England. The others paired up amongst themselves.

Canada and Vietnam were canoeing with ease and were taking the time to talk. Korea was to busy looking around and Hong Kong did most of the rowing, Taiwan was trying to get Japan to talk to her, Philippines was having a one way conversation with Russia barely giving him any time to reply to him. China was unfortunate enough to of let Thailand in the backseat and was holding onto the boat for his life while Thailand was having the time of his life rowing. America and England were watching Vietnam and Canada's canoe intensely.

"Hey England, Canada's acting weird right,"America asked keeping his eyes on the two laughing.

"Yes, I've noticed Canada's acting very unusual,"England agreed. He didn't like Canada's friendship with Vietnam either. They had all been out canoeing for a while yet the two were still talking. Their conversation seemed to last forever, it bugged the two blonds that the couple hadn't run out of things to talk about yet. They were too casual with each other for their comfort.

When they finally came in they were one of the last ones and they were still laughing as they got off. "So what were you two talking about,"England smiled trying to sound casual.

Vietnam turned to Canada and smiled. He smiled back with a mischievous glint in his eyes,"oh nothing."

Vietnam laughed,"yes we have more in common than we thought."

Everyone was confused what could Vietnam and Canada have in common? That train of thought was forgotten when Canada offered Vietnam a drink of his water. He took a long gulp himself and offered the bottle to Vietnam,"here Vietnam you must be thirst from that ride." Vietnam reached for the bottle thanking Canada but England wasn't going to allow it. His emerald eyes seemed to glow and he slipped himself between Vietnam and Canada's extended hand.

"Here have a drink from my bottle, I haven't drunken from it yet,"England offered it to her smiling. He wasn't going to let Vietnam share a bottle with Canada, to him even an indirect kiss with her was too much. As Vietnam was drinking from the bottle America snuck up behind him smirking.

"The green eyed monster has reared his head huh,"he asked teasing,"wait you're always a green eyed monster." England turned around blushing and swung an arm at America annoyed but America dodged the arm and ran away laughing.

Vietnam took a sip and sighed giving the bottle back to England. "Thank you England, always the gentleman,"she thanked him. He smiled a small blush on his cheeks. As Vietnam left the blush grew as he focused on the area where Vietnam's lips had touched the bottle, he was going to share an indirect kiss with Vietnam. But as he was slowly raising the bottle to his lips savoring the moment Korea and Hong Kong had finally gotten out of the water.

"Ahhh I'm so tired,"Korea whined as he stepped of the canoe. He grabbed England's water bottle and drank it all in one gulp. "Ahhh there much better! Thanks for the drink England."

"Why are you tired, I did all the rowing,"Hong Kong sighed twisting one of his wrists. Korea was already rushing to a stand to get more water and Hong Kong followed suit leaving a stunned England.

"Vietnam how about we rest in the park for a while,"Canada asked pulling her towards a bench. The nations all had their eyes on Canada's hand, he was holding Vietnam's hand so casually and they were even more surprised when Canada rested his head on Vietnam's lap as if it were nothing. And more surprising Vietnam thought nothing of it. It wasn't actually romantic but a casual calm warm feel to it. While the two were taking the time to relax they failed to notice everyone else watching them intensely.

"Hey hey hey back off she's mine now,"Poland exclaimed about to jump if it weren't for Lithuania holding him back.

"Like poop she's yours,"Romano spat.

"Oh my poor heart, how much more of this will I have to take,"Spain cried. As they bickered amongst themselves they failed to see the two get up. By the time they did notice the two were already walking towards a ferris wheel. They all scrambled to catch up with them.

When they did reach them they all argued with who got to sit with Vietnam in the four person cart. As they began arguing surprisingly enough Canada was the one to interrupt. "No. Vietnam and I are going to ride it alone." No one argued with him, Canada never stood up for himself and when he did it was kind of scary.

But of course they took the carts around the two's and kept a close eye on them. They seemed to be just talking casually but after a moment Vietnam's face fell and everyone noticed and Canada a sympathetic smile and touched her hand. They just smiled at each other, they didn't do anything more romantic than that but the touch and smile seemed intimate.

Everyone was waiting nervously as the two got off the ferris wheel but when the two got off they were back to their cheerful self.

"So what were you guys talking about,"America asked bluntly.

"Vietnam grabbed Canada's hand and gave it a thankful squeeze,"nothing, just the things we have in common." With that she walked ahead and headed back towards the house.

America stopped Canada before he left,"so what were you talking about with Vietnam?"

"Nothing,"Canada answered casually. This surprised America he was used to Canada being intimidated by him and giving in. "What's going on, you're acting weird, when have you ever been this bold?"

Canada chuckled shaking his head. "Just because you're bolder than me doesn't mean I can't be bold, brother. I just choose to use it to my "modest" side to my advantage and to avoid trouble unlike you." Canada gave a sideways glance towards Vietnam,"and I think my method is working better than yours brother." With that he patted America's shoulder and caught up to Vietnam to take her hand in his. He reverted to his gentle personality in front of the others and Vietnam but he looked back to smirk at America.

England walked up to America mouth agape. he had saw the whole scene. While they were busing fighting each other the "shyest" brother was taking the lead.

* * *

**I think Canada needs more love. He's cute but him being shy would be hard to write this chapter and I love the hidden bad boys and he would be cuter if he had this side to him in my opinion. I like it when the shyest is the most mischievous because they have everything more to their advantage XD Makes the story oh so much more juicy haahaa well hope you like! -DBSKLOVER**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey it's finally America's turn. Since I like in the US you'd think it'd be easy for me to write this chapter but I seriously couldn't think of anything. XD I hate it when people make negative stereotypes against countries and races to insult them I understand if their meant as a joke and don't get me wrong I'm not uptight about them I like to find some and sometimes laugh saying, "oh that's true!" But I hate it when people say stuff to make them sound superior and put other people down but I get it if they talk up their country for fun. For example I heard a song called Canada Please, I find it funny and catchy but I don't like the hate comment it gets. Though I get that some stereotypes are meant to offend and I'm a no no for them but on the little kidding ones *sigh*if only the whole world could get along. :9 On brighter notes let's just enjoy life knowing not everyone hates each other and I accept people no matter who they are and where their from because that's how I'd like to be treated. LOL I know eww so corny XD (I do recommend the Canadian Please song :) it's catchy)-DBSKLOVER**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own Hetalia-Axis or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 43: America

America pouted as he watched Vietnam laugh with Canada. When she leaned into Canada laughing America finally got enough. "I'm jealous,"he exclaimed bluntly. Of course they turned to look at him after that outburst. While everyone was looking at him he just walked over to Vietnam and picked her up," we're going to my home now!"

Vietnam was kicking and yelling in protest but America didn't seem to notice as he kept walking towards the airport. During the whole ride their he chatted with her cheerfully not noticing that she was giving him the silent treatment.

When they finally reached America's home he stood beaming in front of his home,"welcome to my home!" He began walking towards his kitchen,"so what do you guys want to eat chow mien, burritos, pizza?"

"Those foods aren't from your country, idiot,"England scoffed.

America pondered this then snapped,"okay I've got a dish Vietnam is sure to love!" He rushed out the door and came back with a bag with a giant red M on it (You guys all know what I'm talking about ;)) and a large cola. The others recognized these foods and decided to pass. But Vietnam curious and wanting to be polite sat down to try the food. America smiled a little as Vietnam pulled a hamburger and a french fry out of the bag examining it curiously. Vietnam took a small cautious bite out of the burger and America laughed as Vietnam's eyes widened.

"It's good!" She took more larger bites and moved onto the next one and another one and then the large fries. But after a while Vietnam threw it all up.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys can't eat as much of these as I can,"America remembered as he was holding Vietnam's hair out of the way while she was vomiting the food up. When Vietnam leaned her head against the table tired America noticed that they were alone since no one else wanted to sit down to eat with them.

"Vietnam what is that thing you and Canada have in common?" America asked. Vietnam stiffened but didn't look up.

"It's not any of you're business,"Vietnam brushed the question off. She didn't lift her head but turned so she was looking across the table at America,"why do you care, are you jealous?"

America stood up and placed both hands on the table and leaned over towards Vietnam. "Yes I am jealous,"America looked into her eyes with his bright blue eyes, all playfulness gone," and it's that reason that it is my business." Vietnam sat up blushing, she wasn't used to this side of America, she knew he was bold but this... Vietnam surprised at the sudden change in America looked at the ground to her side.

But soon enough she was met with blue eyes once again. He was crouching and looked up at her pouting,"come on tell me~" Vietnam grateful for the personality shift sighed.

"Fine, but it's nothing big," she mumbled. But she turned to America and held a finger up serious," but you better not tell anyone!" America smiled and nodded. "Okay,"Vietnam sighed,"well both me and Canada... we both struggle with living in the shadow of our siblings..." America tilted his head confused. "You know you and Canada... me and Taiwan..."

"You and Taiwan?"

Vietnam looked down sad,"I love Taiwan but sometimes I'm envious of her..." America didn't say anything and Vietnam took this as a signal to keep going. "She's prettier than me, more cheerful, and just better... China even said so..." America found the last part to believe to to his adoration for the Asian woman before him.

"Well to be truthful I always thought Taiwan was prettier,"America finally said.

"Oh thanks a lot,"Vietnam coughed sarcastically.

"But as I got to know you more you were the one I fell in love with..."he looked up into her eyes, the serious look back, making his sky blue eyes even brighter. "That means I love you for you."

He leaned forward, Vietnam didn't make any move to stop him. He took this as a good sign and slowly closed his eyes. he smiled as he felt Vietnam's hands held his face. But as he tried to lean in further he noticed it were those exact hands that kept him in place.

"Uuuumm, what are you doing," America asked.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Well in the movies this is where the guy leans in for the kiss so yeah that's what I'm trying to do. So if you could just relax your arms we ca-"

"Stupid! You don't just kiss anyone because it's like the movies,"Vietnam exclaimed angrily while blushing.

America just stared at her and blinks a few times then a mischievous smirk crept up his face,"you haven't kissed anyone yet have you?"

"...shut up..." America started laughing. "Shut up!,"Vietnam screeched blushing,"I just want my first kiss to be special is that so wrong?"

America stopped laughing wiping a tear from his eyes,"I know I know, it's actually kind of cute." Vietnam's blush got brighter at that. But America smirked leaning closer to Vietnam,"so how about I be that special first kiss?" Vietnam was too tongue tied to reply only able to lean backwards as America got closer.

"OOOOOOKKKKKAAAAYYYYY THAT'S ENOUGH ARU!" China rushed into the room lifting Vietnam out of America's reach.

"That was a close one,"America heard Korea laugh. He turned to see that everyone was watching behind a wall.

"You guys were watching the whole time?"

"Ana do you seriously think we'd leave a creep like you alone with Vietnam,"Thailand glared. When things calmed down America turned to China.

"Hey China?"

"Yeeesss aru?,"China asked suspicious, blocking Vietnam from America.

"Vietnam said you chose Taiwan over her, how?"

"I didn't,"China protested looking at Vietnam but she had her eyes closed ignoring him.

"So what happened,"England asked curious.

"They asked him to pick who was prettier,"Korea answered.

"So who'd you pick,"America asked.

"Taiwan,"China mumbled. "She's more sensitive than Vietnam,"he explained. "But I told Vietnam later that she was more mature and that she could understand why I chose Taiwan,"China reasoned talking more towards Vietnam who was still ignoring him.

"And to make it worse Vietnam had a crush on China at that time,"Korea laughed.

Vietnam snapped her head around her eyes large and a blush on her cheeks."_Used to_, I don't like him anymore!,"Vietnam protested embarrassed.

China was crying in a corner. France stepped next to him and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "That was the wrong answer my friend,"he sighed," you should of said they were both too beautiful to pick from." But that was as sympathetic as France would go, he walked over to Vietnam and held her hand as he went down on one knee,"Vietnam let's go back to my home and I'll make you feel beautiful again."

* * *

**Taa daa. America chapter done. He was pretty out of character in this chapter, I was imagining them at a pier restaurant as the confession happened might because of the songs I'm listening too. XD I've got a couple more nations lined but but feel free to list countries you think I'd miss and don't be afraid to request I actually like it when you guys do and do you guys think I should let her revisit some countries? Welp done for now-DBSKLOVER**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey bet your wondering what happened between Vietnam and France. XD I planned a shaky relationship between them from the start but never gave a reason why and I just made one up today so here it goes XD Tried to make it dramatic to make up for the fact that I left France out a lot and he's a major part of Vietnam's life. Well here goes -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 44: France

Vietnam flinched when France held her hand but didn't do anything other than that. Russia noticed all the Asians seemed to tense up, China looked a little rueful. Vietnam's face was void of emotion as she looked at France. They were all waiting for her to say no. "Okay,"Vietnam barely whispered and turned towards room to pack before anyone else could see her face. France stared after her surprised but turned into a gentle smile.

Unlike the others on the plane Vietnam didn't sit next to France. She sat by Russia instead and spent time falling asleep wrapped in his scarf. France didn't seem to mind though, he kept energetic conversations with anyone he could catch. When they finally landed Vietnam took a breath before exiting the plane. As soon as she stepped off some of the airport staff beamed. "Mademoiselle Vietnam it's wonderful to see you again!" Vietnam smiled back but as soon as they stepped out of the airport the smile turned into one of sadness.

Vietnam stared out the window the whole ride to Frances home and smiled weakly at all the faces that recognized her. She was familiar with the road there. When they stopped at the home Vietnam stopped and just stared at the house for a while before stepping in. The others where in awe at the beauty of Frances home. France thanked them and turned to Vietnam. "Vietnam you're room is still the same if you want to stay in there for our visit."

Vietnam froze where she stood refusing to look back at France. "Okay,"was all she said before she left for her room. France stared after her for a moment then turned back to his cheerful self. "How about we all get prepared and we all join together for a beautiful dinner? There are some of my outfits from the 18's for you guys to borrow for dinner, you have to look nice you know."

"Great, why do Europeans have such uncomfortable clothes,"Korea complained pulling at his frilly collar. China slapped Korea's hand away before he could being stripping. Though the other males agreed with Korea.

The girls were enjoying their dresses though. France made sure to show that he noticed,"ladies you all look wonderful tonight!" Everyone was excited about the outfits and the food being set they didn't notice that Vietnam wasn't there until she entered at the last minute. Everyone halted again as they did at the surprise party. Vietnam was wearing an emerald green French dress with sleeves that ended in frills at her elbows. Her hair was in a half up do with small green lotus pins holding it up and her hair ended soft curls. She walked with the elegance of a proper French lady and people were surprised to see this apposed to Vietnam in her usual ao dai.

France smiled weakly at Vietnam,"I thought you wouldn't show up and you're even wearing the dress! I knew you'd look beautiful but this, this is-"

"Can we start dinner please,"Vietnam asked stepping towards the table. England was closes and slide open a seat for her, she smiled graciously in return. England blush as did everyone else in the room, Vietnam seemed to posses a different charisma in European styles. Everyone was to busy watching Vietnam eat to focus on their own food. Vietnam always ate neatly but in the French outfit and atmosphere she seemed to posses an outer world grace.

France smiled gently as Vietnam finished her dinner,"I'm glad you still remember what I taught you."

That seemed to have broken Vietnam, she stood up pushing back the chair. "Is this why you wanted me to come back here to bring back up the past? Please let it go, I already have, leave it be." With that she stormed out of the room.

"Vietnam!" France stood up and rushed after her. He caught her arm in the hallway,"Vietnam I'm sorry, I didn't do it to hurt you. I just wanted you to remember the good times we had together and I promise this time I will protect me."

Angry tears were rolling down her cheeks,"you promised you would protect me before! You abandoned me! You replaced me when you said you only needed me! YOU were the one who hurt me! I_ loved_ you!" Vietnam was screaming by then. She turned to run but was caught by Korea. She tried to push him away and started screaming for him to let go. But he trapped her arms in a bear hug.

"Vietnam calm down,"Korea ordered,"Calm down. France might have something important he needs to tell you, just hear him out." Everyone was shocked at the seriousness of Korea's tone. It even got Vietnam to quiet down and she broke down crying into Korea's chest. Hong Kong was there picking her up and carried her to her room. Korea smiled sadly at France,"sorry but can you wait until she calms down to speak with her?"

France stared after Vietnam's retreating form wanting to follow but swallowed and nodded instead. "I understand,"was all he said before leaving to his own room. America decided to follow Korea and Hong Kong to Vietnam's room. He still couldn't stand seeing her cry and the past between her and France was killing him. What could of happened?

"I don't think we should allow _him_ to see Vietnam, Korea,"Hong Kong protested in an icy tone. "What if he hurts her again?" America stopped at the corner to listen to their conversation.

"I know," America heard Korea sigh,"but Vietnam needs to face this, she might think she already let this go but it's clearly not true. She has to go through death to live." Hong Kong sighed irritably in defeat. "America you can come out now,"Korea called out cheerfully.

America froze before sticking his head out. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you turn back around the corner when Hong Kong was talking and your jacket was sticking out the whole time." Hong Kong turned away not wanting to talk, he noticed too. "Russia and England you can come out of hiding too." America looked behind him in shock, he didn't notice that the two followed him.

Russia was the first to step out. "We were worried about Vietnam,"he explained rubbing the back of his head.

Korea smiled understanding. He opened the door to Vietnam's room,"Vietnam there are some people here to see you, is it okay if I let them in?" They didn't hear a reply but when Korea opened the door they took it as a yes.

Vietnam was still in the gown but was no longer crying, starring out the window. "I'm okay." She turned to them and sighed,"I also know you're curious about my outrageous outburst."

_*Flashback*_

_"Big Brother!" I cried after China as I was lead away. China just turned away,"you're going to a better place Vietnam... You can take care of yourself..." I dropped my reaching hand, at that moment Taiwan came running up to Big Brother. He blocked me from her view, that's right why does he need me when he already has someone as pretty as Taiwan..._

_I learned that the man who took me away from my home was France._

_"Hello Mademoiselle Vietnam you may call me Monsieur France,"he leaned over to kiss my hand. I felt my face heat up but I pulled away, this was the man who took me away from China. The following weeks I didn't answer him when he spoke to me, I saved my tears for bed and lock the door and cry myself to sleep. But one night after dinner I forgot to lock the door. As I started crying France came in and held me._

_"My you are such a brave dame, not letting anyone see you cry for this long." France chuckled while wiping my tears away. "I know you miss China but I'll be here to protect you now." I fell asleep hugging him to sleep. I slept next to him ever since.  
_

_I did my best to impress him since that day. I did my best in school to learn French and practiced stepping with grace. I longed for his approval. Every time he praised me I felt like flying. But of course there were days when I was tired of it._

_"Monsieur France, why do I have to learn all this etiquette and grace stuff for?" I was upset about being unable to walk in heels._

_He chuckled lightly,"so that you can be a proper woman."_

_"Like all those lady friends you have?"_

_He coughed uncomfortably," um yes... something like them..."_

_"Monsieur France?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Why is it that you always kiss my cheek, forehead or hand but you kiss them on the lips and neck?"_

_France blushed at that,"um that's because you aren't a lady yet."_

_"Then you will treat me like that when I become a lady?"_

_He smiled gently at that,"no. I"ll treat you much better and I won't even need them around anymore, so hurry up and become my lady." He pointed to a green dress in my closet that was to big for me,"you see that dress, that will be you're dress when you turn into a lady."  
_

_I smiled at him,"wait for me Monsieur France, I'll grow up to be the perfect lady." I hugged him as I fell asleep._

_I felt his chest raise and fall under my cheek as he laughed,"I promise you'll be my lady as soon as you grow up."_

_I strove to do well in all my classes but as I got older France got more distant. He didn't even share a bed with me anymore. "You're at an age where a man and a girl sleeping in a bed together is inappropriate,"was what he told me, but I saw him taking older women into his room plenty of nights._

_I tried to do better in my classes in hope that he might notice. But he never came around anymore, he told me he was busy but he always seemed to find time with the women around him. So I decided to miss classes so he'd come to scold me but he just sent some of the servants to bring me to class. So one day I decided to wait in his study. I was tense, he hadn't visited me in months. Then I saw the French woman he was always with enter the room._

_"What are YOU doing here,"she glared at me. She was Frances favorite woman before I came around and even though he began ignoring me and spending more time with her again she still hated me for that time. "Monsieur France has no time to deal with a child like you."_

_"Monsieur France preferred me to you before why not now when I seem to be more woman than you?" I've always hated the attention France gave to other women. "Once I become a proper woman he won't even need you around anymore."_

_That must of gotten her mad,"you brat! why would France want you anymore, I've heard you've caused him nothing but trouble as you grew up! No wonder he's replacing you!"_

_"You're lying!"_

_"How dare you call me a liar!" She lunged at me and I lunged back, I've waited for this day for so long. _

_"Vietnam! France pulled me back from the blond tramp. "What has gotten into you!"_

_"She started it! She said-"_

_"I don't care what she said, I didn't raise you to act like this,"France scolded lifting the tramp up._

_He picked her side. I exploded,"you didn't raise me at all! You're never here anymore, you're always around women like her!"_

_"That's enough go to you're room!" France never raised his voice at me like that before so I raced to my room before the he could see the tears._

_I stayed in my room the whole night not opening the door for anyone. The next morning I heard a knock on my door. "It's me, France." I raised to the door beaming, he must be here to apologize for siding with that awful woman and take me back! _

_But when I opened the door I saw one of the butlers carrying a luggage. "What's going on?" I was confused._

_France looked torn,"I'm sorry Vietnam but I can't take this anymore, skipping classes, then attacking Jacqueline, I just don't know what to do with you anymore..."_

_My heart sunk. "What?"_

_"I'm sending you back to your home with China."_

_"What, why?" I began panicking and clung to his shirt. "You said I'd be your lady, you said you'd wait for me, you said-"_

_France detached my hands from his shirt,"it's okay Vietnam, you don't need to be my lady, you'll be okay, you can take care of yourself." I froze the same thing China said before he let me go. _

_"You are replacing me."_

_France's eyes opened in shock,"no! That's not it!"_

_And perfect timing a young butler came to whisper in France's ear," Monsieur France, Mademoiselle Seychelles is here."_

_"I knew it,"I screamed. I began kicking and screaming, the butlers restrained me as France left to meet my replacement. He gave me one last apologetic look. "You said you'd wait for me!" Was the last thing I said to him before the carried me and my bags towards the door. As I left I saw a glimpse of the a girl with black hair tied in two ponytails. She looked proper enough, she would be able to grow into the proper lady that France wants not me. I let myself be taken away in silence after that._

_A while had past and I had grown into womanhood when I got a message from France saying he'd like to see me. I was fine with that, after what happened with France and China I decided. They both thought I was strong enough to take care of myself, I don't need anyone else around, relying on people only leads to heartbreak and pain._

_France looked nervous at our first meeting. He was waiting for me to make the first greeting._

_"It's nice to see you again France,"no more Monsieur, I gave up everything that reminded me off him._

_He noticed this,"Vietnam..."_

_"I'm sorry but I'm quite busy right now, what is it that you'd like to speak with me about?"I was polite, formal but nothing familiar in my speech._

_"Vietnam I'm sorry..." _

_I stood up,"there's nothing to apologize for, France." I never was meant to be your lady. And I walked away from the man I once loved.  
_

_*End Flashback*_

Everyone looked at Vietnam in silence. "France you can open the door I know you're there,"Vietnam said turning towards the window again.

France opened the door slowly. "Vietnam I, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay, it's in the past."

"No, it's not okay," France protested," that was the biggest mistake of my life, you were the most important person in my life and I let you go."

"No I wasn't. If I was you would of never let me go, never replaced me."

"That wasn't my intention! I was just taking care of her. Please Vietnam give me one more chance, I can protect you this time from everything, things can go back to the way they were. I love y-"

Vietnam stood up and hugged France. "We both know that can't happen, what happened between us is broken and it can't be fixed. But I forgive you." She was wearing a smile blinking back tears.

France cried and held onto Vietnam. He kissed her forehead smiling a sad smile. A thank you for her forgiveness and a farewell to the girl he once knew._ Au revoir mon amour_ .

* * *

**Cheesy I know but ehh it's my longest chapter so far. XD Well hope you like this chapter, now you know Vietnam and France's relationship and why she's so hung up on people trying to protect her. Soooo on a brighter note, is there anyone you'd like her to be seen with, repetition of a nation is okay. Tell me if you think I'm going to miss anyone. -DBSKLOVER**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey sorry I was gone for so long! I just got busy all of a sudden. I had a book to turn in, project, math packet, then helped my friend in his club. He actually started it himself! :D It's called What Really Matters (WRM) and we try to help the community and world anyway we can. Last week we had a Rummage sale for Japan with things people from our school donated, I worked there from 8-3 I got so sunburnt but we raised over $500 for Japan! He was jumping for joy. Well I'm back now, still gotta work on the project though... Well let's not think about that!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters, the woman's name is borrowed from _Joy Luck Club_ because I don't know Chinese names.  
**

* * *

Chapter 45: China

As France and Vietnam were having their moment China burst through the door. "Vietnam! You're wrong aru!"

China pushed the door open wide enough to show that he wasn't the only one listening, everyone else was smiling sheepishly outside the room.

China picked Vietnam up and carried her out the door,"we're going to my home now aru!"

"What, why," Vietnam asked annoyed.

"It's time for us to make up like you and France did, and how come you never told me this aru? Things would of turned out a lot differently if you spoke your mind sometimes aru?" China ranted the way to the airport and ride to his home. Vietnam blocked him out from the start, she was against this trip from the start.

"So what do you want to do aru?"China asked Vietnam cheerfully when they landed.

"I've already been here a ton of time China, you choose since you dragged us here anyways."

China frowned. "Let's talk about you staying with France aru."

"I don't want to ta-"

"No, we have to. Listen I only sent you with France to study I don't remember anything about growing up to be his lady in his agreement aru." China and turned and shot a glare at France. But France was distracted presenting a bouquet of roses in front of Vietnam. "What is this aru?"China screamed ourtaged,"I thought you got over her aru?"

France turned to him and wagged a finger,"ah ah no I gave up on the old Vietnam, now I want a new start with her."

China fuming pulled Vietnam away from France and made her look him in they eye," I didn't give you away, the reason I blocked Taiwan from your view is because if she saw you she'd whine and wanted to come along too." Taiwan gave a "hey!" in protest but it was ignored. "I never picked anyone over you."

Vietnam looked away,"whatever..."

China was about to protest but he was tackled. "China honey~! I missed you so much!"a beautiful woman whined, her arms were still wrapped around China's neck. She had long wavy black hair and wore a Chinese dress with the slit practically up to her stomach. The guys had to admit she was attractive. China was popular with women, _attractive women?_ Everyone was shocked. "When are you going to teach me the recipe to the dish you promised, I can never get it as delicious as you do."

"Um China who is this," England asked.

"Oh this is Jing mei. She's part of a culinary club I'm in."

"Oh if you want a more delicious variety of food and men how about I show you some things,"France winked at Jing mei.

She turned away from China with a huff," I only want China!" Wow, he was really popular with his own women. China was oblivious to the romantic hints in Jing mei's protest. "Let's go, I want to spend more time with you alone before the others get you." Jing mei tugged at China's arm.

"But I have things to talk about with Vietnam,"China protested.

"Forget it, I don't care about you anymore,"Vietnam turned away pouting.

"Okay then it's a date,"Jing mei beamed pulling China with her. China was too heartbroken at what Vietnam said to notice.

Vietnam fumed at Jing mei's words,"fine I can go on a date too." She grabbed the nearest person who happened to be England. Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock, England's face was entirely red. Vietnam was trailing behind China all the way to Jing mei's restaurant.

"Vietnam um are we spying on China?" England asked as they watched from behind a wall.

"No, we just happen to be going in the same direction as them," Vietnam replied, her eyes were still on the two Chinese people. As they settled in a restaurant, Vietnam pulled England by his hand to the one across the street. "Let's stop here." Vietnam sat facing China and Jing mei from behind England but England didn't seem to care that she was using him to spy on China he was focused on the fact that Vietnam was still holding his hand on the table. Her hand was oh so warm.

"There we go, it's no where as good as yours,"Jing mei walked out carrying a soup. As China was trying the soup he noticed a blond and black haired couple across from him. "Vietnam?" He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look.

Vietnam gasped and tried to hide her face, she grabbed England's face from across the table and pulled him closer to her face and she herself leaned across, bringing their faces closer. China saw the couple beginning to kiss and shook of the thought, Vietnam would never kiss someone like England.

England was frozen. Vietnam's lips were millimeters away from his own. He could feel her sigh in relief when China turned away from them. "Sorry England, China almost caught us,"she whispered. That didn't help England think any clearer, that sent another wave of warm air on his lips.

"It's okay, I don't mind," was all he could gulp. "At least he didn't catch us." England didn't mind at all, all he could focus on was Vietnam's lips.

Vietnam noticed the position that she put England in and began blushing. "Oh! I-I'm sorry I- I..." But England wasn't listening, he was focused on her pink lips, the one he wanted to kiss since the time she wiped his hair. Hypnotized England leaned in slowly, they were now breathing each others air...

"AIYA!"

Jing mei had just spilled tea on China. "Oh I'm so sorry,"she apologized but her apology turned into a smirk. Let's get ride of that shirt before it burns your skin and she lunged at China ripping his shirt open. There were squeals and whistles from the table next to Vietnam and England. The group had followed Vietnam and England and were about to stop England before China's outburst. The girls were squealing because China had stood up.

When Jing mei was trying to sexually assault him he got her off him smiling," it's okay, I can do it myself aru." When he got out of his chair he ran a hand through his hair exhausted by everything, and with his shirt open he looked like a model from a magazine. The girls were squealing because they noticed that China actually had a nice body.

"Big brother would look better if he only cut that ponytail,"Taiwan sighed.

The guys whistled when China nearly got attacked by the Jing mei.

Vietnam tilted her head when she heard China scream and when he stood up their eyes met. "Vietnam aru?" England turned around at China's scream. "England aru?" China was making his way across the street, ready to kill England.

"It's not what it looks like,"England waved his hand, looking like a boyfriend caught by his girlfriend's father.

But before China could utter another word he was attacked by a mob of women. His culinary club. "China where were you?" "That's not fair, Jing mei got to touch you!" "I want to touch China too!" "Me too!" Everyone just watched as the group of women tugged at China. The scary part of the whole situation was that they were all beautiful too."

Vietnam glowered, she stood up ready to pull China out of the group when Japan stood in front of Vietnam."Vietnam could we go to my home now? I have to tell you something..."

"Maybe later Japan right now China-"

"No,"Japan boomed, Vietnam stopped looking at him in shock," you always put me last to everything!" Everyone was looking at Japan shocked, he was normally so calm and quiet. Japan ran his hand through his hair frustrated,"please Vietnam, please. Just this once."

Vietnam just nodded not knowing what to do. She followed Japan to the airport and everyone followed in shocked silence. China was left behind being torn away by women.

* * *

**Hee hee sorry this chapter sucks. I wanted to make it happier since France's was a downer. China is always being confused as a girl so I decided to make him popular with the ladies even if he doesn't know it XD And Japan has a good reason why he's acting that way just watch ;) DBSKLOVER**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey I'm back! I finished my project and turned it in and now I have no hw! except for a book... but it's not due yet and going to save some trees and run a booth for above the influence yeah! But I'm trying to make sure I have time to update so no worries I got this! Okay here we go!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 46:Japan

They were all silent on the plane. Japan was silently staring out the window the whole time. Vietnam looked at him worried, she still remembered how he exploded right in front of her. He had never acted like that in front of her before. "Japan are you okay,"Vietnam finally asked.

Japan didn't look at her, he sighed and closed his eye,"I'm sorry Vietnam I guess I'm just... tired."

Vietnam was about speak again when a passing person caught her eye. As he walked by she reached out and caught his shirt,"Australia?" She smiled,"I haven't seen you in a while."

When the Aussie saw her he turned around and beamed,"hey Viet! Yeah I've been busy going off on my own adventures. You should go along with me sometime!" He took a seat across from Vietnam and they continued their chat.

"You know Australia, I don't know why but I love talking to you,"Vietnam laughed.

Australia gestured to his face,"It must be my Australian charm."

Vietnam laughed,"yes, that's it."

Australia leaned forward smiling,"you got a bit of a charm yourself Miss Vietnam."

Vietnam leaned forward grinning holding back a laugh,"oh is that so?"

"Yup, wouldn't mind taking you as my wife."

"Well I wouldn't mind you as a wife either, as long as you have dinner ready by the time I get back from my adventure,"Vietnam smirked mischievously. Australia scoffed but smiled as he pushed Vietnam's head back.

They were still laughing when Japan stood up abruptly. "We're here, let's go Vietnam," he pulled her up and strutted out of the plane before Australia could even say goodbye.

"Japan, Japan!"Vietnam cried out,"my arm hurts!"

Japan halted and flinched in surprise. He abruptly let go of Vietnam's hand. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed once more,"I'm sorry Vietnam, I'm just tired, I'm sorry..." At the second apology he leaned his head on Vietnam's shoulder.

Vietnam's eyes widened for a split second but smiled. Japan had never opened up this much to her but she accepted it without complaint. "Maybe you should just go get some rest."

Japan snapped his head up"no, I want to show and tell you something. I'll get some rest later." The others were confused by Japan's unusual behavior. Taiwan stared at the two but lowered her eyes.

"Okay, so what did you want to show us?"

"I knew it! I knew it!" America screamed. They were at an anime convention dressed in Japanese uniforms."We look like a bunch of characters from Japan's dating sims."

Vietnam chuckled,"this was so predictable of you."

"Predictable hm,"Japan answered, the corner of his mouth was facing up his eyes were looking down at the ground.

"Japan win me a teddy from one of the game booths,"Taiwan beamed pulling at Japan's arm. Japan allowed himself to be pulled along but looked back at Vietnam. But Russia was already next to her, leading her to another booth. Taiwan tugged at his arm to regain his attention. He shot at the target with ease and won Taiwan a fluffy pink teddy bear. Taiwan squealed and hugged the teddy happily. Japan turned back to Vietnam to see that Russia had won her a massive stuffed polar bear but when he handed it to her it almost tipped her over. Russia reached out and caught her arm in time and they both stood laughing.

Japan was over there in a second, it looked as if he was about to explode again but instead he spoke to them calmly. "Russia, may I borrow Vietnam for a moment."

Russia looked between the two Asian's confused but nodded,"sure."

Vietnam followed Japan curious. "Japan where are we going, what did you want to tell me?"

Japan did respond, he just stopped suddenly and refused to look Vietnam in the face. They stood there in silence. Vietnam looked around and saw America running from booth to booth looking for interesting video games. "Where's Korea, I thought he'd be with America looking at the video games,"Vietnam asked trying to break the silence.

"He's back at the house, he wasn't feeling well."

"What,"Vietnam's face was full of worry,"he never get's sick. I better go back and check on him..." Vietnam turned to head back towards the hotel.

"STOP IT!"

Vietnam looked back at Japan with pure shock on her face. "Japan?"

Japan trapped Vietnam between a wall with his arms,"stop talking about other guys, stop talking to them, look only at me."

Vietnam just stared at him for a moment and started chuckling nervously,"hey Japan this is just acting right? It's like those confession scenes in your anime."

"This _is_ a confession. Vietnam I love you."

"What?"

Japan sighed frustrated. "Do I have to scream it. I love you! I am in _in love_ with you! I am tired, sick and tired of the attention you give everyone else!"

Vietnam looked at Japan nervously,"Japan what's wrong with you you're acting weird, you're supposed to be the reliable one the one that's normal."

Japan leaned in piercing Vietnam with his stare,"just because I'm reliable doesn't mean I'm not a man too."

Vietnam avoided his gaze"but Taiwan..."

"Tsk just because someone likes me means you can just ignore my feelings?"

"I...Japan..." Vietnam's eyes were flicking around everywhere but at Japan.

Japan hit the wall making Vietnam jump but his eyes filled with sadness and his voice lowered to a whisper,"don't you get it? You're the one that makes me act like this. You make me crazy." Vietnam still avoided his eyes. Japan lowered his arms,"you always pick everyone over me like Korea."

Vietnam reached out and touched Japan's cheek sympathetically,"I like you too Japan."

"But not as much as him huh? You would of abandoned me to go to take care of him right now, just like you did with Australia and Russia."

Vietnam lowered her arms and her gaze,"that's not true... I care about you very much."

"Then prove it,"Japan said catching her hands,"choose me, now."

They both heard a squeak. They turned to see Taiwan in tears. She had followed them and heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So hope you like this one, decided to give Japan a more dramatic personality! XD I had to add the Aussie moment XD It was a request and today happens to be one of my Aussie friend's birthday! Happy birthday Jesse! Well hope you like, up next will of course be Taiwan the one and only girl country Vietnam visits but it's still no girl on girl I just can't roll that way sorry I have nothing against gays though, they are the nicest people ever :) Well hope you liked this chapter. I feel like I'm getting more dramatic in these chapters.-DBSKLOVER**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey hey still happy about the low amount of hw right now XD I've been waiting for a while now and doing Taiwan's chapter made me remember. When is Vietnam actually going to appear? She plays a part in American, Japanese, Russian, and French history so why hasn't she appeared yet? I hope it's soon, if we only could request character appearances from Himaruya. *sigh* well I guess all I can do is write fanfictions and wait-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 47: Taiwan

"Taiwan!" Taiwan fled the scene as soon as she saw that she was noticed. As soon as Taiwan ran away Vietnam was hot on her tail. "Taiwan please wait,"Vietnam cried out.

Vietnam was soon catching up to her petite younger sister. Taiwan knew that Vietnam would soon catch up to her so she stopped running. Vietnam stopped remaining a few feet behind Taiwan. "Taiwan I'm sorry,"Vietnam apologized. "I...I never meant for this to happen...with you and Japan..."

Taiwan remained silent.

Vietnam lowered her eyes."I'd understand if you hate me now..."

Taiwan turned around and rushed towards Vietnam. Vietnam flinched ready for Taiwan's attack but instead of a punch or slap she felt Taiwan's arms wrap around her neck. "Waaaahhh Vietnam,"Taiwan cried into Vietnam's shoulder. Vietnam's eyes widened, surprised by the hug but her own eyes began to water and she hugged Taiwan back petting her hair.

"It's okay Taiwan,"Vietnam soothed,"I'm right here." Taiwan clung on tighter and let out another cry.

After a while Taiwan had calmed down and sat down next to Vietnam still hiccuping. Vietnam stared into the night sky waiting for her younger sister to calm down. "You know what,"Vietnam asked breaking the silence,"I thought for sure you'd hate me."

Taiwan who was leaning on Vietnam's shoulder, shook her head,"no I could never hate you, you're my only sister and you're always there for me. Besides, who else would I gossip with."

"But Japan..."

"It's not you're fault that he likes you more than me, sometimes I even like you more than myself."

"Does that mean you love yourself the other times. Wow someone's vain."

Taiwan rolled her eyes smiling. She sighed then hugged Vietnam,"thank you Vietnam,you're the best big sister a girl could ask for."

"You're the best little sister a girl could as for, well maybe sometimes"Vietnam teased earning a playful shove from Taiwan. Vietnam stood up dusting her skirt,"do you want to head back now I bet everyone's getting worried." Taiwan nodded and the two sisters walked back hand in hand.

As soon as they got back Japan was the first to meet them. "Taiwan I wanted to say I'm so-"

Taiwan held her hand up and shook her head to stop him. "it's okay Japan, I can't force you to love me." Taiwan beamed. "Besides I'm already over you!"

Everyone looked at Taiwan awestruck. "What?"Japan asked.

"Yup,"Taiwan nodded smiling. "Actually I prefer Vietnam to anyone,"Taiwan hugged Vietnam rubbing their cheeks together,"_she_ actually pays attention to me."

"Um okay,"was Japan's confused response,"well Vietnam continuing our tour..."

"Actually,"Taiwan interrupted,"we're going to my home now where Vietnam and me can have some well need girl time." She began pulling Vietnam towards the airport.

"But I have to go back to the hotel to-"Vietnam tried to protest.

"Don't worry, Japan can pack your bags for you, right Japan?" Taiwan turned back to Japan. Japan just stared at Taiwan, her feelings for him had just turned a 180. Taiwan stuck her tongue out at Japan,"I'm now you're rival for Vietnam's love and I'm not going to let _anyone_ steal my dear big sis from me!"

Everyone else didn't know about Japan's confession just stared after the three confused.

"Vietnam what do you wanna do? Do you wanna go buy some clothes how about we go to a hot spring?" The guys were jealous, Taiwan was a girl so she could cling onto Vietnam without a problem. Taiwan turned to smirk at the guys. "How about we go to the hot springs first, we could gossip and tell secrets to our hearts content." This was directed at Japan, as a girl she could hang out with Vietnam where the guys could only with they could.

The other girls joined Vietnam and Taiwan in the hot springs and the guys in the next room could only press their ears to the walls hoping to catch something. Sadly they could only catch loud laughter when they laughed loud enough. The loud laughter didn't help their curiosity. After they got out Taiwan laughed loud enough for the guys to here,"Vietnam that was so funny, you are so right about those guys." Taiwan smirked mischievously as the males ears perked curious at what Vietnam could of said about them.

"But I didn't say anything..."Vietnam said confused.

"Let's go shopping now, I have a ton of cute outfits that would look absolutely adorable on you!" The girls followed Taiwan giggling, Taiwan had the cutest clothing. Taiwan got Vietnam a matching green qipao and put a white lotus in Vietnam's hair, which she also pulled out of her ponytail. "Vietnam we look like twins,"Taiwan squealed. The male population coughed and blushed, they were still not used to Vietnam dressed so feminine. After that they dressed Vietnam in a large white button down with a black silk vest and a matching black silk skinny tie. They put her in black slacks and boots and hid all her hair in a cap.

"Taiwan, what is this,"Vietnam asked annoyed.

"Ahhh I was right,"Taiwan squealed once again,"you make such a nice pretty boy!" "If only you were a boy,"Taiwan sighed,"you'd be so much cooler than all of our brothers put together."

The girls looked at Vietnam's impasssive face and blushed, as did some of the males, Vietnam would make a nice boy. He would be kind but serious, gentle yet firm, and those deep brown eyes!

"Okay can I get out of this outfit now,"Vietnam asked annoyed as they began taking pictures. After rushing into the changing room and changing they went out to eat and Taiwan kept forcing Vietnam to feed her some of Vietnam's own ice cream. "Vietnam let's share a bed and gossip about boys and about the guys you think are cute,"Taiwan beamed as they walked back to the hotel. Taiwan smirked over her shoulder as the guys mouths hung open.

"Okay that's enough Taiwan,"Hong Kong sighed annoyed picking Vietnam up. "We're going to my home now, where she can be safe from you." Vietnam smiled at Hong Kong graciously.

* * *

**Taadaa! Decided to take a break from romance and add some sisterly love, I feel like they'd make really close sister and one of my bestest friends is Taiwanese. I also wouldn't of minded Vietnam as a boy, he would of been so cute! Finally, we are now headed to Hong Kong!-DBSKLOVER**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey back!1 It's finally Hong Kong's chapter, kept him waiting for a long time and RaineSung too. Sorry I kept you waiting and I feel bad I didn't incorporate your name in this chapter enough. Well here we go!-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers or any of the characters or the song Sweet Holiday by C.N. Blue. The town RaineSung is entirely fiction and if there is a place called RaineSung it is all by coincidence.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Hong Kong

Everyone was staring out the window in awe. By the time they reached Hong Kong's home it was already nighttime and the town they were in were shining full blast. It was a beautiful sight, Vietnam was also in awe. She never visited Hong Kong's home before surprisingly, he always came to visit her. Her eyes were reflecting the lights and she was smiling as they were driving by. Hong Kong sat across from her in the limo with arms crossed staring at her. He smiled glad that she was enjoying her visit.

"Umm Hong Kong...," America asked.

"Yes."

"Why is everything RaineSung?" Sure enough the town they were staying at was labeled everything RaineSung, RaineSung market, RaineSung Drycleaning etc.

Hong Kong just started at America," I don't understand what your asking.

"Well- never mind... So where are we staying?"

"RaineSung Hotel."

"Of course."

As they were heading up to their rooms Vietnam turned to Korea,"Korea are you okay you still look pale."

It was true Korea tried to keep up his happy nature but he was lacking his usual energy. "I'm fine, I just need a little sleep. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"But."

"Calm down Vietnam, you're not my mom," Korea teased as they stopped at their floor. He pushed Vietnam back into the elevator and wagged a finger playfully at her,"now go to your room missy, and don't go sneaking into any boy's room." Before Vietnam could argue the elevator doors were shut.

The next morning as they all grouped together in the lobby they all noticed Korea was yet again missing. "He said he was still feeling unwell but to go ahead without him,"America explained. He and Hong Kong were roommates.

"i think I should check up on him,"Vietnam murmured walking back towards the elevators.

Thailand stopped her with a hand on her shoulder,"relax Vietnam Korea is old enough to take care of himself, he would want you to go out and enjoy yourself not baby him."

"Ready to go Vietnam?" Hong Kong asked. He was standing there in a white V-neck with his flag as the design on the front and sporting a matching red sweatband on his right wrist. In modern clothing he really attracted the attention of the opposite sex but he didn't seem to notice. He only saw Vietnam and extended his hand for her's.

America remembered what Korea told him right before he left.

_Back in America and Korea's Room-_

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay back with you,"America asked.

Korea sighed from his bed,"I'm just feeling a little down, just go. Gosh you're acting like Vietnam." America blushed at the comparison.

Korea smirked at that. "You still like her huh?" Another wave of blush. Korea sighed and plopped back onto his pillow,"I can't help you anymore. You should give up."

"What? Why?" America asked confused.

"We're in Hong Kong's territory. I couldn't help you even if I wanted. They are the ones that know each other best," Korea paused to lift his head up,"except for me of course."

E_nd_

America sighed annoyed, he wasn't going to give up yet! But as he looked forward he saw Hong Kong lead Vietnam through the streets hand in hand. Vietnam didn't even seem to notice and after Hong Kong bought Vietnam something from a food stand, Hong Kong wiped some sauce of her cheek without her batting an eye. Not even when he licked the sauce off his finger, which sent nearby females swooning. They were basically walking around sightseeing when around noon they reached Temple Street.

Taiwan dragged Vietnam towards a fortunetelling table,"let's get our love fortunes read Vietnam!" They went to the nearest open booth and Taiwan plopped down on the seat in front of an elderly woman.

"You were recently rejected by your beloved."

"Okay! Vietnam you can go first!"

Vietnam fidgeted in her seat in front of the old woman,"um hello."

The old woman smiled gently,"no need to be afraid dear. Now let's see what's going on with your love life." She closed her eyes and Vietnam looked down embarassed, everyone else crowded around to hear. "Oh you're quite the popular one aren't you?" Vietnam blushed darkened.

"Now let's see... a you are confused but don't worry..."the old woman open one of her eyes to smile at Vietnam," everything will work itself out real soon now." She opened both of her eyes and scanned the crowd around Vietnam and her eyes widened, "oh you're beloved person is-"

Vietnam shot up out of her seat,"yes thank you but we must get going." Vietnam rushed out the booth before the old woman could say anymore.

Hong Kong was the first to catch up to Hong Kong and to her surprise she buried her face in his chest. "That was so embarrassing,"she mumbled into his shirt. Hong Kong chuckled and gave Vietnam a light squeeze. Vietnam relaxed and smiled,"you really aren't one for words are you Hong Kong." She hugged him back," but at least I can understand what you say through your actions." They were acting way to couple like for any of them to feel relaxed but no one wanted to face Hong Kong.

"That scene was just perfect! You two are just perfect! Perfect for my new commercial,"a random man appeared before them waving his arms happily with a camera crew in the background.

"You. That annoying director guy."

"Hong Kong! It's been a while, it would be great for publicity if you would do this commercial!,"he exclaimed,"we're going to film by Lei King Wan and both of you guys hold each other, staring into each others' eyes and Hong Kong opens the bottle of water drinking it and the captions will appear saying 'open up paradise'."

Hong Kong was about to protest but Vietnam answered first,"that seems like fun." Even though he was annoyed he would do anything to keep Vietnam happy.

"What water brand is it?"

"RaineSung."

"Of course." America decided to go back to the hotel, spending time with a sick Korea was better than watching the two of them making kiss faces at each other. He felt tired out himself, maybe Korea was right about them.

At the film sight Vietnam wore her hair down and was in a white flowing sundress and only a cardigan keeping her warm. Hong Kong was wearing khaki pants and a white button up opened to show his lean chest.

All they had to do was to hold each other and look into each others eyes as is they were about to kiss. They would cut into another scene and leave it to the viewers imaginations. "Okay let's try to get it right in one shot, okay? Action!" the director screamed through a megaphone.

Vietnam waited in Hong Kong's arms and stared up into his eyes. She was just expecting a normal little scene but she was surprised at the emotions in his eyes. She was mesmerized by his deep dark eyes and she held her breath as he drew near. She couldn't move even as she saw him lean in. She was so sure that he was going to kiss her that it surprised her when the director yelled cut.

"That was beautiful,"the director clapped,"you guys have real chemistry. How How about we just take a scene of you guys doing a steamy make out scene, that will really get the fans!" But He was smacked unconscious by Russia before he could elaborate. Vietnam and Hong Kong took that time as a break and walked together along the beach.

"You really surprised me back there," Vietnam laughed as they strolled down the shore,"I really thought you were going to kiss me, crazy right?"

"Not really."

Vietnam turned around,her blush visible in the moonlight,"what?"

Hong Kong walked up to her and held her face in his hands,"you said you could always understand me thorough my actions right, well then you'll understand this then." And this time when he leaned in for a kiss, there lips actually met.

_Back at the Hotel_

America walked out of the elevator eyes closed when he heard a light guitar playing. He followed it to find that it came from his room. He creaked the door open to see Korea strumming a guitar sitting on a balcony staring out onto the view of the beach. America stopped to listen to the lyrics.

I am happy because I met you  
I dream because I met you  
I laugh whenever I see you  
Perhaps this is love  
From the first time I saw you, Stop my heart  
Wondering if this is a dream, Fall in love  
My beating heart, Oh my girl  
This is love.  
I wonder how to confess  
if you've found out about my feeling  
if you think the same as me  
Everyday I`m thinking of you  
Our very own Sweet Holiday  
I'll get closer you, Step by step  
I'll confess to you, Oh pretty girl  
If we are together, Oh I`m okay  
This is love  
When I see you in my dream every night,  
When my heart beats fast looking at you,  
When we fell asleep with our hands held tight  
You and I belong together  
Our very own Sweet Holiday

[Rap]  
I can feel my heart beating, every time I think that it might not work out  
Absolutely what a wonderful girl  
I'll never stop laughing  
Better than this uh  
Lighting me up, a little more, sweet girl. Good, my girl

I am happy because I met you  
I dream because I met you  
When I see you in my dream every night,  
When my heart beats fast looking at you,  
When we fell asleep with our hands held tight  
You and I belong together  
Our very own Sweet Holiday  
I wonder if you think the same as me

"Oh oh no..."Korea stopped strumming and sighed. "Vietnam..."

America backed out of the room slowly and closed the door. "America you can come in I know you're there,"Korea called out. America opened the door slowly embarrassed at being caught.

"I thought you said you were tired."

"I am, of seeing Vietnam fall in love with someone else. Did you know I fell in love when I first saw her. She was with France back then but I thought she was unapproachable and she only looked at France, she seemed so strong so powerful. So when she came to us crying her heart out, you could say that's when my crush for her grew into love. I wanted to protect her but she doesn't like that so I do it by acting stupid around her to make her laugh, I never wanted to see her cry again especially over another man. I don't like seeing her with another guy but as long as she's happy and I can be at her side I'm happy too. " His face was still on the beach.

"But I thought you said you didn't care about Vietnam that way,"America asked confused by this random confession.

"I never said that, I just said I was jealous of Hong Kong,"Korea smirked and got up from his seat on the balcony,"and I am, of their relationship. Hong Kong is my best friend and Vietnam is the one I love."

"Why don't you tell her," America didn't know why he was trying to help someone who was his rival.

"I can't I love Vietnam but I love Hong Kong too. They understand each other better than anyone else,"Korea still was able to joke in a time like this,"except me of course. I feel that if they are both happy then I can be happy too."

America stood there stunned. Korea smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. "Do you remember I told you that the person Vietnam liked was Hong Kong, well I'm about to be proven right." He motioned for America to join him on the balcony," look down on the beach."

America looked down enough and sure enough he saw Vietnam and Hong Kong kissing.

_From the Hotel Balcony and on the Beach_

"Hong Kong..."was all Vietnam could say after the kiss. She shook her head and took a small step back,"I'm sorry but we can't... Korea-"

They heard clapping coming from above them and both of them whipped their heads up to see Korea clapping on a balcony. They both looked at him clearly surprised.

"Korea!"Vietnam cried out nervously, Hong Kong looked like he was about to do the same._  
_

"Congratulations guys,"Korea continued clapping. "You guys don't have to worry about me being left out I already know how you guys feel about each other, Vietnam just accept his confession, you are the only one he can open his heart to and the same goes for you with him." They were about to protest when Korea held up a hand,"it's okay guys. You guys being happy together would make me the happiest out of the three of us."

Hong Kong nodded and took Vietnam's hand,"thank you Korea." Vietnam looked back and forth between the two Asian males before she nodded at Korea too. Korea chuckled lightly and walked inside. Congratulations guys, be happy."

America followed Korea inside, speechless. "I told you. The only one that knows them better than each other is me." Even though Korea told America that he was happy just seeing Hong Kong and Vietnam together America saw no happiness in Korea's smile.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. I know I'm corny but I had to incorporate that song in somehow. I fell in love with it half way into writing Why Her? and noticed it fit with Korea. Sorry I'm a Kpop addict. Not done though. Sorry but this chapter is waaaaay to corrrnnnyyy but that's just how I am XD 'Till next time guys!-DBSKLOVER**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey I'm back! Sorry had a ton of hw out of no where but sneaking in time so you guys don't think I abandoned you. This story is coming to an end but remember I'm still doing alternate endings so everyone gets their happy endings. You just need to put in the request. And thank you all for your compliments you guys make me really really really happy. you guys are so sweet. :,) Well here it is!**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or any of the characters or the song Because I'm Stupid by SS501**

**P.S. The songs I put in here you should listen to their really sweet and sad**

* * *

Chapter 49: Korea

They were now headed on a plane to Korea. After Hong Kong and Vietnam became a couple Korea was still his cheerful self. But no one believed he was truly fine, he was missing his usual spark. Korea greeted Hong Kong and Vietnam happily that morning but that was the only time he spoke to them. Even on the plane Vietnam didn't sit next to Korea she sat next to Hong Kong a couple of seats behind Korea. "You should sit with your boyfriend,"Korea had told her. Korea was laughing with the group around him but Vietnam and Hong Kong weren't smiling, both of them watched Korea the whole trip.

When they reached Korea's home they all wondered what to do. "What do you want to show us,"Vietnam asked Korea putting up a smile.

Korea returned her smile,"you've been here a ton of times before, just do what you usually do." With that he was called away by one of his people to talk to him about the latest drama they were filming. Japan was arguing that the drama was based of another of his own works. "It's not a copy if it's better than the original,"was Korea's cheeky response. Japan ended up chasing a laughing Korea around with a rolled up script of the drama.

Instead of Korea being the one upset Vietnam and Hong Kong seemed more bothered. They didn't think Korea would take the news so calmly. As Vietnam watched Korea running away laughing she mumbled to herself. "What I usually do here is spend that time with you..." She suddenly felt a weight on her forehead and looked up to see Hong Kong leaning his forehead against her's.

"Let's go to a Kpop concert later, we all know how much you love them." Hong Kong looked over at Korea,"I'm worried about him too, but let's give him some time and talk to him later." Vietnam nodded looking down blushing, she still wasn't used to looking at Hong Kong as a guy and now everything he did seemed more manly.

Korea jumped in and out of the group, he would lead them places but just leave them there and appear again just to lead them to a new place. When America asked Korea where he kept running to Korea smiled and said,"I've put off a lot of working and their finally catching up to me." The girls weren't complaining though everywhere Korea took them there were cute shops. Every once in a while Korea would sit down in the store with them.

"What do you guys think of this dress,"Belarus asked twirling for them to see. The girls squealed their compliments and Korea gave her a gentle smile.

"It looks very nice on you Belarus." Their mouths fell open during the trip Korea was beginning to act more mature, he was still cheerful and loud but every once in a while he would become more sober.

Belarus blushed at the compliment but shook it off,"w-what ever, I'm going to show it to Big Brother!" And Belarus began hunting for Russia. When it was getting darker and as the lights began turning on Belgium began twirling to take it all in. She began getting dizzy and tripped.

But of course she was caught by the waist by Korea who had returned from another trip. "Luckily I was here huh,"Korea gave Belgium a wink. Right when he set her upright his watch alarm went of,"oh! Gotta go again, be careful now!" As he walked away his smile dropped and he took on a serious expression. Belgium and the other girls couldn't help but notice the how all the lights reflected of his eyes and the tips of his lashes.

"Hey,"Hungary asked dreamily while they sat outside an ice cream shop,"is it me or has Korea all of sudden become more attractive." The other girls sighed and hummed in agreement. Taiwan scoffed.

"NO! He acts all mature for a little bit and you guys automatically think he's attractive?"

"TAIWAN!" They turned around to see Korea walking over to them with a serious expression. All of them, especially Taiwan, began fidgeting. Had he heard them? When Korea reached their seat he reached towards Taiwan. She flinched thinking he was going to slap her but he ended up wiping ice cream off her face. "Really, you didn't even notice,"Korea sighed. He pulled off the scarf he was wearing and wrapped around Taiwan, "it's getting cold." Taiwan buried her face in the scarf trying to hide her blush.

"Shut up..."she mumbled.

"What are we going to do with you,"Korea shook his head smiling.

"Yup,"Belgium whispered,"_definitely_ more attractive."

Vietnam threw down her ice cream. Hot tears were welling up in her eyes, why was Korea acting so distant to her but talking so friendly with all the other girls. "It's not fair,"Vietnam cried.

"I know,"Hong Kong soothed,"I don't like it but he's avoiding me too, we'll talk to him later okay."

Vietnam hugged Hong Kong back and chuckled,"Hong Kong, it's so scary how you're always right." They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice Korea watching them with his serious eyes.

That evening they went to the K-pop concert that was going on. Everyone was cheering along with the music, all but Vietnam and Hong Kong. "Where is he?" Vietnam looked around frantically,"we have always gone to these together." Korea would always stand beside her bumping into everyone around him and singing along out of key. Vietnam always had fun with him and had never been to a concert without him by his side.

"He told me to tell you he won't be able to make this concert,"Hong Kong told Vietnam apologetically,"he said that you'd be fine by yourself, sorry Vietnam."

"..."Vietnam clenched her fists. She turned around wiping at the tears. "I'm going home!"

"Everybody stop right there! Tonight we have a special guest, our very own KOREA!"

All of them turned their attention to the stage, and there he was sitting in front of a mic with a guitar. "Hey everyone,"Korea waved to the crowd. They all shouted greetings in return. "I've been working on this special performance all day,"Korea explained,"I've recently had my heart broken." There were awws of sympathy and Korea laughed. "Aw thanks guys but I'm okay...sorta." Korea's smile fell a little,"do you know when they say 'I'm happy as long as the person I love is happy'? Well that's all a lie, you may feel happy seeing them smile but that's until you notice that she's smiling at someone else..." Vietnam was focused on Korea. "Yes Vietnam, this song is for you." it took only a minute for Korea to find Vietnam in the crowd.

I'm really, very foolish  
I know of no one other than you  
you're looking at someone else  
yet you have no idea of my feelings like this

I won't be in your days  
I won't be in the memories either, however  
only you, I looked only at you  
and the tears keep coming

As I watch you walking past, I'm still happy  
even yet you still don't know my heart  
I should stop this and go

I really want to see the day  
I'm withstanding the pain each day  
"I love you" is playing on my lips  
Alone once again, crying for you  
alone once again, missing for you  
Baby, I love you, I'm waiting for you

I won't be in your days  
I won't be remembered either, however  
only you, I looked only at you  
I'm making memories alone

Loving you is like having a beautiful wound  
I look at your pretty smile also  
but I cannot laugh with you

I'm thinking about you so much everyday  
my heart is hurting in all these sad days  
'I want to see you' is playing on my lips  
alone once again, crying for you  
alone once again, missing for you  
Baby, i'm waiting for you, I love you

bye bye, never say goodbye  
even though I cannot hold you like this  
I need you, I cannot say anything more, I want you  
I keep on hoping too, I'll keep hoping….

I really want to see the day  
I'm withstanding the pain each day  
"I love you" is playing on my lips  
Alone once again, crying for you

I'm thinking about you so much everyday  
my heart is hurting in all these sad days  
'I want to see you' is playing on my lips  
alone once again, crying for you  
alone once again, missing for you  
Baby, I'm waiting for you, I love you

Everyone was silent for a moment but broke into a cheer as soon as he was done all except for Vietnam who just stood there only looking at Korea. "Thank you everyone, this will be the last time you guys see me for a while, I just need to work things out in my head right now." Everyone started booing and awing but Korea only focused his eyes on Vietnam and gave a small,"goodbye..."

Vietnam's face scrunched up in sorrow. "Go to him." Vietnam looked at Hong Kong in shock. "Go,"He nudged with his head,"I know you're in love with him, I've always known."

Vietnam looked at Hong Kong one last time and whispered and "I'm sorry" and ran after Korea.

_Hong Kong, it's so scary how you're always right. _"Yeah it is..."

Hong Kong stared after Vietnam's figure and when she was out of sight he collapsed to his knees. "Hong Kong?"America asked shocked,"why did you-"

"Did you know Korea was the person who got Vietnam to trust us again? Vietnam would push away contact from all of us she just curled up in her room. I was to scared of being rejected to approach her. China tried several times to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she would just swat it away and he finally gave up. Korea didn't. After China tried and failed Korea tried to pat her shoulder and the same she swatted his hand away too. But he tried again anyways and again and again and again,"Hong Kong chuckled. "And being the bold idiot he is he finally attacked her with a hug before she could push him away. Well after she got over the shock she pushed him away with all her force and screaming all the curses she could think of at Korea. But that only made Korea hold on tighter and that's when he whispered those words...'It's okay. You aren't alone anymore. I'm here for you, we all are.' Vietnam stopped fighting him and even clung onto him crying her heart was the purest emotion I ever saw from anyone and you can guess that's when I fell in love but when I looked at Korea I could see he'd been in love with Vietnam a long time ago." Hong Kong looked down laughing darkly,"I'm such an awful friend. I knew Korea loved Vietnam and Vietnam loved him but I took advantage of the fact that both of them cared for me too."

America patted Hong Kong on the shoulder giving a supportive smile,"but hey, you did the right thing in the end right?"

"Korea!,"Vietnam called out as she caught up to him.

"Vietnam please don't come near me,"Korea said, his back to her,"I don't think I will be able t leave if I see your face right now. Please, this is something I need to do."

"S-,"Vietnam grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a tambourine, and chucked it at Korea's head and shockingly enough he actually was hit. "STUPID!" Korea held his head looking back in utter shock.

"V-Vietnam?"

"Stupid stupid stupid,"Vietnam picked up anything around her; guitar picks, drum sticks, drum sets, and began throwing it at Korea. "This isn't one of you're Korean dramas! You don't look cool, you just look stupid!" Vietnam stood there huffing in rage and crying at the same time. After she calmed down she just stood there crying,"Korea you're so stupid...stupid stupid stupid..."

Korea came out of his hiding spot and began walking towards Vietnam,"Vietnam..."

He tried to reach out to her but she slapped his hand away,"no go away, I don't want to see you anymore." But Korea didn't leave he pulled her into his arms and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Vietnam, I am stupid, I'm the stupidest guy on Earth,"Korea mumbled holding Vietnam tighter,"I have been, am, and always be in love with you."

Vietnam clung onto Korea and began sobbing. "No, you're the stupidest guy in the universe, if you only asked me about my feelings none of this would of happened instead of assuming my feelings."

Everyone was waiting outside of the stadium wondering what was going on. They all began to smile as they saw the two of them approach. Vietnam on Korea's back laughing at something he said. And Korea beaming, his smile bright again.

No one could get mad at Korea from taking Vietnam's heart, especially not then. Korea was looking at Vietnam with such adoration and love and after all he went through all they could do was step back and smile at the two. All except America.

"Vietnam, I'm not giving up on you,"America grabbed her arms looking into her eyes,"let's visit my home again, I'll prove my love to you!"

"Um.."Was Vietnam's reply.

"Sure!,"Korea grinned," I wanna see the Statue of Liberty this time."

"Wait,"England asked confused,"aren't you jealous?"

Korea turned to him and smiled,"why would I be jealous, Vietnam loves _me_ after all." His confidence was beginning to tick them off, who cares what he went through.

Korea's smile turned icy as he held Vietnam firmly in his grasp,"who cares if people want to make themselves look desperate."

"Why you-!" America was outraged and so did the other males, they felt like Korea had directed that at all of them.

"Korea...,"Hong Kong sighed covering his face with his hand. "That boy needs to control his jealousy."

* * *

**The End! Hope you guys liked the ending! I always planned her to end up with Korea but you guys made me waver a bit with your comments so I'm still taking requests for alternate endings. But thank you all for staying with me and helping me follow this through. I seriously did not expect for this story to have as much as it does, I wrote everything as I went and it would be nothing without your requests but glad you guys liked it. Please continue supporting my stories aka daydreams. Bye for now! -DBSKLOVER**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys sorry I haven't responded to any comments but thank you all for leaving one for lil' ol' me XD I've been and and still am busy with school work, summer's almost here and I'll try getting started on the alternate endings during summer where I have all the time I need. **

**Now getting to reply's:**

**Montay'sFantasy****: I would LOVE it if you made one! I am so flattered! I just ask that you please give me credit for the storyline. :)**

**SilverSakuraStorm:Sorry if I offended you in any way and sorry if it seemed as if I ignored your advice, I didn't I've just been busy. Yeah this story was all over the place, I made it up as I went and yeah I understand all the stuff you pointed out. I'm just a hopeless romantic daydreamer and wrote these on the spot but I'll keep what your advice in mind and thank you for taking you're time to point out my mistakes. :) And the question about Hong Kong, yes they were dating because Hong Kong took advantage of the fact that Vietnam and Korea cared about him to much to hurt him, but he realized he only did it because he was getting jealous and that it was hurting the two people most precious to him and that's when he pushed Vietnam to go to Korea in the end and thus ending their short almost non existing relationship! XD**

**Alfred and Hong Kong stepped back seeing how Korea really cared for Vietnam.**

**To all don't worry I'll get started on the requests...eventually XD... and I'll try not to forget any of the requested pairings but if I do I'll ask.**

**Be Back Soon (I hope...) -DBSKLOVER  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey, I would of been back sooner but I got lazy. You know summer and all. Well here I am! OH! I finally cracked my friend! She always thought I was crazy when talking about kdramas but now she's watching some and she's totally addicted! Kdramas are irresistible! Back to the story, I'm a bit rusty forgive me. -DBSKLOVER**

**P.S. These chapters are skipped past the Hong Kong and Korea parts. Nothing happened and they are back in Vietnam's home.  
**

* * *

Russia Ending

Their journey was over and they were back at Vietnam's home. Russia was off by himself again, it was getting harder and harder for him to face Vietnam. During the later parts of their trip Vietnam was paying less attention to him. Russia sighed, he couldn't help it though, the further they traveled the more Vietnam got to know people and the more the people the less time she could give him. He smiled as he picked a flower by the side of the road, no matter how busy she got she still tried to find time for him though. He crushed the flower in his hands, but if the others weren't there Vietnam would have a lot of time to spend with him. Russia looked down surprised that he had crushed the flower, it was such a shame it was so pretty too. He sighed again, even if he had time with Vietnam he wouldn't know what to do. Lately he found it difficult to talk with Vietnam, Vietnam was still the same, he was the one who felt weird. He noticed it one day when Vietnam found time to talk to him.

_Flashback_

_Russia was sitting at a bench while Vietnam was yet again surrounded. He wanted to talk to her too but he wasn't the type to push his way though a crowd. _

_"Hey Russia!" Russia looked up to see Vietnam walking over to him smiling. he looked behind her to see the crowd was to busy watching Korea and China arguing. "What are you doing here all alone?"_

_He smiled,"I was just taking in the warmth of the sun." _

_Vietnam tilted her head and sighed. She turned to Russia and gave him the smile that made him feel warm inside,"you're right it does feel nice."_

_Russia turned away, his face was burning, it was getting harder and harder for him to look at Vietnam. Vietnam noticed that he turned away._

_"Russia, are you okay?" She reached over to check his temperature but he jumped out of his seat. he couldn't let her touch him, if her look could get him this flustered what would happen if she touched him?_

_"I-I'm fine," was Russia's reply before he made his escape._

_End Flashback_

He sighed again. Ever since then he would avoid taking to Vietnam and when he did he looked anywhere but at her face. This was their last day at Vietnam's home and when he saw all of them saying their farewells he couldn't bring himself to say his. This wasn't going to be the last time that they were going to see each other but it still felt as painful as it were. He also found it harder to say after seeing how the others said their farewells.

"Well this is our goodbyes Vietnam, please visit soon," England said with a sad smile.

Vietnam gave him a small hug making him blush,"don't worry I will, tell Sealand I said hi."

"Vietnam!" America hugged Vietnam from behind," don't worry we'll meet again, I'd sail the oceans for you!"

Vietnam shoved him away trying to hid her blush but Russia had seen it and now he here he was walking by himself on an empty road. He looked at the crushed flower in his hand, he didn't know how he would say goodbye to Vietnam, he didn't want to. If he left her like this surely she would forget him but, he looked down at the flower again, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Vietnam by saying too much. He tilted his head up feeling the sun. Russia opened his eyes and frowned the sun used to always make him feel better, he closed his eyes and saw Vietnam's smile, and Vietnam's smile used to make him feel warm inside but now only made his heart ache. Russia began stroking the crumpled flower, he really was changing.

"Russia," he heard a voice call him from behind him. It was Vietnam running to catch up with him, she was out of breath when she reached him. "I found you, finally,"she smiled at him.

His heart speed up a little and his face felt hotter, that was still the same. He couldn't stand her staring at him and held the flower between him and Vietnam to put some distance between them.

"For me?" Vietnam asked looking at it.

"Ah! No! I'm sorry I accidentally broke it..." Russia lowered his hand feeling guilty.

Vietnam grabbed his hand and took the flower,"it's okay it's a little beat up but it'll be fine with some water." Vietnam smiled reassuringly to Russia.

Russia looked down and saw that Vietnam's other hand was still holding his and he tried to slowly slip his hand away but Vietnam noticed and her grip tightened. It didn't hurt but he jumped in surprise.

"Russia, why are you acting so distant lately?"

"I... don't know...," Russia answered honestly.

"Why are you here, don't you want to say goodbye to me?" Vietnam's hand loosened her grip.

"No..."Russia answered.

"Oh..." Vietnam let go of his hand.

Russia's eyes widened and he grabbed Vietnam's hand. "No! That's not what I meant!" Vietnam turned around and stared at him with her large warm brown eyes and Russia couldn't help but let go of her hand and look down again.

But that only made Vietnam more irritated, she reached up and held his face,"why won't you look me in the eye?"

Russia held Vietnam's hands that were still gripping his face. He was blushing madly but still refused to look her in the eye. "I can't..."was his weak reply.

"Why?"

"Because..." Russia lowered his head but still kept his grip on Vietnam's hands," because whenever I look in your eyes... I... I..I want to... kiss...you." His face was beet red by then.

"What?" It was Vietnam's turn to blush.

Strangely enough it was Russia who had to raise his gaze to meet Vietnam's eyes. "I think I like you." His eyes shot downward again. Russia looked at the ground nervously as he waited in silence for Vietnam to say something.

He jolted when she did. "Russia..."

"Y-yes?"

"It's okay for you to look me in the eye..." Russia's head shot up and Vietnam was looking away with her face so red it was practically glowing. She turned back to Russia and stared at him with determined eyes. "I like you too so it's okay if-"

But she was cut of, staring at those soft brown eyes he loved so much he couldn't hold back anymore. His kiss was soft and shy and when he pulled back he covered his face blushing,"sorry I couldn't help i-" This time Vietnam cut him off, tackling him with a kiss.

* * *

**There's Russia's ending. Sorry still kinda rusty. XP I really think a shy Russia is cute, big guys who are shy are so adorable! XD I'll work on the others but there's no telling how long that'll take. it's summer and I'm lazy. XD Well until next time! -DBSKLOVER**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey back again! I would have updated sooner but went to my close friend who I consider as my big sister's graduation on Wednesday and got a major head ache after sitting in the sun without sunscreen or water then had tennis practice yesterday. Glad that you all like Russia's ending, hetaliaworldpeace123 I'm glad you saw Russia as a big fluffy polar bear that's what I was aiming for big shy people are so cute! X3 This will be America's chapter, I'm surprised there isn't as much America fans as there are England or Russia etc. I know he might be loud and obnoxious but I have to admit he's a handsome character and his eyes are so blue and I find his hyper personality cute but I might be biased since I'm born in American XD -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

America Ending

Vietnam was working in her rice field, she paused and looked around. It had been a week since the tour was over and all of the countries returned to their perspective homes. Vietnam pulled down her non la, she still wasn't used to things being so quiet again. But there was one main reason why. Things weren't completely quiet yet.

"Vietnam!" A blond tackled Vietnam in a hug. he buried his face in her neck,"I'm so bored, play with me."

Vietnam shoved him off,"stop that, you can't touch me whenever you feel like it."

'Why?"

"It's obvious,"Vietnam sighed,"the others all went home already, why are you still here?"

America sat down in front her and winked,"because I know you don't want me to leave."

Vietnam just gave America a look,"...right, could you leave, you're bothering my work." Vietnam continued planting another row.

America sat up and began following Vietnam. "Ohhhh,"America cooed,"so you say I'm distracting huh? That must mean you like me."

"Ugh."

"I'll be waiting back at the house. I'm looking forward to dinner!" America waved and before he left he gave Vietnam a peck on the cheek. Vietnam began rubbing her cheek as she glared at the blond mans figure but if you watched closely her cheeks were a light pink and she was actually touching her cheek gently.

At dinner Vietnam sat across from America eating her food silently. She was wondering when the blond would go to his own home, since he came she was a week behind her work and making dinner never took her this long. She was stopped mid thought when a pair of chopsticks holding up a piece of meat was held in front of her. "Say ahhhh~" Vietnam looked up to see America holding the chopsticks and smiling cheekily at her.

"No,"she turned her head away.

America wasn't affected by her brush off he just ate it himself. "Hey Vietnam, aren't we like a married couple. We're living in the same house and eating dinner togeth-" He was cut of mid sentence when Vietnam shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat,"Vietnam ordered and continued with her own meal. America chewed the piece happily, if he couldn't feed Vietnam at least she fed him.

Vietnam headed to bed right after dinner while America took the shower. She was exhausted and was slowly drifting into sleep when she felt someone enter her bed. "America! What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting into bed, it feels so warm when you go under the blanket right after a shower." America sighed as he entered the bed.

"But why are you getting into my bed? I set up a hammock for you in the other room."

"I don't like it, it feels like I'm going to fall," America mumbled as he snuggled closer to Vietnam,"and you're so warm."

"Stop it America,"Vietnam exclaimed as she tried to push him away,"you're feet are cold!"

"Nn,"was all America said as he pulled Vietnam into the nap of his neck. Vietnam's heart was pounding but America was already asleep. The next day Vietnam headed out to the fields early, she didn't get much sleep. Since America jumped into her bed fresh out of the shower Vietnam could clearly smell shampoo and a manly scent. With that Vietnam could sleep knowing a man was in her bed. She only felt worse when she reached the field.

When she got there she saw all her hard work from the day before was dug up and ruined by a pack of wild dogs. Adding on to the bad news that day was hotter than usual and the heat and lack of sleep was giving Vietnam a headache. Vietnam grumbled as she worked, everything seemed to get worse since America decided to stay. Vietnam vented all her anger into America and America chose that time to visit Vietnam.

"Hey Vietnam, I'm bored and its hot, play with me!" America tackled Vietnam with his usual hug. What he wasn't expecting was the intensity that Vietnam used to shove him off. He was pushed to the ground and could only stare up in shock,"Vietnam?"

"Could you quit this,"Vietnam screeched,"since you decided to stay nothings been going right and I'm so behind my work! Why can't you just go home."

Vietnam tossed down her non la and began walking home. "I'm sorry...,"America whispered and Vietnam heard but she was to angry to care. When she got home she took a shower and went to sleep not caring about making America dinner. The next morning she was surprised to find that America hadn't tried to sneak into her bed. She searched the house and couldn't find him anywhere.

Vietnam went into the local town to ask if anyone had seen him. America usually talked with the villagers and played with the kids while Vietnam was working. Vietnam paused after she asked the last little kid in town. Her heart began pounding as she headed towards the airport. Could he of actually returned home? Vietnam began shaking her head, why was she rushing, didn't she want him to leave.

When she reached the airport she was already out of breath. "Excuse me when is the next flight to America," Vietnam asked the front desk.

"Oh I'm sorry the last flight just left and there won't be anymore today, a storm is starting over there," the attendant apologized.

"Oh thank you..." Vietnam didn't know what to do so she headed home. She began to think as she was walking. Was it all entirely America's fault, she could of ignored America when he told her to keep him company and it didn't take that long to make a dinner for two the reason she took so long was because she took extra time to make the food tastier and look more appetizing. She actually liked having America around her and she as she looked around her she saw that it was getting dark she noticed that her vision was blurring. She touched her cheek and found that she was crying, she crouched down and tucked her face in her legs. She saw an image of America laughing when she closed her eyes. "It's too quiet..." Vietnam slowly broke into sobs.

"America you idiot!" Vietnam lifted her head and cried.

'What did I do this time?" Vietnam turned around to see America wearing her non la and his clothes dirtied. His jacket was tied around his waist and his you could see the sweat pouring off him even in his black v-neck. America saw that Vietnam was staring at him and he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "I was working in the field today to make up for putting you behind and I went out and got my own food so you don't have to make me dinner." He held up a bag smiling,"see, I even got some to go for you!"

Vietnam ambushed America with a hug making him drop the bag. "Stupid... I thought you left...," Vietnam mumbled into his chest.

America was flustered for a moment but lifted her head and began wiping her tears. He smiled and his sparkling blue eyes were still bright even in the dark,"was that why you were crying." Vietnam just snuggled her head into his chest as a reply. America's eyes widened for a second but turned into a smirk,"oh, so you missed me."

Vietnam detached herself from America that instant, her face was so hot that it evaporated all her tears. "NO!"

America just pulled her back into a hug,"you did miss me!" He smiled gently as he lifted Vietnam's face to look at him,"Don't worru I'll never leave you even if you get annoyed of me, you'd have a better chance if you killed me." With that he leaned down and gave Vietnam a kiss. It was a small kiss but it left Vietnam breathless. "So,"America gave Vietnam his most charming smile,"do you like me now?"

"A little,"Vietnam mumbled under her breath looking at the ground.

America wasn't satisfied with that answer. He pulled her in for more kisses. "Then *kiss* I'll *kiss* make *kiss* you *kiss* fall *kiss* so in love *kiss* with me *kiss* you'll be craving for more,"he told her between kisses.

Vietnam could only stand there in shock while America gave her a smile of an angel but with the intentions of a devil.

* * *

**There you go America ending done. Do you guys have any more ending requests, I have a small list down and right now I'm writing them down when an idea comes to me. Well I'll try to update soon! -DBSKLOVER**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey here again. So tan from tennis and there's only been a few practices. Hope you guys are all enjoying your summer, I started watching this new drama called _Fated to Love You_. It is so cute, funny, and sad at the same time. It managed to make me aw, laugh, and cry today. It's really good and i recommend it to drama fans, it's Taiwanese though. This will be Hong Kong's chapter. Since he had a thing with Vietnam already I decided to continue off of his chapter minus the whole Korea incident. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Hong Kong Ending

Vietnam and Hong Kong were walking back to Hong Kong's home, they had just visited a movie rental place and were going to watch movies together for the evening. Vietnam was laughing and holding hands with Hong Kong as they walked, she had gotten used to looking at Hong Kong as her boyfriend. She looked at Hong Kong and turned away blushing and smiling, after the kiss he gave her she began to notice how handsome Hong Kong actually was, but now she also noticed how much other girls looked at Hong Kong too. As they stopped at a red light Vietnam noticed some girls giggling and whispering while they stared at Hong Kong. Vietnam didn't necessarily glare at them but she gave them a hard look and leaned on Hong Kong's shoulder and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Hong Kong, I'm getting cold," Vietnam shivered.

Hong Kong wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead," There, better?" Vietnam nodded and as they crossed the street Vietnam made sure to turn back and smirk at the girls.

"I saw that," Hong Kong said with a smile.

Vietnam turned back to Hong Kong," huh?"

"Wow, never though I'd see the day that you'd get jealous, and over me too."

"So you know those girls were staring at you, and you did nothing?"

"I played along with you acting all couple-y didn't I, besides you shouldn't worry about this, I notice that a lot of girls look at me but I only like you though."

Vietnam scoffed and moved out of Hong Kong's arms," I bet you like the attention don't you?"

Hong Kong chuckled lightly and caught Vietnam in a hug while they were walking," jealous still I see, well just take this as revenge for when you made me jealous on the tour." Vietnam shoved him away smiling but Hong Kong caught up with her again and caught her hand. "Okay, how about we watch your movie first?" Vietnam smiled and nodded.

In the middle of the movie Hong Kong regretted his decision. Not only was it a chick flick but Vietnam was talking on and on about how attractive and wonderful the main male character was. Hong Kong argued with every point that Vietnam pointed out about the main character.

"Aren't his eyes big?"

"Yeah, like a bug."

"Aw, he's so understanding and emotional."

"He's gay."

"Oh, he's crying, he's crying!"

"Because he's a wuss."

Vietnam tsked and continued watching. "You're just jealous." When Vietnam said that Hong Kong muted the tv but before she could protest he placed both his arms on the couch trapping Vietnam and blocking her view of the tv.

"Yes, I am jealous, here I am right in front of you and you're talking about another how wonderful another guy is, any guy would be jealous. You're _my_ girlfriend aren't you?" Vietnam could only manage a weak nod.

Hong Kong smirked. "Good," and he leaned in for a kiss. Vietnam closed her eyes and held her breath, no matter how many times, whenever he got like this it always took her breath away.

But before they could kiss,"Hong Kong? Vietnam?"

Hong Kong hissed under his breath and turned to yell,"what?"

Korea popped around the corner and pulled on a rope tied to America," look what I found! The poor guy was wandering the streets alone before I found him? Can we keep him, please?"

"I'm not a stray dog! I was looking for Vietnam and you said you'd show me to Hong Kong's new home and put this stupid rope around my neck!"

"Korea how did you get into my house?"

"I had a copy of your key made when you didn't notice, by the way can we sleep over?"

Hong Kong huffed, no get o-"

Before he finished Korea noticed they were watching a movie. "Oh Hong Kong you rented that new action movie, I've been wanting to watch that!" He jumped onto the couch and looked at the movies and frowned at the chick flick," you actually watch this junk, hey Vietnam if you want to watch a real romance comedy I'll get you some copies of my latest dramas." Vietnam just chuckled and nodded.

Hong Kong sighed and let the other two stay and watch the movies with them but he made sure he was sitting in the middle and that Vietnam and the two males were on separate sides. Vietnam chuckled and leaned her head on Hong Kong's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek when the other two were distracted by the movie, she hated being jealous but she didn't mind Hong Kong being jealous once in a while.

* * *

**Sorry just had to add Korea XD and speaking of him should I make another chapter ending for Korea since he didn't get that much closure? And I've been curious about who people thought Vietnam would end up with so please check out the poll. -DBSKLOVER**


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay Spain's chapter here we go! I actually really like how green his eyes are. I keep losing my list on who's alternate endings you guys want so I'm just going off my memory for now. I need to look over your reviews soon.-DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Spain's Ending

Spain was sitting by himself in front of a cafe enjoying a cup of coffee. He was sitting resting his arms on the table watching everyone enjoy their day when he felt two pair of hands cover his eyes. He smiled knowing who it was. He lowered the hands,"I knew it was you Vietnam."

She giggled and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Then you should have guessed."

She went to sit in her own seat but he caught her hand,"ah ah do you really think I'd let you off with that small kiss?" He pulled her down in her lap and leaned in for a kiss when...

"Spain!" He was brought back into reality. Vietnam was waving her hands in front of his face,"I got our coffee."

"Right! Thank you Vietnam,"he laughed embarrassed. He and Vietnam were sharing their daily cup of coffee, it had been a couple of months since the tour ended and he and Vietnam kept in touch and had become close friends. But that was it they were _just_ close friends. Spain couldn't work the nerve to ask her out and left his daydreams to keep him content.

Vietnam took a sip of her cup and smiled mischievously at Spain,"so what were you daydreaming about with such a dreamy smile, something dirty huh?"

Spain turned red like tomato,"what? No!"

Vietnam chuckled," then what was it then, you always daydream when we spend time together." "Does this mean you don't like spending time with me,"she teased.

He caught her hands,"it's not like that!" With one look into her eyes he was tossed into another daydream.

Vietnam was packing her bags. "You never spend time with me anymore. You're seeing another woman aren't you? You're tired of spending time with us."

"No! I'm not seeing anyone." Spain saw in the eyes of his only son, he had his mother's skin and hair but his eyes. Right then those identical eyes looked back at him in disappointment. "Alejandro, son, it isn't like that."

"Papi..." the boys eyes weld with tears. His mother held his hands and pulled him with the luggage.

Vietnam turned around to face him one last time,"then who's this Lucia that I saw you with the other day?" With that she and Alejandro left without looking back.

"Wait! She doesn't mean anything to me! I just met her!" Spain opened his eyes to see Vietnam and a waitress stare at him like he was crazy. He daydreamed all the way to the restaurant they were headed for dinner.

Vietnam laughed,"I hope so you just met. Now calm down and pick something." They both ordered and the waitress, who had her eyes on Spain, left feeling utterly rejected.

Spain finished his meal in silence feeling embarrassed. Vietnam laughed and leaned over and petted his shoulder, don't worry about it, it was very cute."

Spain perked up at the compliment,"c-cu?" Spain was blushing so hard that he didn't notice a scantily dressed woman walk up to him. She turned heads every table she passed all but that of Spain's.

She leaned her hands on the table making sure to show her cleavage," excuse me, sorry but could I borrow you from your girlfriend for a drink?" She pointed at the bar where some more beautiful waved flirtatiously at him,"The bet that couldn't get you to come over for a drink with us, so could you help me out a bit?" She turned to look at Vietnam and her seductive face dropped,"unless your girlfriend here minds."

Spain stood up in his seat blushing,"no no we're just friends!"

Vietnam frowned, she didn't like how he denied so quickly and she especially didn't like how the random woman looked at them. "Gosh Spain, you don't have to deny it that much."

Spain's face got even redder. "AH! No! That's not what I meant."

But his explanation was cut short when the woman caught hold of Spain's arm,"great so can you come with me?"

Spain was ready to refuse but Vietnam answered,"fine." Spain looked at her in disbelief."It's fine go ahead, have fun,"she smiled but it was an icy one," I'll find someone else to have dinner with."

"I'll have dinner with you, they ran out of tables,"a random man sat down across from Vietnam. He gave her a bright smile and Spain had to admit he was quite handsome."

"See, she's fine. let's go,"the woman pulled Spain away. Spain didn't protest but he kept looking back at Vietnam but she was already chatting with the man. "By the way my name is Lucia." Spain's face paled.

After a couple drinks Spain was completely drunk. The girls made sure to get him heavy alcohol drinks and now were crowding around him. "I can't believe she let me go so easily,"Spain pouted. His eyes were an electric green from the alcohol and his cheeks were a rosy red and the girls were eating him up. As he complained they pretended to sympathize with him. They took the opportunity to pet his head and hug his arms. He turned back to Vietnam's table to see her get up and leave with the man. His lip quivered and he buried his face in is arms. "I like her so much but whenever I'm with her I always daydream about our future together instead of doing anything."

"It's okay Spain,"Lucia cooed running her hand through his hair,"there are other girls, like me, who find you absolutely attractive."

"But Vietnam doesn't think so,"Spain mumbled,"she only thinks of us as _just_ friends."

"Well too bad for her,"Lucia turned Spain's head towards her,"I think we can be more than friends." She leaned in for a kiss and Spain could only stare at her eyes wide when all of a sudden he felt the collar of his shirt pulling him away. He looked behind him to see Vietnam.

"Over my dead body,"Vietnam smiled sweetly and lead Spain outside.

"Vietnam,"Spain asked confused. "Why did you OW!"

Vietnam smacked Spain on the arm. "Why did you let them feed you so much alcohol, it was as if they were trying to drug you and I bet they were trying to." She slapped him again,"and how could you not stop her from trying to kiss you, can't you defend yourself you're not a damsel in distress."

"I'm sorry..."Spain mumbled rubbing his arm.

Vietnam's expression softened and she rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but you need to stand up for yourself more. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek,"you also need to learn to be more aggressive."

Spain just stood there holding his cheek. He finally spoke,"you heard?"

Vietnam coughed looking away embarrassed,"I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just passing by and I heard. Talking about being aggressive, you didn't have to deny me being your girlfriend so mu-"

Spain caught Vietnam's face in a kiss, he lowered his gaze to her's and asked,"was that aggressive enough?" Vietnam could only nod. 'So this mean's you want to be my girlfriend?" Vietnam could only nod blushing this time. Spain smiled,"good, we're now dating." With that he collapsed in Vietnam's arms, half from the alcohol and half from the fact that they were actually dating. Vietnam took him to a nearby bench and laid Spain across it and placed his head on her lap. She was stroking his hair while he tried to process the news and calm his head.

"Vietnam?"

"Hm?"

"Let's name our first kid Alejandro."

* * *

**There's Spain's chapter. He finally get's to date his future dream wife! Till next chapter! -DBSKLOVER**


	55. Chapter 55

**I am so sorry I was gone for so long. My computer crashed and I just got a new laptop so here I am again. I'm proabably rusty but here goes. You've guys waited so long but thank you for not leaving me. :) -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Vietnam was having tea at England's home. Though the tour was over the two continued keeping in touch with each other and enjoyed tea together frequently. England was in the kitchen preparing snacks, he still couldn't believe it. The last few times that they had tea together England kept expecting someone to interrupt their time together like what usually happened but he found that at the end of the day he had an enjoyable time with Vietnam each time. He was still in a daze as he brought out the tray of snack and as he sat down beside her. He was nibbling on a biscuit when he was shocked back into reality.

He had just given Vietnam some of his food. Whenever he gave his food to other countries he never really got a positive reaction.. And Vietnam was raised with France, if Vietnam tried his food she'd probably never want to see him again. England was not going to allow that to happen but be the time he noticed it was already too late. Vietnam had taken a bite out of his food. More than that, she had already cleaned the plate, not even a crumb was left. England looked at the woman in front of hi in shock. "Vietnam, you can eat my food?"

Vietnam blinked,"of course, was something wrong with it?"

England shook his head, still in shock,"no, I mean, wasn't it to bland."

"Well I didn't really pay attention, in my country we eat whatever is given to us, we don't waste food, especially if it's free. Food is just food after all."

England's heart sped up and his face began heating up. She could eat his food, she could tolerate the bland flavors. Did this mean Vietnam was his soulmate? The thought made England blush, they did get along really well and he did like her. England was so caught up in his thoughts he left Vietnam sitting across from him worried. He was quiet for a while and it made her nervous, had she said something wrong?

"I'm sorry if insulted you England, your food was delicious, really," Vietnam insisted.

England's mouth dropped in shock once again. He could only stare at Vietnam, could someone really be this perfect for him?

His reaction didn't make Vietnam feel any better. She waited for England to say something but when he didn't she began to worry. "England, are you okay?," she reached over to check his temperature. He was to caught up in his thoughts to notice until her hand made contact with his skin. England's eyes widened but only for a moment, then he relaxed into her touch, her warm touch always made him feel calm. "No your temperature seems fine,"Vietnam mumbled. England held the hand that touched his forehead and looked Vietnam in the eyes. He was going to do it, he was going to tell Vietnam how he felt. When all of a sudden he felt a kick in the back of his head.

"Stay away from Vietnam,"a young boy's voice called out. England lifted his head slowly to find of course Sealand wrapping his arms around Vietnam's waist protectively.

"Nice one Sealand,"an obnoxiously loud voice came from behing England, sure enough it was America. Why did they have to come then of all times?

"Sealand that wasn't nice,"Vietnam scolded gently,"and America it's not good to encourage that type of behavior."

"It's fine,"England's voice shook from trying to keep in his anger. He didn't want to scream at them with Vietnam in the room.

Vietnam turned to England and smiled, "England you are such a gentleman."

"Pfffttt,"America scoffed,"you should of seen him as a pi-"

England covered America's mouth and dragged him and Sealand out of his home before America could finish. "Okay you two better head out before it get's too late out!" With that he slammed the door in their faces and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm that wasn't nice of him to kick us out like that,"America pouted," I wonder why he didn't want to let Vietnam to know aout when he was a pirate."

Sealand smiled mischeviously,"I know why, he wants to keep his oh so gentlemanly image in front of Vietnam. This can be very useful."

England decided to take Vietnam out, the last time she was there she never really got to see his home and he wanted another chance to tell Vietnam how he felt. Vietnam was by the water watching as the ships came in and smiled sliding a hair behind her ear. England held his breath, this was the perfect moment. "Vietna-"

"Hey there little missy,"two large shady looking men approached Vietnam,"how'd you like to hang out with us, our boss would love to have a little chat with a lady as beautiful as yourself." Theydidn't give Vietnam the time to answer, they began dragging her away.

"Wait,"Vietnam protested trying to pull away.

"Let her go you brutes," England exclaimed grabbing one of the men by the arm.

"Bug off runt,"the man growled shaking England off but he ended up hitting England in the face.

England paused for a moment until a crack was heard from inside England's head.

"Oi."

The two men turned back to England. "What now you ru-AUGH"

England had punched the man that hit him in the stomach before they could even react. As the man crouched over England grabbed the man's shirt and swiftly headbutted the man. The man was out cold but England didn't seem to be affected at all. He stared down the unconcious man with cold almost glowing green eyes. He then shifted his eyes to the man that was still holding Vietnam. The man needed only to look into England's eyes before he took off for his life. But England easily caught up to him and kicked the back of the man's knees causing him to collapse. "Please don't hurt me, we were just trying to play with the lady,"the man pleaded.

England walked around the man slowly, he stopped in front of man and tilted the man's face up with the tip of his shoe. A slow cold smirk made it's way onto England's face,"well you should of thought about the consequences before you decided to drag the lady against her will." He leaned down closer to the terrified man," especially if that lady was _my_ companion." England then pulled his leg back redy to kick the man in the face. But he was interrupted before he could kick him.

"Yes, England's pirate side came out," Sealand exclaimed popping up from behind a barrel. That shocked England out of his stupor.

"When you hired us you never told us he would be this vicious,"the man on the ground cried.

Sealand jumped out from behind the barrel and tugged on Vietnam's sleeve,"you don't like England anymore right? You saw, he isn't a gentleman, he used to be a pirate."

England turned away in shame, he didn't want to hear Vietnam's answer.

"Actually, no." England shot his head around to look at Vietnam.

"But he isn't a perfect gentleman."

"Well that's fine as long as he's respectfull to women,"was Vietnam's calm answer. Vietnam turned and smiled at England," shall we continue our walk." England could only nod and follow. Sealand grr'd in frustration and decided to head home. As soon as Sealand left Vietnam leaned up and gave England a kiss on the cheek. "I could of saved myself but thank you for saving me," Vietnam smiled," I find the pirate side of you to be very gentlemanly too." England froze where he stood while Vietnam began walking ahead.

Vietnam got a couple of steps forward before she was pulled backwards. England had pulled her backwards and pulled her into a kiss. A smirk appeared on his face and his green eyes had that glow again,"now love, did you really think I'd let you off with just a peck on the cheek."

* * *

**There's your long awaited England chapter, hope I didn't dissappoint. I noticed I didn't give England that much time with Vietnam he was always interrupted so I wanted to give him some more but I don't think I did well T.T But I had to add pirate England, atter seeing fanart and videos of him I fell in love. -DBSKLOVER**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey sorry I'm slow on t updating this I started another story so yeah. It's not Hetalia though, I don't have any stories for Hetalia right now, waiting for inspiration to hit. I feel I'm updating so slow that you guys are getting bored of waiting. T.T But thanks you all who stuck with me this far.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters except for OC Phillippines.**

* * *

Romano

Romano was leaning on a wall huffing. This was really hard on him, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Vietnam was of getting him water. After the tour Vietnam made sure to come visit him often. She said it was just to spend time with him but Romano suspected that she came to check and see if he was still cussing. "Here Romano,"Vietnam handed him a glass of water."

"Thank you,"Romano thanked Vietnam shakingly. When Vietnam sat down next to him he noticed she was sitting quite close to him and choked on his water. Vietnam patted his back and he started blushing. He still wasn't used to contact with her. He was like a shy high school boy in love. Even though Vietnam visited him several times already he couldn't help his heartbeat and blush. He pulled back quickly and continued coughing into his hand.

"Romano,"Vietnam frowned,"are you sure your okay, you haven't gotten better since the last time I saw you. You're always warm and nervous."

"I'm fine," Romano waved his hands defensively.

Vietnam leaned over and grabbed his hands and glared at him,"no you're not you're condition isn't improving, you have to go see someone Romano, this might be serious."

Romano sucked in a breath, maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. "You're right Vietnam, I'm not okay." He looked her right in the eyes. "I am sick, I'm lo-" But right then he was hit with water a man poured out a second story. He shook trying to hold it in when he exploded. "SHHHHHHHhhhhhtomato..." He began huffing, this was really pushing his limits. Unfortunately for Romano all the bad things seemed to happen when Vietnam came over. It was as if God was playing with him. He glared at the sky and mumbled,"you're having fun aren't you."

"Romano,"Vietnam asked worriedly,"you said something about you being sick?"

"Ahem yes,"Romano cleared his throat,"the truth is I-" When a kid ran up and rammed Romano in the stomach. Romano clutched his stomach and the boy ran away but he turned back and stuck his tongue at Romano. "Youuuu SONNOVA B-,"he looked at a confused Vietnam and sighed,"-eautiful lady."

"You really think so,"a jolly woman with way too much make up blushed. "How flattering but I'm married," she winked and patted his cheek. Romano could only stand with his mouth open.

"Wow Romano, I didn't think she was your type,"Vietnam chuckled.

"No the only girl I like is y-"he began but stopped when he saw how close Vietnam's face had gotten to his own. He backed up and tripped falling on his back. "Oh crayons."

Vietnam crouched down to give him a hand, she was beginning to get really worried,"Romano, do you need any help?" She didn't realized it but she was tilting her head slightly waiting for his answer. He wwas reminded of a small dog and all his anger evaporated. Even though all the things that happened to provoke him happened when Vietnam visited she was also the person who relaxed him the most.

With the anger gone Romano managed to give Vietnam a gentle smile and a chuckle,"no I'm fine, just got a little clumsy." He was busy getting up he didn't notice the small blush that appeared on Vetnam's cheeks. He looked around making sure the coast was clear,"um let's go get something to eat, preferably inside." Vietnam could only nod, she never saw Romano like that, she just saw his flustered side. She was so busy thinking about that when she was walking she didn't lookwhere she was going and bumped into a man on the road.

Vietnam stubbled but was caught by Romano."Watch where you're going,"the man glared at Vietnam before he left.

Romano glared at the man, furious. He was about to call after the man but when he felt Vietnam's eyes on him he turned his attention to her instead. "Are you okay,"he asked her. He was so caught up worrying about her that he didn't notice that he was still holding Vietnam but she noticed.

"I'm fine,"she tried to act as casual as possible as she stepped out of Romano's arms. She then continued walking behind Romano trying to find out what suddenly changed in her view of him. Romano noticed that Vietnam was quite for quite a while so he turned around to check if she was still there. When Romano looked back at her Vietnam noticed she was staring at him and averted her eyes but not before Romano noticed. This made Romano nervous, was she waiting for him to falter?

When they got to their tables Romano looked at his menu trying to get the nerve to tell Vietnam how he felt. It was hard considering the cafe he chose was filled with couples snuggling and kissing each other. When he thought he was ready he looked across the table at Vietnam. Yet again she was staring at him, that reminded him, she was only here to make sure that he wasn't cussing. That discouraged him slightly but also fueled his determination.

"Vietnam,"he spoke in a firm tone,"I know you're only here to make sure that I'm not cussing."

Vietnam was genuinely shocked by that notion,"what?"

Romano raised a hand,"but I still have to tell you this. The reason I always act so weird around you is because I well I like you."

"What,"Vietnam repeated with a blush.

Romano lowered his eyes his face glowing red,"so even if ,you're just here to make sure I don't cuss, if I don't cuss around you will you still stay with me?"

The table was silent for a while. When Romano was going to say something to break the silence a waiter passing their table tripped and spilled hot coffee onto Romano's lap. This time Romano couldn't sensor himself,""CRA-"

But someone did sensor Romano for him. Romano was in uttter shock when he saw that Vietnam had leaned over and kissed him to keep him from cussing.

She smiled at him,"seems that you're still having trouble there, I guess I'll have to stay around to help you."

"Holy sh-"

* * *

**Phew, writing Romano's chapter was hard. Sorry it sucksT^T Oh and if you didn't understand the end Vietnam kissed Romano again to keep him from cussing ;] I thought that would be a cute way to stop cussing especially if a wife wanted to stop her husband from cussing in front of their child. Sorry for the ramble I'll try to update soon so please stick with me and review. -DBSKLOVER**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey back again, sorry it's been so long had writers block for this story and got busy all of a sudden. But here it is. Hope you guys aren't dissappointed in this chapter. I wanted to update a chapter for Vietnam's birthday was confused on what day it was some say it was on the second others say it was on the 4th or the 7th it was confusing and I was finishing papers.-DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of the characters**

* * *

Japan wasn't sure what his status with Vietnam was. He had confessed before but they never spoke of it again. That didn't mean their relationship was bad, they were actually getting along quite well. The only problem was that he wasn't the only one that got along with Vietnam. A lot of them did, including the male population.

That's where Japan's real trouble lied, while he was unsure of his status with Vietnam the male population around her made him even more uneasy. At that moment Japan was sitting across from Vietnam having a cup of tea like they did everyday but yet again they were interrupted. This time it was America, he was the main annoyance. He came over asking Vietnam to help him with his paperwork that he let back up. "You don't mind having tea by yourself right Japan," America smiled wrapping an arm around Vietnam's shoulder. Japan's eye twitched but no one noticed, it was just because he was seen as silent and calm that the others took advantage of him. In fact Japan minded a lot, he was getting tired of people getting in between his time with Vietnam.

Vietnam pulled America's arm off her shoulder,"America that's rude, I'll help you later this is my tea time with Japan." That made Japan a little happier, ever since he confessed his feelings Vietnam had tried to be more understanding to his feelings. She made sure that she didn't pick someone else over Japan. "I'll come over and help you later." The little piece of happiness dissappeared, he didn't want her to go see another man.

"America, I'll help you," Japan sighed standing up. He was going to do everything in his power to keep others from taking Vietnam away and stop her from needing anyone else's help. He would be the only person Vietnam would ever need. He stood up and left with America, by the time he was done he was exhausted from all the papers and from America's talking. He decided to drop by Vietnam's home before going home himself.

He was surprised to see Estonia sitting in front of Vietnam's computer. Vietnam stood behind the chair leaning over his shoulder. Japan didn't like that even if they weren't doing anything intimate.

Vietnam turned around and smiled when she saw Japan, "Japan what are you doing here so late?"

Japan was wondering the same thing about Estonia. Vietnam noticed Japan looking at Estonia and explained," oh my computer wouldn't work so I asked Estonia to check it out for me."

Japan pushed Estonia towards the door,"there's no need I can do it." Japan was feeling tired but he shook it off and stared at the screen. He was in the middle of working on it when he saw a cup of tea being put in front of him. He looked to his side to see that it was Vietnam.

"I thought you might of gotten thirsty, you've had a long day and you're still finding time to help me, thank you." Japan thanked Vietnam and sipped his tea smiling, though the whole day was tiring it was all worth it. After finishing Vietnam walked Japan over towards the door but stopped when the phone rang. Japan was standing at the door waiting to say good bye to Vietnam. He closed his eyes and imagined going home and finally resting in his comfortable bed. "Thailand?" Japan's eyes shot opened and he looked through the doorway. Why was Thailand calling. He saw her nodding yes," remember to wake up early tomorrow okay we have a lot of work to do."

When she hung up Japan decided to ask her about the phone call," why was Thailand calling?"

Vietnam turned around and waved her hand."Oh it's nothing, Thailand's just going to help me pick the rice tomorrow."

Japan took a step closer to her," I could help you instead of Thailand."

Vietnam gave him a worried look," Japan that's very nice of you but you don't have to do that, you'd have to wake up really early and you've already had a long day, Thailand and I can do it." When she mentioned Thailand Japan decided.

"I'm helping." That night Japan had a hard time sleeping even with the limited time he had. He wanted to make sure he was earlier than Thailand, he didn't want to give them a single minute together. It bothered him so much he decided to just prepare and get there early. Japan stood in their meeting place trying to keep his eyes open when Vietnam spotted him.

"Japan, you're here early," Vietnam greeted him. "You could of came a little late, Thailand's always late." So he came early for nothing. Vietnam took off her jacket to reveal that she was wearing a green spagetti strap shirt and shorts. Maybe it wasn't for nothing. Vietnam saw Japan was looking and then looked at what she was wearing. She blushed," oh um yeah! I'm wearing this because today's going to be hot, and wear going to be picking rice..." She noticed that she was rambling and stopped looking down and blushing. Japan tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't, he found that Vietnam was acting very cute. It was worth coming early.

But Thailand had to ruin it by showing up. "Hey guys I actually made it in time today," Thailand smiled oblivious to Japan's scowl. Of all days he decided to show up on time it happened to be then. The all worked in silence mostly because Japan made sure that he got in between Vietnam and Thailand. Whenever she'd as Thailand to do anything Japan would volunteer to do it instead. He made sure that Thailand was working on the side that was the farthest from Vietnam. Japan would have tlked with Vietnam himself but he was too busy trying to get the actual work done.

It was very hot and Japan began feeling dizzy but he tried to shake it off but before he knew it he collapsed. Japan woke up to a white ceiling, when he tried to get up and look around he found he felt too weak. He then felt a hand pushing him back on the bed and saw that it was Vietnam sitting by his side. "You collapsed," she explained, "why didn't you tell me you had a cold?"

Japan gave Vietnam a confused look, he didn't even know that he was sick himself, he was too busy trying to keep the others away from Vietnam. Japan then remembered," Vietnam, I'm sorry you're probably busy and I'm getting in your way." He tried to get out up a second time but was stopped by Vietnam yet again.

"Japan you need to rest," Vietnam scolded," we finished early thanks to you."

Japan was speechless, did this mean what he thought it meant. Vietnam smiled at him," I'll be here to take care of you until you get better." Yes it did. Japan thought he was dreaming, he couldn't believe it. He was so quiet it made Vietnam begin to worry. She placed a hand on Japan's forhead, "are you feeling dizzy?" Japan jumped back and she took that as a yes. "I'll get you some water and soup, you just rest for now okay?"

Japan smiled at the ceiling, Vietnam was spending time with him alone and she was even taking care of him. When she came in with the water and food Japan wanted to cry when he tasted it, it was a little plain but it tasted amazing because it was made by Vietnam. After that he fell asleep with Vietnam putting a damp towel on his head. He woke up a while later when he heard Vietnam getting up. He felt to weak to get up, and grabbed her hand instead. "Don't go," he croaked,"stay by my side only." She sat down again but he could of sworn she kissed his hand. When Japan woke up later he found that Vietnam was gone.

He found enough energy to get up and he decided to look around for Vietnam. He was sure she heard him when he said he wanted her to stay. He found her in the kitchen cooking and when he finally reached her he felt weak so he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Don't worry I wasn't with anyone else," Vietnam teased him.

Japan blushed,"um sorry I was half awake."

Vietnam walked up to him the smile still on her face," did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Japan gulped," what did I say?"

Vietnam's smile turned into a smirk. "I heard you say you love me." Japan's heart stopped. "And that's why you try so hard to help me an others around me, so I guess it's my fault you're sick."

Japan was about to dissagree but Vietnam held a finger to seal his lips. "Yes it's my fault so I guess I have to make it up to you."

Japan gave her a confused look,"how?"

"By taking away your cold." She then leaned in and gave Japan a kiss.

A week later Vietnam was in the bed with Japan by her side. She punched his arm weakly, "this is you're fault."

Japan chuckled holding her hand. He was finally content, after she kissed him he finally asked her if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she had rolled her eyes and said, "If we weren't why would I have spent so much time with you and took care of you when you were sick?"

"I never asked you to take my cold." Vietnam moaned and Japan chuckled once again. Vietnam lied down once again with a sigh and covered her eyes with her hand. Japan still couldn't stand seeing her upset.

"Here, I can see you don't like my gift so I'll take it back," and he leaned in.

* * *

**DONE! Could never find enough time to write this. But had first tennis game on Friday and even though it wasn't recorded won 6-2 in singles and played till tie braker with my doubles partner but we lost 5-7 close though. Very busy lately so don't know when my next post will be but please don't give up on me I will get through the requests! -DBSKLOVER**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long, lotta stuff going on. Sorry probably rusty. -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 58: Thailand Ending

After the tour Vietnam's life returned to normal, she kept in touch with the other countries and saw them from time to time. Thailand and Vietnam's life returned to normal. They saw each other a lot even before the tour, they were neighbors after all. Though one thing did change, at times Vietnam would become hesitant and distant with Thailand and other times she would be really clingy. This confused Thailand but since it didn't seem to harm Vietnam's health he left it alone.

After one day he began to noticed what her mood swings were linked to. It was whenever they were near and open streets with cars or when something involvig death was brought up. They had picked up groceries for dinner one night when Thailand noticed Vietnam grab his hand while they were waiting at the red light. As soon as they were allowed to walk Vietnam's grip tightened on Thailand's hand and made sure he was standing close. When they light blinked signalling the sign was going to change to red soon, Vietnam sped up, making sure Thailand was still by her side. She only let out her breath when they were a good distance away from the street. Thailand didn't know what to say so he ignored it. He also didn't miss when Vietnam froze when he stated that he was "dead tired" after a hard days work in the rice field. The next day she gave him a day off to rest and refused to let him work.

Thailand sighed to himself, Vietnam seemed to still be hung up by the accident. Thailand didn't like it, she was hurt and keeping a distance from him. Vietnam had felt that she was the one that caused the accident. Thailand decided he wouldn't let it pass anymore, he was going to help Vietnam get over it weither she wanted to or not. When they walked out on the street Thailand either took his time, even with Vietnam tugging insistantly on his arm, or smiled and pulled away saying ," ana I can walk by myself." Everytime Vietnam got nervous and irritated, Thailand didn't like seeing her like that but he wasn't going to give in and ignore the signs again. Vietnam was stubborn though, at times she would grab his hand ignoring his words or practically dragged him across the road.

By the end of the day he was tired and Vietnam wasn't even talking to him anymore. They were resting in a park and it was nearing nightfall. Thailand knew he had to face the problem head on. He took a deep breath and sighed loudly leaning back in his chair,"ahhhnnnaaaa I'm so hungry I could die." Vietnam was silent for a while before she finally decided to speak.

"Then lets go eat," she state in a monotone voice. She then began walking quickly towards the nearest restraunt. Thailand scratched the back of his head frustrated. Then he noticed that they were on a bridge. The waters were pretty violent.

Thailand stood on the railing, "ana Vietnam, do you want to go for a swim?" Vietnam turned, spotted him, and froze.

"Thailand, what are you doing," she asked slowly in a serious tone. She began walking towards him slowly. Thailand began pretending to get ready to jump. Vietnam began shaking and moved faster,"Thailand, don't."

Thailand decided to push it and pretended to trip. "THAILAND," Vietnam screamed and reached out, Thailand caught onto her and began laughing.

Vietnam gasped, tears in her eyes, when she realized what happened she was furious. "That wasn't funny," but Thailand continued laughing. Vietnam tried to pull herself out of his grip but he wouldn't let go, Vietnam finally exploded," if you want to die so much then why don't you just drop dead!" As soon as she said it she regretted it. She lowered her head and tried even harder to pull herself away but Thailand wasn't going to let her go.

"Vietnam, calm down, it's okay." But she wasn't listening, and began pulling back frantically. She wouldn't listen to Thailand and soon Thailand began rocking back, he was still on the bridge. With one last pull Thailand fell of the side of the bridge bringing Vietnam with him. Vietnam's mind was blank as they fell but the thing she did notice was that she was wrapped in Thailand's arms. Even when falling into their possible doom Thailand was trying to protect Vietnam. As soon as they hit the water Vietnam passed out. She woke up to the cold air on her face, she noticed she was wet and everything came back and she looked frantically around for Thailand. She saw him lying next to her, eyes closed and face pale. She reached one shaking hand towards his face. As soon as she touched his cheek, she felt the warmth radiating off it and he opened his eyes. "Hey," he croaked.

Vietnam gripped his face and the tears began pouring. Thailand pulled her into his chest," I was so scared." Thailand smiled and nodded. She gripped his shirt and began sobbing," I thought I was going to lose you again." She looked up at Thailand," I can't lose you."

Thailand paused and gulped, he had been waiting for this moment," and why can't you?"

Vietnam scrunched her eyes and the tears began pouring down again. "Because I love you." Thailand smiled and gulped, holding back the tears of happiness.

He tilted Vietnam's head up and kissed her lips softly as she hiccuped," don't worry as long as you want me I'll be at your side, I've loved you for so long." Vietnam could only cry and cling to his shirt. Thailand chuckled and lied there petting her head, humming softly. When she stopped crying Thailand chuckled softly.

Vietnam rested her chin on Thailand's chest and looked at him, "what?"

"Ana well," Thailand grinned," I never knew you could be such a cry baby."

Vietnam punched his chest, smirking," drop dead."

Thailand kissed her once again," sure but I'm taking you with me."

* * *

**Gosh, haven't written something that isn't for a class in so long. Feels so liberating LOL. Well hope it wasn't too rusty! :) Hope to be back soon but can't promise anything. -DBSKLOVER**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey, I know I haven't been here for a while, busy with school and all. And I had writer's block, well I'm not really a writer so daydreamer's block XD but this situation just hit me so I came to type t down. Don't know when I'll be back again but please don't give up on me XD -DBSKLOVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hetalia-Axis Characters**

* * *

China's Ending

China was visiting Vietnam for dinner as he did every week. After the tour ended China made sure to keep all the guys away from Vietnam. "You're bothering her aru!" He would repeatedly scream that at anyone who was looking for Vietnam.

But Vietnam herself told China,"you're the only one bothering me." But he wouldn't listen, he would continue keeping everyone else away, especially anyone male. But he himself would be over at Vietnam's home cooking, helping her clean, just following her around to help her.

"Why can you stay around her, are you her boyfriend or something," America pouted when he was being dragged out of her house one time. Something serveral people would ask him.

"No," China denied it blushing," Vietnam is my precious little sister and it is my duty as a big brother to protect her aru." Vietnam, in China's eyes, would become harsher to him whenever he answered.

She would kick him out of her home saying,"you're duty has nothing to do with me. I don't have a big brother like you." She would be annoyed whenever he came over but she would never throw him out, unless he answered that question. She would give that speech whenever she tossed him out and every time he would be clawing at her door in tears, crying that she was becoming like Japan.

Every week he would come over for dinner, uninvited, but find Vietnam waiting at the dinnner table. But this week he came in to see Vietnam spread on the floor of her living room. In her arm was... a bottle of wine. China had no time to wonder where she got the bottle before she saw him and launched herself into his arms.

"Big Brother China," she cried snuggling into his neck.

China blushed, she never clung to him this much before when she was drunk. It felt nice... NO!

He was not going to take advantage of a drunk woman! No matter how nice it felt when she pressed herself against him... NO! China is not a pervert aru!

"China~," Vietnam tilted his face downwards to face her,"do you think I'm pretty?"

"What aru?" was China's response, being caught off guard.

"Answer me dummy,"she protested pounding on his chest enough to topple both of them down.

Caught under Vietnam, China was forced to answer. "Yes Vietnam you're very pretty aru,"he sighed running a hand through his hair, avoiding looking at Vietnam.

She slapped his cheek weakly," don't patronize me! Answer me seriously, that's how you answer a child."

He made the mistake of looking at her. And being trapped under her, he noticed the light caught in her hair and how the blush on her cheeks due to the alchohol looked brighter in the dark. He gulped,"you're... the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Vietnam slapped her hand right on top of China's face,"LIAR! When we were kids you told Taiwan she was the prettiest!"

China removed Vietnam's hand from his face seeing stars,"wait, you remembered something like that aru?"

"Yes," Vietnam slapped his chest repeatedly," what girl wouldn't remember such crushing words from her first love. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She hit him to the beats of the stupids.

China's heart beat quickly to the last part of her sentence and caught her arm. The blood began drumming in his ears, and he couldn't believe what he just heard," wait, wait, did you just say first love aru?"

"Stupid China, you're deaf now," she shoved his shoulder,"yes, you were my first love stupid!"

"W-why didn't you tell me aru," China caught her hand and was looking at her face. Was she serious or was this all drunk talk but Vietnam was never this talkative or violent when she was this drunk.

She pulled her hand out of China's and punched his chest repeatedly,"stuuuuuuppiiddd, how do expect a girl to tell a guy she loved him when he called another girl pretty and gave her away!"

China stomach dropped in guilt and regret. She rested her head on China's shoulder and faced his neck,"and after all these years you only see me as a little sister..."

China was utterly confused at the moment, this was all too much for him. "What aru?"

But Vietnam wasn't answering, she was to busy... kissing his neck...

"Vietnam! What are you doing aru?" China had to pull her away, with much self control. But Vietnam pushed him onto the ground and hovered over him.

"China, am I appealing as a woman?"

"What aru?" China's face was buring so much he was surprised it didn't set the house on fire yet? He was wishing for water when, to his larger shock, felt drops of water on his cheek. He looked up to see Vietnam crying.

"I'm not appealing am I, I'll always be just a little sister and not even the prettiest."

China managed to sit up, and breathed in releif that Vietnam was acting more like her drunk self. "No,you're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever met." China noticed her sleeve dropping and pulled it up gulping," and you are _very _attractive."

Vietnam hicupped and looked at him with her large brown eyes," do you love me then, as a woman?"

China paused then lifted her up," let's get you to bed you're drunk aru." Vietnam didn't protest and China prayed that meant she was falling asleep. He kissed her forehead as he finishd tucking her in and was about to leave when she caught his hand.

"Don't leave me alone." She looked calm enough so he got into the bed with her, he would deal with her yelling later when she'd wake up.

"Okay,"China grunted as he settled in," now go to sleep aru."

Vietnam leaned on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You didn't answer me," she mumbled into his chest.

"Hm?,"China who already closed his eyes ready to fall asleep asked.

Vietnam grapped China's face which awoken him instantly and asked again,"China, do you love me?"

"Yes aru," was all he could choke out.

Vietnam just held his face and scanned it for a minute and added," as a woman?"

China gulped and regained his composure before answering," yes." That was all Vietnam was waiting for and she pulled his face in for a kiss. China was taken by surprise but began kissing her back, she tasted sweet. But he remembered and pulled away," Vietnam, I do love you but I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're drunk aru. Let's just sleep for tonight aru." He waited nervously as Vietnam thought this over.

"Okay," Vietnam snugged into his chest and China let out a sigh of relief.

"China," Vietnam asked swirling circles on his chest.

"Hm?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

China was awake but kept his eyes closed. "I don't really remember when it started, I guess my brotherly love for you grew into true love after time."

"When did you start finding me attractive?"

That opened China's eyes and he even began moving around nervously. At least she wouldn't remember this when she woke up in the morning,"um, AHEM, it was uh when um uh y-your your you know, um when your um uh your body umm began um...maturing aru..." His red face was visible even in the dark.

Vietnam laughed and slapped China's chest," you old pervert!"

China chuckled,"yes at least I'm being a gentleman and not taking advantage of you while you're drunk."

But Vietnam wasn't listening. "China's an old pervert, China's an old pervert," she kept laughing out loud.

"Okay, okay, I'm an old pervert aru," China covered her mouth with an irritated sigh,"now go to sleep aru."

Vietnam lied back down and removed his hand from her mouth," one last question, am I prettier than Taiwan?"

China chuckled at her childishness," yes you are, especially your body."

"Old pervert," she exclaimed before she pulled the cover over her head laughing. She crawled back onto his chest in and fell asleep and he followed soon after.

He woke up to see her face still on his chest and her shoulder slowly rising and falling. He let out a breath of relief, she was still asleep. He looked at her peaceful, even though she probably forgot the night before he was glad it happened like a good dream. He closed his eyes ready to enjoy it as much as he could before Vietnam woke up and throw him out of her house again but he felt something nudge against his hand. He opened his eyes to see a large orange tiger, Vietnam's pet, Ho. Ho kept pressing something into China's hand. It was the wine bottle Vietnam was drinking the night before.

China froze, it was an apple cider bottle. Vietnam woke up slowly and he called her slowly,"Viiieettnnaaammm... you weren't drunk were you aru?" Vietnam blushed in embarassment. "I knew you were acting weird aru! You never acted like that when you were drunk before aru!

Vietnam ssshhh'd him with her hands covering his mouth,"well, you would never of confessed othewise and I was getting tired of you using that big brother excuse."

China sighed and looked at Vietnam who only shrugged. It was true but he wasn't going to let her get away with tricking him so easily. It took all his self control the night before and it was only because he thought she was drunk.

"Come here, let me show you how much of an old pervert I am aru." And with that he tackled a surprised Vietnam.

* * *

**There. I made China an old pervert LOL well wish me luck as I wait for the next inspiration to hit me for the next ending! -DBSKLOVER**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone for such a looooonnngg time. I've been busy, sick, and just plain lazy LOL! I've also had a terrible case of writer's block and still do. I'm struggling to put up a chapter before my break ends just for you guys~ But sorry if it sucks, writer's block man. If you guys want me to update faster maybe you guys could help give me inspiration, a single word could do and you could even connect it to the character you want me to write an ending for (if I haven't written one for them yet). –DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Switzerland entered his house and set his bags down with a sigh and dropped into his chair. He had just returned from the tour with Vietnam and the other countries and he wasn't relaxed at all. He actually felt the opposite. The whole trip he didn't even get to spend a single moment with Vietnam (unless you counted the time he fell on her).

He rubbed his eyes, he had wanted to spend time with her too. He had fallen for the raven haired Asian woman but there were always others around her. He was never one to fight for anyone's attention so he just stepped to the side just hoping he'd get to spend time with her.

Sitting alone in his home he now knew that wasn't going to happen. He opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling, he would probably never see her again. He gulped with difficulty, it hurt now but he told himself he would get over it. Besides he had his adorable little sister at his side. Even she had spent time with Vietnam, with all the girls sharing rooms and having slumber parties. He shook the thought out of his head, how could he be jealous of his innocent little sister? He took a deep breath and decided to go to bed. He would start the next day anew; he would just go back to life before he met her.

The next day he was preparing breakfast when Liechtenstein poked her head into the kitchen excitedly. "Big Brother someone is here to see you," she smiled, a sparkle in her eye.

Switzerland was uneasy. Why was Liechtenstein so excited about this mystery guest? Did one of the other countries steal her heart? He cocked one of his pistols, ready for his "guest". He hid it behind his back and peaked around the corner as the mystery guest conversed with his little sister. You could imagine his surprise when he saw the woman he had just been thinking about the other day, Vietnam.

He dropped his pistol and it went off hitting a tree behind Vietnam and Liechtenstein. Both turned in confusion at the direction the shot came from. Vietnam face registered surprised at Switzerland's sudden appearance but it turned quickly into a smile. "Hello Switzerland, I'm sorry if I interrupted your breakfast."

Switzerland jumped waving his hands in protest. "No, no! Um, I was just wondering, why are you here?"

Vietnam turned away feeling awkward. Switzerland didn't notice and didn't mean to make his words sound as cruel as they did but Vietnam suddenly felt guilty for her visit.

"Big Brother! That's rude, Vietnam came all the way from her busy home to visit you," Liechtenstein scolded her older brother.

"Oh no, I wasn't busy," Vietnam smiled nervously, "I actually took a few days off and decided to visit."Switzerland was confused; they had just returned from their big grand tour, how could she find time to take off so soon? Vietnam fidgeted as Switzerland was silently contemplating this. "I can see you're busy, sorry for bothering you." Vietnam bowed her head and began heading for the door.

Switzerland sensed that this could very well be the last time he would be able to see Vietnam called out to her in desperation. "Wait!" Vietnam turned around surprised by the volume of his voice. He blushed with embarrassment, "you don't have to go, I'm not busy."

Liechtenstein smiled. "Big Brother was just preparing breakfast, please join us," Liechtenstein led Vietnam to the kitchen. Switzerland wasn't as calm. He was more nervous than usual as he prepared the food. He worried that the dishes were too plain or if he added too much cheese to another dish. After he set the dishes down he refused to look across from him worried about Vietnam's reaction.

"This meal is delicious," Vietnam commented smiling at Switzerland.

Switzerland could feel his heart beat racing. "Um, thank you," he answered nervously and looked down at his food again. He was happy that Vietnam wanted to talk to him but that was all he could think of saying. After that things got quiet again and Switzerland could only listen as Liechtenstein and Vietnam conversed. He thought of joining in many times but couldn't find the right spot to jump in. He finally gave up and began picking up the dishes. "I'll clean up, you two can continue talking."

Vietnam stood up in her seat, "I'll help you then."

Switzerland turned around and began to protest. "No, it's okay, you're the guest." Vietnam sat down slowly, unsure. As he walked away he began scolding himself mentally, he wanted to be polite but he wouldn't have minded her by his side as he washed the dishes. He took them on a tour of his land but he let Liechtenstein do all the talking.

When they got back that evening, Vietnam and Liechtenstein invited him to join them as they conversed in the living room. He really did want to join them but fearing he wouldn't know what to say told them he would head to bed early. He kept fighting the want to go back and try anyway but his mental argument lasted so long the girls headed to bed before he could even make a move. He berated himself until exhaustion finally hit him.

He noticed the other two were already gone when he woke up the next morning. He began to worry and went looking for the two girls. "Vietnam, you don't have to do that," he heard Liechtenstein's voice come from the study.

He followed the voices. "Its fine, I want to do this." He opened the doors to find Vietnam dusting his book shelf with Liechtenstein following in protest.

"Um what are you guys doing," Switzerland asked confused.

Vietnam turned around, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "You're shelves looked a little dusty so I decided to dust a little."

Switzerland blushed in embarrassment. Was it so dusty that she felt like she had to clean it herself? He ran over and took the duster from Vietnam. "I'm sorry I can do it. You can rest with Liechtenstein as I clean up." He tried to keep a relaxed smile as Vietnam and Liechtenstein looked at him suspiciously as they exited the room. This wasn't going well, here was the woman he wanted to spend time with yet she was cleaning up after himself.

After he finished dusting off his bookshelf he went looking for them again. He found Vietnam alone polishing his guns. Vietnam looked up startled. "Um, Liechtenstein went to get some water," she looked at the gun in her hand and tried to explain blushing, "I wasn't trying to steal it, I thought I should do something to thank you for letting me stay and Liechtenstein suggested this."

"No it's okay I can do it," Switzerland smiled trying to take the gun from Vietnam's hand.

She pulled it back surprising Switzerland. She blushed at her protest, "no this is the least I can do."

He sat facing the opposite of Vietnam and began polishing another gun. They weren't talking but he was still happy that he could spend time with her. He began wondering, why had Vietnam decide to visit him. He blushed at the thought that she came because she liked him. But she was really nice to him. He peaked at the girl next to him, and she was helping him. Why else would she do this?

"You'd make a good ally Switzerland," Vietnam smiled nervously, not looking at him. Switzerland's heart dropped, that's why she was here. She didn't like him; she just wanted him as an ally. "Wouldn't it be nice if we were allies, then we could spend more time together like today."

He set down the gun he was holding. "I'm sorry but I'm not looking to ally myself with anyone, if that's what you've came here for then I'm sorry but it's futile." He knew he sounded bitter but his heart was breaking.

Vietnam put down the gun she was polishing looking embarrassed. She refused to look at him. "Um, yes, I'm sorry for bothering you. I guess I'll leave now." With that she rushed out of the room.

Switzerland sat there just staring at his hands. All of a sudden he felt little hands pounding on his back. "Stupid Big Brother!"

He turned around and tried to block himself from the punches that didn't hurt. "Liechtenstein?" She had never acted like this around him before.

"Vietnam didn't come here for that," Liechtenstein pouted with tear in her eyes, "she came here because she liked you and wanted to spend time with you!"

Switzerland's mind went blank. "What?"

"She wasn't on vacation; she let her work pile up and came here because she wanted to see you again."

Switzerland raced to Vietnam's room hoping to apologize. He opened her door to see her packing. She looked at the door surprised, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll be out soon." She tried to smile but the tears started dripping. She touched her cheeks surprised, "oh what am I doing, I'm sorry." She tried to laugh it off but her lip began trembling and she started crying. "I'm sorry Switzerland, I like you." He held his breath. "I wanted to approach you during the tour but you looked like you didn't want to know me. Then I decided I'd see you and try becoming friends with you but I ended up causing trouble for you."

Vietnam was babbling but Switzerland found it cute. He crossed the room slowly, Vietnam was too busy wiping her eyes to notice. "I should of known you didn't need help, you take care of Liechtenstein after all and-"

She was silenced by a light kiss on the lips. "I like you too," he smiled. He sat there holding her hand as he waited for her to stop crying. Liechtenstein was standing outside the door blushing, she had wanted to be there to celebrate with them but now felt like she would only intrude.

* * *

**I'm sorry this isn't much but as I've said I've got writer's block. It's no fun. Well until next time! -DBSKLOVER**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey sorry I took so long to update, I know this long overdue but I had no time and trouble getting internet all summer. A major reason was writer's block, I thought of this when I visited my aunt in Columbus, Ohio (which is so relaxing) but she had no internet so I had to wait to come home to sweet California and here I am in a starbucks LOL. Sorry if it's bad but I'm still blocked and this is the only idea that leaked through, if you guys can just give me a pairing and even just one word it'd help inspire me. Part of the trouble is picking which pairing to start with, too. DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Germany was pacing around his house, he walked around to make sure everything was in order. He and Vietnam had been doing a lot of business with Vietnam lately and he finally built up his courage to ask her on a date. He ran his hand through his hair one more time, took a deep breath and dust off his tuxedo. Tonight he had prepared a dinner date with Vietnam and he had planned everything to the last minute. he walked back into the dining room and checked their table one more time. He smiled to himself, it was set up perfectly. A white tablecloth covered table for two lit with candles and in the middle a single red rose. He hoped she would get the meaning behind the rose but he planned that in mind. They'd have a wonderful dinner with cheerful conversation then he would lead her into the back garden and show her his rose garden and there he would confess his love for her. But as he waited eagerly for Vietnam to knock at the door the knock never came and when Vietnam was eighteen minute late he began to worry. Had she stood him up, he shook his head she wasn't like that. He began to worry that something had happened to her when he heard a knock.

He opened the door and was faced with a bushel of cornflowers. Germany was slightly confused until he saw Vietnam's face appear at the side smiling at him. "Sorry I'm late but on the way here I remembered I had forgotten to get you a gift and when I went to a flower shop I felt bad for the old couple and bought all their cornflowers," Vietnam laughed.

"It's fi..." Germany stopped mid-sentence as he took the flowers from Vietnam's hands he noticed the emerald green over the shoulder dress that she had on. His eyes trailed all the way to it's flowing bottom and gulped at the slit at the side that went up to her mid-thigh. Vietnam waved her hands in front of his face to bring him back. Germany cleared his throat, he hadn't planned that into the night. "Um, you look lovely this evening."

Vietnam smiled holding back a laugh, "you don't look so bad yourself." He knew he should of thanked her but he couldn't get himself to speak and all he could do was blush. Germany lead Vietnam in instead and went out to his balcony to set down the cornflowers. Vietnam followed him and had mistaken the table that he usually at his morning breakfast at as their dining table. She turned to him and teased, "I thought you'd do something nicer than this."

Yet again he was unable to get the words out and stuttered to explain that their real table was inside. But before he could Vietnam chuckled,"I was kidding this is wonderful and the stars are beautiful." He couldn't bring himself to correct her so he sighed and accepted that they would have to have dinner out on the balcony,against his plan. But he would steer it back on track after they'd have a wonderful dinner. Though he had planned to have a wonderful conversation during dinner it never occurred to him what they would talk about. So the first half of the dinner they ate in an awkward silence and Germany pushed around his food trying to think of what to say. Finally Vietnam brought up business, a genre he felt more comfortable in and he was finally able to keep a conversation for the rest of the meal.

He smiled to himself as he went to put away their plates but his smile slowly dropped as he realized that business might be a comfortable conversation for him but not so much for Vietnam. She must of known that he was feeling uncomfortable and brought business up to make him more comfortable. He rushed back to Vietnam. "Vietnam how about we take a nice walk in the garden," Germany asked.

Vietnam sat herself on the couch. "Not now I'm kind of chilly from sitting out in the balcony so long, how about after we watch a movie first." Germany wanted to argue but he didn't know what to say and when Vietnam patted the seat next to her he could only comply and sit down.

As the lights were lowered and the movie started Germany became conscious that he was sitting with a pretty girl in a pretty dress in the dark. He gulped and sat straighter and planning to keep his distance from Vietnam until the movie ended. But that plan quickly died when Vietnam pulled up her legs and leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued to watch the movie. She was to absorbed in the movie so she didn't notice that when she pulled her leg up it reviled more of her thigh but Germany surely noticed.

As soon as the movie ended Germany rushed outside to get some fresh air. Vietnam followed shortly laughing. "You don't have to be so eager, I told you we were going to have that walk after the movie." Germany just nodded slightly embarrassed.

He lead her to the garden. And gave her a tour. "This is my rose garden, I really wanted to show you and tell you something..." He turned his back to her and took a deep breath.

"I've been here before."

Germany turned around confused. "Huh?"

Vietnam looked as if she was holding in a laugh. "I said I've been here before, remember I come to your home all the time." Germany blushed, he forgot Vietnam was a regular at his home. She waved him on, "sorry to interrupt, please continue, what did you want to tell me?"

Germany didn't known what to do, nothing through the night turned out the way he planned. He was scared to tell her how he felt, what if that turned out wrong too. He was whirling around in his own mind he almost missed Vietnam saying, "I love you, too."

His brain stopped working, his heart stopped beating. "What," he whispered.

She walked up to him, stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I said I loved you, too." She stepped back and looked around the garden and chuckled, "I'm sorry it was probably mean of me to tease you so much, you planned tonight so wonderfully too." She walked back and poked him in the chest, "but you don't have to plan everything to the point, just be yourself. Your awkward shy side, your commanding work side, that's what I like about you."

He looked down at Vietnam who was smiling at him waiting for him to speak. Here she was a woman nearly half a foot shorter than him yet can leave him speechless and sweating in seconds. He engulfed her in his arms and mumbled, "I love you."

Vietnam chuckled and hugged him back, "I know."

But he surprised her when he planted a small kiss on her forehead and smiled. For the first time that evening, Vietnam was the one who was blushing and speechless.

* * *

**Ugh, done. Sorry if it's not up to expectations but remember big block in my brain right now. I wanna say I'll update soon but my imagination won't let me. See you guys later! -DBSKLOVER**


	62. Chapter 62

**I was gonna post on Vietnam's birthday but my internet decided to crash again and here I am yet again in Starbucks. LOL Well happy late birthday! -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

"Hey Latvia isn't Vietnam coming today," Sealand asked nervously still not looking in Latvia's direction.

Latvia and Sealand had grown up to be handsome men but while Sealand still had his childish personality Latvia changed drastically from what he was before. At the moment he was surrounded by a group of beautiful women. He was sprawled out on the couch in a club with one of the girls on his lap, absentmindedly twirling her hair. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well don't you think you should stop acting all innocent around her or at least tell her about these women," Sealand took one peak at the group of girls and blushed.

Latvia smirked," are you still shy around girls?" The girls found it adorable when Sealand's face exploded into red and swarmed him. latvia took the opportunity to get up and dust himself off. "I don't plan on telling Vietnam anything about this," Latvia answered as he walked towards the door," Vietnam wants me to be the adorable little boy she knew and I will keep being him to keep her happy." He sounded nonchalant about it but it actually bothered him quite a bit. He had loved Vietnam since he was a teenager and even though she claimed she loved him several times through the years it was only because she thought he was a little boy. He used to come to her for comfort but as he grew, he gained confidence. Though he was still afraid of Russia. He wasn't the little shy boy that Vietnam loved anymore.

As he laid to sleep that night the thought still bugged him. He wanted Vietnam to see him as a man but he was afraid she wouldn't want to be around him anymore. What she wanted was an innocent little boy she could adore and dote on. Like a little brother. He tossed and turned the whole night until some time in the early morning fatigue finally caught up with him.

He woke up late from a ringing at the door. He groggily got up and shuffled to the door. He opened the door and was tackled by the woman that kept him up all night. "Latvia, you're so tall now."

He turned into his shy introverted old self and uttered a shy laugh along with a nervous smile.

"Aww, you've got bedhead and you're pajama's are so adorable," Vietnam gushed. Latvia looked down at his nightclothes and blushed. He was so lost in thought the night before he just grabbed any pair of pajama's within reach and picked a bunny designed pair he received as a gag gift. "You never change do you," Vietnam smiled at him.

He gave her a weak smile. If she only knew. "Let me go change and we can catch up," Latvia nodded and turned to go back to his room.

"Wait,"Vietnam grabbed his hand," I brought over a movie, so pajamas are fine." She lead him into the living room and though he held a lot of girls' hands before he couldn't help feeling shy as Vietnam led him towards the couch.

"Um, what movie are we watching," Latvia asked when he got his voice back.

"Japan wanted me to test this new horror film he produced," Vietnam smiled holding out a disk," is it okay, you can hold my hand if you get scared."

Latvia was pretty sure he wouldn't get scared but times like this acting like his old self came in handy. He nodded shyly and sat close to Vietnam and held her hand. He pretended to be scared at the right moments and squeezed her hand a little tighter. Whenever he did Vietnam squeezed it back and patted his hand reassuringly. But there came a part in the movie that did genuinely surprise him and he turned his head into Vietnam's shoulder and she chuckled. He kept his head there embarrassed to show her his face.

Vietnam turned to comfort him but a loud scream from the movie scared her and she spilled her drink on Latvia. They both looked at each other surprised and then both began to laugh. "I'll go change now," Latvia smiled wiping away a tear.

"Sorry, I'll clean up," Vietnam smiled.

Latvia walked to his room smiling. Even though Vietnam didn't know the real him they managed to have a genuine laugh together. He was taking his shirt off when he heard the door to his room opening. "Latvia I got you a towel," Vietnam started explaining but was cut of by a gasp. Latvia's stomach sunk, he had gotten a tattoo of a tiger on his back. Now Vietnam knew, he wasn't her cute little boy and she would hate him for hiding this from her. He took a deep breath, it was all over now.

He took off his shirt and strutted in front of Vietnam. He was a good head taller than her now. "So how does it feel, knowing I'm not your innocent little boy anymore?" Vietnam just looked up at him. His heart broke, she probably thought of him like a stranger now. Well, Latvia felt he should get the most out of the situation before he lost her so he kissed her. But what he didn't expect was her kissing him back. He pulled back surprised. "What?"

Vietnam ran her hands on his chest and pushed him back on his bed. "Want to continue?" Latvia pushed himself back from Vietnam as fast as he could. His face couldn't be redder and he didn't know what to do. Vietnam just watched him for another minute then broke out laughing.

Latvia was confused. "Latvia I know you weren't as shy and embarrassed as you tried to make yourself out to be." She calmed herself down enough to move next to Latvia to explain and picked up the latest romance book Latvia was reading. He blushed that she noticed it. "I know you've grown up and that's fine," she held up the romance novel," but you're still the Latvia that I know and love, you've grown up but you haven't turned into a completely different person."

She kissed him again and he blushed. "See, some things are still the same."

He looked at his hands shyly, "when did you notice?"

"Oh I didn't and I don't think I ever would," Vietnam explained," but I saw you walking into a club with a sea of girls around you." Latvia blushed again. Vietnam looked at Latvia and then back down at the book, "if you like romance novels so much why don't you treat the girls around you as romantically?"

"Because they aren't the girl I like," Latvia mumbled.

"Oh," Vietnam teased, amused, "then who is?" Still without looking at her, Latvia took her hand.

Vietnam chuckled and kissed his cheek, "see same little Latvia I know and love."

Latvia surprised Vietnam by flipping her onto the bed and hovered above her. "Am I still the same little Latvia," he smirked.

* * *

**LOL I totally ruined the image of Latvia but I warned you guys in the summary. I wanted to add more spice to his character and I find he would be so attractive like that XD You know what the sad thing is though? When I spelled Sealand my spell check said it was spelled wrong. Poor him -DBSKLOVER**


	63. Chapter 63

**Sorry I've been gone so long. A lot of things been going on last year and spilling over into this year. I yearn for the time when I could update chapters within weeks, I just hope you guys can bear with me a little more. I'm pretty sure this summer I'll have more free time (I hope) to update leisurely. I still love it when I see reviews, its so nice to see people still reading with all the other stories updating regularly :') Even though I can't update regularly I always read your reviews and I'd like to thank everyone of you who do cause I'm lazy and I know its kind of annoying to sign in and all that stuff -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Vietnam and Denmark were dating. If that's what you'd call it...**  
**

As soon as the tour ended Denmark didn't hesitate to ask Vietnam to be his girlfriend. Though completely shocked by the sudden confession a blushing Vietnam nodded a reply. He swept her in his arms and spun her around. That was the as romantic as their relationship got.

Six months have passed and they were still dating but there was no flame in their relationship. Vietnam was excited when their relationship started, the more they spent time together the more she began to like Denmark and enjoy the time they spent together. Denmark was always eager and energetic whenever they spent time together. They reserved weekends for each other and he would be there at her door every weekend without fail, even when he was sick and was on the verge of collapsing. Vietnam spent that weekend tending to him while he lied there trying to entertain her through his coughing. She just chuckled and tried to shush him while she fed him some soup. She began to fall in love with Denmark little by little.

Though it seemed to be different to Denmark. Whenever Vietnam asked Denmark if he liked her he would smile and answer "Without a doubt." but their relationship was more of that of just friends. They would go to the movies but all they'd do was watch the movie, they didn't even hold hands and the movies were always action and adventure. Vietnam had tried to hold his hand once or twice but he was always jumping out of his seat because of the movies. That didn't bother Vietnam what bothered her was that they never did anything remotely couple in their relationship, even just holding hands. They were walking through a park one day when they passed by an area with filled with couples. Vietnam noticed all of them had their hands intertwined. Vietnam shyly reached for Denmark's hand but as soon as she had his hand in her's he pulled his hand back and pointed at basketball courts ahead of them. Vietnam brushed it off but every time she attempted to hold hands or lean into him he would pull back and act awkward until she let it go. She was happy with him but she wanted to any sign that he cared for her. Six months and they hadn't even held hands yet let alone kiss. Vietnam was getting tired of the rejection, maybe they were better off as friends. She tried to bring the topic of their relationship up subtly but every time Denmark overlooked the topic.

This week they were going to a nearby fair They were laughing trying the rides and cotton candy. Denmark pointed out things excitedly the whole time and Vietnam would look and laugh at his excitement. But as she was staring at a certain booth that Denmark pointed out he seemed to have disappeared when she looked back. She looked all around but the fair was to crowded for her to see. She spotted a couple holding hands pass by and when the girlfriend was distracted and it would seem they would get separated but the boyfriend pulled her back to his side as soon as he felt the tug. The girlfriend giggled shyly at her boyfriend and he smiled back at her. Vietnam looked at her hand, they wouldn't have been separated if they were like a real couple...

All of a sudden a huge stuffed swan was placed in her arms. She looked up to see a beaming Denmark. "Surprised," he asked. Vietnam stood there speechless. "I saw this hanging in that booth over there and I just had to win it for you." He leaned over the swans neck to see Vietnam's reaction. "How do you like it?"

Vietnam felt her hear bubble. "I love it," she grinned. Seeing her grin Denmark's grin grew. Vietnam then noticed that their face was extremely close and he seemed to notice too. She slowly leaned in and when their lips were millimeters apart... Denmark pulled back.

Coughing he turned his head away from Vietnam. "Look over there, I wanna win that next." He sounded excited all leaving Vietnam still leaning forward feeling disappointed all by herself. "I bet you I could win the prize before you." He was still not looking at her.

"Let's break up," Vietnam spoke softly.

"Hurry before someone else wins it!"

"We're better as just friends."

"Come on let's go," Denmark pulled on her arm ignoring what she just said.

She tugged her arm back. "No," she shook her head. "I'm tired." With that she turned and headed towards her home. She waited for the sound of Denmark's voice to tell her to wait but she never heard it. She didn't cry that night but when she woke up on Sunday and he wasn't banging at her door all it took was one tear rolling down her cheek to have her curled up in a ball. She moved like a zombie through the week and her siblings stopped by to make sure she was eating sleeping throughout the week.

It was Saturday when it was Thailand's turn again. He was ushering Vietnam to eat breakfast when Denmark came barging through the door.

"Hey Vietnam it's sparing time!" He paused momentarily when he saw Thailand but smiled and pulled out his ax. "Let's go!"

"Go away Denmark, I'm not ready to see you yet."

"Come on you seem fine."

"Go away! Can't you see I'm eating breakfast with Thailand?!" Thailand stared between the two nervously.

Denmark was silent for a second. "Okay." Thailand looked at Denmark, surprised he gave up so easily, Vietnam didn't even look up. "You made me do this." He grabbed Vietnam's paddle with his ax arm and picked Vietnam up with his other arm. "See you later, Thailand," he smiled over his shoulder while carrying a screaming Vietnam out the door.

He finally put her down when they reached their sparring ground. "Denmark listen to me, we are over! You can't do this anymore."

He swung at her with his ax and she deflected him with her paddle. "Come on Vietnam you can do better than that."

She tried to get his attention but he kept coming with the attacks. Finally fed up with it she attacked back, "listen to me!"

She managed to trap him under her and he was forced to listen to her. "We are over Denmark, let's just be friends."

"I don't want to break up, there's no need," Denmark whispered now sober.

"Denmark we're going nowhere, you don't even want to touch me," Vietnam cried out. "I can only be rejected so much times before it starts to really hurt." Denmark stared at her speechless. "Let's...let's just stay friends." He continued to just stare. "I'm going to go back now, Thailand's probably confused."

But before she could get up Denmark flipped their situation. He trapped Vietnam under him and kissed her. He gave her several pecks and Vietnam could only stare wide eyed and her eyes got wider when she felt water drops on her cheek. She looked up to see tears in Denmark's eyes. "I don't wanna break up. I don't wanna see you with another guy." He sat up and hugged her. "I love you."

She hugged him back crying. When they both finally calmed down she realized they were still hugging and she gave him a squeeze. He squeezed back tighter.

"I'm sorry," Denmark muttered the apology. Vietnam looked at his face surprised. "The truth is I really want to touch you all the time and I don't wanna stop once I start. Even though I'm your boyfriend I was scared if I touched you to much you'd think I was a pervert and avoid me." He rubbed the back of his neck and an unfamiliar blush popped on the bold Danish man's cheeks. "I guess I was trying to hard and had the opposite effect."

Vietnam felt a great weight lifted off her and she leaned in to peck Denmark on the lips and was happy when she didn't feel him pull back.

* * *

**When I looked Denmark and Vietnam's relationship in my story I thought to myself, "How am I supposed to make this couple act couple-y?" And this was the best I could come up with, hope it's okay... Brains kinda dull cause got a little cold right now. (excuses excuses) -DBSKLOVER**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey guys I'm back after a long time. I'm sorry I'm such a lazy person. I've had these plot lines in my head but I'm just to lazy to sign onto but I'm here now! Please don't give up on me, I might take a long while but I'm still here. Thank you for your patience and sticking with me especially if you were here from the beginning. -DBSKLOVER**

* * *

Vietnam and Sweden were dating...well people were pretty sure they were. The two was always together...well the three were. Vietnam, Sweden, and Finland were always seen together. After work and on vacations they were always seen together. Mostly it was Vietnam and Finland walking side by side chatting and the tallest following behind them, which was were the confusing part came in. Sweden was supposedly the one who was dating Vietnam but Finland seemed to be the one who was closer to her. As it turned out there was word that Finland had asked out Vietnam for Sweden, the reason being the latter was too shy to ask her himself. But those who were there that day all said that they could tell no change in the tall man's expressionless face.

When anyone asked Vietnam who she was dating she would always smile and say," Sweden of course." When people would tell her they thought she was dating Finland was her boyfriend she would just laugh it off saying they spend time together because he was a good friend to her and Sweden and that Sweden felt calmer whenever Finland was around. But bystanders were still confused at the three's relationship. The three went everywhere together, everywhere. There was yet to be day where Vietnam and Sweden had a date on their own. If anything Sweden spent more time with Finland than Vietnam because they could enter male places, like restrooms, together and lived closer to each other. Everyone but the trio found their relationship a bit strange.

"Both."

"Nooooo, we went through this you can't pick both! You have to pick one."

"Both."

"If you had to pick one person if the three of you were drowning and you HAD to pick ONE who would you pick," America asked Sweden again.

"And you will all die if you don't pick one person to save," Korea chimed in.

"If I can't save all of us I'd drown us so we're all together."

A loud thud was heard when two heads met the counter the three were currently sitting at.

America lifted his head and gave Sweden an exasperated look," you aren't even a little jealous?"

"Why should I be," Sweden asked.

"Come on, look at them," Finland and Vietnam were leaning their heads close to each other peering at the glass discussing which ice cream flavors to get," they seem more like a couple than you and Vietnam do."

"They're like that because I told them to pick an ice cream flavor for me."

"Still-" America was interrupted when Finland and Vietnam came back to their counter.

"Here try this flavor, Vietnam and I are sure you'd love it," Finland handed the ice cream cone to Sweden," it's dark chocolate. If you don't like it I got vanilla and Vietnam got strawberry so we can share."

Sweden took a lick and nodded," it's good." Finland and Vietnam hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"He likes it! He likes it!" Sweden exclaimed spinning Vietnam around. America jutted a thumb in the two's direction and raised an eyebrow at Sweden. Sweden only stared at America wondering what point he was trying to make.

Vietnam turned back to the group and smiled at Sweden," it's been a while since Sweden's answered anything but a 'it's fine' to anything we picked out for him." Sweden only stared back at Vietnam it seemed but Finland kept grinning and pointing at Sweden's face saying how embarrassed he looked. "Well it was nice catching up with you America and Korea but we're going to head out now." Vietnam waved at the two and began walking away and Finland caught up.

"Vietnam wait," Finland caught up with her and turned her face towards him," you have some ice cream on your cheek." He wiped her cheek with her thumb and licked the ice cream off his thumb like it was nothing.

America swung his head around to look at Sweden again giving him the "come-on-you-must-have-seen-that" look. Sweden just stared back apparently not getting the silent message. "Don't you ever feel a little jealous. I don't doubt that Vietnam likes you back but are you sure Finland only thinks of Vietnam as a friend?"

Sweden gave America one last glance before he just walked out after the Finland and Vietnam. America sighed and Korea gave him a pat on the soldier. "Just leave it, if he's happy with their relationship then we shouldn't bug them."

Sweden caught up to Finland and Vietnam at a clothing store as he helped Vietnam pick out an outfit. She held the outfits up to herself and asked for his opinion and he would give her a thumbs up and a smile if he liked it or a shake of his head and fake gagged when he didn't. Sweden watched them from a distance like he always did but this time when he saw Vietnam walk away to look for another outfit he caught Finland's smile slip as his eyes followed Vietnam. Finland followed Vietnam with his eyes and for the first time ever Sweden felt a little uneasy. "Are you sure Finland only thinks of Vietnam as a friend?" America's question flashed in his mind again and he shook it off. He must just be paranoid because of what America said.

Vietnam snapped him out of his thoughts when she held a bag out to him. He took the bag and looked back at her. Vietnam blushed and held up her own bag,"I got us matching sweaters except mine's purple and yours is blue."

Finland joined them and held out his own bag,"I bought one myself except mine is green, now we all match." They usually bought things that matched for the three of them but for some reason the fact that Finland bought a couple sweater bothered him. Sweden stayed silent because he didn't know what to say. The three of them stood their awkwardly until Finland offered to go to the jewelry store.

Sweden only stood at the side of the store again and Vietnam and Finland were walking around looking at the jewelry. "Hey isn't that Vietnam and Finland," he heard a woman's voice whisper near him. He looked over to see Belgium and Taiwan hiding behind a counter looking at the two, they didn't seem to notice Sweden yet so he just turned away and tried to ignore them, but their whispers were pretty loud.

"They're always together," Taiwan whispered," they seem more like a couple than her and Sweden, I still don't get why she isn't going out with him instead."

"They're just friends, isn't the reason why she's always around Finland because Finland is Sweden's close friend," Belgium whispered back.

"Yeah but didn't you hear the rumors," Taiwan whispered, and Sweden couldn't help but listen in. "People say that Finland had a crush on Vietnam before Sweden asked her out. Some say he gave up on Vietnam after that, some say he's still holding it in and some even think that he's trying to win her still."

"Well I think he seems like he has a pretty good chance." With that Sweden was tired of listening and walked over to Vietnam and Finland and heard the gasp from Taiwan and Belgium as he passed by them.

"Are you guys done,"Sweden asked the pair. They nodded and followed him out of the store confused, he never rushed them.

"Do you think he heard us," Sweden heard Taiwan asked worriedly to Belgium but he pretended he didn't when he walked right past them. The three walked back to Sweden's home and Vietnam and Finland were falling asleep next to each other on a couch while Sweden was reading a book in a chair by himself. They had asked him if anything was wrong when they got home but when he told them it was fine they all sat there in an awkward silence until the two fell asleep.

Sweden walked over to put a blanket on the two of them when he saw a ring on Vietnam's finger. He felt a bad feeling in his chest and all he could do was stare at the ring. It was a couple ring and he didn't buy it for her, he then remembered her and Finland around the rings at the jewelers. Vietnam woke up when she felt the blanket brush her cheek as Sweden held it over her as he continued to look at the ring. "Sweden?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a walk," Sweden told her still staring at the ring.

"Okay let me just wake Finland u-"

"No, just the two of us." Vietnam looked up at him surprised and for some reason this bothered him. "Is it that weird for a man to want to spend time alone with his girlfriend?" Vietnam blushed and stood up to follow him.

He tried to walk ahead of her but the question kept eating at him. "Did Finland buy you that couple ring?" Vietnam looked at her finger surprised he noticed it and blushed. He felt that uncomfortable feeling in his chest again.

"No, I bought it myself,"and she picked up a little bag from the coffee table and handed to him blushing,"I thought they were really cute and I know the guy usually buys it but I bought one for you too. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you..."

Sweden felt a swell of happiness but that nagging feeling came back up again,"did you get Finland one too?"

Vietnam tilted her head confused,"no, why would I buy him a couple ring? Their different from matching sweaters." The nagging feeling in his chest disappeared and he took Vietnam's hand gently.

"Let's go," he said softly leading her through the door trying not to wake Finland.

As soon as the door closed behind them Finland's eyes opened and he pulled a matching ring out of his pocket. "I'm sorry Sweden I hid this from Vietnam. I promise with this I'll really give up on her." He kissed the ring and put it away and went back to sleep. He loved the both of them and felt kind of lonely that they were going to finally start doing things without him but he was also happy that Sweden was now becoming better at expressing his feelings through words.

Sweden was still holding her hand after they left the house and Vietnam stopped after she had processed what their conversation back at the house. "Wait, you weren't jealous of me and Finland were you?" Sweden paused but still wouldn't look back at her. Only when Vietnam let out a small laugh did he turn around and give her a questioning look. "I'm sorry I was always kind of jealous of you and Finland. You guys have known each other longer and you seem to be more comfortable with him around. We're just friends, if anything I'm pretty sure he is more jealous I took you away from him."

Sweden then turned to her and held both her hands and leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. "You're my girlfriend right?" Vietnam nodded wondering where the conversation would lead this time and was surprised to feel his lips on hers. "Good, and just mine?"

"Ye-," Vietnam answered but it was cut off when his lips were on hers again.

"I'm asking you one more time."

"America, just give it u-"

"Shh, Shut up Korea. And this time you have to pick one, no picking both, or drowning all of you guys together and if you don't pick one this time they'll both die a horrible death by being eaten alive by a giant squid."

"I pick Vietnam then."

"I told yo- What?"

"I said I pick Vietnam."

"Does that mean you like Vietnam more than Finland?"

"Finland is a better swimmer than me and could probably save himself. If anything he would be the one to save us."

"NO! That's not fair you can't do that!"

* * *

**Yup there's my chapter. Hope you guys like it. Remember I might take a while but I'm still here and though I don't update as often it's still pretty simple to keep up with comments so don't be afraid to leave them I still enjoy to read them. I thank you for your patience as it might take me a long time till my next update. Still appreciate you all but schools coming up soon for me again. -DBSKLOVER**


	65. Chapter 65

**Sooooo, I'm back! After months off I finally found time and after I found time I finally got my lazy self to finally log in and start writing again. LOL -DBSKLOVER**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hetalia-Axis Characters**

* * *

Australia Ending

America read a text from Australia, he had planned another guys night out event. This time it was an overnight rock climbing camp out. As soon as he finished reading the text he received another text from Australia: **GUYS ONLY. NO GIRLS ALLOWED.**

The next day after meeting up at the location Australia sent him he sighed. He knew it. "Why is Vietnam here? Again."

It was among the crowd of male countries there was one lone Asian female, Vietnam, Australia's girlfriend. She had been to every one of Australia's "guys only" meet up ever since they began going out. The other guys understood that Australia just got a girlfriend but a guys only even should be, well, guys only. "Yeah, Aussie, I think I'll just stay home for this one. It is a guys only even after all," Vietnam backed up awkwardly. She enjoyed every one of the trips and got along with everyone but she still found it kind of awkward being the only girl around.

Australia pulled Vietnam into a headlock. "What are you guys talking about? Vietnam is practically one of the guys. Come on, this never bothered you guys before why now."

They all looked around each other awkwardly, Vietnam had also begun finding her shoes suddenly very interesting. The truth is for the most part everything was fine and she did fit in like the rest of the guys. The only problem is that Australia decided to treat Vietnam exactly like a guy. It got really awkward especially when someone would have to stand watch when Vietnam went to relieve herself during camping trips or when Australia insisted that they ALL shared the same tent. He refused the idea of Vietnam sleeping in a different tent, even when the other guys offered to even pitch the tent for her, Australia claimed it would affect their bonding if she slept in a different tent. "Most of the deep manly talks are shared inside tents before going to sleep," he had said. What he didn't realize was that it was hard to have deep manly talks when they were all aware that a girl was in the tent with them.

To be honest, it was beginning to bother Vietnam quite a lot these days. Their friendship had been friendly from the start, they just clicked. They were always confident and playfully teasing each other and the only time Vietnam ever saw Australia actually nervous was when he asked her to be his girlfriend. But that was the only time she saw him nervous, after that they went back to their playful relationship and then he started bringing her to his guys only events. She still loved his cheerful and active nature but every once in a while she would feel like she was more of a guy friend then a girlfriend to Australia.

"How many girls do you know that can keep up with the guys as well as she does. Sometimes I wonder myself if she's actually a guy," Australia joked and the awkward air was around them again. Vietnam continued to look at her shoes knowing she was receiving some looks of pity. But she was taken by surprise when Australia suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "Only someone like my girlfriend could hold her own among the guys," he smiled proudly at her. Vietnam smiled, he always knew when to come up with the words to reassure her that she was special to him.

"What?! We're going actual rock climbing?!" Everyone turned to see that it was China who had come late and only held a helmet in his hand. "I only brought a helmet because I thought we were going indoor rock climbing."

"He said to bring camping supplies," Iceland pointed out, "did you think we were going to camp at an indoor rock climbing facility?"

"That's fine, that's all you'll need anyways," Australia laughed and all the others looked at him shocked. "We're only going to climb a small distance to the camping sight."

"What about all our camping supplies," England asked," you can't expect us to climb, no matter what distance with all this stuff on our backs do you."

"Oh, don't worry a van will bring all the stuff up for us, don't worry," Australia waved walking towards the base of their climbing sight.

"Then why don't we just take the van all the way up?"

"Cause a real man shouldn't take any rides to get to where he's going, he's gotta climb his way up all by himself," Australia explained, already starting his way up the wall of the mountain and turned back to smile at them," no ropes or safe guards but with his own bare hands and that is the moral of this trip." They were all still staring at Australia wondering if he was actually crazy. The summit wasn't that far up but still seemed quite dangerous to climb, especially without ropes. "Come on,"Australia urged when no one was moving. Vietnam was the first to move at Australia's urging and the others began climbing the mountain soon after.

Though Vietnam was the first to start climbing after Australia she soon became the last one on the mountain. She was near the end when it became visible that she was getting tired. Some gasps were heard when she lost her grip a couple of times but none from Australia, he only stood at the edge watching the woman who was his girlfriend intensely. They all let out a sigh of relief when Vietnam finally got a hand over the top. She got both her shoulders over the edge but found herself to tired to pull herself the rest of the way up and leaned on her arms to catch her breath.

Germany went to help Vietnam the rest of the way up when Australia held an arm out to stop him, all the while keeping his eyes on Vietnam. "Let her pull herself up."

"But she's obviously exhausted," Germany said shocked. Others were also pretty shocked at how Australia was treating his own girlfriend.

"Everyone managed to pull themselves up, there will be no special treatment," was Australia's only response.

"Come on," Romano said frustrated, "she's your girlfriend, she's still a girl."

"So what if she's a girl. No. special. treatment."

The rest fell silent and even though she understood that Australia was trying to be fair she was still a little hurt at how aloof he sounded. She used her frustration to pull herself the rest of the way up and just sat there, she didn't want to look at anyone. She then felt a hand ruffling her hair gently. She looked up to see Australia smiling at her.

"Good job," pride visible in his eyes," that's my girl." Vietnam felt the feeling of frustration being wiped away with every stroke of Australia's hand.

"Vietnam?" They looked up to see Taiwan and the rest of the girls. "We were wondering who's camping stuff were being dropped off here."

"What are you ladies doing in a place like this," Australia asked smiling with his hands on his hips.

"Well since all the guys were going on a camping trip we decided to have our own girls only camping trip too and it looks like we're gonna be camp sight neighbors." Belgium said and leaned over to look at Vietnam behind Australia. "You dragged Vietnam with you again, Australia, you should at least let her stay at our camp sight since we're next to each other."

"No way," Australia said resting his arm around Vietnam's shoulder, "not gonna let you seduce any of my men, even if one of my men is a woman. We'll have our guys only trip and you guys have your girls only trip."

"But Vietnam's a girl too" Hungary argued.

"Let's head to our camp sight before it gets too dark," Australia ignored them picking up his hiking belongings.

"What, I thought this was our camp sight," England exclaimed.

"Nope, it's just a little ahead," Australia answered smiling already heading down the path.

"But Vietnam looks pretty tired," Russia said looking at Vietnam worriedly.

"Don't underestimate her strength," Australia yelled over his shoulder. He looked back to smile at Vietnam," you're a strong one aren't you Miss Vietnam." Vietnam was feeling a little tired but she felt a little more energy coming back to her after Australia's encouraging look, if he had faith in her she could have faith in herself. She nodded and started on the path herself.

The guys and girls were walking side by when Australia noticed Liechtenstein was getting quite out of breath and he lifted her bags out of her hands. She looked up at him surprised and he smiled back at her. "It looked pretty heavy for you, I'll help you carry your bags to your sight."

"Hey, what happened to staying to guys only and girls only," Taiwan teased.

Australia chuckled, "I know what I said but I'm not a jerk, I still know how to treat a girl."

Vietnam fell back in the group. She was getting tired of being treated like one of the guys, she didn't feel any special anymore, she just felt like one of the guys. If he knew how to treat a girl than why was he treating his own girlfriend as a guy?

America noticed that she was slowing down her pace and walked next to her. "Hey Vietnam, do you need me to help you carry your bags?"

"No, I'm fine," Vietnam put on a weak smile.

"We're all carrying our own weight," Australia called back to them.

"Vietnam's still a girl."

"Everyone in our group will carry their own weight. No exceptions."

"But you-"

"No exceptions." Was all he said as he continued to carry Liechtenstein's bags.

Vietnam looked at Australia carrying Liechtenstein's bags and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was tired physically and mentally. She knelt down and hid her face trying to compose herself. Would things have turned out better if they had just stayed friends?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice America worriedly asking her if she was okay and was taken by surprise when he picked her up in his arms. Everyone was looking at her and Vietnam tried to tell America that she was fine when she say that Australia was standing in front of them.

"Put her down," Australia glared at America.

America scoffed, "are you serious, she's sick and you still want to stick to your stupid rules? She's stil-"

"Let go of my girlfriend," Australia yelled lifting Vietnam out of America's arms. "Don't touch her." Everyone was shocked in silence as Australia carried Vietnam forward, towards the camping ground.

"Australia, I'm fine," Vietnam said nervously, "you can put me down."

"No."

"I'm really fi-"

"No you're not!" He yelled and stopped in his tracks. "No you're not," he said more softly and looked at her apologetically. Vietnam realized he was looking at her eyes and she realized she still had tears in her eyes and tried to wipe them away, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she chuckled nervously.

Australia was staring at her still not smiling, "No, I'm sorry. I took things to far. I should have notice when you were tired and how selfish I was acting." His grip on her tightened. "The truth is that I really want to do everything with you, which is why I brought you along with all this guys stuff. I mean everything is so much more fun with you around, you can keep up with me and your so strong your like one of the guys!" He smiled but as soon as it came it was gone. "But you're still a girl, my girl. And if I wasn't being so jealous trying to keep guys from helping you I would have seen that I should have helped you myself."

Vietnam looked up at him surprised. "You were jealous?"

Australia looked ashamed and a blush dusted his cheeks. "I thought it was fun to bring you along with my adventures but then I saw that guys were having fun with you around too and I got to carried away trying to convince them to treat you like one of the guys before they began to like you like I did, I guess I convinced myself along the way too."

Vietnam kissed him on the cheek and it was Australia's turn to look surprised. "It's okay," she smiled. The surprised look didn't last long on Australia's face when he broke into a grin. "You can put me down now," Vietnam said patting his arm.

"Nope," Australia refused lifting her up higher in his arms.

"It's okay, I was only a little tired."

"Nope," Australia kissed Vietnam on the lips. "I want to carry just because, as your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," Vietnam asked teasingly, "you think you can handle carrying me all the way there Mr. Australia." he tossed her up in the air and caught her. "Australia!"

He gave her a playful smirk, "I'm pretty sure I can Miss Vietnam." He tossed her up again, "you seem pretty light to me."

Vietnam was laughing when she landed in his arms this time around. "Then you haven't been doing your job have you, Mr. Australia? Why don't you put me down and go make me a sandwich, huh?"

"Why you," Australia smiled and spun her around and saw the rest of their group standing there smirking at them.

"What happened no exceptions," America smirked.

Australia wasn't flustered. He just shrugged smiling and said, "change of rules. Vietnam is a girl after all." He walked ahead again and stopped when a thought him. "Ah, another rule change, Vietnam isn't sharing a tent with the rest of us."

He turned back grinning brightly, "she and I will just share a tent."

* * *

**The little dinner banter was a little reference from Japan's chapter. lol just wanted to say.**

******I haven't written in a log time, as in the last time I updated a story on here. I find myself wanting to write another story too but I still have this and another unfinished story and I'm so lazy. I have a habit of starting stories and finding a hard time finishing it, mostly because I'm lazy. Hopefully I haven't annoyed that much of you with my infrequent updates and I would totally understand if you have gotten fed up with me and gave up on my stories. But to those faithful followers thank you and I really do find it touching. -DBSKLOVER**


End file.
